


죽은 경찰의 사회

by hicstans



Series: 죽은 경찰의 사회 [1]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, 회색도시 | City of Mist
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Cultists, F/M, Lovecraftian, M/M, Magic-Users, Multi, Paranormal Investigators
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 48
Words: 62,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>경찰 출신 조사자들과 경찰 출신 추종자들의 전쟁</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 크툴루 신화가 살아있는 배경에서 회색도시 인물들이 하던 일을 합니다. 당연히 원작과는 좀 많이 다르게.

그 날 권현석은 평소보다 훨씬 일찍 카페를 청소하고 개점 준비를 마쳤다.  
‘뭐 더 할 거 없나?’  
찬장도 정리하고 배달된 식재료도 전부 재점검하고 그러고 시계를 보았는데도 여전히 시간이 남았다. 그가 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“벌써 뭐 하는 거에요, 개점은 두 시간은 남았구만.”  
하품을 하며 오미정이 내려왔다.  
“그냥, 좀 초조해서.”  
“좀이 아닌데요.”  
현석은 말없이 유리 문 너머로 밖을 바라보았다.  
“걱정되면 기자 아저씨 혼자 보내면 되잖아요. 꼭 직접 가실 필요는.”  
“아니, 직접 가고 싶어. 그게 가장 쉽게 상황을 전달할 방법이기도 하고.”  
미정은 입을 다물었다. 이 사람이 고집 부리기 시작하면 그 이상 설득은 의미가 없었다.  
“네, 그럼 다녀오세요. 외출 좀 하고 싶기도 하겠죠.”  
“그래 봐야 난 차 안에만 있을걸.”  
현석이 우울하게 고개를 숙였다.  
“모습을 감추는 마법 같은 게 있으면 좋은데.”  
“팀장님이 말하니까 농담으로 안 들려요.”  
“이젠 팀장 아니라니까.”  
“맞잖아요? 팀원이 둘밖에 안 되서 그러지.”  
미정이 재차 하품을 했다.  
“근데 이 늙은이는 왜 안 오는 거야.”  
“...그 늙은이보다 일곱 살이나 많은 사람 앞에서 그럴래, 정말?”  
“팀장님은 어려보이니까 괜찮잖아요. 알.바.오.빠.”  
50다 되서 여대생에게 오빠 소리 들었다고 미정의 놀림은 그칠 줄을 몰랐다. 현석도 못 말리겠다는 듯 웃었다. 그 때 가게 뒷문이 열렸다.  
“팀장님, 모시러 왔습니다.”  
서재호가 얼굴을 들이밀었다.  
“밖에선 팀장님이라고 부르지 마.”  
현석이 그에게 갔다.  
“현석형님이라고 부르면 미정이 짜증내잖아요, 연령탈트가 붕괴한다나 뭐라나 하면서.”  
“누가 그렇게 홀랑 늙으랬냐, 재호 아저씨.”  
“자, 가자가자.”  
현석이 재호를 밀며 밖으로 나갔다. 둘 만담하게 놔두다 늦을 수는 없었다. 오늘은 중요한 날이니까.  
유상일이, 오늘 출소한다.

 

배준혁은 컴퓨터 모니터를 바라보았다. 이변은 없었다. 상일 선배는 오늘 무사히 출소했다. 박근태가 특별히 손을 쓰는 것 같지도 않았다. 어쩌면 그는 십 년도 더 전에 자기가 배신했던 의동생 같은 건 기억도 못할지 모른다. 보복 당할지 모른다는 생각도 못하고 있을 것이다. 누군가 그를 향해 칼을 갈고 있는 것도 모른 채 승승장구하는 삶을 만끽하고 있을 박근태를 생각하니 뱃속에서 어두운 감정이 스멀스멀 들끓어 올랐다.  
“......윽.”  
갑작스러운 통증에 그가 이를 악물었다. 조금씩 더 심해지고 있었다. 의사는 증세는 암처럼 보이는데 정작 암세포는 발견되지 않는다며 갸웃거렸다. 더 광범위한 조직 검사를 제안 받았지만 준혁은 거절했다. 그런 게 아니라는 걸 알아도 자기 신체 일부가 남의 손에 들어가 있다고 생각하면 불안해서 견딜 수가 없었기 때문이다. 차라리 암인 게 나았다. 자기는 그런 게 걸릴 만한 짓을 했고 또 할 것이니. 그런 정당한 벌로 죽는다면 도리어 환영할 만한 일일 것이다.  
그러나 그 전에 할 일이 있었다.  
상일 선배가 그 할 일에 도움이 되는 쪽으로 움직이기만 바랄 뿐이었다.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

양시백은 벌렁 드러누워 하늘을 쳐다보았다.  
되는 일이 없었다. 처음엔 중요한 일이라며 잠깐 나갔다 온다던 관장님이 그대로 사라졌다. 그러고 얼마 안 지나 이전에 이 태권도장에도 다녔던 홍설희가 유괴되었다며 이모라는 사람이 TV에 나와 눈물을 흘렸다. 그 뿐만 아니라 곧 어디선가 빡빡이 무리들이 나타나서는 관장님이 빚이 있다며 대신 갚으라고 윽박질렀고, 그 후에는 설희의 유괴범으로 추정된다는 전과자 놈이 태연하게 이 근처를 돌아다니는 걸 목격하고는 용감하게 시민 체포에 나섰다가 맞고 뻗어버렸다.  
그래서 이렇게 길바닥에 드러누워.....  
“아저씨, 일어나세요!”  
“아저씨 아닙니다!”  
양시백이 벌떡 튀어 일어났다.  
“아직 파릇파릇한 이십대라고요!”  
“아, 네. 그런데 왜 길바닥에 드러누워 있었는지 말씀해주실래요? 날씨가 추워서 낮이라도 밖에 이러고 있으면 입 돌아가요.”  
시백은 뺨을 문질러보았다. 다행히 아직 입이 돌아가진 않은 것 같았다.  
“저, 괜찮으세요?”  
“네, 네...”  
시백은 주눅이 들었다. 친절하게 대하고 있긴 하지만 앞에 서 있는 사람은 경찰이었다. 그는 경찰만 만나면 말이 잘 나오지 않았다.  
“전 권혜연 순경이에요. 싸움이 있었다고 들었는데요.”  
권순경이 앞 슈퍼마켓을 가리켰다.  
“아, 네. 그게.... 설희를 유괴했다던 전과자를 봐서, 잡으려다가 그만.”  
“유상일이요?”  
권혜연이 눈을 크게 떴다.  
“여길 돌아다녔단 말인가요?”  
“저도 처음에는 안 믿겼지만요....”  
“그 사람 어느 방향으로 갔는지 기억하세요?”  
“네? 그게...”  
별로 내켜하지 않는 기색을 깨닫고 권혜연은 마음을 정했다.  
“그게 그 사람 흉악범이라 포상금이 나올지도 몰라요. 아직 완전히 결정된 건 아니지만.....”  
“포상금이요?”  
시백은 생각했다. 흉악범이면 포상금도 적지는 않을 거고, 경찰과 좋은 관계가 되면 빡빡이 퇴치에도 도움을 받을 수 있을지도 모른다.  
“저 왼쪽 택배회사 앞길로 간 것 같은데요.”  
“그쪽이요? 가는 걸 보셨나요?”  
“아니오. 하지만 오른쪽 옆은 그 때 트럭으로 막혀 있었고, 저 쪽은 그대로 동네로 들어가는데 유괴범이 근처 주택가에 살 리는 없잖아요?”  
주위를 둘러보고 혜연이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그것도 그렇네요. 협조 감사드려요.”  
“예, 근데 저 전화번호 좀....”  
“네?”  
권혜연이 너무 깜짝 놀라 시백도 덩달아 놀랐다.  
“아니, 이상한 뜻 아니거든요? 또 유상일을 보든가 하면 연락하려고.”  
“아, 네.”  
혜연이 폰을 꺼냈다. 그 순간 전화가 울렸다.  
“...으익. 정재 아저씨도 참.”  
건 사람을 확인하고 혜연은 달려가 버렸다. 순식간에 혼자 남아버린 시백 주위로 찬 겨울 바람이 스쳤다.  
“....아무튼.”  
시백이 고개를 휘휘 저었다.  
“기왕이면 제보만 하는 게 아니라 직접 잡으면 포상금이 많겠지?”  
아까는 방심하다 그만 맞고 뻗었지만 다음엔 잡을 수 있을 거라고 자신감을 불어넣으며 시백은 택배회사 앞길로 달렸다.

 

연락을 받자마자 서둘러 빈 건물로 달려 들어온 배준혁은 뜻밖의 광경에 놀라 그만 멈춰서고 말았다.  
“뭘 하고 있는 겁니까? 이 사람, 현행범인가요?”  
“아, 아뇨!”  
질문은 순경에게 했으나 답은 범인 취급받고 있던 청년에게서 나왔다.  
“절대 아닙니다, 전 그저 사람이 쓰러져 있길래 일으켜보려고 했을 뿐이라고요!”  
배준혁이 권혜연을 쳐다보았다.  
“범행을 목격한 건 아니에요.”  
혜연이 말했다.  
“처음부터 차근차근 말해보십시오. 총은 넣고.”  
“네?”  
잠시 주저했지만 혜연은 총을 도로 권총집에 꽂았다. 그리고 설명을 시작했다.  
“이 건물 외벽하고 파이프에 침입 흔적이 있는 게 수상해서 안에 들어와 보니 이 사람이 피투성이가 되서 쓰러져 있고 저 사람이 그 위에 몸을 숙이고 있었습니다. 그래서.”  
“피해자 생존 확인은 했습니까?”  
권혜연이 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“아, 아뇨.”  
배준혁이 시체 옆으로 다가갔다.  
“확실히 살아있다고 생각하기 힘든 광경입니다만, 그래도 만에 하나란 것이 있고 사람의 생명은 뜻밖에 질깁니다.”  
“죄, 죄송합니다!”  
“저, 조금만 물러서주십시오.”  
준혁이 말하자 양시백은 꿈에서라도 깬 것처럼 뒤로 두 발짝 물러났다. 준혁은 시체의 맥을 짚었다.  
“사망이 확실해 보이는군요. 추가 지원을 부르십시오.”  
“네, 네.”  
“저, 저는 정말 안 했습니다.”  
시백이 말했다. 준혁이 그를 올려다보았다.  
“네, 그럴 거라고 생각합니다.”  
“.....네?”  
자기가 무죄를 주장해 놓고도 너무 쉽게 동의가 나오자 그만 얼빠진 소리를 해 버렸다. 시백은 손을 내저었다.  
“저, 제, 제 얘기는.”  
“손은 가만히 두시기 바랍니다. 피가 튑니다.”  
“앗, 죄, 죄송합니다.”  
시백은 움츠러들었다.  
“사인은 목의 상처로 보입니다. 예리한 칼 같은 것으로 경동맥을 그었는데 피해자와 마주보고 있었다면 엄청난 양의 피를 뒤집어썼겠지요. 뒤에서 습격하고 시체 앞쪽으로 왔다고 하기에는 앞 부분 발자국에만 혈흔이 있고요.”  
“발자국에 혈흔... 으아악!”  
그제서야 자기가 피웅덩이를 밟았다는 걸 깨달은 시백이 깜짝 놀라 뒤로 뛰었다.  
“너무 움직이지 마십시오. 현장이 훼손됩니다.”  
“죄송합니다.”  
아까부터 몇 번 죄송하다고 하는 건지 몰랐다. 시백은 자괴감에 의기소침해졌다.  
“그 외에도 피가 튄 패턴으로 볼 때 사건이 일어났을 때는 문이 닫혀있었는데, 지금은 열려있고 당신은 문지방 바로 앞에 서 있지요. 닫힌 공간에서 사람을 죽였는데 일부러 문을 연 뒤에 시체를 확인하는 사람은 없을 겁니다.”  
“그러네요.”  
권혜연도 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그, 그런데 선생님은 누구신가요?”  
시백이 물었다.  
“배준혁 경감입니다. 마침 근처에 나와 있어서 빨리 도착했습니다.”  
“아, 그러시구나.... 전 양시백이라고 합니다. 태권도 사범입니다.”  
“네.”  
준혁이 고개를 끄덕였다. 그가 자기를 평가하고 있다고 생각하자 시백은 결과가 어떨지 마구 신경 쓰이기 시작했다. 새삼 자신의 험악한 인상이 원망스러웠다.  
밖에서 경찰 사이렌 소리가 들렸다.  
“최초 목격자이니 서까지 동행해서 진술을 해주셨으면 합니다.”  
“네, 지, 진술이요. 무, 물론 해야죠.”  
경찰서에 가야 한다고 생각하니 절로 긴장이 되었다. 그래도 이 사람이 그의 무죄를 믿어준다면 좀 괜찮을 것도 같았다.

 

불행히도 시백의 진술을 받은 건 다른 형사였다. 그 형사는 딱 봐도 건전한 소시민으로는 보이지 않는 시백의 인상에 대놓고 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 그래도 배준혁 경감이 ‘목격자를 너무 윽박지르지 마십시오.’라고 한마디 하고 가줘서인지 범인 취급은 아니고 그냥 평범하게 수상한 녀석 취급만 받고 끝났다.  
‘........이제 가도 되나?’  
좀 더 물어볼 게 있을 지도 모르니 잠시 기다리라고 해서 대기실 의자에 앉아 있은 지도 삼십 분. 말했던 형사는 코빼기도 보이지 않고 어쩌다 지나다니는 아마도 경찰들의 참 수상하게 생긴 놈 다 보겠다는 눈빛만 계속 받고 있자니 좀이 쑤셨다.  
‘안 돼도 가 버릴까?’  
빠른 발걸음 소리가 다가왔다.  
“여기 계셨군요.”  
시백은 벌떡 일어났다.  
“앗, 선생님... 아니고 경감님.”  
“딱딱하게 부르실 필요 없습니다. 시백씨가 제 부하직원인 것도 아닌데요.”  
“네.”  
“실은 아까 진술서를 보고 질문이 좀 있어서 그러는데요.”  
“네 얼마든지 질문하세요 건전한 시민은 경찰에 협조해야죠.”  
숨도 안 쉬고 말해버리고 시백은 실수를 깨달았다.  
“그, 그러니까 협조를 잘 하겠다고.....”  
“그렇게 긴장하지 않아도 됩니다.”  
준혁이 부드럽게 미소 지었다.  
“시백씨가 경찰을 부담스러워 하는 사정은 알지만 이번엔 아무 잘못이 없으니까요. ....가스관을 타고 잠긴 건물에 들어간 건 칭찬받은 만한 행동이 아닙니다만.”  
“죄, 죄송합니다!”  
시백이 90도로 허리를 굽혔다.  
“거긴 원래 문을 열어놨었다고 하니 주거침입은 성립하지 않습니다. 걱정할 것 없어요.”  
“네....”  
시백은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“그런데, 진술을 보니 유상일을 쫓아 그리로 갔다고 했더군요.”  
“....네.”  
“이유가 있습니까?”  
“유괴범이니까요.”  
“그렇지만 흉악범을 목격하면 보통은 신고를 하지 직접 쫓지는 않지 않습니까. 뭔가 개인적인 목적도 있는 것 아닙니까?”  
양시백은 식은땀을 흘렸다. 현장에 오자마자 주변을 슥 둘러본 것 만으로 시백이 범인이 아니라고 유추해내던 사람이니 뭐라 둘러대든 소용없을 것 같았다.  
“그게.... 실은 포상금 때문에.”  
“포상금이라고요?”  
배준혁의 눈썹이 꿈틀 했다. 이대로는 완전 돈만 밝히는 속물로 찍히겠다 싶어 시백은 서둘러 사정을 털어놓았다. 가족이나 다름없던 관장님이 갑자기 사라지고, 갑자기 빡빡이.... 사채업자들이 들이닥쳐 돈을 갚으라고 난리치고, 암담하던 차에 유괴범에게 현상금이 붙는다고 하니...  
“그 포상금 이야기, 누구에게 들었습니까?”  
“권혜연 순경님에게서요.”  
“그렇습니까.”  
배준혁이 이맛살을 찌푸리고 생각에 잠겼다.  
“그건 아직 내부에서만 논의되고 있던 일이라 정식 발표가 나기 전까지는 소문내지 않아주셨으면 합니다.”  
“네 알겠습니다.”  
“그리고 유상일을 쫓다가 뭔가 알게 되면 제게도 알려주지 않겠습니까?”  
“개인적으로요?”  
“걱정 마십시오, 전 경찰이라 포상금 같은 건 어차피 못 받습니다. 저는 그저 상일 선배를 추적할 수 있으면 됩니다.”  
“.....선배요?”  
“그 사람도 예전에는 경찰이었습니다.”  
준혁의 목소리가 무거워졌다.  
“그것도 훌륭한 경찰이었지요. 그런데 누명을 쓰고 장기 복역을 했습니다. 원한이 클 겁니다.”  
“예...그렇겠네요.”  
“오늘 죽은 사람은 그에게 불리한 거짓 증거를 제출했던 사람입니다. 인간쓰레기인 건 틀림없지만 그렇다고 해도 인간, 이대로 선배가 복수 행각을 계속하게 놔둘 수는 없습니다.”  
“그렇죠.”  
시백은 거의 무조건 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“실은 다른 경찰보다 먼저 그와 접촉해서 선배에게도 보다 유리한 방향으로 일을 풀어가고 싶습니다. 도와주지 않겠습니까?”  
“물론 도와드려야죠.”  
시백이 즉답했다.  
“그, 연락처를 그럼.”  
“네.”  
서로 전화번호를 교환하고, 꼭 유상일 일이 아니더라도 도움이 필요하면 언제든 연락하라고 당부하고 배준혁은 시백을 경찰서 정문까지 배웅해주었다.  
‘경찰에도 친절하고 착한 사람이 있구나.....’


	2. Chapter 2

박근태 의원의 선거 사무실 문 앞에서, 하태성은 재차 심호흡을 했다.  
아무리 생각해도 수사상의 사소한 실수로 중징계를 당한 자신 같은 처지의 사람에게 국회의원으로부터 이런 식의 은밀한 호출이라니 정당한 이야기가 오갈 거라고는 생각되지 않았다. 자신이 부패경찰이나 할 법한 뒷거래를 하러 여기까지 왔다고 생각하면 차라리 그냥 죽어버릴까 하는 생각밖에 들지 않았다.  
그는 자기 아버지처럼은 되지 않겠다고 결심했었다. 그러나 지금 그는 그 아버지처럼 되는 길에 발을 들였다.  
하태성은 문을 두드렸다.  
“들어오게.”  
뜻밖에도 안은 어수선했다. 진짜 선거 사무실처럼 보이기도 했다. 있는 사람은 박근태 한 사람 뿐이었다.  
“어서 오게.”  
박근태가 자리를 권했다. 하태성은 앉지 않았다.  
“부르신 이유를 듣고 싶습니다.”  
“단도직입적이군. 좋아. 자네가 해결해 줬으면 하는 사건이 있어서이네.”  
“사건이라고요? 그럼 경찰에.”  
“아무 경찰에게나 맡길 수 있는 사건이 아닐세.”  
하태성은 미간을 모았다. 아무래도 자기가 예상했던 것과는 좀 다른 이야기가 될 것 같다는 예감이 들었다.  
“어떤 사건인데 그러십니까?”  
“유상일이라고, 내게 원한을 품은 전과자가 하나 있네. 출소한지 얼마 안 되었는데, 아마도 복수를 하려는 모양이야.”  
“협박장 같은 걸 받으셨습니까?”  
“아니, 그런 것은 아니지만 이전 그에게 불리한 증언을 했던 자가 오늘 살해당했네. 그러니 그를 체포하는데 협력했던 다른 사람들, 심지어 나까지도 역시 노리고 있다고 보는 게 낫겠지.”  
“그럼 제게 시키실 일은 노림 받은 사람 누구를 보호하며 유상일이 접근하면 체포하는 겁니까.”  
생각보다 건전한 일이어서 하태성은 내심 안도했다.  
“그게 그렇게 간단한 일이면 일선 경찰에게 맡겼겠지.”  
“네.”  
하지만 그게 아니라면 대체 무슨 일일지 잘 상상이 가지 않았다.  
“문제는, 유상일이 감옥에 있을 때 마법을 배운 것 같다는 점일세.”  
“.......................네?”  
하태성은 실례를 무릅쓰고 박근태를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 자기가 방금 뭔 소릴 들은 건지 이해할 수가 없었다.  
“실례지만, 방금..........”  
자기가 들었다고 생각한 말을 입 밖으로 내도 좋은지 망설이느라 하태성은 말을 잇지 못했다.  
“그래, 마법이라고 했네.”  
박근태가 확인시켜주었다.  
“그리고 난 미치지 않았네. 세상엔 정말로 마법이란 힘이 있고, 그걸 자기 뜻대로 쓸 수 있는 자들이 존재하지.”  
박근태가 손바닥을 위로 해 손을 내밀었다. 그가 손을 쥐었다 펴자 그의 손에서 밝은 빛 같은 것이 번쩍하고 빛났다. 하태성은 눈을 깜빡였다. 감았다 떠도 눈앞에 보라색 잔상이 어른거렸다.  
“믿기지 않는 것도 당연하겠지. 마술을 봤다고 치부하고 싶다면 그렇게 하게. 하지만 그게 유상일 사건을 특수하게 다루어야 하는 이유일세.”  
“경찰 중에는 그런... 능력자가 없는 겁니까?”  
하태성이 멍하니 물었다.  
“있지만 대부분 유상일이 이미 아는 자일세. 지금 내겐 그가 모르고 직접 원한을 불태우지 않을 만한 사람이 필요해. 바로 자네 같은. 마법사라고 해도 하늘을 날아다닌다거나 모습을 감추고 돌아다니거나 벽을 통과하는 엄청난 짓은 하지 못하니, 현대적인 수사 방식에 약간의 도움을 받는 정도면 충분할걸세.”  
그가 꼭 타블렛 PC처럼 보이는 물건을 내밀었다.  
“사람의 의도나 흔적을 찾아 증폭해주는 마법물품일세. 한 번 써보게나. 그럼 알게 될테니.”  
하태성은 마지못해 그걸 받아들었다.  
“이건 정당한 일일세. 법을 문자 그대로 따르지 않다 뿐이지 살인범을 붙잡아 사회로부터 격리한다는 점은 그대로야. 큰 그림을 보게나.”  
뭐라 반론하고 싶은 말이 많았지만 ‘마법’ 한 마디가 하태성의 입을 막고 있었다.  
“이 일이 잘 풀리면 내 자네 뒤를 봐주지. 자신이 한 것도 아닌 잘못 때문에 사소한 실수로도 가혹하게 취급받는 일은 더 이상 없을 거야. 평온한 인간 사회를 유지하는 유능한 경찰. 되고 싶지 않나?”  
“.......네.”  
이제 하태성은 아무튼 여기서 빨리 나가고 싶어졌다.  
“무엇부터 하면 됩니까.”  
“우선 자네 대기 발령 상태부터 어떻게 해주지. 성중서로 가게나. 거기가 현재 사건 관할이니. 배준혁 경감에게 내 얘기를 하면 자유롭게 돌아다닐 수 있도록 조치해줄 걸세.”  
“네.”  
“이런 일이 세상에 알려지면 혼란만 커질 테니까, 일어난 사건은 유상일과 관련 없는 사소하고 일상적인 사건으로 처리하게. 현장을 조작해서 놈의 흔적을 지워버려.”  
항의 하고 싶었지만 ‘마법’ 두 글자는 여전히 그의 말할 의욕을 박살내고 있었다.  
“조금 거친 일을 하게 될 수도 있으니 내 쓸 만한 장기말을 붙여주도록 하지. 현장에 가보게나. 일은 빨리 시작할수록 좋지.”  
“..........네.”  
정신 차리고 보니 그는 백석 빌딩 밖으로 나와 있었다. 손에는 그 ‘마법도구’와 현장 조작용 도구가 든 가방이 들려있었다.  
‘.............부패 경찰이 나을 뻔 했어.’

 

하태성은 저녁때 되서 성중서에 도착했다. 낮에 관할에서 살인 사건이 난 곳 치고는 지나칠 정도로 조용하고 활기가 없는 점이 이상했다. 아마도 그 배준혁 경감이란 사람이 사건을 조용히 덮기 위해 힘쓰고 있느라 이러는 모양이었다.  
지금까지 겪은 일이 워낙 괴상했기 때문에 태성은 배준혁을 만나 박근태의 말을 전하면서 여기서도 뭔가 드라마틱한 일이 벌어지지는 않을까 기대했다. 그러나 이 사람은 그저 고개를 끄덕이곤 하태성의 전입 절차를 진행할 뿐이었다.  
“의원님 말로는, 마법이란 게 있다던데요.”  
더 참지 못한 태성이 먼저 입을 열었다.  
“네.”  
“그... 그게 끝입니까?”  
“자세한 설명을 듣길 바랍니까?”  
준혁은 고개도 들지 않고 물었다. 태성은 말문이 막혔다.  
“저, 경감님도, 그, 마법사입니까?”  
“네.”  
그 이상은 정말로 질문할 의지가 남지 않았다. 사건 현장을 조작해야겠다고 말해도 그는 잘 하고 오라는 말만 할 뿐이었다.  
결국 하태성은 여기서도 도망치듯 나와서 사건 현장으로 갔다.  
현장 주변에는 아마도 박근태가 말한 ‘장기말’인 것 같은 사람이 둘 있었다. 보기에도 명백한 양아치임에도 불구하고 마법사를 자처하는 국회의원과 경찰 간부를 보고 나니 양아치 정도는 건전하고 정상적인 사회의 일원으로 보일 지경이었다.  
하지만 안심하기 전에 우선.  
“혹시 두 사람 마법에 대해 알고 있습니까?”  
“...잉?”  
두 사람 다 나란히 얼굴을 찌그러뜨렸다.  
“뭔 헛소리를 얼굴 마주하자마자 하는 거야? 우리가 그렇게 우습게 보여?”  
“아뇨, 아닙니다.”  
안도감에 하태성의 표정이 풀어졌다.  
“아니군요. 네, 그럼 가서 일합시다.”  
안 어울리게 방긋 웃으며 살인 현장으로 뛰어들어가는 하태성의 뒷모습을 바라보다 김주황과 허건오는 서로 얼굴을 쳐다보았다.  
“이건가?”  
허건오가 머리 옆으로 손가락을 돌려보았다. 김주황도 표정을 찌푸렸다.  
“....글쎄, 영감 수하 중에 좀 미친 놈들이 있다고 듣긴 했다만, 저건 경찰 이랬는데.”  
“경찰이고 미쳤나보지. 으, 재수 옴 붙었네.”  
“재수 옴 붙기는 영감하고 얽힌 것 부터가... 들어가자. 춥다.”  
둘은 겨울 바람을 피해 서둘러 건물 안으로 들어갔다. 안에선 태성이 현장을 살피고 있었다.  
“사건이 난지 몇시간 지나지도 않았는데 현장을 지키고 있는 사람 하나 없다니.”  
하태성이 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“다 영감이 미리 손써둔 덕이겠지. 그래서, 뭐 하면 돼?”  
허건오가 건들거리며 물었다.  
“우선 제가 현장을 확인하고 조작 방향을 결정할 겁니다. 두 사람은 지금은 대기해주십시오.”  
그리고 하태성은 받아온 ‘마법도구’를 켰다. 화면에 현장이 비쳤다.  
‘뭐, 뭐야 이거.’  
현장을 배경으로 여기저기에 발자국이며 혈흔 위치가 떠올랐다. 문 손잡이에 지문이 묻어있는 것까지 보였다. 지문 채취 도구로 지문을 뜨자 바로 유상일의 지문이라는 결과가 떴다.  
경찰청 데이터 베이스에 접속하거나 하다못해 무선연결을 찾는 기색도 없이 결과가 나왔다. 이 성능은 정말로 마법이라는 생각밖에 들지 않았다.  
그는 발자국과 혈흔도 조사했다. 발자국은 바로 주인이 누군지 뜨지 않았다. 흔적을 남긴 자를 추적하는 마법은 아니고 그저 있는 데이터 베이스와 대조하고 있는 것뿐인지도 모른다.  
마법으로.  
현기증을 느끼며 그가 기계를 껐다. 발자국으로 볼 때 제3자가 현장에 있었다. 유상일과 같이 있었는지 그보다 전이나 후에 왔다갔는지는 불명확했다. 흉기는 작고 날카로운 칼이고 현장에선 발견되지 않았다. 명령받은 대로 사소하고 일상적인 사건으로 만드는 건 불가능하겠지만 지문을 지우고 발자국을 좀 덧쓰면 유상일과의 연관성을 흐리게 하는 건 간단할 것 같았다.  
하태성의 지시에 따라 김주황과 허건오가 사건 현장을 조작했다. 원한 관계를 흐리게 하려면 우발적 살인으로 보이게 하는 게 좋겠지만 이미 시체가 실려 나가 부검에 들어갔으니 그 쪽은 아쉽지만 포기할 수밖에 없었다. 다음엔 사건 신고가 들어가기 전에 미리 알 수 있었으면 좋겠다고 생각했다가 태성은 잠시 반성했다. 오늘 이상한 일들을 많이 겪었기로서니 살인이 예고하고 발생하길 바라다니.  
“이제 끝난거지?”  
김주황이 물었다.  
“예. 수고하셨습니다.”  
조작용 도구를 다 챙겨넣고 하태성이 말했다.  
“이제 보고하고 다시 연락 올 때까지 각자 대기하고 있으면 됩니다.”  
“대기라, 날도 추운데 포차라도 가서 한잔 어때?”  
김주황이 제안했다.  
“죄송하지만 저는 경찰서에 가봐야 합니다. 시체 쪽도 살펴보고 싶고요.”  
“뭐 맘대로 해.”  
명백히 자기는 시체 따위 살펴볼 필요 없어서 다행이라는 어투로 김주황이 말했다.  
“뭐 좋다고 모여 있겠어. 빨리 흩어지자고.”  
허건오도 찬성하고 바로 가 버렸다. 태성은 박근태에게 결과를 보고하고 경찰서로 갔다.

 

박근태가 뭐라 지시했든 그 수하들이 어떤 조치를 얼마나 취했든 살인은 결코 사소하고 일상적인 사건은 될 수 없었고 널리 보도되는 건 힘으로 막을 수 있어도 목격자들의 입소문까지 막을 방법은 없었다. 학원가기 전 한 숨 돌리는 중이라는 고등학생 단골들에게 낡은 빈 건물에서 일어난 살인 사건에 대해 들은 오미정은 약간의 조사 끝에 그 범인이 유상일로 ‘추정’된다는 정보를 입수할 수 있었다.  
“아이고.”  
권현석이 눈을 가리고 신음했다.  
“역시 출소 직후에 제대로 데리고 왔어야 했는데.”  
“죄송합니다.”  
상일을 맞으러 나갔다가 도망치는 걸 쫓는데 실패한 죄인 서재호가 고개를 푹 숙였다.  
“나도 같이 나갔어야 했나.”  
“하지만 딴 데도 아니고 교도소 앞인데 감시 카메라 같은 데라도 찍히면 안 되잖아요. 어쩔 수 없었어요.”  
미정이 현석을 두둔했다.  
“그건 그렇지만.... 유령으로 사는 건 너무 힘들어.”  
권현석이 어깨를 축 늘어뜨렸다.  
“혜연이도 못보고.”  
“다 혜연일 위해서잖아요.”  
재호가 위로했다.  
“그렇지, 내가 살아 나왔다는 걸 들키면 그 때야말로 주변 사람들 전부가 위험했을 테니까...”  
현석이 부르르 떨었다. 그가 ‘죽었던’ 날 있었던 일은 아무리 지나도 잊혀지지 않고 끊임없이 악몽이 되어 돌아왔다.  
한강에 괴물이 살았다. 영화에서나 나올 것 같은 괴물이었다. 영화와 다른 점이라면 그 괴물은 오염으로 인한 돌연변이가 아니라 다른 세계에서 넘어온 악이라는 정도였다.  
결국 인간이 저지른 짓이라는 점에선 동일할지도 모른다.  
그 날 권현석은 그 괴물에게 잡혀 먹힐 예정이었다. 그를 거기로 유인해 낸 사람들 의도는 확실히 그랬다. 그러나 그는 촉수에 붙들려 강으로 끌려들어가면서도 정신을 놓지 않았고, 싸웠고, 결국 살아남았다. 그리고 그를 도와준 사람들에게 죽은 사람으로 사는 법과 괴물 사냥꾼이 되는 법을 배웠다. 그리고 일반적인 조사자들은 쉽게 잡을 수 없는 종류의 괴물, 즉 사람을 상대하기 위해 옛 팀원들을 다시 모으는 중이었다.  
그런데 큰 전력이 되어줄 거라 생각했던 유상일이 이렇게 대형 사고를 치고 다닐 줄이야.  
“상일이를 빨리 막아야 해.”  
그가 탄식했다.  
“근데 이경환도 박근태 수하니까 추종자잖아요. 어차피 죽일 사람 아니에요? 막기 씩이나 해야 하나?”  
오미정이 물었다.  
“그래도 이렇게 대놓고 죽이면 안 되지, 활동에 지장 생기잖아.”  
서재호가 반론했다.  
“그보다는 그런 조무래기를 죽이는데 힘쓰기보다 몸통을 치는 게 중요하니까 곤란한 거야.”  
권현석이 말했다.  
“이런 일이 또 생겨봐, 박근태가 가만있을 것 같아?”  
“아니지요.”  
“그래. 그러니 막을 방법을 생각해야해.”  
현석이 결론을 내렸다.  
“이경환을 죽였다는 건 고상만이나 조용호도 타겟이겠죠?”  
서재호가 말했다.  
“먼저 가서 대기하고 있으면 어떨까요?”  
“그래, 그거 좋겠다. 그럼.....”  
“기자 아저씨가 고상만을, 제가 조용호를, 그리고 팀장님이 카페를 맡아주시면 되겠네요 그럼.”  
미정이 환하게 웃으며 결론 내렸다.  
“....난 또 알바오빠인거야? 내가 조용호네로 가면.”  
“어허, 우리가 하는 생각은 경찰도 하고 있을 거라고요. 저나 아저씨라면 옛 동료의 악행을 말리고 싶어 찾아다닌다고 변명할 수 있지만 유령은 경찰하고 마주치면 안 되잖아요?”  
반론할 말이 없어 권현석은 항복했다.  
“나도 사람 하고 싶어.......”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 아무도 묻는 사람은 없지만 Q&A
> 
> Q: 박근태 저 인간 왜 자기를 다크나이트로 포장하나요.  
> A: 그 편이 하태성이 말 잘 들을 것 같아서요.  
> Q: 배준혁이 왜 경감인가요?  
> A: 여기선 퇴직 안 하고 박근태 편에 붙어서 그대로 승진했답니다.  
> Q: 그럼 그 사람도 몬스터에요?  
> A: 예. 것도 고렙.  
> Q: 오미정은 왜 멀쩡한가요?  
> A: 인격파탄 전에 권현석이 살아있다는 걸 알아서 인생에 목적의식이 생겼거든요.  
> Q: 그럼 서재호도 안 늙었나요?  
> A: 아뇨, 겉은 똑같이 늙었어요.  
> Q: 왜요?  
> A: 그야 그 편이 놀려먹기 좋기 때문이지요. :D


	3. Chapter 3

퇴근 시간 되자마자 권혜연은 잽싸게 경찰서를 뛰어나왔다. 정재 아저씨를 졸라 알아낸 고상만의 주소를 따라가며 양시백에게도 연락을 넣었다. 정보가 있으면 알리기로 약속한데다 역시 무슨 일이 일어날지도 모르기 때문이다.  
윗선에서 왜 수사를 방해하는지 몰라도 뒤가 구린 권력자한테 굴복할 마음은 없었다. 경찰로서가 안 되면 인간 권혜연으로서 참견해주마 벼르며 그는 열심히 언덕을 올라갔다.  
“....어?”  
뜻밖의 사람을 발견하고 혜연이 멈춰섰다.  
“배준혁 경감님?”  
“아, 권순경.”  
그가 찔리는 표정을 했다.  
“여긴 웬일입니까?”  
권혜연은 조금 고민했다. 퇴근 후니까 사생활이라고 튕길 수도 있겠지만 상사 상대로 너무 개기는 것도 좀 곤란했다. 배경감님은 아까 낮에 모용철 경무관 상대로 혜연을 편들어주기도 했다. 권혜연이 예뻐서라기보다 경무관이 거슬려서 그러는 건 명백했지만 그래도 상사 앞에서도 당당한 모습을 본받는 건 다른 사람이 상대일 때 하는 게 좋을 것이다.  
“그, 유상일 사건이요, 복수를 하려는 거라면 당시 관련했던 다른 사람에게도 가지 않을까 싶어서요.....”  
“업무 외지 않습니까?”  
“퇴근했어요.”  
준혁이 미간을 모았다. 권혜연은 지지 않고 물었다.  
“경감님은요?”  
“........저도 퇴근했습니다.”  
권혜연은 깜짝 놀랐다. 그저 순경에 불과한 자기야 하지 말라면 못하지만 경감인 그는 분명 수사 권한이 있을 텐데.  
“기왕 이렇게 된 거, 같이 가볼까요.”  
“그, 그래도 되나요?”  
준혁이 그런 말을 했기 때문에 혜연의 의문점은 쑤욱 들어가 버리고 말았다. 같이 갈 수 있다면 당연히 같이 가는 게 좋았다. 이러면 뭔가 돌발 상황이 벌어져도 안심이고 나중에 모 경무관이 또 뭐라 해도 경감님이 방패가 되어주실 거고.  
‘......너무 의존하고 싶진 않은데.’  
정재 아저씨는 배경감이 껄끄러운 것 같았다. 아까도 그 사람이 모용철 경무관 상대로 ‘알아들었으니 이만 꺼져 주시기 바랍니다’를 예의바르게 돌려 말하는 걸 보고 자기가 감탄하고 있자니 저 사람 너무 가까이 하지 말라고 쿡쿡 찔렀다.  
어쩌면, 젊고 잘생긴 남자만 보면 발동되는 ‘혜연아, 이 아저씬 아직 마음의 준비가 안 됐다!’의 연장선인지도 모르지만.  
‘거참 내가 애도 아니고.’  
“여기가 맞군요.”  
낡은 공장 문 옆에 붙어있는 안내판을 보고 배준혁이 말했다.  
“집이 아니었네요.”  
“우편물 받기는 직장이 편하다는 걸까요.”  
준혁은 약간 열려있는 문으로 거리낌 없이 들어갔다.  
“그런데 권혜연씨는 어떻게 여기 주소를 알아낸 겁니까?”  
“궈, 권혜연씨라니...”  
“퇴근했다면서요.”  
“에, 그게....”  
“주정재 형사죠?”  
혜연이 아무 말도 못하는 동안 그는 건물로 들어가는 문을 찾아 잡아당겼다.  
“잠겨있군요.”  
“어쩌죠? 전화해서 나오라고 한다거나.”  
“우선은 조용히 들어가 봅시다.”  
준혁이 락픽을 꺼냈다. 그리고 혜연과 눈이 마주쳤다.  
“......퇴근.”  
“퇴근.”  
무슨 암구호마냥 말을 맞춘 뒤 그가 문을 땄다. 그러나 자물쇠를 열고나니 안에는 체인이 걸려있었다.  
“어떻게...”  
“역시 고상만에게 연락을.”  
둘이 말을 끝내기도 전에 안에서 고함 소리가 들렸다.  
“쥐새끼가, 죽고 싶어?”  
“으아악!”  
그리고 쾅 소리를 내며 문이 활짝 열렸다. 반응이 조금만 늦었으면 두 사람은 문에 맞고 날아가 버릴 뻔 했다.  
열린 문에서 사람이 굴러나와 뻗었다. 뻗은 사람과 배준혁이 눈이 마주쳤다.  
“.....어.”  
“...서재호씨.”  
배준혁이 고개를 돌렸다.  
“오래간만입니다.”  
재호의 표정이 일그러졌다.  
“오래간만이라고? 뚫린 입이라고 잘도.”  
안에서 사람 하나가 더 나왔다.  
“뭐야 이건 또 웬 떨거지가.”  
“허건오씨!”  
“아 누군지도 모르는 이상한 떼거리들 앞에서 이름 팍팍 불러대지 말라고!”  
허건오가 계단 위쪽으로 짜증을 내며 칼을 빼들었다.  
“니들은 또 뭐야? 여긴 왜 왔어?”  
그가 위협적으로 칼을 흔들었다. 배준혁은 권혜연을 감싸며 한 발 물러섰다.  
“아 대답하라고! 입이 없어, 귓구멍이 막혔어!”  
그 때 이번에는 공장 바깥쪽 문이 쾅 열렸다.  
“선생님! 괜찮으세요?”  
양시백이 달려왔다.  
“뭐 하는 짓이야, 이 딱 봐도 양아치같이 생긴 칼잡이가!”  
“뭐? 양아치? 너 같이 생긴 놈한테 들을 말은 아니거든?”  
허건오가 양시백에게 달려들었다. 시백이 피했지만 그의 팔 옆으로 칼날이 휙하고 공기를 갈랐다.  
“이자식이!”  
시백도 자세를 잡고 발차기를 날렸다. 상대가 무기를 들었으니 주먹은 도리어 위험했다.  
“그만 하라니까요!”  
뒤따라 뛰어나온 사람이 소리쳤다.  
“당장 멈추십시오, 저 쪽은 경찰이란 말입니다!”  
하태성의 말에 허건오는 싸우다 말고 그 자리에 멈춰 섰다.  
“....겨, 겨엉찰? 대장나리 뭐 잘못 먹었어?”  
그가 양시백을 가리켰다. 하태성이 낭패한 표정으로 고개를 저었다.  
“아니, 그 쪽 말고, 저 쪽 말입니다.”  
그가 배준혁을 가리켰다. 준혁이 한 발 앞으로 나오며 헛기침했다.  
“성중서의 배준혁 경감입니다. 하태성 경위, 저들은 누굽니까?”  
하태성이 시선을 피했다.  
“그..... 수사상의 민간인 협력자들입니다.”  
“미인간이이인?”  
양시백이 빈정거렸다.  
“저 쪽 빡빡이는 사채업자.....”  
“양시백씨.”  
배준혁이 말했다.  
“지금 충돌을 키울 필요는 없습니다. 모두 싸우지 말고, 거기 허건오씨라 했나요? 칼 넣으십시오.”  
건오는 슬쩍 태성의 눈치를 보았다. 태성도 엄한 표정으로 노려보자 그는 칼을 넣었다.  
“경감님이라. 출세했구만.”  
서재호가 엇차, 하고는 일어섰다.  
“근태 영감이 잘해주나보지?”  
배준혁의 얼굴이 잠깐 어두워졌다가 본디대로 돌아왔다. 그가 하태성에게 시선을 돌렸다.  
“당신은 누굽니까.”  
준혁보다 먼저 하태성이 서재호에게 물었다.  
“진실하고 친근해 보이는 인상답게, 기자일세.”  
재호가 말했다.  
“프리랜서 기자. 옛날엔 경찰이었고.....”  
그가 열린 문 안쪽 계단을 보았다.  
“여기선 무슨 일이 생긴 거요?”  
하태성이 입을 다물었다.  
“말해주시죠.”  
배준혁이 말했다.  
“....살인사건입니다.”  
하태성이 마지못해 말했다.  
“유상일이 한 짓인가요?”  
권혜연이 물었다.  
“외부인들 앞에서 수사중 사건에 대해 떠들 수는 없습니다.”  
하태성이 차갑게 말했다.  
“현장을 보고 싶군요.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“다른 분들은 여기 남아주십시오. 권순경, 이분들 얌전히 있는지 좀 봐주세요.”  
“네...”  
퇴근했는데...라고 하고 싶지만 일탈을 공유하던 그 친밀한 시간은 벌써 지나가버린 것 같았다. 권혜연은 시무룩해서 사람들을 죽 둘러보았다.  
“지원도 요청할까요?”  
“예, 그래주십시오.”  
그리고 배준혁과 하태성은 위로 올라가버렸다.

 

공장 2층에는 어딜 봐도 강도 살인이라는 티가 풀풀 나는 어지러운 현장이 펼쳐져 있었다.  
“범행이 일어난 지는 얼마 되지 않았습니다.”  
하태성이 말했다.  
“유상일이 고상만을 만나러 온다는 소식을 받고 급히 왔지만....”  
“와보니 이 상태였습니까?”  
“네.”  
“하태성 경위.”  
배준혁의 목소리에 경고의 기색이 실렸다.  
“...........처음엔 깔끔했습니다.”  
태성이 실토했다.  
“유상일의 흔적은요?”  
“문손잡이에 지문이 있었습니다.”  
배준혁은 깨끗이 닦여있는 문 손잡이를 보고는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“상처라던가 흔적은 이전 사건과 같았고, 역시 제삼자의 발자국이 남아있었습니다.”  
“이전과 같군요.”  
배준혁이 조작된 현장을 둘러보았다.  
“그럼 유상일에 대한 건 빼고, 여긴 강도 살인이고 하경위는 민간 정보원과 접촉하던 중 비명소리 같은 걸 듣고 달려왔다가 현장을 목격한 것으로 하면 되겠군요.”  
“...네.”  
하태성은 배준혁의 평온하게까지 보이는 얼굴을 바라보았다. 일이 쉽게 풀린다고 좋아하기에는 이 상황 자체가 너무나 마음에 들지 않았다. 이 많은 불법행위 뒤에 정말로 정당성이 있는 걸까 아니면 박근태의 과대망상에 휩쓸려 모두들 미친 짓을 하고 있는 걸까.  
그냥 부패 정치인의 하수인 노릇이 나을 뻔 했다고 태성은 다시 한 번 생각했다.  
경찰 사이렌 소리가 들렸다.  
“지원이 오나 봅니다. 우리도 내려가 있는 게 좋겠습니다.”  
배준혁이 말했다.  
“하지만 큰일이군요. 박근태 의원은 수하를 거칠게 다루는 사람이라, 이번에도 유상일을 잡지 못하고 고상만은 죽어버렸고 자기 장기말들은 경찰 간부에게 칼을 들이대며 쓸데없는 시비나 걸었다고 알면 좋아하지 않을 겁니다.”  
“....네.”  
어쩌라고 싶은 기분을 다 숨기지도 못하고 하태성은 배준혁을 바라보았다. 준혁은 생긋 웃었다.  
“그 칼잡이 얌전히 시키세요.”  
“.........네.”


	4. Chapter 4

모조리 경찰서로 옮겨진 이 사람 떼거리들은 각자 간단한 조사만 받고 금방 풀려났다.  
시백이만 빼고.  
권혜연 순경으로부터 연락을 받고 그리로 갔다고 사실대로 말했을 뿐인데 갑자기 질문하던 형사가 착란을 일으키며 그를 유치장에 처넣겠다고 난리쳤을 때는 시백은 눈앞이 깜깜했었다. 마침 근처에 있던 준혁 선생님이 개인감정으로 목격자를 윽박지르지 말라고 호통을 쳐주지 않았더라면 시백은 그대로 어찌되었을지 몰랐다.  
“세상 경찰들이 다 준혁선생님만 같으면 좀 좋아...”  
“그 준혁 선생님이라는 거 저 배준혁 경감을 말하는 거냐?”  
시백은 고개를 돌렸다. 아까 바닥에 누워있던 늙수그레한 아저씨가 그를 째려보며 서있었다.  
“프리랜서 기자 서재호다.”  
“태권도 사범 양시백입니다.”  
시백은 예의바르게 이름을 댔다. 이상한 사람이지만 그렇다고 무시해도 될 것 같지는 않았다.  
‘아까 선생님하고도 아는 사람 같았지?’  
둘 사이는 좋게 말해도 어색해보였지만.  
“저 녀석에게 뭐 배웠기에 선생이라고 하는 거냐?”  
“예? 배우긴요, 전 그저....”  
서재호가 주머니를 뒤적였다. 담배라도 찾나 싶어 시백이 멀뚱히 보고 있는 가운데 재호는 작고 동그란 양철캔 같은 것을 꺼냈다. 그리곤 그걸 시백의 얼굴 높이로 들고 뚜껑을 돌려 열더니 안에 든 가루를 그에게 후 불어 날렸다.  
갑자기 웬 가루를 들이마시고 시백은 마구 재채기를 했다.  
“뭐, 뭐에요, 웬 용각산을 사람 얼굴에!”  
눈물 콧물이 나는 걸 소매로 문질러 닦고 시백이 재호를 노려보았다. 재호는 고개를 갸웃했다.  
“아닌가?”  
“당연히 아니죠, 그건 먹는 약이지 사람 얼굴에 뿌리는 게 아니거든요!”  
시백이 마구 항의했다. 재호는 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“뭐 아님 다행이고.”  
“이 아저씨가 대체......”  
“그럼, 너 왜 저놈 따르는 거냐?”  
“따르다뇨?”  
“아까 문 박차고 들어오자마자 선생님 괜찮으세요 라던가.”  
“그거야 웬 칼잡이놈이 선생님을 위협하고 있었으니까.”  
“방금은 무슨 그놈이 경찰의 모범이라도 되는 것처럼 말하고.”  
“경찰의 모범 맞거든요?”  
시백이 울컥했다.  
“살인 현장에 있었단 이유만으로 총 들이대는 사람도 있는데, 그 분은 상황을 잘 살피고 추리해서 제 누명을 벗겨주신 분이라고요.”  
“옛날에 비슷한 사례를 들은 적이 있는데, 그 은인은 결국 동생들 등골을 홀랑 빼먹고 사지에 몰아넣었지 아마.”  
“선생님은 그런 쓰레기 같은 놈이 아닙니다!”  
시백이 두 주먹을 불끈 쥐었다.  
“아저씨는 뭔데 함부로 남의 험담을 하는 거에요?”  
“나 그 녀석 경찰 동기다.”  
“경찰 동기면 다.......... 에?”  
시백이 멍한 눈으로 서재호를 바라보았다.  
“그.....러니까........ 띠동기?”  
“그런 거 있겠냐!”  
재호가 화를 벌컥 내었다.  
“저놈하고 나하고 두 살 차이밖에 안 나거든? 그러니까 나 아저씨 아니다?”  
“두 살은 무슨! 열 살은 차이나 보이는데!”  
“너 저 새끼는 몇 살이라고 생각하고 쫓아다닌 거냐?”  
시백은 잠깐 생각했다.  
“서른 초중반 정도요? 음, 카리스마 있는 걸 생각하면 그보단 좀 많을 수도.”  
“서른여섯이다.”  
“...아홉 살 차인가.”  
시백이 중얼거렸다. 재호가 그를 한층 노려보았다.  
“뭐 그래, 저 놈이 너한테 친절하게 대해줬다 이거지? 경찰이 민간인에게 친절한 건 당연한 일이야. 거기에 너무 의미 두지 말고, 저 놈 신경 쓰지 말고 너 할 일이나 해.”  
할 말 끝났다는 듯 서재호는 몸을 돌려 길을 걸었다. 시백이 그를 뒤쫓았다.  
“아저씨는 왜 선생님을 미워하는 거에요? 저분이 뭐.......”  
“배신자니까.”  
“돈이라도 떼.... 예? 뭐, 뭐라고요?”  
“배신자라고, 저놈.”  
서재호가 계속 걸음을 재촉하며 말했다.  
“살인 현장 얘기하는 거 보면 이경환 사건을 목격했고, 이번에 고상만 사건 현장에도 있었고. 너도 사정 좀 안다는 거겠지? 죽은 놈들 공통점이 뭔지 아냐?”  
“유상일...을 배신하고 누명 씌웠다면서요.”  
시백이 대답했다. 재호가 멈춰 섰다.  
“누가 그러든?”  
“누구긴.. 선생님이 그랬죠.”  
“준혁이가 그랬어? 상일 형님이 누명 쓴 거라고?”  
재호가 추궁했다. 시백이 몸을 조금 뒤로 물렸다.  
“예, 그랬는데요. 뭐 잘못됐습니까?”  
“....자기도 배신자인 주제에 옳은 소릴 했다는 점이 잘못됐지.”  
“배신자는 누가 배신자라는 거에요.”  
시백이 캬악 이를 드러냈다.  
“선생님은 유상일을 막겠다고 했다고요. 이런 복수극은 파멸을 부를 뿐이고, 선배에게도 좋은 쪽으로 결론을 내고 싶다면서.”  
“그러냐. 내 생각엔 지가 살고 싶어서 그러는 것 같은데.”  
서재호가 심드렁하게 말하며 다시 걸음을 옮겼다.  
“복수극에 나선 지금 상일 형님이 준혁일 만나면, 그 놈도 죽일 거거든.”  
“예?!”  
시백이 바짝 재호에게 따라붙었다.  
“대체 왜요?”  
“말했잖냐. 배신자라고.”  
재호가 흐린 하늘로 입김을 후 불어 보냈다.  
“상일 형님이 감옥에 가고, 그.... 팀장님이 살해당한 뒤 우리 팀은 모두 경찰을 그만두고 각자 흩어졌다. 그 두 사람을 파멸시킨 박근태놈 밑에서 더 있을 수 없었으니까. 그런데 배준혁 그놈은 경찰에 남았어. 아니 남기만 한 거면 말을 안 해. 박근태 그놈에게 찰싹 붙어서 아주 잘나가고 있다고!”  
서재호가 무서운 눈빛으로 시백을 노려보았다.  
“알겠냐. 그 놈이 직접 배반한 건 아니지만 그 놈은 상일형님의 원수에게 가 붙었어. 이래서는 저도 복수 대상에 포함되든지, 아니라 해도 복수 성공하고 박근태 죽으면 끈 떨어진 뒤웅박이 되든지 할 걸? 배준혁은 상일 형님을 생각해서 복수를 막으려는 게 아니야. 자기 보신을 위해서 막으려는 거지. 그러니 너도 쓸데없는 짓은 그만해.”  
시백은 말문이 막혔다. 서재호는 그를 두고 가버리려 했다.  
“그, 이유가 뭐든 경찰이 살인을 막는 건 당연한 일이잖아요? 그렇게 삐딱하게만 볼 이유 없단 말입니다!”  
재호가 돌아보았다.  
“하여간 끈질긴 놈 같으니라고, 대체 뭐.....”  
서재호의 표정이 바뀌었다. 그가 자신이 아닌 그 뒤를 보고 있는 걸 깨닫고 시백도 뒤를 돌아보려 했다.  
퍽!  
시백이 쓰러졌다. 눈 앞이 깜깜해졌다.

 

난데없이 배를 걷어차이고 양시백은 신음하며 눈을 떴다. 눌린 왼쪽 어깨가 아프고 팔에 감각이 없었다.  
“이 새끼가 관장을 찾아내든 돈을 갚든 하라니까 뭘 빨빨거리고 돌아다니고 있어?”  
“사채업자 빡빡이었냐...”  
“아니 이 새끼는 명함을 줘도 빡빡이래.”  
김주황이 양시백을 한 번 더 걷어찼다.  
“이놈 이거 안 되겠어. 관장 있는 데를 불든지 돈을 갚든지 하지 않으면 여기서 못 나간다, 너희들. 장기를 팔아서라도 여기서 끝장을 보는 거야. 어?”  
전에도 들었던 참신함 없는 소리지만 너희‘들’인 건 신경 쓰여서 양시백은 주위를 둘러보았다.  
“잉? 그, 재호 아저씨?”  
“그러니까 너한테 아저씨 소리 들을 나이 아니래도?”  
“내가 지금 둘이 놀고 있으라고 했냐?”  
김주황은 다시 한 번 양시백을 걷어찼다.  
“그 쪽 아저씨도, 뭐 안 늙었음 좋지. 신선한 게 값이 나갈 테니까.”  
“아니, 난 술도 날마다 마시고 담배도 완전 골초라서....”  
서재호가 뒤늦게 변명해보지만 김주황은 냉정하게 돌아섰다. 입구 쪽에는 어깨 두 명이 서있었다.  
“이놈들 잘 감시해. 도망치게 놔두면 죽는다.”  
김주황이 나가버리자 안엔 발전기 윙윙거리는 소리밖에 들리지 않았다, 열린 창문으로 들어오는 찬바람에 서재호가 목을 움츠렸다.  
“아, 이것 참 어째서 나까지.....”  
그가 불평했다.  
“너랑은 같은 편인 것도 아닌데.”  
“빡빡이 놈한테 그렇게 말하지 그랬어요.”  
“했는데 귓등으로도 안 듣더라고.”  
“쳇.....”  
시백은 주위를 둘러보았다. 여기서 밤새 갇혀있다 한강에 던져지거나 장기를 뜯기거나 할 수는 없었다. 어떻게든 빠져 나가야 했다.  
‘4대 보험 좋아하네, 사람을 불법 감금하는 순 깡패새끼가.’  
그러나 속으로 투덜대는 것만으론 아무것도 해결되지 않았다. 시백은 머리를 굴렸다. 필요한 일 있으면 언제라도 전화하라던 준혁 선생님이 떠올랐다. 그 사람이 구하러 와주면 재호 아저씨 코도 납작해질 테니 더 좋았다.  
그런데 손이 뒤로 묶여 있어 좀처럼 주머니에 닿질 않았다. 굴러서라도 전화를 꺼내야 하는데, 감시자들이 노려보고 있으니 함부로 크게 움직일 수도 없었다. 한참 몸을 뒤틀어 주머니에 손을 넣는데는 성공했지만 전화번호를 볼 수 없으니 결국 아무 소용도 없었다. 통화 버튼이 눌린 것도 같았지만 그뿐이었다. 구조 요청을 하는 건 불가능했다.  
“뭐야, 뭘 꿈지럭거려?”  
감시하던 놈이 소리쳤다.  
“아, 그게 다리가 저려서....”  
“가만히 있으라고!”  
사람이 노려보자 시백도 더 움직일 수 없었다. 서재호가 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“저놈들만 없어도 어떻게 해보겠는데.”  
“수갑 풀 줄 알아요?”  
“....그건 아니지만.”  
그가 열린 창문으로 고개를 돌렸다.  
“으, 추워. 이러다 한강 구경하기 전에 여기서 얼어 죽겠다.”  
양시백도 창문을 보았다.  
“...저걸 어떻게 이용할 방법 없을까요?”  
“이용?”  
“밖에 누가 온 척 꾸며서 놈들의 주의를 분산한다거나.”  
서재호가 창문을 묶은 줄을 눈으로 쫓았다. 그가 기대있는 기둥에 줄이 감겨 있어서, 잘하면 이걸 끊고 창문을 닫을 수 있을지도 몰랐다.  
“갑자기 큰 소리가 나면, 놈들이 경계하러 나가볼지도 몰라.”  
재호가 속삭였다.  
“하지만 수갑을 어쩔 방도가 없는데 사람만 유인해도 의미가 있을까?”  
시백은 고민했다. 싸움이라면 자신 있지만 팔을 뒤로 묶인 상태로 얼마나 싸울 수 있을지는 알 수 없었다.  
“둘이 같이 밀어붙이면 어떻게 안될까요? 이대로 한강물 목욕하는 것 보단 낫잖아요.”  
“..음, 어쩔 수 없군.”  
시백이 감시의 눈을 피해 발로 깨진 유리 조각을 끌어다 서재호에게 넘겼다.  
“일 년 내내 놀림당해도 좋으니까 미정이가 구하러 와주면 좋겠는데...”  
재호가 중얼거리며 유리 조각으로 줄을 문질러다. 낡아서 쉽게 끊길 것 같으면서도 도구가 부실해서인지 좀처럼 잘 잘리지 않았다.  
와장창!  
창문이 세게 닫혔다. 건물이 흔들리나 착각할 정도로 큰소리가 났다. 감시하던 놈들이 펄쩍 뛰었다.  
“뭐, 뭐야?”  
“뭐긴, 드디어 우리 팀이 눈치채고 날 구하러 오는 소리지.”  
서재호가 느물느물 웃었다.  
“도망치는 게 어때? 걸리면 니들 다 죽어.”  
“헛소리를... 어이, 나가서 좀 살펴봐.”  
서재호의 말 따위 안 믿는다는 식으로 말하면서도 한 놈이 밖으로 뛰어나갔다. 시백은 기다렸다. 초조해서 지금 당장이라도 남은 놈을 덮치고 싶지만 그랬다가 나간 놈이 바로 돌아오면 안 되니 때를 노려야 했다.

 

배준혁은 오래 방치된 폐공장 안으로 들어갔다. 서둘러 오기는 했지만 늦지는 않았을까 걱정이 되었다. 치안을 위해서 이런 버려진 건물은 관리를 하든지 허물든지 하는 법이 있어야 한다고 속으로 투덜대며 그가 건물 그늘을 따라 걸음을 옮겼다. 저 위 쪽에 빛이 새어나오는 곳이 있었다. 아마 거기가 목적지일 것이다.  
그 쪽 방향에서 갑자기 쾅하고 큰 소리가 났다. 배준혁은 깜짝 놀라 벽에 몸을 붙이고 주머니에 손을 넣었다.  
입구 쪽으로 접근하자 안에서 사람이 나왔다. 그 사람도 놀랐는지 손전등을 곳곳에 비추며 주위를 경계했다. 준혁은 그에게 접근했다. 상대가 이쪽으로 불빛을 돌렸다.  
준혁이 주머니에서 손을 빼 그 사람을 가리켰다. 손끝에 쥔 석회석 조각이 증발하며 상대의 눈 앞에 섬광이 터졌다.  
“뭐...!”  
그자가 눈을 가리고 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 준혁은 왼손으로 슈드 멜의 기호를 그리며 발을 굴렀다.  
땅이 출렁하고 움직였다. 섬광에 눈이 먼 상대는 땅바닥에 나동그라져 허우적거렸다.  
“자, 조용히.”  
준혁이 덩치의 등을 꽉 밟았다.  
“협조해준다면 죽이지는 않겠습니다. 그러니 상황을 좀 설명해보실까요.”


	5. Chapter 5

시백은 초조하게 틈을 기다렸다. 이러다 나갔던 놈이 되돌아올지도 모르니 빨리 결행하고 싶은데 또 양 손이 등 뒤로 묶인 채 깡패를 때려눕히는 건 너무 난이도가 높았다.  
‘그래도 저 아저씨 보다는 내가 낫겠지.’  
그렇게 생각하고 시백은 몸을 튕겨 벌떡 일어났다. 감시하던 놈이 깜짝 놀라 품에서 가스총을 꺼냈다.  
“.....어.”  
시백이 멈춰섰다. 이건 계획에 없었다.  
“이 새끼들이 혼자니까 만만해보였......”  
막 시백에게 가스총을 쓰려고 하던 놈이 앞으로 넘어졌다. 그의 뒤 열린 문 밖에는 배준혁이 서 있었다.  
“양시백씨?”  
“준혁 선생님!”  
시백은 반가워서 눈물이 다 날 것 같았다.  
“어, 어떻게 알고 여기까지...”  
준혁이 들어와 안을 둘러보았다.  
“시백씨 휴대폰으로부터 전화가 왔는데, 아무런 말도 없이 그냥 있더군요. 전에 들었던 말도 있고 해서 혹시나 싶어 위치 추적을 했더니.”  
“영장도 없이?”  
서재호가 말했다. 준혁이 시선을 회피했다.  
“시백씨의 안전이 걱정되어 한 행동이었습니다.”  
“괜찮아요, 영장 그딴 거 없어도 선생님은 언제든 제 위치 파악하셔도 되요!”  
시백이 소리쳤다.   
“구하러 와주시지 않았으면 우린 완전 ㅈ... 아 그 아주 위급한 상황이었다고요.”  
시백이 재호를 발로 살짝 찼다.  
“구해준 사람한테 꼭 그래야겠어요?”  
“아직 안 구해졌거든.”  
“그건 서재호씨 말이 맞습니다.”  
준혁이 쓰러진 깡패의 주머니를 뒤졌다.  
“불법으로 위치를 파악한 거라 경찰들을 끌고 오거나 하지는 못했습니다. 아직 안전한 게 아니니 빨리 빠져나가야 합니다.”  
그가 일어났다.  
“이런, 이 사람 수갑 열쇠가 없군요.”  
“나간 놈이 갖고 있었던 거 아닐까요? 어, 선생님 밖에도 한 놈 있었는데.”  
“그 자는 이미 제압했습니다. 그렇지만 가서 옷을 뒤지고 오느니.”  
준혁이 락픽을 꺼냈다. 그걸 보고 재호의 표정이 한층 험악해졌다.  
“너 그거 아직도 갖고 있냐.”  
“편리하니까요.”  
“그러면서 상일 형님을.....”  
“그래서.”  
배준혁이 표정을 굳혔다.  
“서재호씨는 여기 그냥 놔두고 가야 속이 시원하겠습니까?”  
두 사람이 서로 노려보았다. 시백은 무슨 말을 해야 할지 몰라 가만히 있었다. 준혁이 재호의 팔을 잡아당겨 돌려 세웠다.  
“가만히 계십시오.”  
재호는 가만히 있었다. 준혁이 수갑을 풀어내자 그가 손목을 문질렀다. 준혁은 뒤이어 시백의 수갑도 풀었다. 그가 시백의 손목에 상처 나지 않았는지 살폈다.  
“갑시다.”  
세 사람은 조용히 계단을 내려왔다. 밖으로 나오자 건물 그늘에 사람이 쓰러져 있는 게 보였다. 서재호가 가까이 가 맥을 짚었다.  
“날씨가 춥긴 해도 그 잠깐 뒀다고 얼어 죽지 않습니다.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“한패가 알아서 챙겨갈테니 우린 빨리 도망칩시다.”  
서재호는 불만족스러운 표정을 했지만 같이 밖으로 나왔다.  
“저는 다시 서로 돌아가 봐야 합니다. 두 분은.....”  
“이 놈은 내가 데려다주마.”  
시백보다 먼저 재호가 나서서 말했다.  
“이런 일 있었는데 혼자 가라고 하기도 그렇지. 응?”  
재호와 준혁은 다시 눈싸움을 했다. 준혁이 먼저 눈을 돌려 시백을 보았다.  
“예, 제 생각에도 혼자 있는 건 위험할 것 같습니다.”  
“예? 하지만 이 아저씨 선생님 험담을 마구....”  
“재호씨 눈에 제가 어떻게 보이는지는 저도 잘 알고 있습니다.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“전부 틀린 말인 것도 아니고요. 그저, 시백씨의 상식과 판단에 따라 걸러 들으면 됩니다.”  
그가 시백의 손 위에 자기 손을 포개고 웃어보였다. 시백의 얼굴이 빨개졌다.  
“네, 네.”  
“자, 경찰 놈은 밤새 일하라고 두고 우린 가자.”  
재호가 그를 잡아끌었다.  
“집 어디냐? 아니지, 그 전에 뭐라도 먹자. 너도 저녁 안 먹었지? 난 뜨끈한 국물 같은 게 땡기는 데, 어디 뼈다귀탕 같은 거라도 먹으러 갈까? 어때?”  
“아, 그, 사주신다면요?”  
두 사람이 가는 걸 보며 준혁도 발걸음을 돌렸다. 조금 불안하지만 자기가 낄 수는 없었다. 지금은 해야 할 일도 있고.  
그가 전화를 꺼내 하태성의 번호를 눌렀다.

 

24시간 뼈다귀 감자탕집에 마주 앉아 재호와 시백은 매우 늦은 저녁을 묵묵히 먹었다. 아까 배준혁을 생각하며 재호는 속으로 이를 갈았다.  
‘추종자 놈 주제에, 시백씨의 상식과 판단이 어쩌고 어째? 아예 인간을 버리고 인큐버스가 되기라도 했나, 아주 그냥 사람을 뼈째 집어삼킬 기세로 유혹하면서 말은 그럴듯하게 하기는...’  
“그래서.”  
시백이 말했다.  
“그래서 뭐?”  
“그래서 말을 해 보라고요. 그러려고 저 끌고 온 거 아니에요?”  
“아니, 저녁도 못 먹고 갇혀서 오들오들 떨고 있던 게 불쌍해서 밥이라도 먹이려고 끌고 온 건데.”  
“재호 아저씨?”  
“아 그래.”  
재호가 자세를 고쳐 앉았다.  
“옛날에 있었던 일은 아까 대충 얘기 했지? 나는 놈이 배신자이고 믿을 수 없는 놈이라는 입장이고, 너는 과거는 어쨌든 지금 친절하고 유능한 경찰이니 좋다는 입장이고. 둘 다 논리도 근거도 있는 말이고 서로 설득되거나 입장을 바꿀 생각도 없고. 여기서 더 무슨 말이 필요하겠냐.”  
“그래서 끝이에요?”  
“글쎄다.”  
서재호도 생각을 해봤다. 하지만 이놈에게 배준혁이 사실은 우주 저편에서 온 사악하고 끔찍한 바다 괴물을 섬기는 사교도 추종자이며 마법사이고, 그렇기 때문에 무찔러야 하는 존재라고 말 해 봐야 아무런 소용도 없을 것이다. 준혁이 그렇게 티 나게 ‘비상식적인 일은 우리끼리만 알고 있읍시다’ 신호를 보내지 않았어도 그런 말까지 할 생각은 없었다.  
아직 인생이 멀쩡한 사람은 끌어들이지 말 것. 권현석의 원칙이었다.  
‘박근태 영감의 똘마니와 같이 다니는 사채업자에게 들볶이는 거 보면 이 녀석의 멀쩡한 인생도 얼마 안 남긴 했지만.’  
“너도 참 인생 힘들게 사는 구나.”  
서재호가 말했다.  
“남이 진 빚을 떠안다니.”  
“관장님은 그런 사람이 아니에요!”  
시백이 항의했다.  
“그럼 아까 그 빡빡이는 뭔데.”  
“그게.....”  
시백이 시무룩해졌다. 재호는 양시백이 특별히 배준혁에게 홀린 게 아니라 그저 이 녀석은 원래 자기편이라고 생각한 사람 상대로는 무조건 감싸는 사람인지도 모르겠다는 생각을 했다.  
“모르겠어요..... 절 거둬주셨는데, 과거도 안 묻고 쭉 같이 지냈는데, 가족같이, 그런데 갑자기 일이 있다며 사라지더니만 또 저런 게 들이닥치고.....”  
“그 관장, 이름이 뭐냐?”  
“네?”  
“이름이 뭐냐고. 나 기자다. 발 넓다. 어쩌면 찾거나 아님 적어도 뭐 하던 사람이었는지 알아볼 수는 있지 않겠어?”  
시백은 고민했다. 이 선생님 험담이나 하는 기자 아저씨를 믿어도 되는지 걱정하는 게 너무 노골적이라 서재호는 조금 열이 받았다.  
“최재석이요.”  
시백이 말했다.  
“나이는 마흔이고. ...그 외엔 잘 모르겠네요. 털털하고 ‘내가 보증하마’가 입버릇이고 이런 건 사람 찾는 덴 별로 도움 안 될 것 같고.”  
“그래도 모르는 거야. 의외로 근처에 아는 사람이 있을 지도 모르고.”  
서재호가 메모했다.  
“이렇게 된 거 연락처나 교환하자. 너도 나도 이 일 계속 낄 것 같고.”  
“예.”  
시백이 고분고분 전화번호를 불렀다.  
“어, 잠깐만.”  
서재호도 전화를 꺼내 시백의 번호를 입력했다. 그리고 잠깐 갸우뚱했다.  
“왜요?”  
“어....... 그게 잠시만.”  
그가 잠시 자기 휴대폰을 뒤졌다. 그리고 사진 한 장을 골라 시백의 번호로 전송했다.  
까똑  
“에, 뭐에.....요오옥?”  
시백이 기묘한 비명을 지르며 사진을 들여다보았다.  
사진 안에 있는 사람은 배준혁이었다. 어딘가 대저택이 배경이었다. 그가 차에서 내려 집안으로 들어가려는 순간 같았다.  
다른 남자 한 명과 함께.  
사진은 어둡고 흐리고 사람은 작았다. 멀리서 망원렌즈 같은 걸로 몰래 찍은 것 같았다.  
“옆에 있는 게, 바로 그 박근태놈이다.”  
서재호가 말했다.  
“밤에 둘이서 박근태의 집으로 들어가는 장면이지.”  
“어.........”  
“참고로, 박근태는 이제 8년차 홀아비고, 국회의원씩이나 되어서 그 흔한 여배우와의 염문 하나 없지.”  
장인이 뒤를 봐주기 때문인 거지만 서재호는 그 점은 입을 다물었다. 시백의 표정이 심각해졌다.  
“저, 이걸 저 보여주는 이유는.”  
“몰라서 묻는 건 아니겠지.”  
재호가 말했다. 시백은 침묵했다.  
“그 놈을 좋은 경찰이라고 생각하는 건 좋아. 하지만, 개인적으로 너무 친해지지는 마라.”  
시백이 무겁게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그가 숟가락을 놓고 일어났다.  
“잘 먹었습니다.”  
식당을 나가는 시백의 머리 위로 반쯤 탈출한 영혼이 둥실둥실 떠 있는 것 같은 착각이 들었지만 서재호는 내버려두고 음식값을 계산했다.  
살인은 막지 못했고 상일 형님도 못 찾았지만 엄한 놈한테 홀릴 뻔한 젊은이를 구했으니 오늘은 보람이 있었다.  
‘.......라는 건 내 생각일 뿐이고 돌아가면 미정이한테 갈굼당하겠지......’  
서재호는 어깨를 축 늘어뜨리고 카페를 향했다. 기왕이면 오미정도 뭐 건지지 못했으면 좋겠다는 심술궂은 생각을 하면서.

 

행인지 불행인지 정말로 오미정도 건진 건 없었다.  
“그 자식, 잽싸게도 튀었더라고요.”  
미정이 현석에게 불평했다.  
“이경환 죽은 지 하루 밖에 안 지났는데, 벌써 짐 싸서 튀다니 뭐 그리 겁이 많담?”  
“고상만도 죽은 걸 소식 들었나보지.”  
재호가 말했다.  
“아니면 자기가 두 번째라고 생각했을 수도 있고. 뭐 목숨이 달린 문제에 용감해 봤자.”  
“고상만은 죽고, 조용호는 도망쳤다고.....”  
“아, 그리고 저 그 놈 만났습니다. 배준혁.”  
그 말에 미정과 현석이 깜짝 놀라 재호를 주목했다.  
“괜찮아? 어디 다치지 않았어?”  
현석이 재호의 어깨를 쥐었다.  
“네, 그... 뭐, 싸우지는 않았습니다.”  
재호가 머리를 긁적였다.  
“도리어 도움을 받았....나?‘  
“에엑?”  
미정이 소리 질렀다.  
“대체 어떤 상황이면 그 양반의 탈을 쓴 악마에게 도움을 받는대요?”  
“그것이....”  
서재호가 그날 겪은 일을 말했다. 고상만 네에 가봤더니 웬 경찰이 양아치를 거느리고 현장에 있었던 일. 더 자세하게 알아보기도 전에 들켜서 계단에서 굴러보니 배준혁과 마주친 일. 경찰에 연행되었지만 예상과는 달리 별 일 없이 풀려나고, 준혁을 선생님이라 부르던 청년과 마주친 일.  
“그놈도 추종자인가 싶어 그, 전에 팀장님이 주신 이쁜가지 가루를 써봤는데.”  
“이븐-가지야. 예쁜 나뭇가지가 아니라고.”  
현석이 끼어들었다.  
“네, 아무튼 그거 뒤집어쓰고도 아무 반응이 없으면 그냥 인간 맞는 거죠?”  
“인간이라도 추종자라면 타락한 오라가 보였을 거야. ...그치만 평범한 인간이 왜 마법사를....”  
현석이 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
“홀린 건가?”  
“다행히도, 그냥 유혹해서 홀린 것 같긴 합니다.”  
재호가 말했다.  
“그러고 그, 갑자기 둘이 같이 웬 사채업자에게 잡혀갔거든요. 그 시백이놈이 빚이 있다면서.”  
“왜 재호아저씨까지?”  
미정이 물었다.  
“내 신선한 장기를 내다 팔려고 그랬다더라.”  
“이상한 놈들이네, 얼굴 딱 보면 전부 유통기한 지나서 1+1세일해도 안 팔릴 거 견적 나올 텐데.”  
“유통기한이 지나다니! 아직 살아있다고!”  
“그거 아닌가? 유통기한은 지났지만 아직 먹어도 안 죽는 기간은 좀 남은 그런 거?”  
“누굴 잉여인생으로 취급하냐!”  
“두 사람 만담 자제 좀.”  
현석이 이마를 짚었다.  
“가끔은 재밌지만 진지할 땐 집중하자고.”  
“네. 아, 어디까지 했더라. 그래서 갇혀서 탈출할 계획 짜고 거의 성공까지 했는데, 준혁이 놈이 나타나더라고요. 양시백을 구하러 왔다면서. 엄청 착한 척 하대요, 심지어 침입하며 마주친 깡패도 그냥 기절시켰을 뿐이고. 적어도 그 녀석 앞에선 철저하게 좋은 사람으로 위장하고 있는 것 같아요. 막 웃어주기도 하고 그러고.”  
“우웩.”  
미정이 손을 내저었다.  
“아 상상만 해도 토쏠리네, 그 인간이 누구에게 웃어를 주다니.”  
미정이 고개를 갸웃했다.  
“가만, 근데 그 시백인가 하는 청년이 그렇게 중요인물인가? 배준혁이 직접 꼬셔야 할 정도로?”  
“글쎄, 그 경찰이랑 있던 사채업자가 돈을 내놓던지 관장 행방을 불라는 거 보면 사건과 관련은 있는 모양인데..... 어, 맞다. 혹시 최재석이란 사람 아십니까? 나이는 마흔이고 태권도 사범이라는데.”  
“최재석.... 설마 그 최재석?”  
현석이 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“아는 사람이에요?”  
“그래. 그.... 선진화파 소탕작전 때 잠입했던 경찰 종사자야. 상일이 하고도 사이좋았던 것으로 알고 있어.”  
현석이 기억을 더듬었다.  
“응. 상일이 그렇게 되고 아마 제일 먼저 퇴직했을 거야. 나 죽었을 때는 이미 어디서 애까지 데려다 잘 살고 있길래 연락 안 했었는데.......”  
“그 애가 양반에게 삼켜지기 직전이란 거네요.”  
미정이 정리했다. 현석의 표정이 침통해졌다.  
“경찰과 양아치를 동시에 부려서 상일이를 쫓을 세력이 박근태 외에 달리 있을 것 같지는 않아. 즉 상일이랑 재석이 관계있고 그래서 찾으려고 한다고 봐야겠지.”  
그가 결론을 내렸다.  
“그 양시백이란 사람을 우리 쪽에서 확보해야겠어. 아니면 감시라도.”


	6. Chapter 6

하태성을 통해 김주황과 연결이 된 배준혁은 그에게서 영감이 찾으라고 한 사람은 최재석이며 그래서 양시백을 들볶고 있는 거라는 답변을 들었다.  
“과연 예상대로군요. 알겠습니다. 최재석 추적은 제가 맡을 테니 태흥용역 쪽에선 손을 떼도록 하십시오.”  
-엥? 그렇게 갑자기 손을 떼라고 해도 말이지....  
“제가 찾으면 늦어도 내일 밤이면 최재석을 찾을 수 있습니다. 그보다 빨리 할 자신 있습니까?”  
-무슨 소리야, 도복 놈도 아무것도 모르고 있던데 댁이 아무리 경찰이라지만 어떻게 그렇게 쉽게.  
“쓸데없는 소리는 관두고, 가짜 차용증 따위 태워버리고 이 일에서 손 떼십시오. 걸리적거리면 가만있지 않을 겁니다.”  
-뭐, 뭐라고! 그렇게 멋대로!  
“의원님께는 제 쪽에서 보고를 하도록 하지요. 그럼.”  
배준혁은 일방적으로 전화를 끊었다.  
회원조차도 아닌 장기말 상대로 일일이 예의를 차릴 필요는 없었다. 목적한 말만 전달하면 그만이었다.  
한밤중이지만 준혁은 집을 청소하고 손님 맞을 준비를 했다. 빈방 침대에 시트도 새로 깔고 필요한 제물이 다 충분히 있는지도 점검했다. 서재호가 쓸데없는 말이라도 했으면 어쩌나 걱정은 되었으나 시백이 괴물이니 마법이니 하는 소릴 믿을 리가 없다고 생각했다.  
그래도 만약을 대비해 선의의 목격자 하나는 만들어 두는 게 좋을 것 같아 준혁은 아침에 출근하자마자 권순경을 호출했다.  
“저, 부르셨어요?”  
“네. 양시백씨에게 들었는데, 유상일에게 현상금이 걸릴 예정이라고 말했다지요?”  
권혜연의 얼굴이 창백해졌다.  
“용의자나 범인이라면 몰라도, 민간인에게 경찰이 거짓말을 하면 어떻게 합니까.”  
“죄, 죄송합니다!”  
권혜연이 고개를 푹 숙였다.  
“시백씨는 현재 빚쟁이에게 시달리고 있어서, 그 돈이 꽤 절실했던 모양입니다만....”  
“힉.”  
“다행히도, 그 빚 문제는 제가 어떻게 할 수 있을 것 같습니다.”  
“예?”  
혜연이 허리 건강이 걱정될 정도로 확 튕겨 일어났다.  
“그럼 거금을요? 어떻게요?”  
“거금이고 뭐고, 시백씨 본인은 보증을 선 적이 없다고 하는데 같이 살았다는 이유만으로 빚을 씌울 수는 없지요. 게다가 어제 밤에 그 채무자들 쪽에서 시백씨를 납치해다 불법 감금까지 했기 때문에....”  
“무, 무사해요?”  
혜연이 달려들 듯 소리쳤다. 준혁이 잠시 그를 쳐다보았다.  
“네. 그러니 그들의 불법 영업을 문제 삼아 압력을 넣으면 적어도 시백씨를 더 괴롭히는 건 못하게 할 수 있을 거고, 그러면서 그 최관장님을 찾으면 일의 전말도 밝혀지겠지요. 어느 쪽이든 양시백씨에게 손해는 안 가게 마무리 지을 수 있을 겁니다.”  
일의 전말은 이미 알고 있다는 건 말하지 않았다.  
“다행이네요..... 감사합니다.”  
권혜연이 다시 고개를 꾸벅 숙였다.  
“시백씨에게는 제가 사정을 설명하고 사과하겠습니다. 제 욕심으로 멍청한 짓을 해서 정말로 죄송합니다. 그리고 감사합니다.”  
준혁은 권혜연을 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“...아버지를 많이 닮았군요.”  
“네?”  
혜연이 고개를 들었다. 준혁이 고개를 돌렸다.  
“칭찬입니다. 나가보세요.”  
“하지만 저.”  
“나가보세요.”  
혜연이 나갔다. 준혁은 입술을 깨물었다. 쓸데없는 소리를 해버렸다. 끝이 다가올수록 더 긴장해야 하건만.  
“헉-!”  
그가 가슴을 움켜쥐고 몸을 구부렸다. 격통이 등골을 훑고 지나가며 몸이 죄어들었다. 그가 떨리는 손으로 더듬어 서랍을 열었다. 약봉투를 뜯어 알약을 삼키고 책상에 엎드려 통증이 멎기를 기다렸다. 책상 가장자리를 쥔 손마디가 하얗게 질렸다.  
한참이나 이를 악물고 몸부림치다 마침내 고통이 잦아들었다. 점점 덮쳐오는 통증의 강도와 빈도가 늘고 있었다. 이젠 진통제를 아플 때만 말고 정기적으로 복용해야겠다고 준혁은 생각했다.  
그가 심호흡을 하며 몸과 정신을 추슬렀다. 손수건을 꺼내 식은땀을 닦고 거울을 보았다. 좀 창백하긴 해도 표정은 본디대로 돌아왔다.  
전화를 꺼내려다 마음을 바꿔 양지 태권도장의 주소를 확인하고 일어섰다. 역시 이런 일은 얼굴을 보고 말하는 게 나았다.

 

텅빈 태권도장에서 시백은 멍하니 천장을 올려다보며 누워있었다.  
관장님도 찾아야 하고 유상일도 잡아야 하는데 둘 다 어떻게 해야 할지 전혀 감도 오지 않았다. 관장님은 그렇다 쳐도 가는 곳 마다 사람이 죽어나가는 유상일은 빨리 막아야 할텐데.  
복수로 배신자를 죽이고 다닌다고 했다. 준혁 선생님도 복수 당할지 모른다고 했다. 박근태와 같이 그의 집으로 들어가는 중이라던 사진이 떠올랐다. 기자 아저씨는 둘이 그렇고 그런 사이임을 암시했다.  
‘자기한테 잘못한 게 없어도, 원수의 애인이기 때문에 복수한다고? 그건 아니잖아!’  
자기가 선생님을 보호해주고 싶었다. 재호 아저씨가 뭐라 하든 선생님이 뇌물을 받거나 사건을 조작하는 등의 진짜 나쁜 짓은 안 했을 거라고 믿고 싶었다. 그래서 박근태의 애인인 건 괜찮냐 하면 그건 아니지만.....  
‘징그러워. 완전 노인네 주제에 선생님 같이 젊은 사람을 노리다니.’  
시백의 생각으론 어떻게 봐도 배준혁이 그런 영감 같은 놈을 좋아해서 함께 한다고는 도저히 생각할 수 없었다. 그 전에 둘이 애인인 건 틀림없는지 부터 의심스러웠다. 서재호가 쓸데없이 모함했을 가능성도 분명 있었다. 아니 많았다.  
도장 문이 열리는 소리가 났다. 시백이 일어났다.  
“죄송하지만 지금은.....”  
나오던 말이 시백의 입에서 증발했다. 아까까지 생각하던 사람이 눈앞에 서있었다.  
“안녕하세요, 양시백씨.”  
“네, 아, 안녕하세요 선생님.”  
그리고 시백은 난장판인 도장 상황을 떠올렸다. 딱 봐도 깔끔해 보이는 이 사람에게 이런 꼴 보여주고 싶지 않았다.  
“저, 제가 뭔가 방해했나요?”  
준혁이 조심스럽게 물었다.  
“아, 아뇨 그런 거 아닙니다.”  
그러면서 시백은 계속 문을 막고 서있었다. 결국 준혁이 말로 했다.  
“안에 들어가서 이야기하면 안 될까요?”  
“어, 그게..... 네.”  
시백이 어물거리다 물러났다. 진작 청소를 해 놓을 걸 그랬다고 자괴감에 휩싸였지만 이미 늦었다.  
“역시.”  
안을 둘러본 준혁이 말했다.  
“그놈들, 도장에도 와서 행패를 부렸군요.”  
막 부끄러워 죽어가던 시백이 정신을 차렸다.  
“네. 아, 그래서 이렇게 엉망진창입니다. 네.”  
“어제는 납치까지 당했는데, 놈들이 쉽게 찾아올 수 있는 곳에 있는 건 위험합니다.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“그런 불법 행위를 일삼는 놈들이니, 조사하면 분명 시백씨에게서 손 떼게 할 수 있을 거라 생각합니다. 다만 지금 관할에 살인 사건이 둘이나 있어서 수사가 늦어질 수도 있으니, 그전까지 어디 다른데 몸을 피해 있으면 어떻습니까?”  
“다른데요? 어, 그게....”  
시백이 머리를 긁었다. 피해있고 싶어도 그럴만한 곳이 없었다.  
“별로.... 이럴 때 갑자기 가도 될 만한 곳이...”  
준혁이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그렇다면 제 집은 어떻습니까?”  
“...네?”  
시백이 잘못 들었나 하고 준혁을 보았다.  
“서, 선생님 집이요?”  
“네. 혼자 사는데다 빈 방도 있어서 마침 좋지 않을까 생각했습니다. 물론 시백씨 불편하시다면....”  
“제 제 제가 불편하긴요, 선생님이야말로.”  
“불편하면 말을 안 꺼냈죠.”  
“아... 네.”  
시백이 어색하게 웃었다.  
“그럼 짐을 챙길까요.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“네? 아, 지금요?”  
“빨리 하는 게 좋겠지요. 사람을 납치할 정도로 물불을 안 가리는 놈들이라면 낮이라고 해서 안전할 것도 없으니까요.”  
“그, 그러네요.”  
시백은 서둘러 짐을 챙기기 시작했다. 갈아입을 옷이랑 속옷 몇 벌하고 양말 등을 챙기고 나자 더 뭘 가져가야 하는지 알 수가 없었다.   
준혁이 화장실로 들어갔다.  
“이 빨래 시백씨건가요?”  
“으아아아아악!”  
시백이 괴성을 지르며 쫓아 들어가 준혁의 눈에서 더러운 빨래감을 가렸다.  
“아, 함부로 들어와서 죄송합니다.”  
“아뇨 제가 미리 정리를 했어야 하는데.”  
시백이 붉어진 얼굴로 허둥거렸다.  
“기다리는 동안 도장 청소라도 할까요?”  
“아아아뇨, 안 그러셔도 됩니다.”  
시백은 서둘러 칫솔이며 샴푸들을 쓸어 넣었다.  
“면도기는 관장님과 같이 썼나요? 하나 밖에 안 보이는데요.”  
“네....”  
시백은 짐 싸는 동안 준혁이 밖에 나가있어 줬으면 했지만 준혁은 도리어 따라다니며 이것저것 챙겼다. 결국 시백이 만사 포기하고 난 뒤에 짐싸기가 끝났다.   
준혁이 시백을 데리고 자기 집으로 갔다. 조용한 주택가에 위치한 단독주택이었다. 예상대로 깔끔하고 정리 정돈된 집이라 시백은 주눅이 들었다.  
“2층 끝방이 비어있습니다. 천장이 좀 낮고 있는 건 침대 뿐이라서....”  
말과는 달리 빈 방은 생활감이 전혀 느껴지지 않는 걸 빼고는 아주 깨끗하고 해도 잘 들었다.  
“아, 아주 훌륭한데요. 항상 이렇게 깨끗하게 해놓으시는 건가요?”  
“설마요.”  
준혁이 미소 지었다.  
“손님이 오니까 미리 청소를 했지요.”  
청소 안 했다 해도 시백의 기준으론 깔끔했을 게 분명했지만 시백은 위로를 받아들였다.  
“부엌은 계단 바로 옆이고 화장실은 그 맞은편입니다. 별 건 없지만 냉장고에 있는 건 드셔도 되고요. 편하게 지내세요.”  
“네.”  
그리고 준혁은 현관으로 갔다.  
“어디 가세요?”  
“서에요. 아직 낮이니까 근무 마저 해야지요.”  
“에.....”  
“오늘은 일찍 들어올게요.”  
준혁이 가버렸다. 시백은 혼자 남아버렸다.  
준혁 선생님 집에. 혼자.  
‘으아아아아악!’  
시백은 소리 없이 패닉했다.  
‘선생님 무슨 생각이신거지? 나 같은 놈을 집에 혼자 두다니? 아닌 난 범죄자인 것도 뭣도 아니긴 하지만 그래도 폭력 전과도 있고 인상도 험악하고 막 그런데?’  
현관문이 다시 열리고 준혁이 고개를 들이밀었다.  
“참, 시백씨.”  
“저 아무 짓도 안했습니다!”  
“....압니다.”  
잠시 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 있던 준혁이 그에게 열쇠를 내밀었다.  
“큰 쪽이 대문 열쇠, 작은 쪽이 현관 열쇠입니다. 나갈 때는 꼭 둘 다 잠가주세요.”  
“네, 네.”  
그리고 준혁은 다시 나갔다. 시백은 볼을 꼬집어보았다.  
‘꿈은 아닌데.’  
꿈은 아닌데 그는 준혁 선생님의 집에, 그것도 허락 받고 들어와 있었다. 그가 선 자리에서 한 바퀴 돌았다.  
현관에서 들어와 오른쪽이 거실, 왼쪽이 부엌이었다. 식탁은 따로 없고 아일랜드 식탁이라 하는 조리대 겸용 공간에 스툴이 하나 놓여 있었다.  
냉장고를 열어보자 오렌지 주스와 사과 몇 알, 그리고 먹다 남은 배달 음식과 즉석식품등이 있었다. 혼자 사는 남자의 식생활이라고 생각하면 이상하지 않지만 배준혁이라면 제대로 챙겨먹을 거라 생각했던 시백은 놀라지 않을 수 없었다.  
이렇게 신세지게 된 김에 뭐 맛있는 거라도 만들어놓고 기다릴 수 있다면 좋았을 텐데. 시백은 진작 요리를 배우지 않은 자기 자신을 매우 원망했다.


	7. Chapter 7

오미정은 효제동 거리를 걷고 있었다.  
양지 태권도장에 가봤지만 문이 잠겨있었다. 굴하지 않고 흔들어 봐도 안에 사람이 있는 기색은 없었다. 있는데 빚쟁이라고 생각해서 숨죽이고 있는지도 모르지만.  
‘서재호 데려올걸.’  
아는 얼굴이 있으면 나와 봤을지도 모른다고 생각하니 마음이 무거웠다. 이 기자 아저씨는 자기도 먹고 살아야 한다며 어느 삼류 신문사에서 던져준 떡밥을 기사로 가공해내기 위해 아침부터 분투 중이었다. 어쩔 수 없이 혼자 오기는 했지만 역시 전화라도 미리 하게 했어야 했다고 오미정은 뒤늦게 후회했다.  
불평해 봐야 소용없어서 미정은 근처를 돌아다니기 시작했다. 그러다 으슥한 골목길 안쪽에 노란 선이 겹겹이 쳐진 걸 보았다.  
‘사건인가?’  
슬금슬금 가까이 가보자 동네 사람들이 수군거리는 소리가 들렸다. 살인이란 말이 들리자 오미정은 좀 더 다가갔다. 누가 죽었는지 알아야 했다.  
충분히 가까이 가자 여순경 한 명이 목격자로 보이는 사람을 면담하고 있는 게 보였다. 그런데 분위기가 조금 이상했다. 단순 사정청취라고 하기에는 순경은 바닥에 떨어진 흉기 등을 가리키며 상대를 추궁하고 있었고 추궁당하는 쪽은 계속 안절부절 못하며 이리저리 눈동자를 굴렸다.  
‘아, 혹시.’  
라고 생각한 순간 목격자 아닌 용의자가 도주했다. 미정이 그 옆으로 나서 발을 걸었다. 순경이 옷자락을 잡아챘다.  
“으악!”  
앞뒤로 완전히 균형을 잃은 용의자는 공중에서 반바퀴 돌아 바닥에 철푸덕 엎어져 버렸다. 다른 형사가 달려왔다.  
“이놈 보게. 차라리 내가 했다고 소리치지 그러냐?”  
그들이 용의자를 누르고 수갑을 채웠다. 순경이 일어나 미정을 보았다.  
“도와주셔서 고맙습니다.”  
“별말씀을요, 경찰한테 협조하는 건....”  
말하다 말고 오미정이 굳었다. 정면에 서자 순경의 이름표가 보였다.  
“권혜연.... 설마 혜연이? 권현석 팀장님의.”  
“우리 아빠를 아세요?”  
혜연이 미정의 손을 덥석 잡았다. 미정은 재빨리 주위를 둘러보았다.  
“알다마다. 나 그 팀에 있었는걸.... 지금 괜찮아?”  
미정이 현장 쪽으로 손을 저었다.  
“괜찮아요, 전 순찰 돌다 끼어든 거라.”  
“그럼 가자.”  
미정이 혜연의 손을 잡고 골목을 빠져나갔다. 이런 얘기는 경찰 안 듣는데서 해야 했다.  
어느 정도 멀어져서 주위에 사람 없는 걸 확인하고 미정이 혜연의 손을 놓았다. 그리고 얼굴을 찬찬히 뜯어보았다.  
“많이 컸구나..... 팀장님이 회식에서 술 마시고 전화통 붙들고 혜연이 부르던 게 얼마 전 같은데.”  
“아.....예, 아빠 예전에 그러셨죠.”  
“그런 일이 있었는데도, 경찰 하고 있는 거야?”  
“그러니까 하고 있는 거에요. 언젠가는 그 사건을 파헤치고 싶어서.”  
미정이 안쓰럽다는 눈으로 혜연을 보았다.  
“팀장님은 네가 그런 것 파헤치지 말고 행복하게 살길 원하실 거야.”  
“아빠가 원하지 않아도 제가 원하는 걸요. 그 때 아빠에게 무슨 일이 일어났던 건지 왜 어쩌다 돌아가신 건지 알지도 못하는 채로 혼자 행복하게 살 수도 없는 거고요.”  
“그래. 그렇지.”  
미정이 슬프게 웃었다.  
“가족이니까.”  
“가족이니까요.”  
혜연도 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“옛날 이야기를 들려주는 정도라면 할 수 있어.”  
미정이 말했다.  
“그렇게 말하는 거 보면 너도 조사하고 있는 게 있겠지? 모르는 거 있으면 물어봐. 아는 한도 내에선 대답해줄게.”  
“정말요?”  
혜연의 표정이 환해졌다.  
“그래. 하지만 모든 일이 뜻대로 잘 풀린다는 보장은 없어. 어떤 괴물이 어둠 속에 숨어있을지 모른다고.”  
“괜찮아요, 그런 것 쯤 각오했어요.”  
혜연은 미정이 비유를 한 게 아니라는 사실을 몰랐다. 미정은 약간 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“그래..... 순찰중이니 지금 긴 얘기를 하긴 어렵겠지? 나도 할 일도 있고, 옛날 기억을 추스르려면 시간이 좀 필요해.”  
미정이 전화를 내밀었다.  
“번호 알려줘.”  
“네.”  
혜연이 번호를 찍었다.  
“오늘은 운이 좋은 것 같아요.”  
“왜, 범인도 잡고 나도 만나서?”  
“네. 게다가 배경감님도 아빠 아시는 것 같았고.”  
“배경감? 배준혁?”  
미정이 혜연의 손목을 잡았다.  
“그 놈 만났단 말이야?”  
“네.... 같은 경찰서에서 근무 중인데요.”  
혜연이 어리둥절했다. 미정은 이를 악물고 감정을 삭였다. 무조건 욕해봐야 혜연은 이해할 수 없었다.  
“그 놈, 여전히 양반처럼 굴어?”  
“양반이요? 어.... 좋은 분이시긴 한데.”  
“아니. 멀쩡해 보이지만 보기보다 좋은 놈 아니야. 너무 가까이 하지 말고, 말하면 걸러 듣도록 해.”  
“하지만, 진짜로 좋은 분이신데요.”  
혜연은 혼란스러워보였다.  
“제가, 어, 큰 잘못을 한 게 있는데 다른 사람에게 피해 안 가도록 잘 수습해주시기도 하고.”  
미정의 표정이 험악해졌다. 혜연이 눈치를 보았다.  
“옛날에 무슨 일 있었어요?”  
“....응, 있었어.”  
미정이 한숨을 쉬었다.   
“지금은 착한 척 하고 있는 것 같지만 속으면 안 돼. 자세한 얘기는 다음에 해줄게.”  
“....네.”  
혜연이 미정의 전화를 돌려주었다. 미정이 혜연의 폰으로 전화했다.  
“아, 성함이.”  
“난 오미정이야. 예전엔 오미정 경장이었고 지금은 카페를 하고 있어.”  
“네.”  
혜연이 미정의 번호를 등록하는 동안 미정이 혜연의 사진을 찍었다.  
“으앗 깜짝이야!”  
“아, 미안. 번호 등록할 때 쓰려고.”  
“미리 말을 해주셔야죠, 표정 이상했을 텐데.”  
혜연이 파바박 머리카락과 옷매무시를 정돈했다.  
“자, 다시요.”  
“그래.”  
미정이 다시 사진을 찍어 전화번호와 함께 등록했다.  
“오미정씨도 찍을게요.”  
“그래.”  
미정이 활짝 웃어보였다. 그렇게 연락처를 교환하고 두 사람은 헤어졌다.  
미정이 혜연의 사진을 다시 띄워보았다.  
‘팀장님한테 좋은 선물이 되겠네.’  
혜연한테 정말로 정확한 정보를 줄 생각은 없었다. 추종자라던가 촉수 괴물 같은 거랑 마주치게 할 수는 없으니까. 그래도 같이 아빠 이야기를 할 수 있는 사람이 있으면 마음은 풀릴 것이다. 그리고, 어쩌면 박근태와 장희준을 무찌르고 나면.  
‘너무 미래는 생각하지 말자.’  
미정이 다짐했다.  
‘지금 할 수 있는 일만 하면 되는 거야.’

 

‘심심하다.....’  
시백이 천장을 올려다보았다.  
심심했다. 할 일이 없는 건 마찬가지라도 어제까지는 빚 때문에 전전긍긍하느라 못 느꼈는데 일단 해결될 기미가 보이고 안심하고 나니 너무나 심심했다.  
준혁의 집에는 게임기는커녕 DVD도 없었다. 플레이어는 있으면서 타이틀은 하나도 없어 대체 왜 사놓은 건지 알 수가 없었다. TV도 작고 낡은 게 자주 안 보는 게 분명해보였다.  
‘어떻게 사람이 TV를 안 보고 살 수가 있지?’  
시백이 슬쩍 준혁의 방 쪽을 흘끔거렸다. 그가 천천히 소파에서 일어났다.  
“그래, 난 앞으로 며칠은 여기서 지낼 예정이고 그러니 어디에 뭐가 있는지 알아두는 건 당연하고 필요한 일이야. 뭐 나쁜 짓을 하려는 게 아니라고.”  
그렇게 말로 하는 것부터가 찔리는 게 있으니 하는 소리지만 시백은 그러고 천천히 집 안을 돌기 시작했다. 부엌은 이미 봤고, 거실에는 별 게 없고.  
시백은 살며시 준혁의 방문에 가까이 갔다. 그리고 조심조심 방문 손잡이를 잡고 돌렸다.  
문이 열렸다. 잠겨있지 않았다. 시백이 방 안을 들여다보았다.  
‘역시 깔끔하네.’  
방안엔 침대와 옷장과 책상, 그리고 큼직한 책장이 하나 있었다. 시백은 우선 책장으로 가보았다.   
뜻밖에 애들 관련 책이 많았다. 책장에 있는 책의 1/3이상이 아동, 발달, 복지, 교육 뭐 그런 제목을 달고 있었다. 법이나 경찰에 관련된 책도 많긴 했지만 이 책장만 보면 배준혁 경감은 강력계가 아니라 아동 관련 사건 전담인 것처럼 보일 지경이었다. 책 옆에 있는 얇은 종이들은 보육원이나 봉사활동에 대한 팜플렛이었다. 시백은 기가 질렸다.  
“이 사람은 놀지도 않나?”  
책장 구석에 추리소설이나 역사 소설로 보이는 게 몇 권 있긴 했지만 그게 전부였다. 뭔가 알록달록한 표지가 있어 빼보니 로맨스 소설이었다. 그것도 여성용.   
‘잉? 설마 이런 게 취향이란 말이야?’  
혹시나 싶어 책장을 다시 살펴봤지만 비슷한 다른 책은 없었다. 뭔가 특별한 내용인 것도 아니었다. 장지연이라는 아가씨가 가족의 반대로 무릅쓰고 사랑을 쟁취한다는 식의 소개가 뒷표지에 있었다. 대충 팔랑팔랑 넘겨봤지만 표지 그대로인 내용 같았다.  
“...모르겠다.”  
시백은 책을 원래 위치에 도로 꽂아놓았다.   
책상 위에는 노트북이 있었다. 거기에는 뭔가 더 있을 지도 모르지만 그래도 컴퓨터 내용물까지 보는 건 좀 너무 뒤지는 것 같은 기분이 들어서 시백은 거기까지 손대지는 않았다.  
시백이 침대로 고개를 돌렸다. 별 특징 없는 1인용 침대였다. 시백의 방에 있는 것과 얼추 비슷해보였다.  
애인이 있다면 좀 더 큰 침대를 쓰지 않을까 생각하다 또 그 사진이 떠올라 시백은 머리를 털었다. 남의 침대를 보면서 실례되는 생각을 떠올리고 싶지 않아 시백은 서둘러 준혁의 방을 나왔다.  
그 외에는 부엌 옆에 문이 하나 더 있는데 잠겨있었다. 구조로 볼 때 지하실로 통하는 것 같았다. 푸른 수염 이야기도 아니고 들어가지 말라고 잠가놨으면 들어가지 말자고 생각하며 시백은 거실로 돌아왔다.  
짧은 집안 탐험이 끝나고 나니 여전히 할 일이 없었다.  
‘저녁에 뭐 먹지?’

 

‘저녁에 뭐 먹지?’  
배준혁은 고민했다.  
평소 같으면 고민할 일이 없었다. 편의점 도시락 같은 것으로 때우거나 배달 음식을 시켜먹으면 그만이었다. 그조차 귀찮으면 끼니를 걸러도 뭐라 할 사람이 없었다.  
그러나 지금은 다른 사람이 있었다. 손님 불러놓고 편의점 도시락은 안 될 말이었다.  
준혁은 자기가 다른 누구를 집에 들이는 걸 너무 쉽게 생각했음을 인정했다. 단지 빈방에 넣어두면 되는 게 아니었다. 잠시나마 함께 ‘생활’ 해야 한다.  
부담과 불안 뿐 아니라 조금은 고양감도 들었다. 아무튼, 집에 사람이 기다리고 있는 거다. 같이 밥을 먹어야 하는 사람이.  
뭘 해먹어야 좋을지 몰라 방황하던 준혁은 결국 양념된 불고깃감 2인분을 샀다. 밑반찬 서너 가지하고. 그리고는 집에 쌀이 있었던가 기억이 나지 않아 쌀도 소포장으로 하나 샀다.  
그러고 나니 조금 허무해졌다. 최재석을 찾고 나면 양시백이 그의 집에 있어야 하는 이유는 사라진다. 그 점을 생각하자 가슴 한구석이 아렸다. 저녁때가 되니 약기운이 떨어지나 보다고 생각하며 준혁은 약 봉투 하나를 털어 넣었다.  
집에 가 보니 거실 창문으로 불빛이 비쳤다. 쓸데없이 들뜨지 않으려고 마음을 다잡으며 그가 현관문을 열었다.  
“아, 선생님!”  
시백이 부엌에서 나왔다.  
“저녁 아직 안 드셨죠?”  
음식 냄새가 풍겼다. 준혁은 시백을 쳐다보았다.  
“저, 혹시.”  
“아 별 건 아니에요, 저 할 줄 아는 음식도 없어서.”  
시백이 부끄러워했다.  
“그저 양념된 불고기를 사다 구웠을 뿐인데 입에 맞으실지....”  
“아......”  
준혁이 난처한 표정을 했다가 시백의 기색이 어두워지자 서둘러 손을 내저었다.  
“아뇨, 그런 문제가 아니라 그저.”  
그가 사온 것을 들어보였다.  
“실은 저도 똑같은 생각을 해서.”  
“어.”  
잠시 뻘쭘해하다가 둘은 마주보고 웃어버렸다.  
“이건 내일 먹으면 되겠네요.”  
“네, 좋죠. 저 고기 좋아해요. 하하.”  
준혁이 사온 고기를 냉장고에 넣고 반찬은 꺼내놓았다. 그가 밥이 되어 있는 전기밥솥을 보았다.  
“쌀이 있던가요?”  
“있던데요?”  
시백이 부엌 구석에 있는 작은 쌀독을 가리켰다. 준혁이 저런 게 저기 있었나 처음 알았다는 표정을 하자 시백은 걱정이 들었다.  
“언제 사두신 거에요?”  
“....적어도 지난 일 년 이내는 아니군요.”  
“그..치만 별로 벌레 같은 것도 없던데.”  
자기가 흑마술사이기 때문에 집안에 작은 생물이 살 수가 없다고 말할 수도 없어 준혁은 어물어물 그냥 밥통을 열어보았다.  
척 보기에도 누리끼리하고 쿰쿰한 냄새가 나는 밥을 보고 두 사람은 말없이 시선을 교환했다.  
“새로 합시다.”  
“네.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 저 로맨스 소설은 별로 관계있는 건 아니고 어쩌다 장지연이라는 이름이 준혁이 눈에 띄어서 정신 차리고 보니 책장에 꽂혀있더라는 설정입니다. 로맨스 여주로 적당해보이는 이름 아닌가요.


	8. Chapter 8

밥을 새로 하고 앉은뱅이 상을 꺼내다 마주 앉아 두 사람은 같이 저녁을 먹었다. 거진 다 사온 반찬이니 편의점 도시락이나 크게 다를 것도 없었지만 둘이 먹는 저녁은 평소보다 맛있었다. 즐겁게 잘 먹는 시백을 보면서 준혁은 죄책감을 느꼈다. 하지만 이미 시작한 일이었다.  
설거지는 준혁이 했다. 시백이 도우려는 걸 괜찮다고 밀어냈다. 준혁의 예상과는 달리 시백은 거실에 가서 TV를 보거나 하지 않고 부엌에 남아 준혁이 설거지 하는 걸 구경했다.  
“선생님은 한가할 때 뭐 해요?”  
시백이 물었다.  
“쉬거나 책을 읽거나 합니다.”  
“업무 관련한 책이요?”  
“뭐 그럴 때도 있고요.”  
“그럼 일하는 거나 다름없잖아요?”  
“꼭 그렇지만은 않습니다.”  
준혁이 잠깐 고민했다.  
“업무 외라면, 휴일에는 아동 복지 센터에 봉사 활동 같은 걸 나가기도 합니다.”  
“봉사활동....”  
시백이 질린 표정을 했다.  
“벼, 별로 잘난 체를 하거나 뭐 그러는 게 아닙니다. 저는 그러면 마음이 편해지고 즐거울 뿐입니다. 그냥 일반적인 취미나 다를 것도 없습니다.”  
본의 아니게 변명을 해버리고 배준혁은 얼굴을 붉혔다. 실제로 위선자니까 위선자로 여겨지더라도 억울할 건 없는데 그래도 이 사람에게서는 그런 시선 받고 싶지 않았다.  
“잘난 체라뇨, 그런 생각 안 해요.”  
시백이 서둘러 손을 저었다.  
“그냥, 어 좀 더... 노는 쪽은 없나요? 게임을 한다거나 친구들과 만난다거나?”  
준혁은 난처해졌다. 그의 여가 활동 중 남에게 알려도 되는 부분은 저것뿐이었다. 하지만 친구도 없는 사람으로 여겨지는 것도 싫었다.  
“...실은 사교 클럽 같은 데도 나가고 있습니다.”  
“어떤 덴데요?”  
“실버 트와일라잇이라고... 별로 시백씨가 알아둘만한 곳은 아닙니다.”  
들어본 적 없는 곳이므로 시백은 뭐라 할 말이 없었다. 사교라는 말이 좀 신경 쓰이긴 했지만.  
“선생님 애인 있으세요?”  
불쑥 질문이 입 밖으로 튀어나왔다. 시백이 당황했다.  
“아, 아뇨, 쓸데없는 질문이죠. 별로 사생활을 캘 생각은.”  
“없습니다.”  
준혁이 대답했다.  
“저, 정말요?”  
“네.”  
시백은 안도했다. 역시 재호 아저씨의 모함이었을 뿐이라고 생각하니 마음이 편해졌다.  
“서재호씨가 뭐라 하던가요?”  
시백이 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“어, 어, 어떻게 아셨어요?”  
“제가 애인이 없다고 해서 시백씨가 안도할 일이 달리 떠오르지 않아서요. 분명 재호씨가 저에 대해 뭔가 모함을 했겠지요.”  
“저, 저는 전혀 안 믿었습니다!”  
양시백이 씩씩하게 소리쳤다.  
“정확히 뭐라고 했는데요?”  
“어.....”  
시백이 손가락을 조물거리며 시선을 피했다.  
“뭐 됐습니다. 어차피 좋은 말 아니었을 거고.”  
준혁이 일어났다.  
“선생님이, 박근태 애인이라고 했어요....”  
시백이 말했다. 그리고 놀랐다.  
준혁의 얼굴이 싸하게 굳었다. 무표정을 넘어 살아있는 것 같지 않은 얼굴에 시백은 가슴이 철렁했다.  
“아닙니다.”  
준혁이 입만 움직여 말했다.  
“매우 다행스럽게도, 그는 제게 그런 쪽의 관심은 보인 적이 없습니다. 정말 다행한 일이지요. 그자가 그랬다면. 전. 도저히.”  
준혁이 입을 다물었다. 하고 싶은 말이 매우 많은 게 분명했지만 입 밖에 내선 안 되는 말이기에 참고 있었다.  
시백은 확신했다. 배준혁이 박근태를 증오하고 있음을. 그를 죽이고 싶은 마음이 유상일보다 덜하지 않음을. 착하고 상냥한 사람이라고만 생각하던 배준혁에게 이토록 생생한 증오심이 묻혀있었다는 사실을 깨닫고 시백은 몸서리를 쳤다.  
“...시백씨?”  
시백이 정신 차리고 보니 준혁이 걱정스러운 표정으로 그를 들여다보고 있었다.  
“선생님.”  
“괜찮은가요? 갑자기 얼굴이 하얘져서는.”  
그가 일으켜주려는 듯 손을 내밀었다. 시백은 그 손을 잡았다.  
다시 본 배준혁은 평소나 전혀 다름없는 표정을 하고 있어서, 시백은 자기가 잠시 헛것을 봤나 생각했다. 준혁이 시백을 쥔 손을 당겨 몸을 가까이했다.  
“어...”  
“피곤한 것 같은데 오늘은 일찍 쉬는 게 좋겠습니다.”  
준혁이 시백의 귀에 대고 속삭였다.  
“네.”  
시백은 자기도 모르게 고개를 끄덕이고 계단을 올라갔다. 그리고 자려고 침대에 눕고 나자 비로소 쿵쾅거리는 심장이 의식에 들어왔다.  
‘뭐였지? 아까? 선생님?’  
몸이 맞붙을 듯 가까이 다가왔던 상황이 사진으로 찍어놓은 것처럼 강렬하게 뇌리에 남았다. 좀 더 친밀해지고 싶다고 계속 바라긴 했지만 이렇게 갑자기 친밀해져도 되는 건가 무서울 정도였다. 갑작스럽기로 말하면 지금 그와 한 지붕 아래 있는 상황도 그렇다. 자야 하는데 잠이 오지 않았다. 자야 하는데 아까 선생님의 모습만 자꾸 떠올랐다.  
‘아씨.’  
그 직전 차갑게 굳어있던 얼굴이 생각났다. 재호 아저씨는 선생님이 박근태 편이라고 말했다. 그러나 그 표정을 보면 절대 그렇게 생각할 수가 없었다.  
하지만 그럼 뭘까. 그렇게 원한을 품은 상대에게 다른 사람이 복수하려는 것을 말리는 이유가 뭘까.  
한참을 잠 못 들고 엎치락뒤치락 하다 시백이 포기했다. 집안이 고요했다. 시백은 침묵에 귀 기울였다. 그의 주의력은 1층으로, 배준혁의 방으로 쏠렸다. 그가 자고 있을지 깨어 있을지 깨어 있다면 무엇을 하고 있을지 생각했다.  
방문이 조용히 열렸다 닫히는 소리가 났다.  
‘음?’  
시백이 숨소리마저 죽이고 더욱 귀를 기울였다. 발소리까지는 잘 들리지 않았다. 또다시 문 열리는 소리가 났다.  
화장실이라도 간 건 가 생각했지만 아무리 기다려도 물소리가 들리지 않았다. 궁금함이 뻗쳐 시백은 조심스럽게 문을 열고 2층 복도로 나왔다.  
난간 너머로 1층을 내려다보았다. 아무런 움직임도 보이지도 들리지도 않았다.  
‘뭐가 어떻게 된 거지?’

 

지하실에 들어온 준혁은 이중문을 잠그고 불을 켰다.  
창문 하나 없는 공간이 책장으로 채운 한 면을 제외하고 다른 벽은 모두 검은색이었다. 검은 벽 위에 은색으로 여러 그림과 기호가 그려져있었다. 물리적 보호를 위해. 마법적 보호를 위해. 마법의 효능을 강화하고 부담을 낮추기 위해 새긴 각종 진과 기호가 음산하게 빛났다.  
준혁이 한가운데 있는 넓은 탁자에 어두운 초록색 천을 깔고 종이를 펼쳤다. 책을 찾아보며 동심원의 안팎에 여러 기호를 그렸다. 지도책을 찾아 마법진 옆에 펼쳐놓았다.  
‘적어도 서울 내에 있어야 할텐데.’  
너무 범위가 넓어지면 주문에 대한 부담도 커지고 결과의 정확도도 떨어졌다. 그렇게 완전히 도망친 것은 제발 아니길 빌며 준혁은 마법진 중앙의 빈 공간에 최재석의 칫솔과 운동화를 놓았다.  
시백의 짐을 쌀 때 돕는 척 슬쩍한 물건이었다. 그는 최재석의 생체 조직이 묻어있는 물건을 손에 넣기 위해 양시백을 자기 집으로 끌어들였다.  
죄책감 따위 느끼고 있을 시간이 없었다. 준혁은 원 주변에 제물이 될 요소를 늘어놓고 주문을 읊기 시작했다. 어느 인간의 말도 아닌 소리가 지하실을 울렸다. 제물이 녹아 없어지며 마법진이 빛나 일렁였다. 은 열쇠가 지도로 날아가 한 곳에 꽂혔다. 가까운 곳이었다. 그것도 녹아 사라지기 전에 준혁은 그 위치를 머리에 담았다.  
그가 스마트폰으로 주소를 검색했다. 청진동 동훈빌딩이란 곳이었다.  
준혁은 서둘러 의식의 흔적을 정리하고 지하실을 나갔다. 추적 마법으로 알 수 있는 건 현재 위치일 뿐 이동해버리면 그뿐이었다. 문 두 개를 다시 잘 잠가놓고 준혁은 밖으로 나갔다.  
준혁이 나가고 나자 시백은 납작 엎드려 있던 몸을 일으켰다.  
자다 말고, 아니 안 잤을지도 모르지만 잔 것처럼 조용히 방에 있다가 갑자기 지하실에 들어가더니 밖으로 나갔다. 시백은 이게 대체 무슨 뜻인지 알 수가 없었다. 쫓아가보고 싶어도 준혁은 차를 가지고 나갔다. 뛰어서 쫓을 수도 없고 목적지도 몰랐다.  
‘이걸 어쩌지?’  
준혁이 어디에 갔든 그가 꼭 쫓아가야 할 이유는 없었다. 갑자기 사건이 나서 불려나가는 것일 수도 있고. 그래도 마음이 불안했다. 알고 싶었다.  
그러고 있는데 시백의 전화가 울렸다.

 

카페 2층으로 올라온 미정은 현석의 방문을 벌컥 열었다.  
“받아요.”  
“뭐.... 앗!”  
날아오는 스마트폰을 머리에 맞기 전에 아슬아슬하게 받아내고 현석이 원망의 눈빛을 던졌다.  
“위험한 거 제조중일지도 모르니까 함부로 들어오지 말랬.....”  
“그거 화면이나 봐요.”  
현석은 폰 화면을 보았다. 그리고 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
[권혜연]이란 이름 위에 꿈에도 그리던 딸 사진이 보였다.  
“어....”  
“근처 갔다가, 우연히 만났거든요. 팀장님 생각해서 찍어왔어요.”  
“미정아아아아....”  
감격한 현석이 울 것 같은 눈을 하고 미정을 꽉 끌어안았다.  
“정말 고마워. 사랑해. 너 밖에 없어!”  
“다녀... 엑?”  
막 계단을 올라오던 서재호가 놀라 자빠질 듯 달려왔다.  
“무슨 짓이에요, 팀장님! 아무리 액면가가 어째도 나이가 있는데 미정일 넘보시는 건 좀 아니지 말입.”  
“그런 거 아니거든.”  
미정이 재호의 정강이를 냅다 찼다.  
“으악!”  
“이거 때문이라고.”  
미정이 재호에게도 폰을 보여주었다.  
“아.... 딸 사진.”  
“혜연이 찍어 왔다면 재호 아저씨라고 해도 끌어안고 사랑한다 하셨을 걸... 아니, 아닌가? 그 전에 수상한 아저씨가 젊은 여자 경찰을 찍고 있으면 그거 당장 철컹철컹 감이겠는데.”  
“안 수상해, 막 진실을 추구하게 생기지 않았냐?”  
“대체 어디가?”  
그리고 두 사람은 약속이나 한 듯 권현석을 바라보았다. 보통 이쯤에서 끼어들어주던 중재자가 지금은 딸 사진 보며 우느라 부하들을 나 몰라라 하고 있었다.  
“...기운 빠져.”  
미정이 말했다.  
“근데 언제 가서 저런 걸 찍어온 거야?”  
서재호가 물었다.  
“그 시백이란 녀석 어쩌고 있나 보고 가능하면 끌고올까 해서.”  
“멀쩡한 사람은 끌어들이지 말랬잖아.”  
안 멀쩡한 사람의 표본, 법적 유령이 말했다.  
“박근태 똘마니에게 쫓기고 있는데 그 멀쩡한 인생 얼마 남지도 않은 거잖아요. 그나저나 도장에 없던데요. 어디 혼자 조사라도 나간건지 아니면 또 그놈들이 잡아갔는지.”  
“윽, 그랬으면 큰일이지.”  
서재호가 전화를 꺼냈다.  
“잘 있는지 확인해봐야겠어.”  
전화를 걸자 얼마 안 있어 시백이 받았다. 재호는 일단 안심했다.  
“어이, 시백이냐?”  
-예, 재호아저씨? 웬일이세요?  
“웬일이긴 임마, 너 잘 있나 확인하려고 걸었지. 도장에 없던데 괜찮냐?”  
-스토킹해요?  
“이 녀석이 걱정해주니까... 바로 어제 납치당해서 한강 바닥 구경할 뻔한 녀석이.”  
-네 저 잘 있어요. 그리고 바빠요.  
시큰둥한 반응에 재호는 좀 열이 받았다.  
“그래 그럼 최재석에 대해 알아낸 거 들을 시간도 없겠네.”  
-네? 뭐라고요?  
시백의 목소리가 덤벼들었다.  
-관장님에 대해 뭐 알아냈어요?  
“과거에 경찰이었다더라.”  
말하며 재호가 현석의 눈치를 보았다.  
“옛날 범죄와의 전쟁 때 잠입 요원이었고.... 상일형님하고도 친한 사이였다고.”  
시백이 침묵했다. 재호는 내친 김에 질러보았다.  
“그러니 뭐라도 알아내면 좀 알려줘라. 하고 싶은 말이 많다.”  
-......지금 동훈 빌딩 옥상에 있대요.  
“동훈... 뭐?”  
-방금 전화 왔어요. 거기 있으니 데리러 오라고. 배터리 없다며 금방 끊겼지만.  
재호는 입을 빠끔거리다 곧 정신을 차렸다.  
“동훈빌딩에 최재석 있답니다.”  
그가 송화기를 막고 말했다.  
“엥?”  
미정이 놀라며 위치를 찾았다.  
“가까워!”  
“알았어 우리도 그리 갈게. 알려줘서 고맙다.”  
재호가 전화를 끊었다.  
“다녀올게요.”  
미정이 겉옷을 걸쳐 입으며 현석에게 말했다.  
“그 최재석이란 사람은 여기 끌고 와도 되죠?”  
“상일이랑 접촉했다고 하면. 아니면 그만두고.”  
“어지간히 사람 고르시네요.”  
“비밀은 아는 사람이 적을수록 지켜지는 거라고. 나도 살고 싶다.”  
“네, 집 잘 보고 계세요.”


	9. Chapter 9

동훈 빌딩에 도착한 배준혁은 자기가 중요한 사실 하나를 간과했음을 깨달았다.  
‘이 건물 어디에 있는 거지?’  
경찰배지를 보고 문을 열어준 경비 말로는 정문 셔터를 내린 뒤 들어오거나 나간 사람은 아무도 없다고 했다. 그게 추적 마법을 쓰기 전이니 최재석은 여전히 여기 있을 것이다. 하지만 10층짜리 건물을 일일이 뒤져야 하다니. 준혁은 태흥용역이라도 동원할 걸 그랬다고 뒤늦게 후회했다.  
올라가서 걸어 내려오는 게 편할까 아래에서부터 훑어 올라가야 하려나 고민하고 있는데 입구 쪽에서 고함 소리가 들렸다. 슬쩍 밖을 내다본 준혁은 깜짝 놀랐다. 셔터 밖에 시백이 있었다. 그가 경비와 뭐라 말하고 있었다.  
‘대체 어떻게 쫓아온 거지?’  
준혁은 혼란스러웠다. 분명 일찍 자라고 암시를 심었는데 왜 자는 대신 여기에 와 있단 말인가.  
‘또 실패로군.’  
준혁이 고개를 흔들었다. 좀 더 확실한 마법을 썼어야 했다. 그는 예전부터 암시는 잘 하지 못했다. 사람이 느끼기 자연스러운 욕망을 불어넣어야 하는데 그는 감정을 이해하는 데 서투른 까닭이었다. 시백은 자기에게 적대감이 없고 그냥 잠시 치워두면 되는 정도라 서로 부담이 안 가는 가벼운 주문을 썼는데 역시 먹히지 않았다.  
저대로 둘 수도 없어 준혁은 일단 두 사람 앞으로 나섰다.  
“이 분은 제 일행입니다. 들여보내주십시오.”  
“에? 선생님?”  
시백이 놀라서 준혁도 조금 놀랐다. 둘을 번갈아보며 수상하단 표정을 짓긴 했어도 경비는 시백을 들여 주었다. 준혁이 그를 끌고 안으로 들어갔다.  
“절 따라온 겁니까?”  
“선생님은 왜 여기 계세요?”  
동시에 묻고 두 사람은 잠시 침묵했다.  
“저는 다른 정보원에게서 여기에 최재석씨가 있다는 제보를 받고 찾으러 왔습니다.”  
양시백 역시 다른 루트로 정보를 입수해 여기에 최재석을 찾으러 온 것이 틀림없어서 준혁은 최대한 사실 그대로 말했다.  
“시백씨에게 같이 가자고 말해볼까도 했지만 정보의 신뢰성이 낮아서 자칫 실망만 시킬 것 같아 확인하면 연락하려고 했습니다.”  
이건 거짓말이었다.  
“관장님한테서 전화가 왔어요.”  
시백이 말했다.  
“여기 옥상에 있으니 데리러 오라고. 젠장, 지금껏 내가 연락할 때는 꼭꼭 씹던 양반이 이제 와서.......!”  
“갑시다.”  
준혁이 분통 터트리는 시백을 잡아끌었다.  
“들어야 할 사람이 이 위에 있다지 않습니까.”  
두 사람은 엘리베이터를 타고 꼭대기층까지 올라갔다. 옥상 문이 잠겨있는 걸 보고 시백은 난처해했지만 준혁이 락픽으로 간단히 따버렸다.  
“선생님은 대체 못하는 게 뭐에요?”  
준혁은 잠시 고민했다.  
“너무 많아서 일일이 말할 수가 없는데요.”  
“태어나서 들은 말 중 제일 안 믿기는데요.”  
“....대체 얼마나 신뢰감 넘치는 말만 들으며 살아온 겁니까...”  
그래가며 두 사람은 옥상으로 올라갔다.  
“여, 오랜만이다 양시.”  
최재석 관장이 거기 있었다.

 

동훈 빌딩에 도착한 재호와 미정은 꽉 막힌 경비가 이들을 들여주지 않아 고생하고 있었다.  
“경찰이었을 땐 이런 건 간단했는데.... 이럴 줄 알았으면 더럽고 치사하더라도 그냥 남아있을 걸 그랬나.”  
미정이 불평했다.  
“그 성질에 참도 가능했겠네. 그보다 몰래 들어갈 방법을 찾자고.”  
서재호가 건물 주변을 두리번거렸다.  
“저 경비만 어떻게 잠깐 자리를 뜨게 할 수 있으면 될 텐데.”  
“건물 반대쪽에서 소란이 난다거나?”  
미정이 제안했다.  
“그럴듯하긴 한데, 경찰에 잡혀가고 싶지는 않거든.”  
“그런 말은 우선 감시 카메라나 피하며 하시지.”  
미정이 재호를 잡아끌고 옆 건물 쪽으로 갔다. 그 쪽으로 가다보니 건물 지하주차장으로 가는 경사로가 보였다. 물론 거기에도 셔터는 내려져 있었다.  
재호가 셔터를 보고 미정을 보았다.  
“나 그렇게까지 안 날씬하거든.”  
“아니 뭐 가능할 거라고 생각한 건 당연히 아닌데.”  
미정이 서재호의 정강이를 차려고 했다. 재호는 잽싸게 몸을 피하려다가 주차장 경사로에서 발을 헛디뎠다.  
“으악?”  
건축법으로 규제해야 하지 않을까 싶게 가파른 주차장 경사로를 서재호가 만화처럼 굴러 내려갔다. 그리고 셔터에 쾅 부딪쳤다. 죽은 사람도 벌떡 일어날 것 같이 큰 소리가 났다.  
“어.”  
미정이 재호를 잡아 일으켰다. 두 사람은 서둘러 경사를 올라 입간판 뒤에 숨었다. 경비가 달려왔다.  
‘지금이야.’  
말로 안 해도 두 사람은 같은 생각을 했다. 재호와 미정은 정문으로 달려가 빗자루로 셔터 스위치를 올렸다.

 

“나 없는 동안 잘 있었냐? 도장은 잘 돌아가고?”  
최재석이 웃으며 다가왔다.  
“.....네, 아주 잘.”  
시백이 그에게 달려갔다.  
“잘 돌아가고 말고요!”  
시백이 주먹을 내질렀다. 거의 반사적으로 막아내곤 최재석은 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“진심이냐?”  
“진심이고 말고요!”  
시백이 다시 재석에게 덤볐다. 공격을 막으면서 재석은 준혁을 쳐다보았다.  
“얘 왜 이럽니까?”  
“......저한테 물으셔도?”  
“아 뭐 좋아. 덤비고 싶으면 덤벼라.”  
재석이 물러나서 웃으며 자세를 잡았다.  
“거기 총각! 양시가 수건 던지면 받아줘요!”  
“네?”  
“던지긴 뭘 던져요!”  
준혁은 치고받는 두 사람을 멍청히 서서 쳐다보는 수밖에 없었다. 말리자니 끼어들기 무섭고 둘 다 날려버리자니 들을 말이 있었다.  
‘그런데 왜 내가 수건을 받는 거야?’  
무슨 의미인지 모르겠어서 더 열이 받았다. 던지는 게 항복인 건 알지만 받는데도 의미가 있었단 말인가. 아니 애초에 수건은 싸우는 사람이 던지는 게 아니라.  
“그만 하십시오, 두 분 다!”  
준혁이 소리쳤다.  
“시백씨, 여기 싸우러 온 겁니까!”  
“아뇨!”  
시백이 소리쳤다.  
“패러 온 겁니다, 관장님을!”  
“너 내가 두고 간 게 그렇게 섭섭했냐?”  
최재석이 놀랐다.  
“당연하잖아요! 입장을 바꿔서 생각해보라고요!”  
시백이 소리쳤다.  
“관장님은 실종됐지, 사채업자 빡빡이는 본 적도 없는 돈 갚으라고 난리지! 거기에 살인누명까지 쓸 뻔 하고!”  
시백이 최재석의 어깨를 잡았다.  
“얼마나 힘들었는지 알아요?”  
“....양시야.”  
재석이 그를 꽉 끌어안았다.  
“미안하다.... 널 버린 게 아냐. 난 그저.”  
그가 도로 몸을 떼었다.  
“그런데 살인 누명이라니? 사채업자는 또 뭐야?”  
“최재석 관장님.”  
기회를 놓치지 않고 준혁이 끼어들었다.  
“당신을 찾으려는 자들이 거짓 빚을 앞세워 시백씨를 괴롭혔습니다. 살인 누명 쪽은 단순 착오이고 해결된 문제니 신경 안 쓰셔도 됩니다만.”  
그가 최재석에게 다가가 손을 내밀었다.  
“배준혁 경감입니다. 상일 선배의 행방을 찾고 있습니다.”  
“상일이를?”  
최재석이 놀랐다.  
“어째서.....”  
“그 새끼 말 듣지 말아요!”  
철문이 쾅 열리면서 누가 소리를 질렀다. 재석은 깜짝 놀라 손을 거뒀다.  
“누, 누구야?”  
문앞에 버티고 선 사람은 오미정이었다. 그 뒤로 10층까지 뛰어올라오기라도 한 듯 헉헉거리는 서재호가 보였다.  
준혁이 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“당신들이 어떻게 여길 알고 찾아온 겁니까?”  
“시백이 알려줬는데, 왜?”  
재호가 말했다.  
“우리 오면 안 될 일이라도 있냐?”  
“당신들은 누굽니까.”  
험악한 기색을 재빨리 감지하고 최재석이 나섰다.  
“전 양지 태권도장 관장 최재석입니다만.”  
“예전엔 경찰이고 권현석 경감님 부하였죠?”  
오미정이 재빨리 말했다.  
“우리도 그래요. 저는 오미정, 이 쪽은 서재호. 지금은 경찰은 그만 뒀지만요.”  
“그리고 상일 형님을 찾고 있습니다.”  
서재호가 말했다.  
“뭐 아시는 거 있습니까?”  
물은 뒤에 재호는 준혁을 보며 속으로 아차 했다. 지금 그하고 정보를 공유할 상황이 아닌데, 최재석에게 따로 물었어야 했는데 실수했다.  
“...여러분 모두 상일이 행방을 찾고 있는 겁니까?”  
최재석은 놀랐다.  
“모두들 상일이랑 알던 사이고?”  
“네.”  
준혁이 대답했다.  
“저 놈은 아니에요!”  
미정이 소리쳤다.  
“아니긴 뭐가 아닙니까, 저도 그 인질극 현장에 들어갔습니다!”  
준혁이 소리쳤다.  
“저도 상일 선배를 생각해서 이러는 겁니다!”  
“그래, 상일 형님을 생각해서 박근태의 측근이 되었다고?”  
서재호가 이죽거렸다.  
“너 같은 거, 구하러 가지 말았어야 했어. 그 때 볼링장에서!”  
준혁의 얼굴이 이 어둠속에서도 알 수 있을 만큼 창백해졌다. 그가 한 걸음 뒤로 물러났다.  
시백이 그에게 달려와 감싸듯 앞에 섰다.  
“너무하잖아요!”  
그가 서재호에게 소리쳤다.  
“꼭 경찰을 그만둬야만 좋은 사람인 겁니까? 사람한테는 각자 사정이 있는 건데 왜 남의 인생 갖고 이래라 저래라에요?”  
“저 녀석이 정말....”  
“시백씨.”  
준혁이 시백의 어깨를 잡았다.  
“싸우지 마세요. 저는 괜찮습....”  
그가 낮은 비명을 내질렀다. 시백의 어깨를 쥔 채로 그가 가슴을 움켜쥐고 몸을 수그렸다.  
“선생님? 괜찮으세요, 선생님?”  
시백이 그를 안아 부축했다.  
“괜...찮습니다, 곧 가라앉을... 겁니다.”  
“얼씨구 이젠 꾀병을 다 부리네.”  
오미정은 경멸하는 기색을 숨기지 않았다.  
“소개팅도 못 알아먹던 숙맥은 어디 가고, 완전 유혹의 달인이 되셨어. 선량한 척 하는 얼굴로 대체 몇 명이나 잡아먹고 다녔지?”  
“아 쫌 그만 하라니까요!”  
시백이 소리쳤다.  
“대체 선생님이 무슨 잘못을 얼마나 했는지 그런 거면 좀 구체적으로 말해보든가! 순 비방만 계속하면서!”  
“시백씨!”  
“모두 조용히 좀 하십쇼!”  
최재석이 버럭 소리를 질렀다.  
“다들 왜 이래요? 상일이만 미친 줄 알았는데 다들 미쳐버린 겁니까? 다들 진정 좀 하고 대화를 하라구요!”  
모두 최재석을 바라보았다. 빌딩 옥상엔 찬바람 소리만 울렸다.  
“상일 선배가, 미쳤다니 그게 무슨 말입니까?”  
시백에게서 손을 떼고 바로 서며 준혁이 물었다.  
“...힘든 일 겪은 사람 나쁘게 말하고 싶지는 않지만, 정신이 좀 나간 것 같습니다.”  
재석이 자기 발밑을 내려다보았다.  
“자기가 마법을 쓸 수 있게 되었다면서, 하지만 아직 자기 힘으로는 박근태를 없앨 수 없다고 제물이 필요하다고 그랬습니다. 박근태 외에도 죽어야 할 사람이 많다는 이야기도.”  
모인 모두는 각자의 이유로 오싹해했다. 재석이 말을 계속했다.  
“말리려고 했습니다, 물론. 정신 차리라고도 몇 번을 말했고. 결국 제물이라는 애에 대해서까지 추궁하니까, 여기 가두고 도망쳐버리더군요.”  
“홍설희.”  
시백이 말했다.  
“그, 관장님도 기억하죠. 작년 수강료 할인 이벤트 할 때 잠깐 다녔던 애요.”  
“걔냐? 아니, 벌써 유괴한 거야?”  
“나오자마자 제일 먼저 한 일 같습니다.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“그럼 상일 선배가 지금 어디서 뭐 하는지는 모르시겠군요.”  
“이제 다시 쫓아봐야죠.”  
재석이 말했다.  
“상일이 녀석이 누명 쓴 건 제가 제일 잘 압니다. 그래도 온전치 않은 정신으로 어린애까지 유괴해서.... 그 꼴을 두고 볼 수는 없으니까요.”  
그가 준혁과 재호, 미정을 보았다.  
양쪽 다 유상일을 찾고 있었고 서로는 분명 적이었다. 누가 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 어느 쪽이 진짜 상일의 편인지 어느 쪽과 손잡아야 하는지 알 수가 없었다.  
그는 어떤 상황에서도 믿을 수 있는 자기 제자에게 눈을 돌렸다. 그는 저 선생님이란 사람의 편을 들고 있지만 그래서 그를 덥석 믿어도 좋을지는 확신이 서지 않았다. 나중에 뛰어든 두 사람으로 말하자면 태도는 진실되어 보였지만 옛날 같은 팀원이었다는 것밖에 보증은 없는 셈이었다.  
최재석은 우선 물러서기로 마음먹었다.  
“어, 겨울바람도 찬데 이러고 있지 말고, 우리 일단 헤어졌다가 나중에 다시 연락합시다. 어때요?”  
“어...”  
재호가 말하려다 입을 다물었다.  
“네, 그렇게 하죠.”  
준혁도 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그래. 가자, 양시.”  
“네...”  
관장을 따라 나서다 말고 시백이 준혁을 보았다. 지금 이들이 가버리면 2:1 상황, 한 쪽이 여자라고 해도 선생님 쪽이 불리해보였다.  
“모두 내려가죠.”  
시백이 양쪽을 번갈아보며 말했다.  
“그 깐깐한 경비한텐 뭐라고 하고 올라왔어요?”  
“....윽.”  
재호랑 미정이 인상을 구겼다. 인정하긴 싫지만 체포 안당하고 빌딩을 나서려면 지금은 준혁의 경찰 배지에 기댈 수밖에 없었다.  
다섯 명은 침묵 속에 1층으로 내려왔다. 사람이 확 늘은 걸 보고 경비가 눈을 크게 떴지만 준혁이 괜찮다고 웃으며 손짓하자 아무 말 않고 넘어갔다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implant suggestion. 아캄 호러에서 암시 심기 주문은 조사자가 몬스터를 옆으로 치워두는 데 사용됩니다. 몬스터도 조사자를 치워두는 데 쓸 수 있겠죠.


	10. Chapter 10

두 팀이 먼저 다 제 갈길 가는 거 확인하고 나서 시백과 재석도 택시를 잡아 도장으로 갔다.  
“미안하다.”  
재석이 말했다.  
“뭐가요.”  
“너 고생시켜서.”  
“괜찮아요, 선생님이 돌봐주셔서 그렇게 큰일 난 건 없어요. 그, 도장에서 깡패들이 난리쳐서 휴업상태이긴 한데.... 잘 지키고 있지 못해 죄송해요.”  
“아니다, 임마. 난 너한테 피해 안 가게 하려고 아무 말 없이 떠났던 건데, 이럴 줄 알았으면 차라리 처음부터 다 말해줄 걸 그랬구나.”  
“빚 같은 거 없는 거 맞죠?”  
“그래. 적어도 그런 깡패새끼들한테는 안 빌렸다. 그놈들이 또 뭔 짓 했냐?”  
“납치당했는데 선생님이 구해주셨어요.”  
“납.... 아, 젠장. 바뀐 거 하나 없구만. 범죄와의 전쟁 그 고생은 뭐였지.”  
재석이 머리를 벅벅 긁었다.  
“그래, 그 선생이란 사람은 또 뭐냐? 경찰은 맞는 것 같은데 옛 팀원들 하고 사이는 왜 또 그 지경이고.”  
“몰라요.”  
시백이 뾰로통해졌다.   
“선생님은 상냥하고 친절하고 여러 모로 좋은 사람인데, 그야 퇴직한 사람들 입장에선 남아있는 사람이 배신자로 보일 수도 있겠지만, 막 헐뜯고 영감 애인이라고 없는 말 지어내고 하는 것도 그리 깨끗해보이지는 않네요.”  
“....자세한 건 내가 이미 퇴직한 뒤라 잘 모르겠다만.”  
최재석이 머리를 긁었다.  
“상일이랑 그, 권현석 팀장님은 진짜 좋은 사람들이었어. 그들이 모함 받고 살해됐는데, 그 원수의 편에 가 붙었다면 나도 좋은 소리는 할 수 없구나.”  
“관장님까지!”  
“좀 더 사정을 알아봐야겠단 말이다.”  
재석이 시백에게 진정하라고 손짓했다.  
“나도 그 때 아무 손 못쓴 건 마찬가지고. 그들은 나보다 뭐 좀 더 알고 있을지도 모르지만 그게 뭔지도 모르고. 그 선생님에게도 어떤 사정이 있었는지도 모르고. 그걸 알아야 뭘 하든지 하지.”  
“예, 그렇죠.”  
시백이 도로 얌전해졌다. 더 아무 말 없이 두 사람은 태권도장에 도착했다. 들어와서 안을 둘러보고 최재석이 휘파람을 불었다.  
“으아, 이거 정리하려면 한참 걸리겠다. 우선은 발 닦고 잠이나 자고 내일 생각할까?”  
“그러죠 뭐.... 아.”  
“응?”  
“저, 선생님네 집에 있었거든요. 거기 짐 있는데.”  
“내일 가서 찾아오지 뭐. 네 말대로 좋은 사람이라면 걱정할 게.”  
시백의 전화가 울렸다. 꺼내보니 서재호의 이름이 떠 있었다.  
“이 아저씨가 왜...”  
시백은 끊어버릴까 고민했다. 하지만 계속 울리고 재석도 받아보라고 눈짓하자 통화를 눌렀다.  
“예.”  
-거 최재석 관장님 좀 바꿔봐라.  
“아 뭔데요, 밤 늦었거든요? 우리 잘 거거든요?”  
-그러지 말고 바꿔봐, 좀. 중요한 이야기야.  
선생님 헐뜯는 중요한 이야기냐고 비아냥거리려다 시백이 재석에게 전화를 넘겼다.  
“예, 전화 바꿨습니다.”  
-최재석.  
재석은 자기가 뭘 들었나 했다.  
“어.”  
-재석이, 나 기억해?  
“...팀장님.”  
그럴 리 없다고 생각하면서도 말이 먼저 나왔다.  
-그래. 재호에게 소식 들었어.  
현석이 잠시 침묵했다.  
-살아있었어. 그동안 잠자코 있어서 미안하다.  
“왜요?”  
재석의 목소리가 떨렸다.  
“살아계셨으면, 왜.”  
-위험했으니까. 멀쩡하게 잘 살고 있는 사람들까지 건드리고 싶지 않았어.  
“...아 그냥 아까 양시가 왜 날뛰었는지 확 와 닿네 와 닿아 아주.”  
재석이 신경질적으로 머리를 쓸어 넘기곤 소매 끝으로 눈가를 훔쳤다.  
“세상에, 팀장님 그렇게 돌아가시고 나서, 다들 그냥 이딴 나라에서 살 의욕을 잃어버리다시피 했다니까요? 저도, 우리 양시 아니었으면 대체.”  
-미안해. 음, 밤이 늦은 건 아는데, 우리 만날 수 있을까?  
“물론이죠.”  
재석이 말했다.  
“어디로 가면 됩니까. 지구 반대편이라도 갈 겁니다.”  
-그렇게 안 멀어. 재호 보낼게. 아, 그 양시백이란 청년도 좀 데려와라. 보고 싶어.  
“당연히 보여드려야죠.”  
-그래.... 이따 보자.  
“네, 팀장님.”  
전화를 끊고 최재석은 멍하니 서있었다.  
“저기, 관장님?”  
시백이 그의 눈앞에 손을 흔들었다.  
“뭐에요, 누군데 그래요. 재호 아저씨 아니죠? 누군데 관장님이.”  
“권현석 팀장님이야.”  
재석이 말했다.  
“그... 범죄와의 전쟁 때, 잠입 요원들 관리하던 분이지. 작전이 끝나고, 박근태가... 쉽게 말해 악당이 되고 상일이가 누명 쓰고 감옥에 가고 나서 팀장님도 살해당했어. 뉴스에서는 선진화파 잔당들의 복수극이라고 했지만 그런 거 믿을 리가 있냐. 근태 놈한테 살해당한 거야.”  
“박근태가 악당인 건 확실해요?”  
시백이 물었다. 재석이 시백을 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“왜...”  
“확실해, 아주.”  
최재석이 입에 달고 살던 보증도 안 하고 진지한 소리를 하자 시백이 놀랐다. 재석이 갑자기 시백을 끌어안았다.  
“뭐.”  
“그 놈들은 나한테도 너한테도 원수야.”  
“네?”  
시백이 더 물으려는데 누가 태권도장 문을 두드렸다.  
“저 오미정이에요.”  
두 사람은 긴장을 풀고 밖으로 나왔다. 그리고 미정이 타고 온 차가 귀여운 카페 로고가 박힌 분홍색 경차인 걸 보고 어리둥절했다.  
“팀장님이 제 카페에서 알바로 일하거든요.”  
미정이 말하자 재석도 시백도 눈을 크게 떴다.  
“뭐, 어쩔 수 없다고요. 법적으론 죽은 사람이니까 달리 할 수 있는 일도 없고 심지어 핸드폰도 선불폰 밖에 못 쓰고. 아주 불편한 게 많아요.”  
미정이 어깨를 으쓱해보이곤 차에 탔다. 두 사람도 차에 올랐다.  
달리는 동안 차안에 침묵이 무겁게 깔렸다.  
“정말로... 팀장님 살아계신 겁니까.”  
재석이 물었다.  
“네. 지금도 생각해보면 깜짝 놀라지만 정말로.”  
미정이 웃었다.  
“게다가..... 아니 이건 직접 보는 게 낫겠네요. 마음 단단히 잡수세요, 아니면 마주한 순간 심장마비에 걸릴 지도 몰라요.”  
재석이 긴장했다.  
“팀장님께 무슨 일이 생긴 겁니까?”  
“정확히 하자면 ‘안’ 생긴 거지만... 보면 알아요.”  
미정은 난폭하게 차를 몰았다. 밤늦은 시각 텅 빈 도로니 망정이지 언제 사고 나도 이상할 게 없는 속력이었다.  
그래도 덕분에 빨리 도착할 수 있었다. 두근거리며 카페 2층으로 뛰어올라간 최재석 앞에 서재호가 나타났다.  
그 뒤에서 머리가 하나 옆으로 솟아나왔다.  
“어... 재석이 오랜만이야.”  
“팀장님!”  
확 가서 끌어안으려다 재석이 중간에 걸리적거리는 재호를 쳐다보았다.  
“왜 이러고 있는 겁니까?”  
“왜 날뛰었는지 알겠다고 했잖아.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“때릴 거야?”  
“.....제가 팀장님을 어떻게 때립니까!”  
그가 재호를 치우고 현석을 힘껏 부둥켜안았다.  
“보고 싶었습니다.”  
현석이 그의 등을 토닥였다.  
“애 키우면서 잘 살고 있던 거 아니었어?”  
“애 키우고 있으니까 보고 싶은 거죠, 말 안 듣는 애 어떻게 혼내야 좋은지 사춘기 반항을 어떻게 타일러야 되는지 팀장님이라면 경험자니까.”  
“혜연인 딸이고 반항도 별로 안 해서 도움은 안 되었을 거야.”  
“말이 그렇다는 겁니다.”  
그들 뒤에서 시백은 어이가 없어 입만 빠끔거렸다.  
“...저거 내 소리?”  
“그런 것 같네.”  
재호가 싱긋 웃었다. 마침내 재석이 몸을 떼었다.  
“팀장님은 하나도 안 변했네요.”  
그가 추억에 젖은 목소리로 말했다.  
“막 올 때 심장마비 조심하란 소리까지 들어서 겁먹었는데, 십 년 가까이 못 봤으니 그새 무슨 일이라도 생겼나.....”  
그리고 최재석은 방금 말의 모순을 알아차렸다.  
“......하나도 안 변했네요, 십 년 가까이 못 봤는데.”  
재석이 현석의 다리를 내려다보았다.  
“유령 아냐.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“그리고 나도 늙었어. 피부도 나빠지고 눈이며 입가에 주름도 생기고 볼도 홀쭉해지고...”  
“저 늙은 거 보고 말하시죠!”  
재석이 소리쳤다.  
“아 그냥 죽었다 흡혈귀로 되살아나셨다고 해도 믿겠네요, 어떻게.....”  
“아니.”  
그냥 해 본 말이었던 재석은 현석이 정색을 하자 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“흡혈귀가 되었다면 절대 너희를 부르지 않았어. 이성이 남아있었을 리 없지만 그래도 어떻게든 햇빛 아래로 기어나갔을 거야. 절대로..”  
“팀장님?”  
“아, 그래. 먼저 할 말이 많이 있어.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“내가 어떻게 살아날 수 있었나 그 동안 뭘 하고 있었나 궁금하겠지? 그걸 말하기 전에 우선 매우 믿기 힘든 이야기 하날 믿어줘야겠어.”  
“뭡니까?”  
“세상엔 괴물과 마법이 있어. 그리고 난 마법사야.”

 

집에 돌아온 준혁은 침대에 쓰러졌다. 마법으로 기력을 많이 소모한데다 통증까지 발작했다. 옛 팀원들을 다시 만난 것도 적잖이 부담이 되었다.  
‘잘 지내나보네, 둘 다......’  
준혁의 정체를 알고 있는 걸 보면 ‘잘’ 지낸다고 말하는 건 어폐가 있겠지만 그래도 두 사람은 같이 있었다. ‘동료’가 있었다.  
그가 몸을 뒤집으며 휴대폰을 더듬어 꺼냈다. 일이 완료되었으니 보고를 해야 했다.  
다행히 상대는 금방 전화를 받았다.  
“배준혁입니다. 최재석 수색을 마쳤습니다.”  
-마쳤다고?  
“네. 제가 찾았을 때 그는 이미 유상일과 헤어진 뒤였습니다. 유상일이 자기가 마법을 쓸 수 있고 제물을 필요로 한다고 했다면서, 최재석이 그에게 유괴한 아이에 대해 추궁하자 도망쳤다고 합니다.”  
-제물이라. 그걸로 뭘 하려는 건지는 들었고?  
“그는 유상일이 오랜 감옥 생활로 제정신이 아니라고 생각합니다. 뭔가를 들었다 해도 헛소리로 여겨 흘려보냈을 겁니다. 유상일은 의원님께 복수할 마음을 품고 있으며 더 많은 사람이 죽어야 한다고 말했다는 것만 확인했습니다.”  
-그걸 누가 모르나!  
박근태가 벌컥 화를 내었다.  
“죄송합니다. 그보다 자세한 건 최재석도 알지 못했습니다.”  
-...그래, 할 수 없지.  
박근태가 곧 진정했다.  
-하지만, 그래서는 어떻게 유상일을 추적할 텐가.  
“미끼를 써보면 어떨까 합니다.”  
-미끼라고?  
“이경환도 고상만도 죽었습니다. 여기에 조용호의 위치가 드러난다면, 죽이러 올 가능성이 높습니다.”  
-....흠.  
박근태가 잠시 생각했다.  
-그래, 그 건은 자네에게 일임하지. 필요한 게 있나.  
“조용호의 현재 소재하고 잠복시켜둘 수하 한둘이면 됩니다. 하경위 일행이 좋을 것 같습니다, 달리 쓰시는 데가 없다면.”  
-좋도록 쓰게나.  
“감사합니다.”  
-이번에 유상일을 찾게 되면, 조용히 없애버리게.  
박근태가 지시했다.  
-그 당시엔 옛정이 남아 그래도 목숨은 붙여주고 싶었지. 그런 실수는 이젠 하지 않아.  
“네. 명심하겠습니다.”  
-날 실망시키지 말게.  
“네.”  
박근태가 먼저 전화를 끊었다. 배준혁은 안도하며 전화를 방구석으로 집어던졌다. 그 옛정이 너를 파멸시킬 거라고 준혁이 입속으로 중얼거렸다.  
조용호라면 죽더라도 손해는 없다고 생각하고 있는 게 뻔했다. 역겨웠지만, 자기 역시 같은 이유로 그를 골랐으니 박근태에게 뭐라 할 말도 없었다.  
그가 이불을 끌어당겨 몸 위로 덮었다. 추웠지만 난방을 켜기 귀찮았다. 누군가 곁에 있었으면 좋겠다고 생각하며 그러나 그게 누구인지는 알지 못한 채로 배준혁은 잠이 들었다.


	11. Chapter 11

괴물. 마법. 괴물 사냥꾼. 그리고 무엇보다 더 강력하고 끔찍한 외계 괴물과 그걸 추종하는 자들. 최재석은 몇 번이고 권현석의 말을 끊고 싶은 표정을 하면서도 결국 끝까지 다 들었다.  
“....팀장님이 헛소리를 한다고 생각하는 건 아니지만 이건 좀.....”  
“믿기 힘든 게 당연해.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“나도 처음엔 믿지 못했어. 내가 먹힐 뻔 했는데도 보고 겪은 것을 부정하려고 했어.”  
“그런데 지금은 마법사라고요?”  
시백이 물었다.  
“그걸 뭘로 증명할 건데요? 뭐, 파이어볼 같은 거라도 보여주실 건가요?”  
“아니, 마법을 사용하는 건 몹시 위험한 일이고 어떤 증거를 들이대든 믿기 싫은 사람은 안 믿을 수 있어. 난 마법을 보여줘서 증명하려 들지 않을 거야. 아, 그래도 양시백 너에게는 좀 해봐야 하는 게 있어.”  
“뭐, 뭡니까?”  
재석이 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“위험한 거 아니니까 잠깐만.”  
그리고 현석이 주머니에서 납작한 양철 캔이랑 작은 흰색 돌조각 같은 걸 꺼냈다. 시백이 한 걸음 뒤로 물러났다.  
“뭐, 뭐에요, 전에 재호 아저씨도 그런 거 뿌렸는데.”  
“이건 좀 달라. 손 내밀어. 두 손 다.”  
시백은 눈살을 찌푸렸으나 재석이 말없이 재촉하자 멈칫멈칫 손을 내밀었다. 현석은 시백의 양 손바닥에 붉은 물감 같은 것을 바르고 주문을 중얼거리며 양 손 사이 공간에 돌조각을 띄웠다.  
“어?”  
시백이 어리둥절했다. 분명 자기 손 사이에 그게 떠 있었다. 공중에. 시백이 그 돌을 뚫어져라 바라보았다.  
“너무 보지 마.”  
재호가 시백의 눈을 가렸다. 그리고 손가락 틈으로 번쩍하는 빛이 보였다.  
“...역시 아니네.”  
현석이 고개를 저었다.  
“수고했다. 그건 그냥 비누로 씻으면 돼. 화장실은 저기.”  
“뭘 한 거에요?”  
시백이 어리둥절해서 물었다.  
“네게 매혹주문 같은 게 걸려있나 확인한 거야.”  
“매혹.... 선생님 때문에 그러는 거군요.”  
“그래.”  
현석이 엄한 목소리를 내었다.  
“마법에 걸린 건 아니니까, 네 감정은 진짜란 뜻이겠지. 좋아하지 말라고 말해봐야 소용없을 거고. 하지만 그놈하고 계속 상관해선 안 돼. 한 때는... 그 녀석도 좋은 사람이었어. 그랬을 거라고 믿어. 하지만 지금은 아니야. 이유가 뭐였든 준혁인 이미 타락했고 더 이상 사람이라고도 할 수 없는 존재가 되어버렸어.”  
“그, 그렇게, 그렇게까지 말할 필요는 없잖아요!”  
시백이 소리쳤다.  
“선생님은 저 납치되었을 때 위험을 무릅쓰고 구하러 와주셨다고요!”  
“그 놈들은 태흥 용역 소속이야. 박근태의 수하인. 준혁에게는 발끝에 채이는 장기말일 뿐이라고. 자작극 따위에 속지 마.”  
“그...렇게 나쁜 놈이면 왜 절 보호해주고... 집에도 들였다고요! 집안 돌아다녀 봤는데 이상한 것도 없고 뭐 저런 마법 어쩌고도 없었어요. 같이 저녁도 먹었는데.”  
“한 집에 있었다고?”  
현석이 관심을 보였다.  
“집안을 보여줬어?”  
“아예 혼자 두고 나갔는데요. 그래서 돌아봤어요. 침실까지 다. 그리고 책장에는 법이랑 아동 복지랑 뭐 그런 책밖에 없었어요.”  
“아동복지?”  
현석이 헷갈린다는 표정을 했다.  
“위장용 집이라고 해도 참 이상한 걸로 꾸며놨네.”  
“위장이라고요?”  
시백은 기가 막혔다.  
“당신들이야말로, 믿을 생각 전혀 없는 거 아닙니까?”  
“당연히 믿을 생각 없지, 그 놈이 잡아들인 조사자가 몇 명인데.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“우리나라에서 괴물과 싸우는 사람들의 최대 약점이 뭔지 아냐. 바로 무기야. 하다못해 괴물쥐 한 마리를 상대할래도 총은 필수인데 구하기도 어렵고 걸렸다간 큰일 나지. 그래서 보통은 은닉 마법을 걸어 숨기는데, 배준혁은 추종자인데다 마법사인데다 경찰이라서 아주 쉽게 그들을 단속할 수 있어.”  
그가 나직이 이를 갈았다.  
“날 구해줬던 사람들 중 일부도 그런 식으로 잡혀 들어갔어. 당연하지만, 잡혀 들어간 뒤엔 소식이 묘연해졌고. 애초 법적으론 살아있지 않은 사람들이 많았으니까. 나처럼. 쇼고스가 나타났대도 그보다 많이 죽이진 못했을 거야. 배준혁은 조사자들 사이에선 공공의 적 1호라고. 암살 시도도 몇 번 있었는데....”  
“저, 팀장님.”  
서재호가 손을 들었다.  
“그, 위장용이라곤 해도 거기 한 번쯤 털어보는 게 좋지 않을까요? 뭔가 건질 게 있을 지도 모르잖습니까.”  
“글쎄, 그럴 필요가 있을까.”  
현석은 회의적이었다.  
“누구 맘대로 누구 집을 털겠다는 거에요?”  
시백이 말했다.  
“애초에 위장용이라고 해도 저 녀석을 집에까지 들여 준 이유도 궁금하고요. 뭐라도 단서가 있으면 좋잖아요.”  
“음, 그런가.”  
“내 의견은? 웃기지 말아요, 누가 열쇠 줄 것 같아요?”  
자긴 쏙 빼놓고 진행되는 대화에 시백이 아우성쳤다. 현석이 한숨을 내쉬고 그에게 다가왔다.  
“양시백.”  
“네, 네?”  
“넌 배준혁을 믿지?”  
“그, 그런데요?”  
현석이 시백을 마주보고 가까이 서서 어깨를 짚었다.  
“너는 그 집에 다시 가야 할 거야, 짐 가져와야 하니까.”  
“네.”  
“짐 옮겨야 하니까 재호가 차 가지고 따라가면 편하지 않을까?”  
“.....어....”  
“간 김에 집을 좀 둘러보고, 네 말 대로 위험한 게 전혀 없는 곳인지 확인해보면 어때. 널 집에 들여 줄 정도로 준혁이 떳떳하다면 재호한테도 마찬가지 아냐?”  
“그, 그런가요.”  
“그래. 그러니까 같이 가는 거야. 오늘은 피곤했지? 밤이 늦었으니 어서 쉬고, 내일 낮에 둘이 짐 가지러 가라.”  
“.....네.”  
“아, 그리고 묻고 싶은 게 있는데, 너 재석이 전화 받고 위치 준혁한테도 알린 거야?”  
“아뇨..”  
시백이 졸린 표정으로 말했다.  
“어디 딴데서 제보를 들었다고 하시던데요....”  
“그래. 알았다. 어서 자.”  
“네.....”  
시백이 하품을 하고 현석이 이끄는 대로 방에 들어갔다.  
“........방금 뭐 한 겁니까?”  
금방 곯아떨어져버린 시백을 보면서 재석이 물었다.  
“암시 심기. 상대를 무의식 레벨에서 설득 하는 거야.”  
“마법입니까?”  
“응.”  
“거 편리하네요.”  
재석의 눈이 휘둥그래졌다.  
“저 녀석 어릴 땐 잠투정이 심해서 곤란했었는데.”  
“애기 때부터 키웠던 거야?”  
“아뇨, 그런 건 아니지만.”  
“아, 재석이 너도 할 일이 좀 있어.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“네?”  
“도장에 가서, 네 물건 중 없어진 게 있는지 살펴봐. 어떤 거냐 하면, 음, DNA증거가 묻어있을 만한 걸로.”  
“예?”  
“면도기라던가 칫솔 같은 거 말야.”  
“뭘 의심하고 계신 거에요?”  
미정이 물었다.  
“준혁이놈, 재석이 추적하려고 양시백한테 달라붙었을 거잖아.”  
현석이 설명했다.  
“하지만 시백이도 재석이 행방을 몰랐고. 그런데 오늘 밤에 갑자기 알았지, 아무도 말 안 해줬는데. 양시백의 짐이 그 놈 집에 있대서 생각났는데, 재석의 물건을 빼돌려 추적 마법을 쓴 게 아닐까 해.”  
“추...적 마법이요?”  
재석이 놀랐다.  
“그런 거 있습니까?”  
“있어. 적절한 촉매가 있으면 나도 쓸 수 있어. 지금 중요한 건 그게 아니고.”  
권현석은 가볍게 넘겼다.  
“어쩌면 이거 시백에게 준혁이 마법사란 걸 납득시킬 기회일지 몰라. 좀 엄한 놈한테 홀리긴 했어도 재석이네 애잖아. 저대로 계속 배준혁 같은 놈을 좋아하게 둘 수는 없는 거 아냐?”  
“그냥 그 양반 놈을 죽여 버리면 되는 일 아닐까요.”  
미정이 말했다.  
“그건 딴 팀이 이미 착수했잖아.”  
“팀장님이 직접 하시면 더 쉽게 할 수 있을 텐데.”  
“단지 내가 사람을 죽이기 싫어서가 아니야.”  
현석이 주먹을 쥐었다.  
“내가 배준혁을 박근태에게 소개했어. 내가 그 녀석을 그 길로 몰았다고. 내가....”  
그가 고개를 저었다.  
“내가 직접 죽일 수는 없어.”  
“자, 빨리 댁에 가서 찾아봐요.”  
재호가 재석에게 말했다.  
“이 면상들은 내가 말릴 테니까. 이런 거 한두 번 있는 일도 아니고.”  
“어, 예.”  
누구를 죽이네 마네 하는 싸움에 끼고 싶지는 않아서 최재석은 서둘러 도장으로 돌아왔다. 도깨비한테 홀려도 이보다는 현실감 있을 것 같았다. 이래선 안 불러줬다고 팀장님 원망할 수도 없는 거 아닐까 생각하며 최재석은 도장을 뒤지기 시작했다.

 

다음날 아침 출근한 준혁은 하태성을 호출했다.  
“부르셨습니까.”  
“예. 유상일 추적 건으로 드릴 말씀이 있습니다.”  
준혁이 쪽지를 하나 내밀었다.  
“거기 적힌 주소에 조용호라는 사람이 있습니다. 유상일이 죽이려 들 가능성이 높은 자입니다.”  
“가서 경호하라는 겁니까.”  
“대놓고 하기보다는 그 집에 잠복해서 기다리십시오. 조용호는 미끼일 뿐, 그를 보호하는 것보다 유상일을 잡는 게 더 중요합니다.”  
하태성은 사람이 죽어도 상관없다고 대놓고 말하는 상관을 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“뭔가 불만이 있습니까.”  
“.....아닙니다.”  
“박근태 의원의 밑에 들어갔으면 이 정도는 각오해야 합니다.”  
“어느 쪽을 말하는 겁니까. 버려지는 것? 사람을 죽게 내버리는 것?”  
참지 못하고 던진 말에 준혁이 고개를 들었다. 하태성은 실수를 직감했으나 이미 늦었고 무를 생각도 들지 않았다.  
“양쪽 다입니다. 거기에 그보다 심한 일도 생길 수 있습니다.”  
준혁이 차분하게 말했다.  
“이미 늦었지만, 당신은 이런 일에 끼지 않았으면 좋았을 겁니다.”  
그의 목소리에는 답지 않게도 연민의 기색이 담겨있었다. 하태성은 이걸 뭐라 해석해야 좋을지 알 수 없었다.  
“이미 늦어버린 겁니까. 더 이상 아무 방법도 없는 겁니까.”  
“딱 한 가지는 충고해드릴 수 있는 게 있습니다.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“그가 실버 트와일라잇이란 클럽에 초대하면 거절하십시오. 도저히 거절할 수 없다면 차라리 자살을 하십시오.”  
“.....지금 진심으로 저한테 자살을 추천한 겁니까?”  
“예.”  
“거기가 대체 뭐하는.”  
태성이 말을 다 하기도 전에 갑자기 준혁이 벌떡 일어났다. 태성은 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“경..”  
“잠깐 실례.”  
얼굴이 하얗게 굳은 준혁이 급히 달려 나갔다. 태성은 어리둥절해서 그 뒷모습을 쳐다보았다. 다른 누구였다면 화장실이라도 급한가 싶은 생각이 드는 다급함이었지만 하태성으로서는 과연 그도 화장실을 가기는 하는지부터가 의심스러웠다. 신비감이라든가 하는 문제가 아니라, 사람이라는 생각이 잘 들지 않았다.  
어차피 기분 좋은 이야기를 하는 중도 아니었기 때문에 대화가 끊겼어도 아쉬울 건 없었다. 하태성은 김주황과 허건오에게 연락했다.


	12. Chapter 12

배준혁의 집에 들어온 재호는 부지런히 집안 이곳저곳을 쑤시고 다녔다. 방문마다 열어보고 책상도 밀어보고 책장도 밀어보고 바닥도 두드려 보았다. 시백은 벌써부터 그를 달고 온 걸 후회하는 눈치였지만 이미 들여놓은 이상 내쫓을 수도 없었다.  
“저 짐 다시 꾸릴 동안 가만히 좀 있어요.”  
“응, 그래.”  
서재호가 건성으로 대답하며 집안을 계속 돌아다녔다. 그리고 잠긴 문 하나를 찾았다.  
“시백아, 여기는 뭐라던. 그놈이?”  
“예? 안 물어봤는데요.”  
“안 물어봐? 안 궁금했어?”  
“남의 집에 잠깐 신세지는 주제에 그럼 뭐 살림살이를 속속들이 쑤시고 다녀야겠어요?”  
“온 집안을 돌아다녀 봤다며.”  
“잠긴 곳만 빼고요.”  
“아 그래. 너 엄청 예의바르다.”  
불평하며 재호는 잠긴 문을 흔들어도 보고 부딪쳐도 보았다. 꼼짝도 안 하고 어디에 열쇠구멍이 있는지 제대로 보이지도 않는 걸 보니 마법으로 잠긴 것 같았다.  
‘팀장님이 왔어야 하는데.’  
단순히 위장용 집이라고만 생각했는데 마법으로 잠긴 공간이 있을 줄이야. 재호는 현석에게 빨리 이리로 와주십사고 문자를 넣었다.  
“재호 아저씨.”  
“아이구 깜짝이야. 사람 뒤에 와 설 때는 좀 기척을.”  
“저 이용한 거죠, 선생님 집 뒤지려고.”  
부정하자니 그게 사실이었다. 재호는 어물어물 대답하지 못했다.  
“선생님 해치려는 거에요?”  
“....그 놈이 나쁜 놈이라고 귀에 딱지가 앉게 얘기했는데 전혀 안 들었지?”  
서재호가 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다.  
“이거야 원, 대체 무슨 짓을 해야 널 납득시킬 수 있는 거냐. 아무리 사랑이 맹목적이라지만 좀 정신을 차릴 수 없냐?”  
그 말엔 시백이 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“사, 사랑이라니요, 저 선생님한테 그런 흑심 품고 있지 않아요!”  
“......사랑이 곧 흑심이냐? 너 대체 뭐라는 인생을 살아온 거냐?”  
“남의 인생 상관하지 말고 그만 나가요, 좀.”  
시백이 재호를 잡아끌었다.  
“나 너 짐 싸는 거 도와 줄.”  
“됐으니까 그만 하라고요, 차에 가 기다리고 있던가.”  
“이런 일 하다 보니 믿는 사람보다 안 믿는 사람을 훨씬 많이 보긴 했지만 너처럼 고집불통은 처음이다. 것도 마법에 걸린 것도 아닌데 사랑에 눈이 멀어서는.”  
“아씨 그런 거 아니라니까요, 헛소리 말고 빨리....”  
찰칵.  
현관문이 열렸다. 밖에서 사람이 뛰어 들어왔다.  
“어.... 시백씨?”  
준혁이 막 앞으로 내밀었던 손을 재빨리 코트 주머니에 쑤셔 넣었다.  
“재호씨도, 뭐 하고 있는 겁니까?”  
“방금 뭐 하려고 한 거냐?”  
재호가 물었다.  
“날 공격하려고 했지? 어디 계속 해보지그래?”  
“....남의 집에 멋대로 침입해놓고 무슨 소릴 하는 겁니까.”  
준혁은 조용히 심호흡을 했다. 마법을 급작스럽게 중단한 여파로 팔이 저렸다. 살상용 마법을 준비하던 게 아니어서 다행이었다.  
그가 시백에게 고개를 돌렸다. 그는 서재호를 붙든 채 어찌할 바를 모르고 쩔쩔매고 있었다.  
“죄, 죄송해요...”  
죄송할 일은 맞겠지만 배준혁은 양시백을 탓할 마음이 들지 않았다. 최재석이 서재호 오미정 팀에 합류하는 건 늦든 빠르든 일어날 일이었고 그러니 양시백 역시 더는 그의 편으로 남을 수 없는 게 당연했다. 미리 열쇠를 회수하지 못한 그의 실책이었다.  
그렇다 해도 선택이 참 빨랐다고 준혁은 생각했다. 어제 밤까지만 해도 유상일이 미쳤다고 생각하던 사람이 벌써 이런 기괴한 이야기를 받아들였다고는 생각하기 어려웠다. 괴물 쪽은 빼고 설명했을까 해 봐도 배준혁은 분명 수많은 죄를 지었지만 진실을 모르는 자들 눈에는 아무 것도 문제될 게 없었다.  
박근태의 측근이기 때문에 자동으로 나쁜 놈 취급을 받은 거라면, 그거야 어쩔 수 없지만.  
“선생님...”  
“아, 아뇨. 시백씨에게 화내고 있는 거 아닙니다.”  
준혁이 고개를 흔들었다.  
“시백씨는 왜 여기 있는지 알겠는데 재호씨는 초대한 적 없습니다. 나가주시기 바랍니다.”  
“응, 둘만 있어야 순진한 녀석을 홀려서 네 뜻대로 주무를 수 있으니까?”  
재호가 이죽거렸다.  
“이제 다 들킨 거 아주 털어놓지 그래? 네가 시백일 집에 데려온 이유는 최재석을 찾을 추적 마법을 쓰기 위해 그의 생체 조직이 필요했기 때문이잖아. 최재석의 칫솔과 운동화가 없어졌던데, 뭐 짐작 가는 거 없을까?”  
“네?”  
시백이 당황했다.  
“그게 무슨 말이에요?”  
“무슨 말이긴, 저 선생님이 네 생각과는 달리 순 자기 흑심을 채우기 위해 널 도와주는 척 했다는 말이지.”  
“망상은 그쯤 해두시죠.”  
준혁이 한 발짝 나섰다.  
“마법이라니, 무슨 헛소릴 하는 겁니까. 멀쩡한 21세기에. 절 악당으로 몰고 싶은 심정은 알겠지만 좀 너무 나간 것 아닙니까?”  
“네... 녀석 잘도 그런 소릴.”  
서재호가 적의를 담아 준혁을 노려보았다. 준혁은 태연한 얼굴로 마주보았다.  
“그런 사소한 물건이 없어졌다면 짐작 가는 바는 있군요. 시백씨가 급히 짐을 싸느라고 실수로 관장님 것까지 같이 싸버린 것 아닐까요? 저도 옆에서 돕는답시고 이것저것 모르고 집어주었던 것 같고.”  
시백은 대치중인 재호와 준혁을 번갈아 바라보았다.  
“저 짐 보고 올게요!”  
시백은 방으로 뛰어올라가 가방을 뒤졌다.  
“저, 관장님 칫솔 여기 있어요!”  
곧 시백이 방안에서 소리쳤다.  
“운동화도, 제거랑 같이.”  
준혁이 미소를 지었다. 재호는 이를 갈았다.  
“...그래, 이렇게 된 이상.”  
재호가 준혁에게 달려들었다.  
“그 주머니에 어떤 제물을 넣고 있는지 좀 확인해봐야겠다!”  
재호는 아직 승산이 있다고 생각했다. 배준혁은 예전에도 몸싸움은 잘하지 못했고 저 악랄한 추종자 놈이 자기 집에 침입한 인간에게 살상력 없는 마법을 쓰려고 했을 리 없으며 상대를 죽이기 위한 주문은 흔히 뼈나 피 같은 것을 제물로 삼는다. 저 놈 주머니를 뒤져 사람 손가락뼈 같은 게 나오면 양시백도 더는 아무 말도 못할 게 분명했다.  
“꼼짝마!”  
재호가 멈춰 섰다. 다시 뻗은 준혁의 손에는 마법 촉매 대신 권총이 들려있었다.  
“...날 사살하겠다고?”  
“아뇨, 다리를 쏠 겁니다. 혈관에 맞지 않는다고 보장할 만한 실력은 안 되지만.”  
재호는 그의 상태를 살폈다. 첫발은 공포일 테고, 아직 방아쇠울에 손가락을 넣지 않았다. 거리는 5미터 미만. 실탄을 쏘기 전에 제압할 가능성은 분명 있었다.  
“목숨 가지고 도박하지 마십시오.”  
그 눈치를 채고 준혁이 말했다.  
“제가 당신들이 주장하는 만큼 악독한 놈이라면 규정대로 첫 발을 공포로 해놨을 리 없지 않습니까.”  
준혁이 한걸음 밀고 들어왔다. 버티고 싶었으나 재호는 뒷걸음질치고 말았다.  
얕봤다. 틴달로스의 사냥개만큼이나 위험하다는 이성과 지능을 겸비한 경찰 추종자를.  
‘이것만큼은 미정이에게 전적으로 동의합니다. 팀장님, 이 놈은 진작 죽여 버렸어야 했어요.’  
서재호는 빨라지는 호흡을 진정시키려고 애썼다. 조사자라면 누구나 괴물에게 사냥당해 죽는다, 빠르든 늦든. 죽음은 각오했다. 팀장님과 미정이와 함께 좀 더 오래 같이 하지 못한 게 한스러울 뿐이었다.  
“뭐.. 하는 거에요?”  
새로 싼 짐을 가지고 계단을 내려오던 시백이 그 광경을 보고 얼어붙었다.  
“선생님?”  
“아.”  
준혁이 난처한 표정을 지었다.  
“전... 그저 이 사람이 저를 공...”  
배준혁의 표정이 일그러졌다.  
“왜.... 윽.”  
그가 총을 쥐지 않은 손으로 가슴을 움켜쥐었다. 총을 내리고 비틀거리며 뒤로 한 발짝 물러났다.  
서재호는 그 틈을 놓치지 않았다. 그가 배준혁에게 달려가 총 든 손목을 잡아 비틀었다. 준혁은 몸을 비틀며 저항했지만 소용없이 총을 떨어뜨리고 말았다. 서재호는 번개같이 총을 주워 준혁을 겨누고 방아쇠를 당겼다.  
총소리가 울렸다.  
“무슨 짓이야아아!”  
시백이 몸을 날려 서재호를 덮쳤다. 온 힘을 다해 턱에 한 방 먹이고 쓰러지는 그를 걷어찼다.  
“시, 시백씨.”  
준혁이 숨을 헐떡이며 그를 불렀다.  
“괘, 괜찮습니다. 저 안 다쳤어요.”  
“...네?”  
“총만, 멀리 던져, 아니 갖고 계세요, 그냥.”  
“네? 네.”  
시백이 시키는 대로 서재호가 떨어뜨린 총을 주워들었다. 준혁이 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 벽에 기대며 상체를 일으켰다.  
“1미터도 안 떨어져 있었는데.”  
재호가 멍하니 중얼거렸다.  
“첫 발은 공포가 규정입니다.”  
“야임마!!”  
“경찰이 규정을 지킨 게 잘못입니까.”  
재호는 기가 막혀 입을 다물지 못했다.  
‘아, 그래 내가 저 놈을 말로 이기려 들었구나. 저놈을. 저 배준혁 놈을.’  
자기 입이라도 때리고 싶은 기분이 들었지만 지금은 심각한 상황이었다. 그가 시백에게 눈을 돌렸다. 그가 총을 쥐고 있어서 이기도 하지만 아니라도 상황의 향방은 그에게 달렸다.  
그리고 그 양시백 놈은 배준혁을 쳐다보았다. 총을 매우 어색하게 집게손가락으로 멀찍이 들고 어쩔 줄 몰라 하면서.  
“그냥 탁자에 내려놓으세요. 위험하지 않습니다.”  
준혁이 그에게 애써 웃어보였다.  
“그리고 서재호씨.”  
“그래. 날 어쩔 거냐.”  
적어도 시백이 보는 앞에서는 불법적인 일은 안 당할 것 같은 기분에 재호는 애써 당당하려고 노력했다.  
“돌아가 주십시오.”  
“그것 뿐이냐? 가택 침입이나 경관 폭행죄로 잡아넣거나 안 해?”  
“지금 나가면, 이후로 안 오면 그러지 않겠습니다. 그러니 당장 사라져주세요.”  
“...알았다.”  
살아서 나갈 수 있는 게 어디냐고 애써 생각하며 재호는 일어났다. 태권도 사범인건 빈말이 아닌지 시백에게 걷어차인 곳이 무진장 아팠다.  
집을 나가자마자 재호는 현석에게 오지 말라는 문자부터 보냈다. 소중한 팀장님을 한창 독이 오른 놈이 들어앉은 독사 굴에 걸어 들어가게 할 수는 없으니까.

 

서재호가 나가고 나자 집 안에 남은 두 사람은 침묵 속에 서로를 마주보았다.  
“죄송합니다.”  
시백이 먼저 머리를 숙였다.  
“달고 오려고 한 게 아닌데 어쩌다 보니... 아무튼 제 잘못이에요. 혼자 왔어야 하는데.”  
“짐 가지러 온 건가요.”  
“네.”  
“그렇군요. 관장님이 돌아오셨으니 같이 있어야겠지요.”  
시백 뿐 아니라 준혁까지도 어쩐지 시무룩해졌다.  
“정말 죄송해요. 선생님을 배신한 거나 마찬가지인데....”  
그가 준혁 가까이로 다가왔다.  
“사이 나쁜 줄은 알았지만, 총을 쏠 정도인줄은 몰랐어요.”  
“그런 거 어떻게 알겠습니까.”  
준혁이 웃어보였다.  
“최재석 관장님은 그들하고 의견을 같이 한 모양이군요.”  
“어....”  
“걱정 마세요. 해치지 않습니다.”  
이건 진심이었다. 서재호와 오미정에게 동료 조사자가 한 명 늘었다고 해서 이제 와서 자기에게 방해될 건 없었다. 초보자 훈련으로 어디 지방에 가서 폴터가이스트 퇴치 같은 거나 하고 있어 준다면 차라리 환영할 만한 일일 것이다.  
“선생님.”  
“그들의 저에 대한 평가는 그다지 틀리지 않습니다.”  
준혁이 앞질러 말했다.  
“저는 분명 박근태의 측근이고, 그가 악인이란 점을 알면서도 따르고 있습니다. 제게도 사정이라면 있습니다만 세상에 핑계 없는 무덤이 어디 있겠습니까.”  
그가 쓸쓸히 웃었다.  
“그러니 시백씨도 절 더 이상 친구로 생각하지 않는 편이 좋습니다.”  
“선생님!”  
시백이 준혁의 어깨를 붙들었다.  
“죄송해요, 제가 잘못했으니까 그런 말은....”  
“한 가지만 부탁을 들어주지 않겠습니까.”  
“네! 뭐든지요!”  
준혁이 곤란한 표정을 했다.  
“저, 그런 말은 위험합니다. 제가 뭘 부탁할 줄 알고 그러나요.”  
“선생님이 절 해롭게 할 리는 없잖아요?”  
시백이 신뢰 가득한 눈으로 그를 보았다. 준혁이 난처하게 웃었다.  
“이거야 원. 부탁을 두 가지 해야겠군요. 첫째로, 뭐든지 라든가 얼마든지 같은 말은 쓰지 마십시오. 특히 그런 말로 누구에게든 약속을 해서는 안 됩니다.”  
“...그런 게 중요한가요?”  
“네. 매우. 그리고 둘째로, 그들이 뭘 하건 간에 직접 끼어들지는 마세요.”  
“....네?”  
“어차피 그들도 강권하지는 않을 거라 생각합니다만, 제 핑계를 대도 좋고 어째도 좋으니 시백씨가 참여하지는 마세요. 시백씨는 그저, 태권도장을 하면서 이상한 거랑 얽히지 말고 아무 문제없이 조용히 그렇게 살았으면 좋겠습니다.”  
시백은 어리둥절했다. 그가 왜 이런 말을 하는지 알 수 없었다. 그들은 선생님과 적이고, 그러니 시백이 직접 그와 적대하지는 않았으면 좋겠다는 뜻은 이해할 수 있었다. 그러나 아무리 봐도 그 이상의 뭐가 있는 것만 같았다. 그리고 그게 뭔지 시백은 알 수가 없었다.  
“시백씨.”  
“네, 그럴게요.”  
대답해버렸다.  
“네, 그럼...”  
준혁이 시백을 밀어내려고 했다. 시백은 그를 도로 잡아당겼다.  
“저, 저도 부탁 하나 해도 돼요?”  
“네, 하세요.”  
다소 어리둥절해하면서도 준혁이 말했다.  
“...저 미워하지 말아주세요.”  
“네?”  
준혁이 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“죄송합니다. 네, 이런 일 저지르고 뻔뻔한 소리란 거 아는데 그래도 저기...”  
“아, 아뇨, 그런 뜻이 아닙니다.”  
준혁이 서둘러 시백을 진정시켰다.  
“그게 아니라, 제가 왜 시백씨를 미워합니까.”  
“...그야, 재호 아저씨를 끌고 들어와서 하마터면.”  
“시백씨 잘못이 아닙니다.”  
준혁이 시백의 손을 꼭 쥐었다.  
“그러니 그런 현실성 떨어지는 걱정은 하지 마세요.”  
“그럼, 앞으로도 계속 볼 수 있어요?”  
시백이 준혁의 눈치를 보았다.  
“시백씨만 좋다면 얼마든지요.”  
사실은 전혀 안 보는 게 제일 좋겠지만 시백을 앞에 두고 준혁은 차마 그런 말을 할 수 없었다.  
“네.”  
시백은 안도했다. 안도한 나머지 준혁을 끌어안고 그 이마에 입술을 눌렀다.  
‘................아아아아아아악!’  
뒤늦게 자기가 무슨 짓을 한 건지 깨달은 시백이 속으로 절규했다. 그가 허둥거리며 준혁에게서 떨어졌다.  
“저저저 그럼 이만가보겠습니다!”  
그가 짐을 나꿔채 집밖으로 달려 나갔다. 준혁이 미처 반응하기도 전이었다.  
“....시백씨!”  
현관문이 다시 벌컥 열렸다.  
“아참, 이거요.”  
시백이 열쇠를 준혁 손에 쥐어주었다. 그러고 나서 다시 달려 나갔다.  
준혁은 멍하니 현관문을 바라보았다.  
“어?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...그리고 회도2해보신 분은 알겠지만, 시백이 총을 못 다룰 리가 없지요. 상호 내숭을 떨고 있습니다, 저 두 사람. 아, 가증스러워라.


	13. Chapter 13

시백은 보따리를 멘 채로 전속력으로 길을 달려내려갔다. 자기가 무슨 짓을 한 건지 믿을 수가 없었다.  
‘재호 아저씨 말이 맞았어.’  
인정하긴 싫지만 틀림없었다.  
‘나 준혁 선생님을 좋아하고 있는 거야. 그런 쪽으로.’  
숨이 가쁘고 얼굴이 화끈거렸다. 달리고 있기 때문만은 아니었다. 도무지 어째야 좋을지 알 수가 없었다. 연상이고 남자이고 이젠 관장님과 적대하는 사이라고 해도 좋을 것이다. 이유는 알 수 없어도 악당의 부하라고 스스로 인정까지 했다.  
이해할 수 없는 일 투성이었다. 어제 카페 2층에서 보고 들었던 것들이 떠올랐다. 오늘 배준혁은 마법을 부정했다. 그러면서도 박근태가 악인임은 인정했다. 마법은 헛소리라고 치부하면서도 시백에게 그 헛소리를 말한 사람들의 평가는 옳다고 했다. 또한 그렇지만 그들과 같이 일하지는 말라는 부탁도 했다.  
배준혁이 양시백에게 뭘 바라는지 이해하기가 정말 어려웠다. 무슨 말을 하고 싶은지도 도저히 알 수가 없었다.  
‘선생님은 대체 어떤 사람인거지.’  
버스 정류장이 보여서 시백은 달리기를 멈추고 정류장 기둥을 짚고 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 여기서 도장까지 어떻게 가야할지 생각해야 했다. 한 번에 가는 버스가 있었으면 좋겠다고 생각하고 노선도를 확인하려고 고개를 들었다.  
“아, 시백씨!”  
권혜연이 손을 흔들고 순찰차에서 내렸다. 시백도 살짝만 손을 들어보였다.  
“아, 마침 잘됐네. 이 근처에서 수상한 사람 못 봤어요?”  
“수상한 사람이요?”  
“네. 도둑이라는데요. 저 위쪽 주택가에서 신고가 들어왔는데 어떤 20대 정도로 보이는 건장하고 인상 고약한 남자가 커다란 보따리를 지고 마구 달려 도망가더.... 라고.......”  
뒤늦게 혜연의 시선이 시백이 둘러멘 짐을 훑었다.  
“.................”  
“.................”  
“.......... 어, 어디 우연히 다른 데 도둑도 들었고 시백씨도....”  
“일리 없지 않습니까!”  
시백이 머리를 감싸 쥐었다.  
“네, 저 인상 더럽습니다, 길거리를 달려가기만 해도 범죄자로 찍힐 정도입니다! 젠장.”  
시백이 정류장 벤치에 고개를 박고 괴로워했다. 뭐라 할 말이 없어진 혜연은 시백의 등을 토닥이며 신고자에게 연락해 그 사람은 그저 급한 볼일이 있었을 뿐인 선량한 행인이고 도둑맞은 사람은 아무도 없다는 취지의 말을 전달했다.  
“그러고 보니 시백씨 왜 이 동네에 와 있는 거에요? 어제는 도장에 가 봐도 안 계시더니.”  
“아... 그게.”  
시백이 좌절을 그만두고 일어났다.  
“여기... 준혁 선생님 사시거든요. 사채업자들이 독촉으로 납치까지 해서, 그놈들 아는 곳에 계속 있는 건 위험하다면서 선생님 집에 잠시 묵게 해줬어요.”  
“그렇게까지요? 우와.”  
그리고 혜연의 시선이 다시 짐으로 갔다.  
“그런데 왜.”  
“아, 그게 어제 밤에 관장님 찾았거든요. 그래서 이제 돌아가려고요.”  
“최재석 관장님 찾았어요?”  
“네.”  
말하고 시백은 혜연에게 미안해졌다. 정보가 있으면 서로 연락하기로 해놓고 어제는 그만 깜빡 잊고 말았다. 그 자리에서 일어난 험악하기 짝이 없는 대립을 생각하면 안 부른 편이 좋았다는 생각도 들기는 하지만.  
“저, 권순경님 생각에는...”  
“시백씨 실은 드려야 할 말씀이...”  
두 사람이 동시에 말했다가 입을 다물었다.  
“먼저 말씀하세요.”  
“아뇨, 권순경님 먼저.”  
두 사람은 다시 서로를 보고만 있었다.  
“...어, 길거리에서 이야기하기도 그러니까 어디 들어갈까요? 참 시백씨는 도장 가는 길이죠? 태워다드릴게요.”  
“....경찰차에요?”  
“어때요.”  
경찰이 무서운 시백은 그렇게 마음 편하게 생각할 수도 없었지만 차를 태워주는 건 고마웠다. 버스 노선을 모르는 곳이기도 하고, 짐도 있고.

 

“제가 다 실패했습니다. 죄송합니다.”  
있었던 일을 다 설명하고 서재호가 비참한 표정으로 고개를 숙였다.  
“아니, 다 재호 잘못은 아니지. 애초에 거기가 진짜 집일 거라는 생각도 못했고.”  
현석이 위로하려 했다.  
“애초에 저 정도가 아니라 팀장님이랑 최재석씨가 갔어야 했어요. 그랬으면 마법도 풀 수 있고 시백이 놈도 나서지 못하게 할 수 있었을 텐데.”  
“......음.”  
거기엔 모두 할 말이 없었다.  
“아깝다.....”  
미정이 한탄했다.  
“그놈한테 방아쇠를 당기고도 못 죽이다니. 한 발만 쏘고 말 게 아니라 계속 쐈어야지.”  
“그러게.”  
“아까 쏘자마자 양시백에게 맞고 날았다고 하지 않았어? 불가항력이었다고.”  
현석이 재호를 감쌌다.  
“날아가진 않았는데요.”  
“아무튼 방해가 들어왔잖아. 잘못한 거 없어. 살아 돌아와서 다행이야. 좋은 쪽을 보자고.”  
“.....팀장님.”  
“근데 이거 어쩌면 좋습니까.”  
최재석이 말했다.  
“아니 양시 녀석이 다른 사람도 아니고 박근태 똘마니한테 홀려버리다니. 이거 진짜 문제라고요.”  
“그러게.”  
권현석이 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“매혹마법이면 해제할 수나 있지 이건 정말......”  
“저, 근데... 말입니다.”  
서재호가 두 사람 눈치를 보았다.  
“내키지 않아도 할 수 없지만, 이거 우리 쪽에서도 유리하게 이용할 수도 있을지 모릅니다.”  
“뭐?”  
“준혁이 그 자식 시백이랑 있을 때는 사람 안 죽입니다. 마법도 안 쓰고요.”  
“그거야 아무리 추종자라고 해도 무관계한....”  
현석이 말을 멈췄다. 며칠 전이었다면 모를까 오늘 양시백은 분명 무관계하지 않았다. 심지어 조사자를 그의 집에 들여 주었다. 죽이거나 납치하지 못할 이유가 없었다. 마법을 사용하면 이웃이 듣거나 눈치 챌 걱정도 없다. 시체 처리도 어렵지 않다. 시백의 유일한 연고자인 최재석은 태흥 용역이라도 다시 불러서 쥐도 새도 모르게 처리하면 그만이었다.   
왜 그러지 않았을까?  
“......시백이 보고 있기 때문에 정상적인 수만 쓰고 너도 살려 보낸 거라고?”  
“이전에도 착한 척 한다고 생각했지만, 자기 집에 침입한 조사자를 살려 보내줄 정도라면 단순 착한 척은 아니지 않습니까.”  
“그건 그래.”  
권현석도 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“왜 그런지는 둘째 쳐도 양시백에게 잘 보이는 게 그에게 무척 중요한 일인 건 틀림없어. 그건... 일단 다행이군. 당장 시백에게 목숨이 위험할 일은 없을 테니.”  
그가 고개를 갸웃했다.  
“하지만 왜일까?”  
“혈통에 뭐가 있다거나요.”  
미정이 제안했다.  
“실버 트와일라잇 유력 인사의 숨겨진 아들이라던가 특수한 체질이어서 그들에게 쓸모가 있다거나.”  
“아니. 그런 건 아닐 겁니다.”  
최재석이 말했다.  
“어떻게 확신하는데?”  
미정보다 먼저 현석이 물었다.  
“그, 실은 알거든요, 걔네 아빠를.”  
최재석이 머리를 긁었다.  
“양시 걔한테는 절대 비밀이긴 한데..... 걔 아빠도 그렇고 양시 본인도 어렸을 때는 백석그룹 손아귀에 있었습니다. 자세한 건 말할 수 없지만 중요한 인물이었다면 그렇게 소모품으로 취급되진 않았었겠죠.”  
“......다급한 일은 아닌 것 같으니까 천천히 물을게. 어제 오늘 새로 알게 된 것 만으로도 머리가 터질 것 같아.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“박근태로 부족해서 이젠 백석인가. 장희준 회장, 대체 무슨 일을 어디까지 한 거지?”  
현석이 주먹을 움켜쥐었다.  
“죽여 버리고 싶어. 내가 죽어서 그 놈을 없앨 수 있었다면 진작 그렇게 했을 거야.”  
“팀장님!”  
재호와 미정이 소리쳤다.  
“다 그놈 때문이야. 그놈이 근태 형을 타락시켰고 그래서 상일이는 감옥에 가고 준혁이도 그리 되고 수십 명의 조사자들이 죽거나 죽느니만 못한 신세가 됐어. 그 때 내가............ 후.”  
권현석은 입 다물고 심호흡했다. 천천히, 억지로 하는 것 처럼 하나하나 손가락을 폈다.  
“죄책감도 증오도 가끔 견디기 힘들 때가 있어.”  
그가 뒤 벽에 머리를 기대고 손으로 눈을 가렸다.  
“이건 힘들고 고통스러운 길이야. 재석아.....”  
“잊으신 것 같은데, 절 이 일에 끌어넣은 건 팀장님이 아니고 상일입니다.”  
최재석이 말했다.  
“불만이 있으면 그놈한테 직접 말할 테니까, 찾는 거나 도와주십쇼.”  
“그래.”  
현석이 웃었다.  
“이제 재석이도 완전히 우리 팀이다. 양시백은... 모르겠다. 본인 의견도 의견이고 준혁이 무슨 생각인지 알기 전에는 결정할 수 없겠어. 그렇다고 사정도 모르면서 스토퍼로 써먹으려 들 수도 없으니 우선은 좋을 대로 하게 놔두고 우리 하는 일에 대해 비밀만 지키라고 하자. 특히 나 살아있다는 건 절대 알리면 안 돼. 혜연이가 그놈 손 닿는 데 있다고.”

 

도장에 가보니 안은 비어있었다.  
“제가 먼저 말할게요.”  
권혜연이 숨을 크게 들이마셨다.  
“저 실은 양시백씨한테 거짓말한 게 있어요. 유상일에게 포상금이 나올 거라는 건 제가 꾸며낸 말이에요. 유상일과 최재석 관장님 추적하는데 시백씨의 협조를 받으려고 그런 짓을 했습니다. 죄송해요.”  
시백은 아무 말도 못했다. 혜연은 고개를 푹 숙이고 시백의 반응만 기다렸다.  
“관장님을 찾으려고요?”  
시백이 충격 받은 듯 중얼거렸다.  
“둘이 관련 있는 거 처음부터 알고 있었던 겁니까?”  
“...정확히는 몰랐지만, 아버지 수첩에 두 분 이름이 있었어요.”  
혜연이 말했다.  
“아버지는 경찰이셨어요. 그런데 갑자기 돌아가셨죠. 이유도 사인도 모르고 시체조차 찾지 못했는데, 모두들 아빠는 이미 죽었다고만 했어요. 뭔가 알고 있는 것처럼. 그래서... 뒤늦게 찾으려다보니 거의 다 지워진 경찰수첩 밖에 단서가 없어서, 거기서 옛날 아버지 부하였다는 사람들을 찾아보려고....”  
“네? 관장님이 권순경님 아버지의 부하였다고요?”  
시백이 단순해도 바보는 아니었다. 최재석의 옛 상사이자 성이 권씨인 사람이 그렇게 많을 리가 없었다. 게다가 죽었다고.  
그렇지만.  
“.....저.... 혹시 성함이 권현석.....”  
“시백씨도 저희 아버질 아세요?”  
혜연이 덤벼들 듯 물었다가 자세를 바로 했다.  
“죄. 죄송해요.”  
“어....”  
시백은 혼란스러웠다.  
“저, 아버님이 연세가, 그니까 살아계셨다면 현재 연세가 어떻게 되셨을까요?”  
“마흔 다섯이겠죠.”  
그런 걸 왜 묻는지 매우 헷갈린다는 표정을 하면서도 혜연은 순순히 대답했다. 시백은 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
‘많아야 서른 대여섯으로밖에 안 보였는데!!’  
재호 아저씨가 아니라 그 쪽이 준혁 선생님과 동기라고 했으면 믿었을 거다. 그런데 이런 장성한 딸이 있는 사람이었다니.   
‘준혁 선생님도 나이에 비해 젊어 보인다고 생각했지만 이 쪽은 젊어 보이는 수준을 벗어나잖아! 흡혈귀 의심을 산 게 하나도 이상하지 않아...’  
“....시백씨?”  
그 때 요란한 소리를 내며 태권도장 문이 열렸다.


	14. Chapter 14

“있냐? 양시?”  
“어, 관장님?”  
달려오기라도 한 것처럼 재석은 숨을 몰아쉬었다.  
“왜 전화 안 받아! 무슨 일 생긴 줄 알았잖냐!”  
“반사.”  
시백이 양 손바닥을 들어보였고 재석은 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 혜연이 입을 가리고 킥킥 웃었다.  
“그래 그 일은 내가 미안하.... 아니 근데 저 아가씨, 아니 경찰은 누구냐?”  
혜연이 재빨리 일어났다.  
“안녕하세요. 저는 권혜연 순경입니다. 최재석 관장님 되시나요?”  
“권혜.... 자자잠깐만요!”  
재석이 시백을 끌고 밖으로 뛰어나왔다. 안에서 못 들을 만큼 떨어지고 나서야 그가 시백에게 귓속말 했다.  
“너. 혹시. 말했냐? 팀장님에 대해?”  
“안 그래도 지금 막 그걸 묻고 있었는데요.”  
“말하지 마라.”  
“네? 하지만 딸인데요?”  
“그러니까 말하지 마. 부모란 자식에게는 감추고 싶은 비밀이 있는 법이라고.”  
“관장님도요?”  
“그래. 나도.”  
짜식아 내가 네 아빠냐...,라는 말을 들을 거라 생각했던 시백은 눈을 휘둥그레 떴다.  
“예?”  
“다 저 애... 는 이제 아니지만 아무튼 혜연이의 안전을 생각해서 그러는 거야. 팀장님 살아계신 게 알려지면 마저 죽이려고 쫓아올 놈들이 있고 그런 놈들은 혜연일 미끼나 인질로 쓰는 것 쯤 아무렇지도 않아 할 거라고.”  
“그 ‘그런 놈들’에 준혁 선생님도 포함되고요?”  
재석은 시백의 얼굴을 찬찬히 뜯어보았다.  
“양시야.”  
“예, 그 사람 엄청 나쁜 사람이라 이거죠. 하지만 전 지금까지...”  
“네가 그 사람을 좋게 보는 게 내 마음엔 안 들지만 내가 이래라 저래라 말할 수 있는 일은 아니지. 말한다 해서 감정이 쉽사리 바뀌어 주는 것도 아니고.”  
허를 찔린 시백은 잠시 조용해졌다.  
“너더러 우리와 행동을 함께 해달라고 할 생각도 없어. 다만.... 약속 한 가지, 아니 두 가지만 해줄래?”  
아까 준혁과 있었던 일이 생각나 시백은 표정이 떨떠름해졌다.  
“우리에 대해서, 특히 팀장님 살아 계시다는 이야기는 절대로 그에게 하지 마라. 다른 누구에게도 마찬가지지만.”  
“안 해요, 그런 거. 암만 그래도 그렇지, 제가 스파이가 될까봐 걱정하시는 거에요?”  
“네가 스파이짓을 할까봐 걱정하는 건 아니야. 상대가 네가 무심코 말한 한 두 마디로 뭘 알아내서 무슨 짓을 할 수 있을지 모르는 놈이라서 그렇지. 그리고 두번째는.”  
최재석이 심호흡을 했다.  
“무슨 일이 생기면 너 자신을 우선시하도록 해.”  
“...네? 누구보다 말이에요?”  
“누구보다도. 나보다도. 그 준혁 선생님보다도. 팀장님..보다도. 권혜연 순경보다도.”  
그가 힘겹게 말을 뱉었다.  
“네가 안전하고 살아남는 쪽을 우선시해. 약속해주겠니?”  
“살아남다니.”  
“실제로 죽을 지도 모르는 일이니까.”  
“관장님은 믿는 거군요. 그 괴물이니 마법이니 하는 이야기를.”  
“팀장님이 살아계신데 안 믿을 수 있겠냐.”  
“.....저는.....”  
“너더러 믿으라는 건 아니다. 기왕이면 이 일에 끼지도 않았으면 좋겠어, 아주. 내 말 알겠냐?”  
시백은 말하고 싶었다. 준혁 선생님 역시 자기에게 똑같은 소리를 했다고. 관장님과 마찬가지로 양시백을 그의 목숨을 걱정해주었다고.  
말을 삼키고 시백은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그런 말이 어떻게 곡해될 수 있는지 듣고 싶지 않았다.  
“그래.”  
최재석은 한시름 던 표정을 했다.  
“그거면 됐다.”  
“하지만 말이죠.”  
“응?”  
“관장님 위험하시면 꼭 알려줘야 되요. 구하러 갈테니까.”  
“야 임마 너 내 말을....”  
재석은 시백의 표정을 보고 말을 바꾸었다.  
“그래. 너 무사한 한도 내에서라면 마구 도움을 받아내마. 귀찮다고 하기 없기다.”  
겨우 시백도 표정을 풀었다.  
“네.”  
“자, 그럼 들... 으익.”  
그제서야 혜연이 안에 있는 게 생각났다. 사람을 혼자 앉혀두고 너무 오래 기다리게 했다. 시백이 서둘러 안으로 들어갔다.  
“갑자기 나가서 죄송합니다.”  
“아뇨, 저야말로 사과하러 온 건데.”  
“사과?”  
최재석이 어리둥절했다.  
“아, 그런 게 좀 있어요.”  
시백은 얼버무렸다. 그리고 혜연을 보았다.  
속은 게 화는 나지만 아버지의 사인을 규명하고 싶었다는데 모진 소리를 할 수는 없었다. 게다가 자기도 이제부터 그에 못지않게 혜연을 속여야 했다. 그것도 저렇게 해서까지 알아내고 싶어 하는 아버지의 행방에 대해서.  
거짓을 말하지 않을 뿐 속이는 건 마찬가지. 그가 권혜연을 탓할 자격은 없었다.  
“그..... 일은 이제 됐습니다.”  
관장님 앞에서 자세한 사정을 말하기도 그래서 시백은 말을 골랐다.  
“사과 받을게요. 사정도 이해하고. 그저... 그렇게 속이지 않았더라도 전 도왔을 겁니다. 남 일도 아니고.”  
말하고 나니 쑥스러워 그가 머리를 벅벅 긁었다.  
“고맙습니다.”  
혜연이 말했다.  
그리고 잠시 도장엔 찬바람이 감돌았다. 최재석이 두 사람을 쳐다보았다. 참다못한 그가 입을 열었다.  
“말씀 끝난 겁니까?”  
“아뇨, 시백씨도 물어볼 말이 있다고 하셨는데요.”  
“네? 제가요?”  
혜연의 말에 시백이 어리둥절했다.  
“네. 아까 버스 정류장에서, 제 생각엔 뭐라고 말 하려다 말았잖아요.”  
“아, 그게.”  
시백이 재석을 쳐다보았다.  
“난 방해냐?”  
“네.”  
“..........애 키워봐야 소용없다니까, 늙으면 방해물 취급이나 하고.”  
“관장님.”  
“농담이야. 나가있으마.”  
최재석이 나가 문을 닫았다.  
“그...... 별 일은 아니고.”  
시백이 다시 한 번 머리를 긁었다.  
“권순경님 보시기엔, 그, 준혁 선생님은 어떤 분인가요?”  
“네?”  
“관장님은 그 분을 경계하는 것 같아서 말입니다.”  
“최관장님이요?”  
혜연이 잠시 그가 나간 문을 바라보았다.  
“....실은 저 많이 도와주시는 정재 아저씨도 비슷한 말씀을 하셨어요. 배경감님 너무 믿으면 안 된다고.”  
“그 정재 아저씨란 분도 아버님 부하였죠?”  
“네.”  
어쩌면 그 아저씨도 조사자인지 뭔지 인지 모르겠다고 시백은 생각했다. 정상적인 삶을 살고 있기에 픽업이 안 되었거나 혹은 권혜연을 돌보는 게 임무라 다른 일엔 안 낀다거나.  
“그렇지만, 전 경감님이 좋은 분이라고 생각해요.”  
혜연이 말했다.  
“이번 일만 해도, 제가 거짓말 한 것 때문에 시백씨에게 피해가 갈 것을 우려해서 대신이라기엔 뭐하지만 빚 문제라도 해결해주신다면서...”  
“네?”  
시백이 말을 잘랐다.  
“해결해주신다고 했단 말이에요?”  
혜연이 당황했다.  
“아, 아뇨. 정확히 하신 말씀은 그들이 시백씨를 더 괴롭히지 못하게 하고 최관장님 찾으면 그 때 시시비비를 가리겠다, 는 쪽이었어요.”  
“잠깐만요.”  
시백이 주머니를 뒤졌다. 빡빡이의 명함이 나왔다. 그가 입술에 손가락을 세워 보인 뒤 전화를 걸었다.  
-누구냐.  
김주황이 전화를 받았다.  
“어, 난데. 양시백.”  
-응? 아, 도복 새끼? 니가 왜 나한테 전화를 다 하는데?  
“빚 어떻게 됐냐.”  
시백이 단도직입적으로 물었다. 상대가 당황하는 게 전화 너머로도 느껴졌다.  
-뭐? 뭐야, 너 돈이라도 갑자기 생겼냐?  
“어떻게 됐냐고. 관장님 왔다. 와서 돈 갚으라고 안 해?”  
수화기 저편에선 말이 없었다.  
“3초 내로 대답 안 하면 애초에 빚 따위 없었던 것으로 안다? 하나. 둘.”  
-.....윗선에서 얘기 끝났다.  
“뭐?”  
-아 윗선에서 얘기가 됐다고! 안 갚아도 된다. 이런 젠장.  
전화가 끊겼다. 시백은 다시 걸었다. 한참 기다려서야 다시 전화가 연결되었다.  
-아 또 왜!  
상대가 이 가는 소리가 또렷이 들렸다.  
“묻고 싶은 게 있어서. 그 니네한테 말했다는 윗선, 배준혁 경감님이냐?”  
이번엔 침묵이 길었다.  
-네 녀석, 뭘 떠보려는 거냐.  
“아니라고 안 하네. 그런 걸로 알게.”  
-야!!  
이번엔 시백 쪽에서 전화를 끊었다. 끊고 전원을 꺼서 던져버렸다.  
“...시백씨?”  
“아, 뭐 그놈들하고 끝났다고 생각하니 속 시원해서요. 하하.”  
“경감님이 사채업자들한테 압력 넣어서 빚 없애버린 거에요?”  
혜연이 놀랐다.  
“없...애버렸다기보다, 원래 없는 걸 저놈들이 뭔가 트집 잡아 괴롭히고 있었는데 그걸 막아주신 거죠.”  
시백이 얼버무렸다.  
“그래도 굉장해요. 깡패나 다름없는 사채업자들에게 맞서서 시백씨를 지켜주다니. 멋져라...”  
권혜연이 환하게 미소 짓다 시백의 시선을 느끼곤 표정을 정돈하고 헛기침했다.  
“별로, 경감님을 동경하고 있거나 그런 거 아니에요. 그야 유능한 경찰로서 동경만이라면 하고 있지만 연애 감정은 조금도 없다고요.”  
“아니, 뭐......”  
시백이 걱정하는 건 연애감정이 아니었다. 그는 권팀장이 말한 태흥 용역은 결국 배준혁의 수하라던 말을 떠올리고 있었다.  
빡빡이는 배준혁 경감이 자기들의 윗선이거나 윗선과 통한다는 걸 인정했다.  
‘그럼, 역시 그 폐건물에서 구하러 와줬을 때도?’  
“그럼 전 이만 가볼게요. 순찰도 계속 해야 하고. ......아, 최재석 관장님하고도 할 이야기가 있는데.”  
“다음에 와서 하세요, 이제 안 도망가니까. 저희도 여기 도장 정리도 해야 하고 해서.”  
“네.”  
혜연이 일어섰다.  
“그럼... 아, 시백씨는 이제 바쁘시겠군요.”  
“무슨 일인데요?”  
“유상일에 대한 단서가 끊겼잖아요. 그래서 처음으로 되돌아가서, 설희 유괴부터 다시 조사해볼까 싶어서요.”  
“예, 물론 같이 할 겁니다.”  
시백이 말했다.  
“관장님 찾았다고 하던 걸 그만 두는 것도 말도 안 되고, 설희도 당연히 찾아야 하고요.”  
옛날엔 훌륭한 경찰이었든 뭐였든 지금 유상일은 애를 제물로 삼아 복수를 하려는 미친놈이었다. 그냥 둘 수는 없었다.  
그리고 시백은 생각했다. 그 팀장이란 사람은 유상일을 찾으면 어떻게 하려고 그러는지. 준혁 선생님은 또 그를 어떻게 하려고 할지.  
자긴 대체 무슨 일에 말려들어버린 것인지.  
“정리는 없었던 사람이 하라고 하면 되니까, 제 도움 필요할 일 있으면 즉각 부르세요. 도움 필요 없어도 방해만 안 될 것 같으면 부르세요.”  
혜연이 웃었다.  
“네. 고마워요.”  
시백은 고마워하지 말라고 하고 싶었다. 이제는 자기 쪽에서 혜연을 유상일 사건과 붙어있기 위한 구실로 삼으려는 것뿐이라고. 하지만 그런 말을 할 수는 없었다.  
혜연을 배웅하고 돌아온 시백은 이제 도장 청소를 하려고 재석을 찾았다. 그런데 분명 근처에 있겠거니 했던 사람이 아무리 둘러봐도 보이지 않았다.  
“아 관장님!!”


	15. Chapter 15

“저도 이렇게 빨리 다시 오고 싶지는 않았는데 말입니다....”  
시백이 녀석하고 연락이 안 된다며, 멀쩡한지 가보고 오겠다고 뛰쳐나간 지 얼마 지나지도 않아서 다시 온 최재석은 카페 2층에서 권현석을 붙들고 늘어졌다.  
“그 배준혁이란 사람 어떻게 좀 해야 하는 거 아닙니까? 아주 시백일 꼬시려고 다방면에 덫을 놨던데요? 그 빚누명 조차도 자길 어필하는데 써먹던데요? 그냥 놔둬도 됩니까 정말?”  
“그러니까 그 녀석은 지금 다른 쪽에서 죽이고 있다고.”  
“언제 실행하는데요.”  
“실행은 이미 했어.”  
재석은 영문을 모르겠다는 눈을 했다.  
“총이나 칼로 경찰을 죽이는 건 너무 위험하니까, 저주를 건다고 했어. 재호랑 미정이 준혁을 만났을 때 이야기 한 거 들어보면 제대로 걸려서 이미 죽어가고 있는 게 틀림없어.”  
“잠깐만요, 그럼 갑자기 으윽... 하고 그 시백이한테 매달린 게 꾀병으로 주의를 끈 게 아니라 저주 때문이라는 거에요?”  
손님 없는 틈을 타 문에 기대 듣고 있던 미정이 물었다.  
“꾀병으로 재호 앞에서 총을 떨어뜨렸을 리가 없잖아.”  
“하지만 그런 거라면 좀 오래 걸리겠는데요.”  
재호가 말했다.  
“돌아다니고 마법 쓰는 데는 아무 이상도 없어보였으니까.”  
“응. 나도 좀 속효성 저주라면 좋았을 거라고 생각해. 그저 우리가 할 수 있는 최선이...... 그야 오래 괴롭히다 죽이게 되어서 좋다는 사람도 있겠지만.”  
현석의 기색이 우울해졌다.  
“꼭 안 죽이고도 치워둘 방법은 많이 있지 않습니까? 적어도 성중서에선 옮기게 한다던가.”  
재석이 다급하게 말했다.  
“저 양시랑 혜연이가 말하는 거 엿들었는데, 혜연이는 그 놈을 동경하고 있다고 말하던데요. 연애 감정은 아니라고 극구 부정은 했지만 그렇게 부정하는 것 부터가.....”  
그 말에 권현석의 얼굴에서 표정이 사라졌다. 그가 안으로 들어가 마법 상자를 챙겨 나왔다.  
“나 잠깐 나갔다올게.”  
“어디 가시게요?”  
대답은 알지만 듣고 싶지는 않다고 생각하며 서재호가 물었다.  
“성중서. 아니 그 놈의 집이 나으려나.”  
“양반 죽여 버리시게요?”  
미정의 목소리가 들떴다.  
“혜연이 건드리는 놈은 죽여 버려야지.”  
“아이고 팀장님 잠시만요, 침착하세요.”  
재호가 말렸다.  
“난 침착해. 지금 침착하게 그놈을 어떻게 죽이면 좋을지 생각하고 있어.”  
“침착하게 정신줄 놓지 말아요!”  
결국 서재호가 뒤에서 현석을 와락 끌어안아 붙들었다.  
“아 딴 건 다 제껴놔도 혜연이한테 뭐라고 설명하실 건데요! 죽은 줄만 알았던 아빠가 갑자기 근무지에 나타나더니 마법으로 사람을 죽여 버린 걸 뭐라고 해명하실 건데요!”  
“...............어.”  
현석이 정신을 차렸다.  
“죽이게 놔두지.”  
미정이 중얼거렸다.  
“야, 암만 그래도.”  
“아니면 달리 어떻게 우리네 새싹들 곁에서 저 독초를 뽑아낼 건데.”  
“안 죽이고 떼어놓는 방법은 없는 겁니까?”  
재석이 지친 태도로 말했다.   
“그냥 근무지를 옮긴다거나... 아니 이건 어렵겠지만...... 아, 매혹 마법이 있으면 그 반대로 싫어하게 하는 마법 같은 거 없나요? 아주 그 선생님에 대한 정이 뚝 떨어져 버릴 만한 그런 거요.”  
“문제는 신뢰성이라서요.”  
재호가 말했다.  
“정 떨어지는 짓이라면 시백이한테 이미 시도한 적이 있는데, 제가 모함한다고 생각해서인지 안 통하더라고요.”  
“어떤 걸 시도했는데?”  
현석이 물었다.  
“준혁이놈이랑 박근태가 밤에 같이 집에 들어가는 사진을 보여주며 둘이 그렇고 그런 사이임을 암시했죠.”  
“....아무리 양반이 출세에 눈이 먼 미친놈이라고 해도 설마 거기까지 하려구.”  
미정은 대놓고 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.  
“나도 정말 그럴 거라고 생각해서 보여준 건 아니거든.”  
“3류 찌라시에 등장하는 질 낮은 스캔들 기사 같아. 깨끗한 이미지를 있는대로 구축한 정치가가 사실은 자기 보좌관과 놀아나고 있다라......”  
말하다 미정의 표정이 묘하게 바뀌었다.  
“저기. 기자 아저씨.”  
재호가 삐졌다.  
“아저씨 아니거든.”  
“삐지지 말고. 거래하는 신문사 중에 그런 3류 스포츠 신문도 있지. 그렇지?”  
“뭔 말이 하고 싶은 거냐?”  
“3류 신문이라고는 해도, 인쇄된 걸로 보면 못 생긴 아저씨가 일방적으로 모함하는 것보다는 좀 더 설득력이 있지 않을까? 설득력이 없어도 충격이라도 줄 수 있을 거고.”  
“지금 나더러 가짜 스캔들 기사를 쓰라 이거냐?”  
“바로 그거야.”  
“그런 짓 해도 돼?”  
현석이 물었다.  
“사기잖아?”  
“아뇨, 괜찮겠어요. 어차피 그 쪽도 사실보다는 자극적인 이야기를 찾는 동네고, 스캔들 없던 국회의원의 동성 애인이라면 충분히 자극적이고.”  
재호가 선선히 말했다.  
“지금껏 찍은 사진 중에 둘이 좀 유난히 친밀하게 붙어있는 것만 추려도 여러 장 뽑을 수 있을 겁니다.”  
“그 놈을 못 죽인다면 그놈의 사회적 체면과 평판을 대신 죽여주도록 하지. 음하하하하핫.”  
미정이 허리에 손을 얹고 통쾌하게 웃었다. 현석은 걱정스러운 표정을 했다.  
“그래도 정말 그런 걸....”  
“권혜연 순경은 배준혁 경감을 좋은 분이라고 생각한다고 합니다. 유능한 경찰로서 동경하고 있다고.....”  
“당장 써!”

 

그 날 오후 내내 사건 기록을 몰래 뒤진 혜연은 이 유괴 사건 수사가 근본적으로 이상하다는 걸 깨달았다.  
아동 유괴는 큰 사건이다. 관할에 살인이 두 건이나 생겼다고 해도 전담반 정도는 편성되어야 했다. 그러나 거의 명목상으로 보이는 담당 형사 한 명 외에는 아무런 인력도 지원도 없었다. 유괴범에게서 전화나 연락이 올 것에 대비한 감청장치나 발신 추적기 사용 신청조차 없었다. 게다가, 이 정도로 수사가 안 되고 있으면 유괴된 아이 가족들이 가만히 있을 리 없는데 누구도 항의한 흔적이 없었다.   
마치 짜고 치는 고스톱 같다고, 누구도 그 애를 되찾고 싶어 하지 않는 것 같다는 생각마저 들었다. 그래서 혜연은 다음날 출근하자마자 빠져나갈 구석을 찾았다. 그런데 시간이 여의치 않았다.  
‘점심시간에 살짝 빠져나갔다 오는 수밖에 없겠다.’  
그렇게 결정하고 혜연이 시백에게 미리 문자를 보냈다. 홍설희의 보호자를 만나 사건의 전말을 처음부터 다시 한 번 들어보자고. 시백은 쉽게 오케이했다. 그래도 설희를 찾고 싶어 하는 사람이 하나는 있어서 다행이라고 생각하며 점심은 뭘 먹을까 궁리했다. 그리고 점심시간 조금 전에 몰래 밖으로 빠져나갔다.  
“어딜 급하게 가십니까?”  
“히익.”  
갑자기 뒤에서 들린 목소리에 혜연은 그만 발을 헛디뎌 넘어질 뻔 했다. 배준혁 경감이 뒤에 서있었다.  
“아, 저, 점심 먹으러요....”  
“네, 확실히 시간이 되었군요.”  
준혁의 태도는 느긋했다. 혜연은 조바심이 났다.   
“저, 그럼 실례지만 먼저 가보겠습니다.”  
인사하고 혜연은 뒤돌아 바삐 걸었다. 엄청나게 배가 고픈가보다고 생각하고 놔둬주길 바라면서.  
소용없었다. 발소리가 따라오고 있었다. 그저 방향이 같을 뿐이길 빌며 한참을 걸었다. 그러나 일반적으로 ‘근처 식당’으로 여겨지는 선을 벗어난 뒤에도 따라오는 발소리가 그치지 않자 모퉁이를 돌았다가 휙 뒤돌아보았다.  
“왜 따라오시는 거에요?”  
“저도 함께 점심을 먹을까 해서요.”  
준혁은 온화한 미소를 지우지 않고 말했다.  
“저 경감님 몫까지 사드릴 돈은 없는데요, 월급날도 가깝고....”  
“걱정 마세요, 제가 살거니까.”  
“어째서....”  
“홍설희 유괴 사건 기록을 훔쳐보고 있었지요?”  
혜연은 입을 꽉 다물었다. 어째서 이 사람은 자기 일거수 일투족을 전부 알고 있는지 모르겠다 생각했다.  
“제게도 업무 밖이긴 합니다만 확실히 이상하지요. 담당 형사에게 들었는데, 보호자라는 이모가 별로 수사에 적극적이지 않다고 합니다. 유괴범에게서 전화가 걸려올 경우에 대한 대비가 없는 것도 그렇습니다. 몸값을 노릴 거면 부잣집 아이를 납치했을 거라며 연락 같은 건 없을 테니 괜히 집에 남이 드나드는 거 싫다고 보호자가 주장했다고 하니.”  
“우와.”  
혜연이 근심에 휩싸였다.  
“그런.. 식이라면 뒤늦게 찾아간다 해도 별로 신통한 결과는 안 나오겠는데요.”  
“뭐, 묻는 방법에 따라서 다르겠죠.”  
준혁이 생긋 웃었다.  
“그럼 찾아가기 전에 점심부터 먹을까요? 권순경은 뭐 좋아합니까?”  
“저, 정말 사주시는 거에요?”  
“네. 그러니 비싼 거 고르세요.”  
“윽.....”  
잠시 고민하다 혜연이 앞장서 걷기 시작했다. 준혁이 잠자코 옆에 붙었다.  
“그런데 어디로 가는 건가요?”  
걷다가 준혁이 물었다.  
“글쎄, 그건 저도 잘 모르겠어요.”  
“네?”  
배준혁의 허를 찔린 표정을 곁눈질로 훔쳐보며 혜연은 쓸데없는 승리감을 느꼈다.  
“다른 사람에게 고르게 할 생각이거든요.”  
“네? 다른 사람이라고요?”  
준혁이 당황하기 시작했다. 그리고 마침 딱 맞춰서 ‘다른 사람’이 나타났다.   
혜연이 팔을 흔들었다.  
“여기에요, 시백씨!”  
“아 권수ㄴ..... 에에엣? 선생님?!”  
시백이 당황했다. 준혁도 본격적으로 당황했다. 시백의 얼굴이 빨개졌다. 그걸 보고 준혁도 뒤늦게 생각난 것 마냥 얼굴을 붉혔다.  
“응?”  
혜연이 두 사람을 번갈아 쳐다보았다.  
“무슨 일 있었어요?”  
“아, 아무 일도 없었습니다!”  
“맞아요, 아무 일도 없었어요!”  
‘저희 무슨 일 있었습니다!!’라고 써진 대형 현수막을 둘이 한쪽씩 잡고 서있는 것 같았다. 혜연이 피식 웃었다.  
“잘됐네요. 그럼 점심 먹으러 가죠. 시백씨 뭐 드시고 싶어요?”  
“어, 저, 저요?”  
당황한 나머지 시백은 나오는대로 말해버렸다.  
“고, 고기라던가?”

 

그래서 세 사람은 대낮부터 고깃집에 들어가 삼겹살과 목살을 굽게 되었다.  
두 남자는 고개를 푹 숙이고 고기만 바삐 구워댔다. 혜연은 대체 무슨 일이 있었기에 둘이 눈도 못 마주치는지 몹시 궁금했다.  
‘싸운 건 아닌 것 같은데.’  
둘 다 화가 난 기색은 없었다. 그보단 차라리 부끄러운 것 같았다.  
‘즉 서로 부끄러울 짓을 했다는 거지.’  
권혜연은 시계를 보았다. 둘이 무슨 짓을 한 건 한 거고, 일은 해야 했다.  
“다 먹고 홍은애의 집으로 직접 가면 되겠지요?”  
혜연이 말했다.  
“하지만 유괴 일어난지는 한참 지났는데, 지금 가서 보면 뭔가 알아낼 수 있을까요?”  
시백이 의문점을 입에 담았다.  
“아이 보호자가 수사에 비협조적인 이유 정도는 알아낼 수 있겠지요. 왜 하필 그 아이였는지도 신경쓰이고요.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“분명 그가 하려는 복수하고 관련이 있을 겁니다. 홍설희가 어떤 아이인지 알아두는 게 도움이 될겁니다.”  
“간단하게 생각하면 박근태 의원의 숨겨둔 딸이라거나요?”  
혜연이 말했다.  
“그래서 그 아버지를 괴롭히기 위해서 딸을 유괴했다면.”  
“그건 아닌 것 같은데요.”  
시백이 끼어들었다.  
“그렇게 보기엔 설희는 생활도 어렵고 관심도 못 받는 아이었어요. 그렇게 세력있는 국회의원이 자기 딸을 그렇게 방치하나요?”  
말하고 시백은 ‘박근태의 측근’인 배준혁의 눈치를 보았다.  
“불가능한 이야기는 아닙니다.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“박근태 의원에게는 박수정이라고 정식 부인하고 사이에서 얻은 딸이 하나 있는데, 그 아이는 매우 애지중지하고 있습니다. 그의 세력을 받쳐주는 재벌 장인어른과의 사이를 지탱하는 하나 남은 끈이니까요.”  
혜연의 표정이 확 찌푸려졌다.  
“딸이라서가 아니라요?”  
“그는 사랑 같은 건 할 줄 모르는 사람입니다.”  
준혁이 단호하게 말했다.  
“설희가 그의 딸이라 해도 장인한테 밉보일까봐서 아무런 지원도 없이 나 몰라라 방치했을 수 있습니다. 그저.”  
그가 조금 고개를 기울였다.  
“혼외자를 폭로해서 장인과 사이가 틀어지게 하는 것, 정도가 상일 선배가 계획한 복수라고는 생각하기 어렵군요.”  
“그러네요, 이미 두 사람이나 죽였는데.”  
혜연도 맞장구쳤다.  
시백은 준혁을 추궁하고 싶었다. 왜 그런 기분 나쁜 악당 밑에서 일하고 있는 거냐고. 그래야 하는 사정이란 게 대체 뭐냐고.  
하지만 준혁은 말하지 않을 게 분명했다. 조개처럼 입을 다물고 삶아도 입을 열지 않을 것이다. 안다 해서 양시백이 어떻게 해줄 수 없는 일인 것도 명백했다. 시백은 비참해졌다.


	16. Chapter 16

식사가 끝나가자 준혁은 슬쩍 일어나 화장실로 갔다. 약을 먹어야 하는데 시백과 혜연이 보는 앞에서 그러고 싶지는 않았기 때문이었다. 한 두 알이라면 두통이나 감기 기운이라고 둘러댈 수나 있지.  
그가 알약을 입에 털어 넣고 물을 마셨다. 이런다고 해서 몸을 갉아먹는 고통을 완전히 이겨낼 수 있는 건 아니지만 행동하는 데 지장 주는 건 어느 정도 막을 수 있었다.  
목숨이 얼마나 남아있는 걸까. 아니, 가동 가능 기간이 얼마나 남아있는 걸까. 배준혁은 남 일처럼 생각했다. 목숨에는 미련이 없지만 할 일은 남아있었다. 확인한 적은 없지만 이건 틀림없이 저주이다. 그가 하고 다닌 짓을 생각하면 너무나 당연해서 왜 이제야 시작했냐고 물어보고 싶을 정도였다. 해제나 분석은 시도조차 하지 않았다. 실버 트와일라잇의 고위 사제에게 보였다간 행동의 자유를 잃을 테니까.  
이 중요한 시기에.  
그가 감았던 눈을 뜨고 거울 속의 자신을 보았다.  
그리고 뒤에 서 있는 시백과 눈을 마주쳤다.  
“시, 시백씨?”  
놀라서 뒷걸음질치다 뒤에 서있던 시백과 부딪혔다. 시백이 준혁의 몸을 잡고 지탱했다.  
“괜찮으세요?”  
“...예, 괜찮습니다.”  
“어디가 안 좋아서 약을 드시는 거에요?”  
시백이 조심스럽게 물었다. 준혁은 대답할 수 없었다. 시백이 그를 놓고 물러났다.  
“죄송해요, 대답하기 곤란한 질문이었나요.”  
“아.....”  
실제로 곤란한 질문이었기 때문에 뭐라 대답하면 좋을지 알 수가 없었다.  
“실은 저도 원인을 모릅니다.”  
어째서 이 사람 앞에서는 최대한 사실만 말하게 되는 걸까 의아해하며 준혁이 털어놓았다.  
“몸에 이상이 있는 건 아닌데 가끔 통증이 덮칩니다. 약을 먹으면 견딜만해지니까 그리 걱정할 일은 아닙니다.”  
“어째서 걱정할 일이 아닌데요!”  
시백이 소리쳤다.  
“선생님 건강이잖아요. 정밀 검사라도 받아야 하는 거 아니에요?”  
“.....시백씨.”  
준혁은 그에게 손을 뻗으려다 내렸다.  
“걱정해주는 것은 고맙지만 이건 제 일입니다. 시백씨가 상관할 일이 아닙니다.”  
더 그를 보고 있을 수 없어 준혁은 시선을 피하고 화장실을 나와 바삐 자리로 돌아왔다. 곧이어 시백도 다시 왔지만 아까와는 달리 가만히 있기만 했다.  
“다 먹었으면 슬슬 일어날까요.”  
준혁이 말했다. 시백은 깜짝 놀라 자기가 멍하니 있는 새 고기가 사라진 불판을 쳐다보았다.  
“..부족하면 더 주문할까요?”  
일어나려다 말고 준혁이 물었다.  
“아, 아뇨. 충분히 먹었습니다.”  
시백이 벌떡 일어났다. 준혁도 혜연도 미심쩍은 표정으로 쳐다보았지만 시백은 씩씩하게 걸어나갔다.  
식당을 나와 세 사람은 홍은애의 집으로 갔다. 가는 중에 준혁은 편의점에 들러 탈취 스프레이를 샀다.  
“고기 냄새 풍기며 사람을 만나러 갈 수는 없으니까요.”  
그렇게 말하며 그가 혜연과 시백에게 스프레이를 뿌려주고 자기도 뿌렸다. 얼마 걷지 않아 세 사람은 목적지에 도착했다.

 

홍은애의 집 문 앞에 서서 배준혁은 약간 미소를 지었다. 혜연이 초인종을 누르고 설명하는 옆에서 그가 문손잡이를 힘 있게 잡았다. 작게 파직하는 소리를 내며 불꽃이 튀었다. 시백은 기겁했다.  
“선생님?”  
“정전기일 뿐입니다. 건조한 계절이니까요.”  
준혁은 대수롭지 않은 태도로 문에서 손을 떼었다. 홍은애가 나와서 문을 열었다.  
“경찰한테 할 얘기는 다 했는데요.”  
그가 무심한 어조로 말했다.  
“피해자를 귀찮게 굴게 아니라 빨리 범인을 찾아야 하지 않아요?”  
“그러려고 이러는 겁니다.”  
준혁이 한 발짝 앞으로 나서며 부드러운 미소를 띄웠다.  
“배준혁 경감이라고 합니다. 잠시 안에 들어가서 같이 이야기 나눌 수 있을까요? 오래 귀찮게 하지 않겠습니다.”  
준혁과 눈이 마주치고 홍은애는 조금 얼굴을 붉혔다  
“네, 네... 들어오세요.”  
“감사합니다.”  
따라 들어가며 시백과 혜연은 서로 눈빛을 교환했다.  
‘저것이 바로 말로만 듣던 미남계?’  
방법은 어찌됐건 세 사람은 설희가 살던 집에 들어오는 데 성공했다. 홍은애가 차를 내오겠다며 부엌으로 간 사이 셋은 넓지 않은 집안을 재빨리 훑어보았다.  
양시백의 눈에 제일 먼저 띈 것은 칫솔이었다. 분명 두 사람이 살던 집일 텐데 양치컵에 칫솔은 하나 밖에 없었다.  
일단 부재가 눈에 띄자 다른 것들도 눈에 들어왔다. 아이가 사는 집인데 장난감이나 기타 애들이 쓸 만한 물건이 보이지 않았다.  
“선생님. 설희가 쓰던 칫솔도 없고, 그 애 물건인 것 같은 게 하나도 없는데요.”  
시백이 작게 말했다.  
“예, 제가 보기에도 이상합니다.”  
“입에 맞으실까 모르겠어요.”  
홍은애가 커피를 내왔다. 그가 준혁에게 웃어보였다.  
“아직 젊으신데 경감님이라니 굉장하네요.”  
“뭐, 조금 승진이 빨랐을 뿐입니다.”  
“아주 유능하신가봐요.”  
“네. 그래서 설희도 반드시 찾을 생각입니다.”  
“꼭 그래주세요. 귀여운 조카가 없으니 어찌나 쓸쓸하고 외로운지....”  
“설희 물건이 보이지 않는데요.”  
참다못해 시백이 툭 던졌다.  
“아이 장난감이나 운동화 같은 거요.”  
“없는 살림이라 장난감을 많이 사주지 못했어요.”  
홍은애가 쌀쌀맞은 태도로 시백을 노려보았다.  
“그래도 칫솔 정도는 있어야 하지 않아요?”  
“아니 지금 남의 집 호구조사 나왔어요?”  
“저, 홍은애씨.”  
혜연이 시백의 팔을 잡아 눌렀다.  
“들어오는데 구두 상자가 보이던데요. PRIA거.”  
“아, 그래요.”  
홍은애가 자랑스럽게 웃었다.  
“거기 거 맞아요. 신상이죠.”  
“그런 고급 브랜드에 더구나 신상이라니, 무척 비쌌겠네요.”  
“그야....”  
말하며 홍은애도 지금이 명품 자랑할 때가 아님을 깨달았다.  
“아깐 없는 살림이라더니, 갑자기 어디서 큰돈이 나셨나봐요?”  
“아, 아니 이 사람들이 정말!”  
홍은애가 벌떡 일어났다.  
“내가 돈을 어디다 쓰든 무슨 상관이에요? TV 출연해서 받았어요! 그게 어때서요, 어차피 그런데선 다 협찬 받잖아요?”  
홍은애가 준혁을 보았다.  
“경감님, 이 사람들이 이렇게 막 무례한 짓을....”  
준혁이 일어났다. 그리곤 방 구석으로 성큼성큼 걸어가 옷장을 확 열어젖혔다. 홍은애는 너무 놀라서 소리도 지르지 못했다.  
“옷장이 일부만 비어있군요.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“마치 있던 옷 중 일부만 꺼낸 것처럼.”  
그가 서랍도 열었다.  
“속옷 칸도 마찬가지고.”  
“다, 다, 당신이 뭔데 남의 속옷을.”  
“그 사람이 아이 건 전부 달라던가요?”  
배준혁이 돌아섰다. 시백과 혜연은 숨을 삼켰다. 지금 그는 아까까지의 온화한 태도로는 상상도 할 수 없는 적의를 내비치고 있었다. 홍은애는 말도 하지 못했다.  
“말해보시죠.”  
준혁이 한 걸음 가까워졌다.  
“돈을 받고, 아이를 넘겼습니까?”  
“그, 그 정도는 정당한 보상 아닌가요? 난 그 애 때문에 인생이 엉망이 됐다고요!”  
“엉망이라고.”  
배준혁이 웃었다. 아까의 거짓 미소와는 아주 다른, 비웃는 것 같은 쓴웃음이었다.  
“인생이 엉망이 된다는 게 무슨 뜻인지, 당신은 모릅니다.”  
준혁이 다가왔다. 홍은애는 뒷걸음질치다 주저앉았다.  
“아동학대. 인신매매. 공무 집행 방해. 사기.”  
준혁이 홍은애에게 바짝 얼굴을 들이대었다.  
“설희가 꼴 보기 싫었겠죠? 축하합니다, 당신은 그 애를 다시 볼 일이 없을 겁니다. 감옥에 가 있을 테니까.”  
준혁이 휴대전화를 꺼내 관련 부서에 연락했다. 권혜연에게는 홍은애를 감시하라고 지시하고 그는 건물 밖으로 나왔다.  
‘후우......’  
준혁이 흐린 하늘을 올려다보았다.  
그에게 홍은애에게 화를 낼 자격은 없었다. 홍설희란 아이가 어떻게 되든지 눈곱만큼도 신경 쓰지 않는 건 자기도 마찬가지였으니까. 그러나 화가 났다. 누군가에게는 이룰 수 없는 소망이 누군가에게는 지긋지긋한 짐덩어리에 불과하다는 사실이.  
원망하고 있지 않았다. 그래도 빨리 일을 끝내고 죽어서 쉴 수 있다면 무척 기쁠 것 같았다.  
뒷골이 따끔거렸다.  
누군가 그를 포착했다.  
당장 역추적하여 저주를 걸고 싶은 충동을 억누르며 준혁은 억지로 웃었다. 여기 온 목적을 달성했다.

 

“심심해.”  
건오가 옆으로 굴렀다.  
“심심하다고.”  
“잠복 중에 쓸데없이 소리 내지 마십시오.”  
태성은 여전히 어제도 오늘도 아무런 변화가 없는 CCTV 화면이 매우 즐겁고 흥미진진하기라도 한 것처럼 열심히 들여다보았다.  
“어이, 잠깐 눈 좀 쉬지? 그러다 막상 뭐가 나타날 때 못 볼 수도 있잖아.”  
“그럼 김주황씨가 교대해주십시오.”  
“그러지.”  
주황은 순순히 모니터 앞에 앉았다.  
“뭘~ 열심히 하고 있는 거야. 아직 대낮이라고. 아무리 그래도 대낮에 사람 죽이러 올까봐?”  
건오가 불평했다.  
“이경환 사건은 낮이었고 고상만도 아직 해 있을 때 죽었습니다. 허건오씨는 어두운데서 하는 걸 선호하는지 몰라도 유상일은 분명 밝은데서 하는 걸 좋아하는 모양입니다.”  
태성이 말하자 건오가 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“우왓, 대장나리 그런 말도 할 줄 알았어?”  
“무슨 말 말입니까?”  
“섹드립을 못 알아먹는 도련님이구만.”  
김주황이 큭큭 웃었다.  
“앞엣말 없이 한다고 하면 뭐겠어.”  
“그.....”  
하태성이 두 사람을 노려보았다.  
“놀리지 마십시오.”  
그러고도 두 사람이 계속 낄낄대자 하태성은 휙 돌아앉아 노트북을 폈다.  
“뭐해?”  
“일합니다.”  
“여기서 더 무슨 일?”  
“하려고 들면 무궁무진하게 있는 게 일입니다.”  
“눈 쉬라고 했잖아?”  
계속 대답해주다간 끝도 없겠다 싶어서 하태성은 입을 꾹 다물고 하려던 일에 집중했다. 검색창에 실버 트와일라잇을 쳐 넣자 각종 기사가 주르륵 떴다.  
대부분은 스캔들 기사였다. 고위층 누가 또 다른 유명인 누구와 실버 트와일라잇에 들어가거나 또는 떠나는 모습이 잡혔다는 이야기에 클럽 소유의 골프장에서 회동을 갖는 정치인들 사진 같은 게 잔뜩 나왔다. 대표 홈페이지나 연락처 같은 건 없었다. 기사도 제대로 된 신문에서 나온 건 찾을 수 없었다. 할 수 없이 그런 기사들을 자세한 내용은 읽지 않고 대충 훑은 인상은 고위층을 대상으로 한 클럽이고 회원에게 초대받지 않으면 들어가 볼 수도 없을 정도로 대단히 비밀주의라는 정도였다. 하태성은 그리로는 구급차나 경찰이 출동한 기록도 없지 않을까 하는 생각이 들었다.  
저기가, 들어가느니 자살하라는 권유를 받은 바로 그곳이었다.  
허건오가 불쑥 고개를 들이밀었다.  
“뭐야, 대장나리도 스캔들 같은 거 좋아해?”  
“뭐, 뭡니까! 들여다보지 마십시오!”  
하태성이 놀라 그의 머리를 밀어냈다.  
“일한다더니 웬 스캔들 기사를 쳐다보고 있던 게 누군데?”  
“관련 있습니다.”  
스캔들 좋아하는 사람으론 여겨지기 싫어서 하태성이 불쑥 말해버렸다.  
“박근태 의원이 여기 회원입니다.”  
“...그래서 그 사람 스캔들이라도 찾아보게?”  
“아뇨, 그런 건 아니고.”  
배준혁에게 들은 말을 옮길 수도 없어 하태성은 입만 빠끔했다.  
“...확실해지면 이야기하겠습니다.”  
그 말에 허건오와 김주황이 서로 마주 보았다.  
“뭡니까.”  
“아니, 그냥 생각했던 거랑은 많이 달라서.”  
김주황이 머리를 긁적였다.  
“경찰 간부고 우리 깡패라고 무시하고 뭐 그래서 영감하고 같은 부류인줄 알았는데.”  
“무슨 실례의 말씀을.”  
태성이 그들의 눈을 피했다.  
“이런 상황에 끼어든 게 마음에 들지 않았을 뿐입니다. 여러분을 무시하려던 건 아니었습니다. 죄송합니다.”  
“....응, 뭐 그건 그런데...... 거 대장 나리.”  
“네?”  
“이거, 아니지?”  
머리 옆으로 손가락을 돌리는 허건오를 하태성이 노려보았다.  
“사람을 점점 더 뭐 취급하는 겁니까.”  
“아니, 만나자마자 이상한 걸 묻기도 했잖아. 그 후로 일처리 같은 거 휙휙 하는 거 보면 멀쩡해 보이기는 하는데.”  
“그런 거 아닙니다. 그 때는 그저..... 여러분은 박근태 의원을 어떻게 생각합니까?”  
“갑자기 뭔소리래?”  
“뜬금없긴 합니다만, 음, 그가, 제게, 자신이 마법사라면서.....”  
“푸하하하핫.”  
허건오가 웃어제꼈다.  
“세상에, 영감님한테 그런 개그 본능이 있었단 말이야? 이거 확 깨네.”  
“노, 놀리지 마십시오.”  
하태성이 얼굴을 붉혔다.  
“저도 믿은 건 아닙니다. 그가 워낙 진지하게 말해서, 그래서 혹시..... 하고.”  
“그렇게 진지한 꼴로 놀라니까 영감한테까지 놀림당하는 거잖아, 대장나리 주제에 섬세하긴....”  
허건오는 계속 웃어 굴렀다. 김주황이 그의 뒤통수를 후려쳤다.  
“적당히 웃어라. 사람 민망하게.”  
“어이, 고릴라는 안 웃겨?”  
“웃기기보단 신경 쓰인다. 그 영감이 성질 고약하긴 해도 그런 식으로 고약한 사람은 아니었잖냐.”  
건오가 웃음을 그쳤다.  
“새삼 질 나쁜 농담이라니, 기분 나쁘다고.”  
“........그건, 그러네.”  
허건오의 표정도 심각해졌다.  
“게다가, 그 배준혁 경감에게도 이상한 소리를 들었고요.”  
“어떤 거?”  
내친김에 말하려다가, 역시 클럽 가입을 권유받으면 자살하란 말은 아무리 생각해도 너무 황당해서 입 밖으로 말이 나오질 않았다.  
“.....박근태 의원 아래로 들어간 이상 죽기 전에는 아무 방법이 없다고 했습니다.”  
일단 그런 뜻으로 이해하고 싶었다.  
“....틀린 말은 아니지.”  
김주황이 커튼 친 창문을 바라보았다.  
“틀린 말은 아니야.”  
“...김주황씨?”  
“동생이 빚을 졌어.”  
주황이 말했다.  
“사채라는 게 그렇잖아. 순식간에 갚을 수 없게 되어버렸고, 그래서 내가 이 일을 하게 된 거지. 그런데도 빚은 줄지를 않고.”  
“뭐 난 그런 거 없어.”  
허건오가 말했다.  
“그냥 이게 좋아서 하는 거야. 영감이 돈도 잘 주고. 난 가족 같은 것도 없고.”  
“정말로...”  
“뭐 그런 걸로 해두지.”  
더 물으려는 태성을 주황이 제지했다.  
“일하는 중이잖아.”  
“....그렇군요.”  
세 사람은 조용히 주변 감시를 계속했다. 유상일은 여전히 흔적도 보이지 않았다.


	17. Chapter 17

경찰이 와서 홍은애를 연행해가는 것까지 보고 나서 시백은 도장에 돌아왔다.  
“어, 왔냐.”  
그새 도장을 그럴듯하게 청소 해놓고 재석은 원생 명부를 들고 있었다.  
“도장에서 깡패 새끼들이 날뛴 거 해명하고 다시 애들을 보내주십사 전화를 돌려야지. 당분간 힘들지도 모르겠구나. 이 근태 영감을 그냥....”  
재석이 멋적게 웃었다.  
“데이트는 잘 했냐?”  
“네? 뭔 소리에요?”  
“거, 권혜연이랑 점심 먹으러 나간다더니 시간도 한참이나 지나서.”  
“수사 도왔어요. 그, 홍설희 유괴요.”  
“어.”  
“유괴가 아니었어요.”  
“응?”  
시백이 도장 중앙에 드러누웠다.  
“저, 관장님.”  
“왜 그러냐?”  
심상치 않은 기색에 최재석도 하던 일을 멈추고 시백의 곁으로 다가왔다.  
“저 왜 데려오신 거에요?”  
“응?”  
“그렇잖아요, 피가 통해있는 애도 아니고, 아니 피가 통해있어도 사람 거둔다는 게 보통 일이 아닌데, 자기 애도 제대로 못 돌보는 사람 수두룩 뻑적지근한데. 근본 모르는 남의 애를, 그것도 벌써 폭력 전과까지 있는 걸 데려다가.”  
“양시야.”  
“설희, 팔려간 거였어요. 이모란 인간이, 돈 받고 애를.....”  
시백이 팔을 들어 눈을 가렸다.  
“저, 첨엔 말도 잘 안 들었잖아요. 일부러 반항했다고요. 이 아저씨가 뭔데 나한테 이러나 싶어서. 그런데.”  
“양시야.”  
재석이 시백의 머리맡에 털썩 앉았다. 그가 시백의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.  
“혹시, 절 믿을 만한 다른 이유가 있었던 거 아니에요? 사실은.... 사실은 제 아빠를 아신다 거나?”  
“.....그래.”  
최재석이 침통한 표정으로 말했다.  
“이제는 밝힐 때가 되었구나. 실은.....”  
최재석이 고개를 푹 숙였다. 시백은 숨도 못 쉬고 그를 올려다보았다.  
“내가 니 애비다!”  
“옛?”  
시백이 벌떡 튀어 일어났다.  
“정말이에요? 정말로 제가.... 관장님의..........”  
시백의 표정이 구겨졌다.  
“...13살 때 낳은 아들이라고요?”  
“아차.”  
시백이 눈을 세모꼴로 뜨고 재석을 노려보았다. 재석은 식은땀을 흘리며 뒤로 물러났다.  
“이 아저씨가........”  
“아 왜, 열세 살이면 애 만들 수도 있지!”  
“말이 되는 소릴 하라구요!”  
시백이 두 주먹을 불끈 쥐었다.  
“말 못하겠음 그건 좋아요, 거짓말 하는 것 보다는 낫고. 그래도 이렇게 농담으로 둘러대지는 말라고요!”  
“농담 아니다.”  
“진짜....”  
“그래, 내가 네 생물학적인 아버지가 아닌 건 맞아. 맞는데, 그래도 난 아빠 노릇 하고 싶다. 네 아빠가 되고 싶어.”  
시백이 멈칫했다.  
“...관장님.”  
“나, 은혜는 갚고, 약속은 지키는 사람이다.”  
재석이 말했다.  
“네가 원하는 걸 말해줄 수 없어서 미안하다. 난.....”  
“됐어요.”  
시백이 재석을 끌어안았다.  
“관장님은 아빠 노릇 해주셨어요. 제겐 아버지나 다름없어요.”  
“고맙다.”  
재석이 시백을 마주 안았다. 시백이 웃었다.  
“전화 같이 할까요?”  
“그러자.”

 

“이 바보 녀석이!”  
혜연이 어깨를 움츠렸다가 주정재를 흘겨보았다.  
“왜요, 일을 한 것뿐이잖아요. 살인 사건에 끼어든 것도 아니고.”  
“아 누가 경무관 누가 와서 짖고 간 것 땜에 이러냐, 그 배준혁이랑 놀지 말라고 이 아저씨가 말 했어 안 했어?”  
“안 놀았거든요.”  
“같이 일도 하지 마!”  
“아 따라오는데 어떻게 해요?”  
“따라 왔다고?”  
주정재의 표정이 심각해졌다.  
“우리 혜연이를 따라 왔다고오오? 이 경감이고 뭐고 내 오늘 그놈을 그냥!”  
“아저씨! 정신 차려요!”  
혜연이 정재를 붙들고 늘어졌다.  
“왜 그렇게 배경감님을 싫어해요?”  
“몰라서 묻냐?”  
“예.”  
혜연이 진지한 눈으로 정재를 마주보았다.  
“몰라서 묻는 거니까, 말해주세요. 그 사람이 무슨 짓을 했어요?”  
주정재가 입을 다물었다.  
“배경감님도, 우리 아빠 부하였던 사람, 맞지요?”  
“.......맞다.”  
정재가 주변을 둘러보더니 한숨을 푹 뱉었다.  
“정말 알고 싶냐? 아니 물을 필요도 없겠지.”  
그가 잠시 서성이며 고민했다. 혜연은 참고 기다렸다.  
“실은 난 네 아빠를 죽인 사람이 누군지 안다.”  
“예?!”  
혜연이 깜짝 놀라 정재의 팔을 붙들었다.  
“뭐라고요? 누군데요? 그런데 가만히 있었어요?”  
“안 있으면 어쩌냐, 잘못하면 나까지 죽는데.”  
정재가 혜연의 손을 잡아떼었다.  
“물증도 없고 말이다.”  
“그럼....”  
“현석일 죽인 건 박근태 의원이다. 물론 직접 총을 쏘진 않았지. 실행범은 따로 있을 거다. 그래도 그놈이 지시한 건 틀림없어.”  
“근거는요?”  
“당시 현석이는 박근태 의원의 뒤를 캐고 있었으니까. 그리고, 박근태는 그 때만 해도 이런 일 시킬 만한 부하가 별로 없었어. 그리고... 배준혁은 박근태 승진할 때 동반 승진했지.”  
권혜연은 다음에 나올 말을 깨달았다.  
“설마.”  
“배준혁 정도로 이례적으로 팍팍 승진하는 게, 정말 경찰 일만 열심히 해서 될 거라고 생각하냐?”  
혜연은 아무 말도 하지 못했다.  
“박근태는 자기 사람이라고 살뜰하게 챙기거나 그러는 사람 아니라고. 그런데 그놈만 승진하고 그놈만........... 으, 아니다.”  
주정재가 몸을 돌리더니 담배를 피워 물었다.  
“들어가 봐라.”  
“예.....”  
“아, 그리고 혹시라도 복수할 생각은 하지도 마라. 그놈은 널 죽일 거다. 그럴 수 있는 놈이야.”  
“알았어요.”  
혜연은 서 안으로 들어갔다. 머리가 복잡하고 가슴이 답답했다. 드디어 원하던 것을 얻은 셈인데 이전보다도 더 앞날이 보이지 않았다. 혜연은 스스로에게 질문했다.  
‘나는 복수가 하고 싶은 걸까? 그래서 과거를 쫓는 거야?’

 

그 날 퇴근하기 전 배준혁은 두 가지 조치를 했다. 하나는 하태성에게 연락해 자기가 조용호를 방문하겠다고 알린 것이고 또 하나는 교통계에 부탁해 자기가 지정한 특정 구간에 양지 태권도장 차가 지나갈 경우 알리도록 한 일이었다.  
그가 조용호가 숨어있는 집으로 차를 몰았다. 하태성에게선 아직 그 쪽엔 별다른 이상이 없다는 답변이 돌아왔다.  
당연했다. 이상은 지금 그리로 가고 있으니까.  
퇴근 시간이라 도로는 군데군데 정체가 있었다. 준혁은 느긋하게 달렸다. 인도하는 자는 너무 빨리 달려 나가면 안 되는 법이었다. 지정 구간을 지나고 5분 뒤 휴대폰에 문자가 왔다. 양지 태권도장 차는 순조롭게 그를 따라오고 있었다.  
도장 주변에 차는 없었다. 그러나 최재석은 도난 신고를 하지 않았다. 그렇다면 현재 그 차를 누가 점유하고 있는지는 뻔했다.  
어느 정도 쭉 달려가다 그가 큰 도로를 벗어나 간선도로로 접어들었다. 주택가 이면 도로를 한참 지그재그로 달린 뒤 적당한 건물 옆에 차를 세웠다.  
그리고 기다렸다.  
5분 보다는 조금 더 시간이 지난 뒤 근처에 차 세우는 소리가 들렸다. 봉고차 엔진이 완전히 멎는 소릴 확인하고 준혁은 오른손은 주머니 안에 넣은 채 차에서 내렸다.  
“오랜만입니다, 상일 선배.”  
유상일은 놀라 움직이지 못했다. 믿을 수 없다는 듯 눈을 크게 뜨고 그가 배준혁을 쳐다보았다.  
“.......준혁이? 네가.......”  
“네, 제가 선배의 경보 주문을 파괴한 마법사입니다.”  
두 사람은 잠시 서로를 마주보고 서 있었다. 상일의 표정이 일그러졌다.  
“네가 왜 마법 같은 걸 쓰고 있는 거냐.”  
“그래야 했으니까요.”  
준혁이 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“그 세월동안 변한 건 선배만이 아닙니다.”  
“홍설희를 찾으려는 거냐? 찾아서 뭘 어쩔 거지? 내 복수를 방해할 거냐?”  
“설희를 찾을 생각도, 선배를 방해할 생각도 전혀 없습니다. 우리 차에 들어가 이야기 할까요? 인적 없는 곳을 고르긴 했지만 누가 우연히라도 엿들을 수 있는 개방된 공간에서 이야기 하자니 불편하군요.”  
준혁이 차 문을 열었다. 유상일은 경계심 어린 눈으로 차 안을 훑어보았다.  
“싫으면 그 차로 갑시다. 저는 상관없습니다.”  
준혁이 차 문을 도로 닫았다.  
“아, 잠시만요.”  
그가 주머니에서 마름모꼴 은 조각을 꺼냈다. 가볍게 주문을 외우자 제물이 비산되며 준혁과 그의 차가 마법적인 시선에서 차단되었다. 그를 추적하던 마법의 연계가 끊긴 걸 감지하고 유상일이 눈을 크게 떴다.  
“탐색 저항 마법을 해제하고 있으려니 벗고 있는 것 같아서 말입니다.”  
유상일이 경계하는 기색으로 그를 노려보았다.  
“너...... 설마 추종자 마법사인거냐?”  
“네.”  
봉고차로 가며 준혁이 대답했다.  
“그 이상은 안에서 대답하도록 하지요.”  
유상일은 방금 자기의 적이라고 선언한, 그런 주제에 아무 거리낌 없이 자기와 대화를 하려는 것처럼 보이는 후배를 쳐다보았다. 이해할 수가 없었다. 그가 알던 배준혁은 성실하고 요령이 없는 사람이었다. 저 천년 묵은 여우처럼 구는 추종자 마법사가 누구인지 유상일은 정말로 알 수가 없었다.  
“상일 선배.”  
먼저 차에 올라탄 그가 상일을 바라보았다. 유상일도 차에 타 그의 맞은편에 앉았다.  
“넌 대체 뭐냐. 왜 그렇게 된 거냐.”  
묻지 않을 수 없었다.  
“선배가 알던 모습과는 많이 다르지만 그 배준혁이 맞습니다. 현재는 실버 트와일라잇의 정회원이며 추종자 마법사이며 여전히 경찰이기도 합니다. 무엇보다.”  
그가 유상일을 똑바로 바라보았다.  
“박근태와, 그를 타락시켜 이 모든 사태의 근원으로 만든 장본인인 장희준을 죽이려는 자입니다.”  
마법에 걸려들 것에 대비해서 상일은 정신을 바짝 차리고 방어벽을 이미지화했다. 준혁은 몸을 등받이에 기대고 눈을 감았다.  
“선배가 경계하는 것도 이해합니다. 선배는 박근태를 죽이려 하고, 저는 박근태의 심복이니 표면상 우리는 서로 적이지요. 그러나 제가 박근태를 죽이려 하는 건 분명한 사실입니다. 원하신다면 선배 좋을 대로 증명 조건을 달아보십시오.”  
“어째서?”  
유상일은 간신히 그 말만 내뱉었다.  
“제 개인적인 이유입니다.”  
“무슨 짓이라도 당했어?”  
“넓은 의미로 보자면 그렇습니다.”  
“그런데 박근태의 측근이라고?”  
“예.”  
“그런데도 아직까지 그를 죽일 틈은 찾지 못했다고.”  
“박근태 하나라면 진작에 죽였습니다. 저는 장희준도 죽여야 하는데 둘을 한꺼번에 죽일 기회는 지금까지 없었습니다. 그래서 선배의 협력을 얻으려는 겁니다.”  
유상일은 심호흡을 했다. 이 상황이 잘 이해가 가지 않았다.   
“나와 협력하기 위해서.... 날 찾으려고 설희네 집에 가서 일부러 경보를 깨었군? 내가 감지하고 쫓아오라고?”  
“네.”  
“내가 설희네 집에 경보를 걸어둔 건 어떻게 알았는데?”  
“저라면 그렇게 했을테니까요. 박근태 수하에 마법사 하나쯤은 있을 거고, 당신을 직접 찾는 건 불가능하니 당신이 데려간 아이를 대신 찾겠다고 생각하면 거기 가서 아이 소지품을 찾아야죠.”  
“...내가 마법사가 된 건 어떻게 알았고?”  
준혁이 웃었다.  
“감옥에 마법책을 반입한 게 누구라고 생각합니까.”  
유상일은 머리를 짚었다. 이 자기 후배라고 주장하는 괴물의 멱살을 쥐고 정체를 밝히라고 소리 지르고 싶었다. 행복했던 과거의 기억을 이루는 한 축이 이렇게나 뒤틀려 버렸다는 걸 인정하고 싶지 않았다.  
유아연이 죽었을 때, 유상일도 죽었다. 죽고 남은 생시체를 불사르는 것 쯤 아무렇지도 않았기 때문에 그는 마법을 배웠다. 복수를 위해서 위대한 옛것들의 힘을 빌려야 한다면 그렇게 할 것이다. 복수귀가 되어 악마에게 영혼을 팔았다.  
하지만 준혁이 그러고 있을 거라고는 생각하지 못했다. 왜 그래야 하는지도 이해할 수 없었다.  
‘근태 형님, 나랑 현석이 형으론 모자랐어? 준혁이 인생까지 망쳐야 했던 거야?’


	18. Chapter 18

“재호는 어쩌고 있냐. 오미정은.”  
상일이 준혁에게 물었다.  
“안심하십시오. 서재호씨는 프리랜서 기자가 되었고 이룰 수 없는 목표를 쫓느라 허무한 걸 빼면 정신적으로도 신체적으로도 문제없습니다. 오미정씨는 카페를 하고 있고 성격은 좀 더 나빠진 것 같지만 역시 멀쩡하게 살고 있습니다.”  
그런데 왜 너만 이지경이냐는 말이 목구멍까지 올라왔으나 유상일은 입을 꽉 다물었다.  
“박근태와 장희준을 죽이려는 이유가 뭐지?”  
“말했듯 제 개인적인 이유입니다.”  
“그거 협력하자는 태도냐?”  
“네.”  
상일은 준혁을 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“....그래, 너 배준혁 맞다.”  
상일이 중얼거렸다.  
“그래도 말만으로 믿을 수는 없지.”  
“뭘 어떻게 하면 믿으시겠습니까?”  
“네가 박근태의, 그 괴물 추종자들의 적이라는 증거를 대라.”  
“그건 곤란합니다.”  
“왜?”  
“없으니까요. 그런 물증이 있었으면 전 이미 박근태 손에 죽었을 겁니다.”  
“그러니까 심증이라도 삼게 왜 죽이려는지 말하라고 했잖아.”  
유상일이 짜증스럽게 말했다.  
“아니면 지금 당장 그놈들에게 적대하는 짓이라도 해보든가.”  
“그러면 되겠습니까?”  
“응?”  
“박근태의 수하 추종자 하나를 지금 없애는 건 어떻습니까?”  
“생각해 둔 게 있구나.”  
“조용호입니다. 상일 선배를 모함하기 위해 거짓 증언을 했던 사람이니 그만하면 죽어 마땅하고 또 별 볼일 없는 버리는 말이라곤 해도 선배가 죽이러 올까봐 경계중이고 호위도 붙어있기 때문에 난이도도 제법 높습니다.”  
“무슨 기사 로망스냐? 어려운 퀘스트를 수행해서 결백을 증명하는?”  
“결백하진 않지만요.”  
“...그러고 보니.”  
유상일이 준혁을 노려보았다.  
“이경환이랑 고상만이 죽었던데.”  
“네. 박근태는 선배가 한 짓으로 추정하고 있습니다.”  
“경찰에선?”  
“이경환의 경우는 알려지지 않은 제3자가, 고상만의 경우엔 강도가 한 짓을 수사 방향으로 삼고 있습니다.”  
“실제로 죽인 건 누구냐.”  
준혁은 대답하지 않았다.  
“왜?”  
“제가 개인적으로 상일 선배를 찾아다니는 걸 다른 추종자들이 알게 할 수 없었기 때문입니다.”  
“....그리고 이제 내 신뢰를 사기 위해서 아무 상관도 없는 조용호도 죽이겠다고.”  
“아무 상관도 없는 사람은 아니죠.”  
“배준혁 경사!”  
“저는 추종자 마법사입니다. 몸도 마음도 이미 더럽힐 대로 더럽혔습니다. 민간인도 아닌 추종자 죽이는 것 가지고 마음 아플 일은 아무것도 없습니다.”  
“그래야 할 만큼, 그 개인적인 사정이 중해?”  
“스스로에게 물어보시죠.”  
유상일은 입술을 깨물었다.  
“그래, 어디 해봐라. 네놈의 말이 아니라 행동을 봐야겠다.”

 

집 밖 골목을 비추고 있는 모니터에 차 한대가 나타났다. 지나가지 않고 멈춰 서는 것을 보고 하태성은 즉시 번호판을 조회했다.  
차주는 배준혁이었다. 차에서 내린 사람도 그가 맞았다. 태성이 재빨리 옆방에 있는 조용호에게 갔다.  
“배준혁 경감이 왔습니다.”  
초인종이 울렸다. 조용호가 겁먹은 눈으로 태성을 보았다.  
“혼자 있어.”  
모니터실에서 허건오가 말했다.  
“문 열어도 안전합니다. 우린 계속 모니터링 할테니 거실의 카메라 범위를 벗어나지 마십시오.”  
“혼자 나가라고?”  
“체인을 걸어 문틈으로 확인하고 집 안으로 끌어들이세요. 본인이 아니거나 누가 따라붙으면 즉시 나오겠습니다.”  
조용호를 달래고 태성은 모니터실로 돌아갔다. 유사시 그를 보호하는 게 아니라 유상일을 잡는 게 우선이라고는 굳이 말할 필요 없을 것이다.  
들어온 것은 정말로 배준혁 한 사람 뿐이었다. 조용호가 허둥지둥 커피를 끓이고 과일을 깎아 대접하는 모습을 모니터를 통해 주목하며 태성은 거실 마이크의 음량을 키웠다. 배준혁은 집안을 둘러보며 조용호에게 지내기 불편한 점은 없는지 하태성 일행하고 있는 건 어떤지 등을 물었다.   
태성은 조금 의아해졌다. 두 사람은 분명 서로 구면이고 예의를 차렸지만 별로 친해 보이지는 않았고 그렇다고 직접 와서 전할 만한 중대한 용건이 있는 것 같지도 않았다. 단순히 안부를 묻기 위해 왔다고 하기엔, 안 지는 얼마 되지 않지만 태성은 준혁이 그럴 사람이라고는 생각할 수 없었다. 두 사람은 그저 과일을 먹으며 담소를 나누고 있을 뿐이건만 하태성은 이유도 모르면서 불길함에 몸을 떨었다.  
이야기가 끝나고 준혁이 일어났다. 그가 조용호를 끌어당겨 도청기에 안 들릴 만큼 작게 뭔가 말했다. 그리고는 계단을 올라 2층으로 왔다.  
“하태성 경위?”  
“네.”  
준혁이 모니터실에 들어왔다. 태성이 일어나 준혁을 마주보았다.  
“무슨 일이십니까?”  
“온 김에 잘 있는지 보고 가려고요.”  
그가 생긋 웃으며 허건오와 김주황에게도 손을 흔들었다. 두 사람은 마지못해 고개 숙여 인사했다.  
“여긴 아무 문제 없는 것 같군요. 전 이만 가보겠습니다. 앞으로도 잘해주세요.”  
“그 말 하려고 여기까지 오신 겁니까?”  
“아뇨.”  
준혁이 문 밖을 살피며 태성에게 바싹 붙었다.  
“얼마 뒤, 적어도 오늘 내에는 유상일이 올 겁니다.”  
그가 작은 소리로 말했다.  
“.....네?”  
“절 미행하는 걸 확인했거든요.”  
“......즉 유상일을 이리로, 말하자면 인도하기 위해 여길 온 겁니까?”  
“네.”  
준혁이 물러났다.  
“그럼 안녕히 계세요. 좋은 소식 기대하지요.”  
준혁이 나갔다. 태성은 그가 나가는 모양을 모니터로 쭉 쫓았다. 유상일이 정말 쫓아왔다면 배준혁인 들 가만히 둘 것 같지 않았다. 과거에 무슨 일이 있었는지 그는 모르지만 유상일이 박근태에게 복수할 마음이 있다면 그의 측근인 배준혁 역시 유상일에겐 배신자였다.  
우려를 담아 쳐다보고 있었으나 준혁은 올 때나 마찬가지로 무사히 차 타고 가버렸다. 태성은 안경을 벗고 미간을 문질렀다.  
“저 아저씨 기분 나빠.”  
건오가 말했다.  
“오냐. 나도 그렇다.”  
주황도 맞장구쳤다. 그러고 두 사람이 기대하는 눈빛으로 태성을 보았다.  
“......뭡니까.”  
태성이 조금 뒤로 물러났다.  
“대장 나리의 감상을 듣고 싶어서.”  
“이상한 사람이라곤 생각하고 있습니다.”  
그렇게만 말하고 태성은 1층으로 내려갔다.  
“조용호씨.”  
“아, 하태성 경위.”  
그가 접시와 잔을 치우다 말고 고개를 들었다.  
“저 사람이 마지막에 뭐라고 말했습니까?”  
“마지막? 아, 별 거 아닙니다. 유상일이 곧 잡힐 거라고, 너무 걱정하지 말라고 했습니다.”  
하태성은 다시 불안해졌다. 이런 상황에 할 만한 말이지만 그래서 더 이상하게 느껴졌다. 자기가 유상일을 이리로 끌어왔으니 곧 하태성에게 잡힐 거라고 말한 거라면 말은 되지만 그래도.  
“저는 그럼 올라가서 계속 모니터링 하겠습니다.”  
“예.”  
태성은 올라와서 조용호가 커피잔을 설거지하는 모양을 지켜보았다. 씻은 잔을 엎어놓고 용호는 소파에 가 털썩 앉았다. 그가 TV를 틀려는 듯 리모컨에 손을 뻗었다.  
그가 리모컨을 놓쳤다. 손이 덜덜 떨리고 있었다.  
“어, 저거 왜 저러지?”  
주황도 그 모습을 보았다.  
“손... 만이 아니야. 온 몸을 다 떨고 있어?”  
“간질? 아니 그럴 리가.”  
하태성은 아래층으로 뛰어 내려갔다. 간질은 약만 먹으면 증상을 막을 수 있었다. 아니라도 큰 병이 있는지는 사전에 조용호 본인에게 확인했다. 지금 갑자기 무슨 일이 생기는 건 이상했다.  
“조용호씨? 무슨 일입니까. 조용호씨?”  
하태성이 그의 어깨를 붙잡았다. 그러나 경련은 멎지 않았다. 조용호의 얼굴이 고통과 경악으로 일그러졌다. 입을 벌리려고 노력했지만 말이 나오지 않았다. 크게 뜬 눈은 동공이 확장되어 있었다.  
“대체 무슨 일이야?”  
“119를 부르십시오!”  
하태성이 소리쳤다. 잠복이고 뭐고 이대로는 조용호가 죽는다. 하태성은 그 점을 확신했다. 아무리 그의 목숨은 부차적일 뿐이라고 들었다 해도 당장 눈앞에서 사람이 죽어가고 있는데 그딴 지시 신경쓸 정신이 없었다. 게다가 유상일은 나타나지 조차 않았다.  
“저, 정말 그런 거 불러도 돼?”  
“허건오씨! 119! 김주황씨는 집 주변을 살피세요! 모니터 말고 나가서!”  
하태성은 이제는 소파에서 튀어 오르는 조용호의 몸을 내리 누르며 그가 혀를 씹지 못하도록 방석 끝을 입에 물렸다. 더 무엇을 해야 하는지 할 수 있는지 생각해내려고 필사적으로 노력했다.  
“버티세요, 조용호씨! 구급차가 오고 있으니까, 조금만.....”  
조용호의 겁에 질린 눈이 하태성을 마주보았다.  
눈꺼풀의 떨림이 멎었다. 태성의 팔을 쥔 손힘이 약해졌다. 몸 전체의 움직임이 멎으며 굳어있던 몸이 풀렸다.  
조용호는 소파에 축 늘어졌다. 부릅뜬 눈을 여전히 하태성과 마주친 채였다.  
“허.”  
태성은 숨을 쉴 수 없었다. 그가 손을 뻗어 조용호의 목에 대었다.  
경동맥의 맥박이 느껴지지 않았다.  
“....나리, 대장나리!”  
어깨를 잡혀 흔들리고 태성은 건오를 올려다보았다. 허건오씨가 언제 이렇게 커졌나 생각하다 자기가 주저앉아 있는 걸 알았다.  
죽은 사람을 본 건 처음이 아니었다. 그러나 사람이 죽는 과정을 보는 건, 그것도 이렇게 이유도 뭣도 모르고 갑자기 끔찍하게 죽는 걸 눈 앞에서 본 건 처음이었다.  
그래도 정신 차려야 한다고 생각했다. 허건오 말대로 자신이 대장이었다. 자신이 정신 차리지 않으면 나머지 두 사람도 제대로 행동할 수 없었다.  
태성은 건오가 내민 손을 잡고 일어났다. 건오의 손이 떨리고 있는 게 느껴졌다. 차라리 안도가 되었다. 이런 상황에선 겁먹는 게 정상이었고 허건오도 그 점에서는 정상인 인간이었다.  
“둘 다 괜찮아?”  
김주황도 얼굴이 허옇다 못해 푸르스름했다. 그가 두 사람을 잡아당겨 조용호의 시체에서 멀어지게 했다.  
“어쩜 좋지?”  
“바, 박근태 의원에게 연락하겠습니다.”  
하태성이 말했다.  
“119 부른 건?”  
“....전화해서 돌려보내세요. 이미 죽었고, 원래라면, 뭐라도 해봐야겠지만... 지금 인공 호흡.. 같은 걸 하는 게 안전한지 모르겠습니다.”  
김주황이 고개를 끄덕였다. 뭔가 병이 있을 지도 몰랐다. 아니라도 마치 뭔가로 조용호의 시체가 오염되어 있는 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 너무나 기분이 나빠서 가까이 가고 싶지도 않았다.  
약속이나 한 듯 세 사람은 집을 나왔다. 마당에서 찬 바람을 맞으며 하태성이 박근태에게 전화했다.


	19. Chapter 19

마법진이 푸르게 타올랐다. 제물로 바친 유백색과 검은색 보석과 함께 조용호의 머리카락 한 올과 그가 과일을 먹을 때 사용했던 이쑤시개가 불타 사라졌다. 그러나 진이 그려진 종이만은 멀쩡했다.  
“성공했습니다.”  
배준혁이 털썩 등받이에 몸을 기댔다.  
“조용호는 죽었습니다. 곧 시끄러워질 테니 빨리 여기를 떠납시다.”  
하태성이 박근태에게 보고하고 있는 곳에서 50미터도 안 떨어진 골목에 양지 태권도장 봉고차가 서있었다. 그리고 그 안에선 막 조용호의 생명을 앗아간 저주가 마무리된 참이었다.  
“이런 거, 정말로 가능한 거였냐.”  
눈으로 보고도 믿어지지가 않아 유상일은 자기도 모르게 중얼거렸다.  
“박근태의 딸을 이용해 그를 저주해 죽이려는 분이 하실 말씀인가요.”  
준혁은 마법진을 펼쳤던 종이를 말았다. 원통을 반으로 꺾어 라이터로 불을 붙였다.  
“정말 가능한 거군. 설희를 이용해서...”  
“아뇨.”  
준혁이 고개를 저었다.  
“지금 저는 그의 생체 정보를 가지고 있을 뿐 아니라 그 집에 둘러진 방호진에도 우회로를 마련한 상태로 저주를 걸었습니다. 조용호는 추종자이기는 해도 보통 인간이나 정신 방어력은 비슷한 수준이기도 하고요. 하지만 박근태는 다릅니다.”  
저주에 사용했던 모든 것을 재만 남기고 태워서 준혁은 그 재를 바람에 날려 보냈다.  
“우회로라고? 아니, 근태 형님은 고작 저 녀석을 보호하려고 집에 마법진을 쳤단 말이야?”  
“꼭 정식 마법진을 치지 않아도 사람이 사는 집은 그 거주민을 보호합니다. 그러라고 있는 게 집이니까요. 거기에 수호 부적 하나만 갖다 놔도 그런대로 쓸 만한 결계가 되지요. 전 그 집 현관에 제 머리카락을 끼워 통로를 만들었습니다.”  
“발견되면 어쩌려고?”  
“이만큼 큰 저주가 지나갔으니 아마 타버렸을 겁니다. 남아 있더라도, 뭐 저는 그 집에 들렀지 않습니까.”  
달리 자신의 흔적이 남지는 않았는지 차 안을 꼼꼼히 살피고 준혁이 봉고차에서 내렸다.  
“제 차로 갑시다. 이건 금방 수배될 겁니다.”  
유상일도 자기 물건을 챙겨서 내렸다. 배준혁을 뒤쫓아 가며 상일은 그의 불안정한 걸음걸이에 주목했다.  
“괜찮냐?”  
“네?”  
“운전 할 수 있겠어?”  
“네, 물론입니다.”  
말하며 준혁이 앞으로 쓰러졌다. 너무 자연스러워서 상일은 하마터면 그를 붙들지 못할 뻔 했다.  
“박근태의 사주를 받아서 날 교통사고로 죽이려고 접근한 게 아니라면 차키 이리 내.”  
상일이 준혁을 안아 부축했다.  
“...죄송합니다.”  
준혁이 주머니를 뒤져 차키를 내밀었다. 유상일은 준혁을 차에 기대놓고 차 문을 연 뒤 타는 걸 도와주었다.  
“고맙습니다, 상일 선배.”  
“안전벨트나 매라.”  
준혁이 꿈틀꿈틀 움직이더니 안전벨트를 매었다. 그리고 잠시 가만히 앉아있다 글로브 박스를 열고 술병을 꺼냈다.  
시동을 걸다 말고 상일은 준혁을 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“왜 그러십니까?”  
“그러니까 지금 배준혁이 차에 위스키를 병째 두는 걸로 모자라 그걸로 병나발을 불고 있는 상황이냐?”  
“보시는 그대롭니다.”  
“.........근태 형님 대체 얘한테 무슨 짓을 얼마나 한 겁니까......”  
중얼거리며 유상일은 차를 출발시켰다.  
“이상해보이겠지만, 마법 사용으로 인한 정신적 타격을 완화하는데 술은 실제로 도움이 됩니다.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“아무래도 마법을 쓰는 건 정신이 이계와 맞닿는 일이라서, 그런 데 노출되는 것만으로 사람은 미쳐버릴 수 있습니다. 그야 그런 악영향을 제어하기 위해 주문이니 제물이니 하는 걸 쓰는 거지만 그래도 뇌를 파고드는 끔찍한 감각을 날려버리려면 독한 술 쪽이....”  
설교조로 중얼거리다 준혁이 술을 더 들이켰다.  
“너 집 어디냐?”  
“가회동입니다. 선배는요?”  
“일단 쪽방촌에 은신처가 있다만.”  
상일이 잠시 앞만 보고 운전했다.  
“아까, 박근태는 저주로 죽일 수 없다고 했지?”  
“예. 그는 장희준의 후계자로서 ‘아버지이신 다곤’의 가호를 두르고 있으니까요. 게다가 실버 트와일라잇에도 그의 펜트하우스에도 전용차에도 그가 일정 시간 이상 머무를 만한 곳에는 전부 철저한 마법 장벽이 세워져 있습니다. 친딸을 저주 인형으로 만드는 건 발상은 좋지만 상대가 너무 나쁩니다. 저라면 차라리 총을 쓸 겁니다.”  
“총알은 듣냐?”  
상일이 질려서 물었다.  
“물리 방어막을 뚫을 수 있도록 총알에 마법을 걸면 됩니다. 다만 저격은 곤란하기 때문에 눈 앞에 나타나서 쏴야 할 겁니다.”  
“그건 환영이다.”  
상일이 말했다.  
“근태 형님의 눈을 들여다보면서, 자기가 무슨 짓을 한 건지 하나하나 되새겨줄 테다. 마음 같아선 그렇게 쉽게 죽여주고 싶지도 않지만.”  
“살려 놔두는 것 보다는 낫습니다.”  
“....그래.”  
상일이 준혁을 곁눈질했다.  
“그거 쏟는다.”  
“아...”  
눈을 감고 등받이에 기대있던 준혁이 느릿느릿 술병 뚜껑을 막았다. 그러고 잠시 차안이 조용해졌다.  
“마법을 익히면, 근태 형님이 고통에 몸부림치다 후회와 절망에 싸여 천천히 죽어가게 만들 수 있을 줄 알았어.”  
상일이 중얼거렸다.  
“저도 그러고 싶었습니다...”  
“너 안 잤냐?”  
“못 잡니다. 지금 자면 악몽 꿉니다.”  
준혁이 몸을 뒤챘다.  
“상일 선배는 마법을 좀 더 기초부터 다시 배우는 편이 좋을 것 같습니다. 독학이니 어쩔 수 없었겠지만 지식도 부족한데 그리 마구잡이로 쓰다간 금방 미쳐버립니다.”  
“여기서 더 미치는 게 가능하다니 놀랍군. 아, 그래. 네가 가르쳐주기라도 할 거냐?”  
“그거 좋네요.”  
“응?”  
“저희 집에 빈 방이 하나 있습니다.”  
준혁이 눈을 감은 채 중얼거렸다.  
“쪽방촌 보다는 쾌적할 겁니다.”  
“나 밤에 비명 지르는데?”  
“방음 시공 했습니다.”  
그가 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“아니 집 안은 아니던가... 뭐 상관없겠죠, 저도 가끔 그러니까.”  
“그리고 술쳐먹고?”  
“아뇨, 다음날 출근해야 해서요.”  
상일은 잠깐 말을 잃었다.  
“왜 떠나지 않았던 거냐.”  
그가 한탄했다.  
“왜 그놈 손아귀에 남아있었어?”  
“저도 떠나고 싶었습니다....”  
준혁이 헛소리처럼 중얼거렸다.  
“그게 가능했다면, 저도.......”  
그가 조용해졌다. 상일이 그를 곁눈질했다.  
‘지금 자면 약몽 꾼다더니.’  
깨울까 하다 상일은 그만두었다. 어차피 현실이 악몽이었다.

 

박근태 의원의 지시로 관할 경찰서에서 나와 시체는 실어가고 집 안팎을 수색했다. 하태성 일행에게 뭔가 질문을 하기도 했지만 셋 다 제대로 대답할 수 있는 상태가 아니었다. 상태가 멀쩡했다 해도 할 수 있는 말이 없었다.  
조용호가 어떻게 죽었는지 보고를 듣고 박근태는 아무 말도 하지 못했다. 그 의원님조차도 놀라 말이 안 나올 지경인 상황인 걸 깨닫고 태성은 새삼 충격을 받았다.  
박근태는 그들에게 나중에 묻겠으니 어디 모여서 몸을 피해있으라고 지시했다. 김주황이 둘을 이끌었다. 태흥 용역 근처에 잠시 지낼만한 곳이 있다고 했다. 이동하는 동안은 셋 다 말이 없었다. 마침내 무슨 소형 아파트 같은 곳에 들어가 문을 닫고 난방을 켜고 나니 그제서야 현실감이 몰려와 정신이 들었다.  
“방금 뭐였지?”  
허건오가 누구에겐지 모르게 물었다.  
“멀쩡하게 있다가 갑자기 그랬어. 누구 접근한 사람도 없는데. 어떻게.”  
“조용히 해라.”  
김주황이 말했다.  
“안 해. 못 해. 나 사람 많이 그어봤지만 이런 건 처음이라고!”  
“아 누군 날마다 그런 거 보고 살기라도 했냐? 이상해 이상해 떠들면 뭐 이상한 게 없어지기라도 해? 기분 나쁜 거 계속 들쑤시길래?”  
“고릴라는 그럼 이거 그냥 그러려니 하고 낼부터 또 하하호호 웃으며 그 영감 명령 따를 거야?”  
“이 새끼가 누가 하하호호...”  
“마법일겁니다.”  
태성이 말했다. 막 서로 멱살을 잡으려던 건오와 주황이 그에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“방금 뭐라고?”  
“의원이 그랬습니다, 유상일이 감옥에서 마법을 배워 나왔다고. 그래서 그의 행적을 감추고 비밀리에 잡아야 하는 거라고. 이것도 유상일이 죽인거지 않습니까? 대비가 있는 걸 알고 칼로 찌르는 대신 마법으로.....”  
하태성이 입을 벌렸다 다물었다.  
“이게 무슨 미친 소립니까.”  
“.....자기가 말해놓고 그렇게 말해도.”  
셋은 잠시 침묵했다. 하태성이 휴대폰을 꺼냈다.  
“영감한테 추궁하게?”  
김주황이 놀랐다.  
“아뇨, 자기가 마법사라고 한 사람이 또 있습니다.”  
하태성이 킥킥 웃었다.  
“그러고 보면 그 사람이 작전 책임자일 텐데, 왜 의원에게 먼저 전화한 걸까요, 저는.”  
“....저, 대장나리. 그러고 있으니 무서워?”  
태성이 전화를 걸었다. 준혁은 한참 있다 전화를 받았다.  
-아, 하태성 경위. 유상일을 잡았습니까?  
“조용호가 죽었습니다.”  
태성이 단도직입적으로 말했다.  
“주위에 아무도 없고, 저희는 모니터로 보고 있었습니다. 그런데 갑자기 경련을 시작하더니....”  
-...저런.  
충격 받아 말을 잇기 힘든 것처럼 준혁이 천천히 말했다.  
-많이 놀랐겠군요.  
“...네.”  
이게 마법인 거냐고, 이딴 걸 어떻게 상대하라고 자기들을 보낸 거냐고 마구 추궁하고 싶었는데 말이 나오지 않았다. 위로를 들을 거라고는 생각하지 못했다.  
-그런 걸 목격했으니 충격이 클 겁니다. 지금 당장 해야 하는 일이 있습니까?  
“아뇨, 대기 중입니다.”  
-그럼 몸을 따뜻하게 하고 집안을 밝게 하고, 혹시 술 즐깁니까?  
“아뇨.”  
-독한 술에 취해 정신을 흐리게 하는 것도 방법이지만 그게 싫다면 뭐든 마음이 편해지는 걸 보고 들으세요. 평소 좋아하던 거나 아니면 귀여운 강아지나 고양이 사진이라든가.  
“.....예?”  
하태성은 전화에 바짝 귀를 대고 듣고 있던 주황 건오와 눈을 마주쳤다. 듣는 사람들이 얼마나 황당해하는지 모르는 것처럼 준혁은 여전히 담담한 목소리로 설명했다.  
-정신적 피해를 줄이는데 실제로 도움이 되는 방법입니다. 시도해보십시오.  
“..........예. 아니, 그런데 말입니다.”  
태성이 애초 전화 건 목적을 떠올렸다.  
-네?  
“이게, 마법인 겁니까? 마법이 이런 거에요? 이런... 걸 상대로 우리가 뭘 할 수 있었던 겁니까?”  
-아무 것도 할 수 없지요.  
“그럼!”  
-제가 잘못 판단했습니다. 처음 두 건이 일반적인 살인이었기 때문에 이번에도 그럴 거라 생각했습니다. 저주로 공격할 줄 알았다면 제가 직접 갔을 겁니다. 그런 꼴을 보게 해서 미안합니다.  
이렇게 사과하는데 화를 낼 수도 없어 태성은 어물어물 말을 잇지 못했다.  
“그... 마법에 대처하기 위해서는 어떻게 해야 합니까?”  
-당신은 마법에 대처할 필요가 없습니다. 그런 건 제가.  
“그래도 알고 싶습니다. 이런 게 어떻게 가능한 건지, 무엇을 할 수 있는지. 적어도 뭘 조심해야 하는지.”  
-....정 원한다면.  
내키지 않는 태도로 준혁이 말했다.  
-지금 당장은 어렵고 이 일 뒤처리 끝나고 시간이 생기면 다시 이야기 합시다. 하지만 안 하는 게 제일 좋습니다. 그럼 내일 다시 보지요.  
준혁이 먼저 전화를 끊었다.   
“.....저 아저씨 사과도 할 줄 아네.”  
건오가 감탄했다. 주황이 얼굴을 찡그렸다.  
“하태성 경위님이라서 그런 거 아냐? 나한텐 막 멋대로 명령했다고.”  
“김주황씨한테요? 무슨 일로?”  
“아니, 뭐.”  
주황이 대답을 회피했다. 가만히 앉아 있다가 태성이 노트북을 켰다.  
“어이, 정말 하려고?”  
검색창에 ‘강아지’를 쳐 넣는 하태성을 보며 김주황이 당황했다.  
“어차피 달리 할 일도 없지 않습니까.”  
“난 고양이가 더 좋은데.”  
건오가 말했다.  
“그래서 그 기분 나쁜 아저씨가 하라는 대로 하겠다고?”  
“어, 음.”  
주황이 찌르자 건오가 고민했다. 태성이 고양이 사진을 잔뜩 검색해 띄웠다.  
“아, 저거 귀엽다.”  
“그런 식으로 회피하시겠다?”  
“어때, 귀여운 걸 귀엽다고 하는데. 아, 저거 대장나리 닮았다.”  
“네?”  
태성이 당황했다.  
“어떤 점이 말입니까?”  
“응, 왠지 모르게.”  
“....그럼 저도 허건오씨 닮은 동물을 찾아드리죠.”  
태성이 노트북을 조작했다.  
“뭐, 병아리? 어째서!”  
“저야 말로 왠지 모르게.”  
“으아, 대장나리 치사해!”  
“어때, 이쪽도 귀엽구만.”  
주황은 낄낄 웃었다.  
“좋아, 고릴라 닮은 동물도 찾아줄테다!”  
“그런 거 안 귀엽지 않습니까?”  
“뭐야?”  
“캬하하, 고릴라 귀여워보이고 싶었어?”  
“시끄럿!”  
그렇게 세 사람은 서로 웃고 떠들며 각자 마음에 드는 사진을 검색하며 놀았다. 필사적으로.


	20. Chapter 20

“자기가 죽인 주제에, 아주 뻔뻔하기가 이루 말할 수 없군.”  
전화를 끊는 준혁을 보며 상일이 어이가 없어 중얼거렸다.  
“미안하게 생각하고 있는 건 진심입니다.”  
“그래도 죽인 건 후회하지 않고.”  
“예.”  
준혁이 고개를 흔들었다.  
“빈방은 2층 끝입니다. 알아서 쓰세요. 저는 이만 자야겠습니다.”  
“악몽은?”  
“내일도 일해야 하니 어쩔 수 없지요.”  
더 할 말 없다는 듯 준혁이 방으로 들어갔다. 유상일도 2층으로 올라갔다. 준혁이 조금쯤 걱정은 되었지만 전화이긴 해도 방금까지 멀쩡한 척 잘 하던 걸 생각하면 굳이 누가 걱정 안 해도 알아서 잘할 수 있을 것처럼 보였다. 그리고 상일도 지금 남 걱정해 줄 입장이 아니었다.  
방은 깔끔하고 황량했다. 먼지가 켜켜이 쌓여있대도 이상하지 않을 만큼 사람의 손길이 느껴지지 않는 공간이지만 청소는 되어있었다. 유상일은 겉옷만 벗고 침대에 누웠다.   
그리고 다른 사람의 흔적을 감지했다.  
희미하게 체취가 남아있었다. 분명히, 그것도 아주 최근에 어떤 남자가 이 방에서 묵어갔다.  
‘누구야 이거?’  
유상일은 배준혁의 현재 상태를 생각했다. 경찰은, 특히 집이 근무지에서 가깝고 독신인 경우엔 사정이 있는 다른 경찰을 재워주게 되는 경우가 종종 있었다. 추종자들이 어쩌고 사는지는 유상일이 알 수 없지만 여기 묵었던 남자가 추종자보다는 경찰일 가능성이 압도적으로 높았다.  
그렇게 타당하고 건전한 결론을 내렸는데도 어쩐지 마음이 편치 않았다. 준혁은 추종자 마법사가 되어 천년 묵은 구렁이 같이 구는 와중에도 여전히 사람 대하는 게 서투른 면모가 남아있었다. 그런 그가 누구를 어째서 집에 들였는지 궁금해지는 건 당연했다. 악몽이 두려워 잠에서 도피하는 건 줄 알면서도 유상일은 생각했다.  
준혁에게 애인이 생긴 건 아닐 것이다. 남자인 건 제껴 놓고 생각해도 애인을 집에 불렀으면 2층에 넣을 게 아니라 자기 방에서 함께 잘 테니까. 그전에 박근태를 죽이기 위해 추종자 마법사가 된 그에게 애인이 있을 리도 없지만.  
‘그럼 이 놈은 뭐지?’  
별로 그가 신경 쓸 필요 없는 문제지만 상일은 계속 생각했다. 그러면서 지난 세월 동안 배준혁은 어떻게 살았을지 생각했다. 그동안 그는 자기보다 지옥에서 사는 사람은 없다고 생각했었지만 준혁도 만만치 않았을 것이다. 만약 악마가 자기에게 나타나 박근태에게 복수할 기회를 줄 테니 그 때 까지는 그를 보좌하며 곁에서 지내라고 한다면 어떨까 생각하자 절로 몸서리가 쳐졌다.  
유상일은 배준혁을 믿고 싶었다. 같이 박근태를, 그리고 장희준을 죽이고 싶었다. 준혁이 저렇게 된 건 슬프지만 복수행에 동조자가 생긴 건 솔직히 기뻤다.  
유상일은 정말로 오랜만에 편히 잠이 들었다.

 

다음날 준혁은 평소보다 더 일찍 출근했다. 예상대로 일 폭탄이 그를 기다리고 있었다.  
먼저 사건 현장 관할인 경찰서에 연락해서 시체와 그 집 근처에서 발견된 수배 차량을 인도받았다. 뭔가 정상이 아닌 일에 연루된 사건이라고 알아서인지 그 쪽에선 매우 순순히 관련 물품과 자료 일체를 넘겼다. 준혁은 조용호의 부검에 입회했고 차도 직접 조사했다. 그리곤 경찰 보고서 외에 따로 내용이 조금 다른 보고서를 한 부 더 써서 그걸 박근태에게 보냈다.  
일을 끝내고 막 한숨 돌리려는데 전화가 왔다. 주위에 누가 없는지 확인한 뒤 그는 한숨을 내쉬고 전화를 받았다.  
“예, 배준혁입니다.”  
-보고서는 받았네.  
“거기 쓴 그대로입니다. 조용호는 아자토스의 위상을 빌린 저주에 의해 죽었고 그 발원지는 근처에서 발견된 봉고차입니다. 차 안에서 유상일의 지문 다수와 타다 남은 잿가루를 발견했습니다. 저주의 기운도 확인했습니다.”  
잠시 기다려 그가 덧붙였다.  
“면목 없습니다.”  
-아니, 자네 잘못은 아니지.  
드물게 부드러운 말투로 박근태가 말했다.  
-유상일이 이런 짓까지 할 수 있게 되었을 줄은 나도 예상하지 못했으니까.  
“고작 조용호를 죽이기 위해 이런 강수를 썼다는 것도 이상한 점입니다.”  
준혁이 지적했다.  
“우리가 생각하던 이상으로 원한이 컸던가, 아니면 자신의 실력을 과시하기 위해 일부러 한 일이 아닐까요?”  
-그런 걸 과시해서 무엇이 좋단 말인가?  
“그건 알 수 없습니다만, 어쨌든 그는 좋지 못한 환경에서 독학으로 마법을 익혔습니다. 어떻게 미쳤어도 이상하지 않습니다.”  
-음.... 그거 곤란하군.  
“부족하나마 수집한 저주의 기운을 클럽으로 가져가 고위 사제들에게 보일까요? 술자를 역추적할 수 있도록.”  
-찾을 가능성이 높은가?  
“아쉽게도 그렇지는 않습니다. 안 하는 것 보다는 낫겠지 수준입니다.”  
-그렇다면 그만두게. 이건 내 개인적인 문제야. 그들을 끌어들일 생각은 없어.  
“알겠습니다.”  
장인어른께 자기 일도 제대로 못 한다는 질책을 듣기 싫은 거겠지, 라고 생각하면서도 준혁은 겉으로는 정중하게 답했다.  
“유상일을 찾을 방법은 다시 강구하겠습니다. 실망시켜드려 죄송합니다.”  
-그래. 그리고..... 유상일이 자네를 포착했다지?  
그런 것까지 기억해내서 보고할 수 있었다니 하태성은 생각보다 멀쩡한 모양이라고 준혁은 생각했다.  
“예. 일부러 한 일이라 곧 떼어내긴 했습니다만.”  
-그래도 모르니 몸조심하게. 자넨 신분이 드러나 있잖나.  
“......네.”  
전화가 끊기고 준혁은 옆 시멘트벽에 닦는 것처럼 손을 문질렀다. 기분 나쁘고 불쾌하고 소름 끼쳤다. 박근태는 수하를 아끼지 않는 사람이었다. 사람을 사람으로 보지 않는 것 하나는 장희준에게 확실하게 배웠다. 그런 박근태가 어쩌다 한 번 저렇게 누굴 걱정하기라도 하는 것 같은 말투를 할 때면 준혁은 참을 수 없이 불쾌해져서 피부가 벗겨져 나갈 때 까지 씻어내고 싶은 심정이 되었다.  
준혁이 손바닥 껍질을 비벼 벗기기 전에 다시 전화가 울렸다. 건 사람이 1인 걸 보고 준혁은 서둘러 전화를 받았다.  
“무슨 일입니까. 낮에 전화라니.”  
-추종자는 공기만 마시고 사냐?  
“...네?”  
-너 냉장고에 아무 것도 없다고.  
준혁이 미간을 꽉 쥐었다. 남과 같이 지내는 건 어렵다는 걸 그새 잊었다.  
“저도 사람과 똑같은 걸 먹습니다. 부엌 어딘가에 보면 쌀이 있을... 겁니다. 아마도. 갈 때 반찬이라도 사가지요. 아니면 그냥 배달을 시키세요. 남자 한 명인 거 똑같고 정 얼굴 팔릴까 걱정되면 배달원에게 가볍게 인식 방해라도 쓰시던가.”  
-너는 먹었냐?   
“뭘 말입니까?”  
-점심 말이다.  
“점심이요?”  
준혁이 시계를 보았다. 시간이 오후로 바뀐 지 한참 된 걸 깨닫지 못하고 있었다.  
“......아까는 말을 실수했습니다. 추종자는 공기만 마시고 사는 거 맞습니다. 선배 혼자 맛있게 드세요, 저는 오늘 바빠서 늦습니다.”  
-야!  
준혁은 전화를 끊었다. 그리고 벨소리를 무음으로 바꿔 주머니 깊숙이 넣었다.  
밥 같은 걸 한가하게 먹고 있을 시간이 없었다. 자기가 저지른 살인 사건의 흔적을 더듬으며 남의 짓으로 돌리려고 보고서를 꾸며내야 할 때는 더욱. 그나마 이번 건은 법의 눈으로 봤을 땐 어딜 봐도 훌륭하게 돌연사이니 다른 사람이 현장을 관찰할 이유는 없어서 다행이었다.  
상일 선배를 찾았으니 이제 본격적으로 박근태 처단 계획을 짜야 했다. 준혁은 써먹을 수 있는 말이 얼마나 있는지 생각해보았다. 설희도 제물 말고 다른 방식으로는 써먹을 수 있을 지도 모른다. 아무튼 박근태의 딸이니까. 장희준과 사이를 이간할 수 있으면 이쪽에 유리한 상황이 만들어질지도 모르고.  
그가 증거 분석실을 나왔다. 자기 자리로 돌아가려는데 들어가는 문 옆에 권혜연이 서있었다.  
“아, 권순경 마침 잘됐네요. 태권도장 차 조사 끝났으니 양시백씨에게 연락해서 차 가져가라고 해주세요.”  
“배준혁 경감님.”  
“네?”  
심상치 않은 기색에 준혁이 멈춰 섰다.  
“할 얘기... 질문이 있어요.”  
“남들 들어도 되는 종류의 대화입니까?”  
혜연이 고개를 저었다.  
“...갑시다.”  
준혁이 다시 증거 분석실로 돌아갔다. 권혜연이 따라 들어오자 문을 잠갔다.  
“어떤 일입니까?”  
“저희 아버지를 아시지요?”  
“네. 예전에 그분 팀에서 일했습니다.”  
“아버지께서 어떻게 돌아가셨는지도 아세요?”  
“모릅니다.”  
“정말로?”  
혜연이 추궁했다.  
“그 때 이미, 박근태 의원의 부하이지 않았나요?”  
준혁이 깜짝 놀라 혜연을 바라보았다.  
“그걸....”  
“사실이었나요?”  
자기가 물었으면서 혜연의 얼굴이 충격으로 물들었다.  
“박근태 의원이 저희 아버지를 죽이게 한 것도 사실이에요?”  
“...이미 알고 계시지 않습니까.”  
준혁이 눈을 피했다.  
“왜 굳이 제게 묻는 겁니까. 공식적으로 알려진 것 외에는 더 드릴 말씀이 없습니다.”  
“그런 말로 회피하지 말아요!”  
혜연이 소리쳤다.  
“차리리 털어놔요, 왜 우리 아빠를 죽였어요? 박근태 의원이 명령해서? 그것뿐인가요? 어떻게.”  
“자, 잠깐만요!”  
준혁이 혜연의 말을 막았다.  
“박근태 의원이 권혁석 경감님을 죽이게 한 것도 맞고 제가 박의원의 부하라는 것도 맞습니다만 제가 죽인 것은 아닙니다!”  
혜연이 멈칫했다.  
“정말로요?”  
“예. 그리고 그 이상 자세한 사정도 모릅니다.... 저는 그 때 병원에 입원 중이었습니다. 나와 보니, 팀장님이 실종되셨다고....”  
준혁이 고개를 숙였다.  
“그런 걸 알면서 어찌 박근태에게 붙었냐고 비난한다면 그건 달게 받겠습니다. 하지만 권현석 경감님은 저도 진심으로 따르던 분입니다. 저도 복수하고 싶.”  
“아, 아뇨. 저는 복수를 하려는 게 아니에요.”  
혜연이 말했다.  
“저는 진실을 알고 싶어요. 죄지은 자가 있다면 죄상을 밝혀서 법대로 처벌하고 싶고요. 사적인 복수는 원하지 않아요....”  
권혜연이 슬픈 표정을 했다.  
“유상일처럼 사람들을 죽이고 다닌다고 해서, 뭔가 더 나아지는 건 아니잖아요.”  
“.....부끄럽군요.”  
준혁이 고개를 돌렸다.  
“하지만 전후 사정을 명백히 밝히는 건 불가능합니다. 이제 와서 밝힌다 해도 박근태를 법대로 처벌하는 것도 극히 어렵고요. 그는 권력을 쥐고 있고 비호하는 세력도 많아서...”  
준혁이 이를 악물었다.  
“심정은 알지만, 지나간 일은 지나간 일로 묻어두는 게 좋습니다. 권혜연씨가 자기 죽음을 조사하다 위험해지는 걸 팀장님은 원치 않을 겁니다.”  
“오미정씨와 똑같은 소릴 하시네요.”  
준혁이 놀랐다.  
“네? 아... 그 사람과 만났습니까?”  
“얼마 전에 우연히요.”  
“제 욕 많이 하던가요?”  
“그냥, 믿지 말라고만 했어요.”  
“제가 팀장님을 죽였다고는 안 했고요?”  
“네, 그런 말은 안 했어요.”  
“그럼, 절 산채로 갈아 마시고 싶어 하는 사람조차 안 한 모함을 한 사람은 대체 누구입니까?”  
“네?  
그렇게 미움 받고 있어요? 오미정씨한테?”  
“경감님을 죽인 게 확실시되는 박근태의 곁을 떠나지 않고 그의 부하가 되었으니까요. 당연한 반응이라 생각합니다.”  
“그래도.”  
“자, 권혜연씨. 절 편들러 온 거 아니지요?”  
혜연이 입을 다물었다.  
“진실을 알고 싶다는 건 숭고한 목표지만 살인범일지도 모르는 사람을 단둘이 만나 질문하다니 앞으로는 이러지 않도록 하십시오. 다른 무엇보다 권혜연씨 본인의 안전이 최우선입니다. 적어도 팀장님은 그렇게 생각하실 겁니다.”  
저 같은 게 팀장님이 어떻게 생각할지 같은 거 말할 자격은 없지만요, 라고 준혁은 입 안으로 중얼거렸다.  
“그럼 경감님이 제 입장이라면 아무것도 모른 채로 혼자 행복하게 살 수 있을 것 같아요?”  
혜연이 항의했다.  
“아마 아니겠지요. 그래도 노력할 겁니다.”  
그가 분석실 문을 열었다.  
“저라면 제 딸이 절 잊고 행복하길 바랄테니까요.”


	21. Chapter 21

양시백에게 차 가지러 오라고 연락하고 자기 자리로 돌아가면서도 권혜연은 마음이 무거웠다. 누굴 믿어야 할지 알 수가 없었다. 주위의 모든 사람들이 모두 서로를 헐뜯고 있는 것만 같았다. 알면 알수록 정보가 부족했다. 시백씨 오면 이야기 좀 해보고 싶었다.  
‘음?’  
부서로 돌아와 보니 동료 경찰들이 어쩐지 모두 책상에 고개를 박고 있었다. 일을 열심히 하고 있는 건 좋은 일이지만 뭔가 수상했다.  
‘모용철 경무관이 또 왔나?’  
정재 아저씨한테 물어볼까도 했지만 방금 배경감님 만나고 온 뒤라서인지 말붙이기 껄끄러웠다. 둘러보다 순찰 동료인 오순경과 눈이 마주쳤다. 그는 휙 소리가 나도록 고개를 숙여 모니터 뒤로 숨었지만 이미 늦었다. 혜연은 그리로 갔다.  
“무슨 일 있어? 분위기가 왜 이래?”  
“아, 그.... 혜연언니, 그게 있잖아요...”  
한참 꼼지락대며 고민하던 혜라가 혜연의 손을 잡고 밖으로 나왔다.  
“왜, 뭐 남들 들으면 안 되는 이야기야?”  
“그런 건 아닌데 그런 거 비슷해요.”  
적당히 아무도 없는 곳 까지 나왔다 싶자 혜라가 쥐고 있던 신문을 척 내밀었다. 혜연은 우선 받아들고 어리둥절했다. 스포츠 신문이었다. 쓸데없이 연예인 스캔들 같은 거나 실어대는 저열한 황색 언론의 본보기 같은 매체였다.  
거기에 커다랗게 배준혁 경감의 사진이 실려 있었다.  
“....엥?”  
그는 혼자가 아니었다. 그를 바로 마주보고 박근태 의원도 같이 찍혀있었다. 멀리서 찍은 사진을 억지로 확대한 거라 자세한 표정까진 알아보기 힘들지만 배준혁은 놀란 것 같았다. 자세는 박근태가 배준혁을 차 옆에 밀어 붙이고 있고 준혁은 그를 마주 안고 있는 구도였다. 둘 얼굴이 지나치게 가까웠다.  
혜연은 신문을 떨어뜨렸다.  
“여, 역시 언니 보기에도 경감님.... 맞죠?”  
혜라가 눈치를 보았다.  
“기사에는 경찰이라는 것까지는 안 나오고 그냥 박근태 의원의 측근 배준혁씨 36세, 이렇게만 나오긴 했는데......”  
“뭐, 뭐야 이 사진 합성 아냐?”  
“안에 더 있어요.”  
혜연은 신문을 다시 주워 펼쳤다. 표지 만큼 노골적이지는 않아도 꽤 의미심장해 보이는 사진들이 여럿 실려 있었다. 기사를 읽을 용기까지는 없어 마지막에 기자 이름만 찾아보았다. 익명 투고라고만 되어있었다.  
이런 것 비겁하다는 생각이 제일 먼저 들었다. 그리곤 자기가 이걸 너무 당연하게 가짜로 받아들이고 있는 건 아닌가 생각했다. 그야 이런 신문에 실려 있으면 진짜라고는 생각 안 되는 게 정상이지만 아무리 자명해 보이는 것도 의심하라는 수사 원칙은 뒤집으면 아무리 황당해 보이는 것도 사실일 가능성이 있다는 말도 되었다. 권혜연은 배준혁이 박근태의 부하로 남을 수밖에 없었다던 그 ‘피치 못할 사정’을 떠올렸다.  
“저, 이런 건 다 거짓말일 거에요.”  
오순경이 슬쩍 눈치를 보았다.  
“그러니까 너무 속상해 할 필요 없어요. 그리고 이럴 때일수록 경감님을 믿어드려야...”  
“믿어? 내가 왜?”  
“네?”  
두 순경은 서로 어리둥절해서 상대를 쳐다보았다.  
“어, 혜연 언니 배경감님이랑 썸 타고 있지 않아요?”  
혜연은 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“아아아아아냐, 아냐, 아냐, 썸은 맞지만 내가 아니라고!!”  
“네? 그, 그게 무슨.... 그, 그럼 경감님은 따로?”  
“권순경님? 무슨 일이에요!”  
건물 모퉁이를 돌아 양시백이 달려왔다. 당장 누구라도 쳐 날릴 기세로 나타난 시백은 있는 게 여자 둘 뿐인 걸 보고 멈춰 섰다.  
“누, 누구세요?”  
오순경이 깜짝 놀라 움츠러들었다.  
“괜찮아. 아는 사람이야.”  
혜연이 우선 후배를 진정시켰다.  
“이쪽은 양시백씨라고.... 아.”  
혜연이 손에 든 신문을 와작 구겼다.  
“아, 맞아 차량 인도 받으려고 오셨죠? 하하, 내 정신 좀 봐.”  
혜연이 어색하게 웃으면서 혜라에게 등 뒤로 신문지 뭉치를 내밀었다.  
“저 혜라야, 곧 순찰할 차례 아니야? 빨리 들어가서 준비해야지?”  
“예? 아.... 네, 그러네요. 하하.”  
혜연보다 더 어색하게 웃으며 오순경은 구겨진 신문 뭉치를 받아들고 쌩하니 뛰어갔다. 영문을 모르는 시백은 멀뚱히 혜연만 쳐다보았다.  
“저, 정말 아무 일 없는 거 맞아요?”  
그가 미심쩍다는 표정으로 물었다.  
“아니라고 하는 비명 소리가 나서 전 또......”  
“경찰서 내부 문제에요.”  
혜연이 방긋 웃었다.  
“에.... 거.... 연애 문제. 위험한 거 아니고. 자 따라오세요. 차 드릴게요. 참 신분증 가져오셨죠? 확인 서류 꾸며야 하거든요.”  
혜연이 바삐 말하며 시백을 잡아끌었다.  
“권순경님 위험한 거 없는 거죠?”  
시백이 확인했다.  
“그럼요.”  
자신 있게 말하고 혜연은 정말 그런가 생각했다. 정재 아저씨는 배경감님이 혜연을 죽일 수 있다고 했다. 배준혁 자신도, 살인범일지도 모르는 자와 단둘이 있지 말라고 했다.  
‘....둘 다 날 애 취급이나 하고 말이야.’  
위험하다면 위험한 상황이었지만 증거물 분석실은 경찰청 내였고 몇 발짝만 나가면 경찰들이 득시글했다. 배준혁이 얼마나 위험한 살인마이든 간에 그런데서 사람을 죽일 수는 없었다. 만약에 대비해서 사람들을 부를 수 있게 호루라기도 갖고 있었고 대화는 녹음까지 했다.  
결과는 혼란스럽기 그지없어서 목숨이 아니라 정신이 위협당한건가 싶기도 하지만, 위험하지는 않았다, 분명.  
시백이 서류 빈칸을 다 메꾸길 기다려 주차장으로 통하는 셔터를 열고 혜연이 차열쇠를 그에게 주었다.  
“이제 가지고 가시면 돼요.”  
“네....”  
시백이 주위를 흘끔거렸다.  
“배경감님 찾으세요?”  
“네, 아 뭐......”  
“그분, 많이 좋아해요?”  
“아, 아아아.....”  
시백이 팔을 휘휘 내저었다.  
“아니, 아아니 그런 게 아니라, 그. 좋아하긴 하는데 그게 뭐라고나 할까.....”  
“그 분 오늘 저한테 박근태 의원의 부하라고 인정했어요.”  
비장한 심정으로 말을 꺼낸 혜연은 시백이 멀뚱히 있자 이맛살을 모았다.  
“저, 박근태 의원이라고요. 유상일에게 누명을 씌우고.”  
“네, 나쁜 놈 대장이요. 저도 압니다.”  
시백이 머리를 긁었다.  
“그게 거..... 알고 있었거든요.”  
“네?”  
“그, 저 짐 들고 달렸다가 도둑으로 몰린 날, 그 때 들었어요. 선생님한테 직접.”  
혜연이 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 시백을 노려보았다.  
“그런 중요한 얘길 해줄 생각이 안 들던가요.”  
“죄송합니다.”  
그 때는 이것저것 정신이 없었다고 해 봐야 변명도 안 될 것이다. 시백은 얌전히 고개를 숙였다.  
“그래서 그 때 저더러 경감님이 좋은 사람인지 물었던 거에요?”  
“네.... 나쁜 놈의 부하인데도 나쁜 놈 같지는 않잖아요.”  
시백은 구조 자작극 의혹이라든지 재호 아저씨가 그를 죽이려고까지 했던 일들은 생각하지 않으려고 했다. 불확실한 게 너무 많았다.  
“이상해요.”  
혜연이 말했다.  
“그런 걸 그렇게 쉽게 인정하는 것도 이상하고, 또 나쁜 놈의 부하니까 당연히 나쁜 놈이라거나 무조건 아무나 해칠 거라고 생각하는 건 아니지만 그래도 저나 시백씨에게 잘해주거나 감쌀 이유는 전혀 없잖아요? 그런데 경감님은 그러잖아요. 우리 같은 건 별로 위협도 안 되어서라기엔 경무관은, 아 모용철이라고 높으신 대머리 있거든요. 하는 짓 봐서 분명 박근태 의원 쪽인데 제가 살인 사건하고 유괴 사건 조사하고 다닌다고 엄청 뭐라 하고... 경감님 아니었으면 고상만 사건 이후에 저 근신 당했을 거에요.”  
“순경님이 뭘 잘못했다고요?”  
“그러니까요.”  
말하고 혜연은 지금 비굴한 상사 욕하고 있을 때가 아니란 걸 생각했다.  
“아무튼, 이해할 수가 없어요. 지나치게.... 자기가 나쁜 놈이라고 그렇게 쉽게 인정하고 또 행동으로는 우리를 돕고 있고. 어느 장단에 춤추란 건지.”  
“그러게나 말입니다.”  
시백이 진심으로 동의했다.  
“그래서 시백씨는 좋은 생각 있어요?”  
“어......”  
시백이 더듬었다.  
“그.... 아무튼 유상일을 찾아야 한다고 생각합니다.”  
“네?”  
“아무튼, 선생님이 유상일을 찾으려는 건 틀림없겠죠. 심지어 선생님이 정말로 나쁜 놈이고 그런 말을 하는 건 우리가 어차피 알아낼 일이니 미리 고백해서 신뢰를 사려고 하는 짓이라던가 뭐 나쁜 의도가 있다고 해도 목적은 유상일 수색이란 말입니다.”  
말하며 준혁 선생님이 시백을 집에 끌어들인 건 최재석 관장을 찾기 위해서라던 재호 아저씨 말이 떠올랐다.  
“그러니, 유상일을 찾아서, 그 사람 상대로 어떻게 나오는지 보면 그건 확실하지 않을까요? 뭔가 나쁜 짓을 하려 들면 그 때 가서 막으면 되고.”  
“...그러네요.”  
혜연이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그래서 말인데, 뭔가 진전 있나요? 이 차 그 동안 유상일이 타고 다녔던 거겠죠. 그럼 뭔가 증거가.”  
“거의 안 나왔어요.”  
혜연이 고개를 저었다.  
“경감님이 직접 수색하셨는데, 지문이라던가 그런 유상일의 흔적은 많이 나왔지만 그가 어디로 가서 무엇을 할지 알려줄만한 건 없었대요.”  
“버려진 장소는 어때요?”  
“그게........”  
혜연이 주저했다. 아무리 그래도 사건 정보인데 싶어 양심에 걸렸지만, 다시 생각해보면 이건 특이한 돌연사이지 ‘사건’은 아닌 셈이었다. 그가 시백에게 가까이 다가왔다.  
“차가 발견된 근처에, 옛날 유상일에게 누명을 쒸웠던 사람이 살았었나 봐요. 그, 죽은 사람들하고 한패요. 근데.”  
“그런데요?”  
시백이 고개를 기울여 혜연에게 귀를 가까이 댔다.  
“죽었는데, 살인이 아니에요.”  
“.....네?”  
“정황이 극히 의심스럽긴 한데 그런데 부검 결과 외상도 전혀 없고 독극물 흔적도 없고.”  
“뭡니까, 유상일이 그저 가까이 가기만 했는데 그 사람은 저절로 죽었다 뭐 이런 거에요?”  
“저도 말이 안 된다고 생각하지만....”  
“차 선생님이 직접 조사하셨다고요?”  
“하지만 부검은 부검의가 한 걸요. 경감님이 입회는 했지만.”  
서둘러 말하고 혜연은 둘 다 너무 자연스럽게 준혁을 의심하는 것 아닌가 싶어 움츠러들었다. 시백은 곰곰이 생각했다.  
“죽은 사람은 누구에요?”  
“조용호에요.”  
“관장님한테도 물어볼게요. 그.... 재호 아저씨한테도.”  
“네. 그리고.”  
혜연이 시백의 손목을 꽉 쥐었다.  
“이번엔 저한테도 말 좀 해줘요.”  
“.....죄송합니다.”  
혜연 모르게 시백은 미리 사과했다. 말할 수 없을 가능성이 훨씬 높았다. 관장님인들 조용호가 누군지 어떻게 죽었는지 알 리가 없었다. 알 만한 사람에 대해선 혜연에게 절대로 말할 수 없었다.  
‘부모는 자식에게 감추고 싶은 비밀이 있는 거라고?’  
자식을 지척에 두고도 돌아보지 않는 것만으로 권현석은 시백에게 점수가 바닥이었다. 마법이라느니 괴물이라느니 하는 말도 다 헛소리로 치부하고 싶었다. 하지만 관장님이 믿는다고 했다. 그 사람들과 같이 행동하겠다고 했다.  
시백은 심란한 생각을 떨쳐내려고 고개를 흔들었다. 신호가 바뀌어 차를 멈췄다. 기다렸던 것처럼 전화가 울렸다. 관장님이었다.  
“네, 차 찾았고요 이제 가요.”  
-잘했다. 너 오는 길에 라면 한 박스만 사와라.  
“...네?”  
-먹을 게 떨어졌으니 사오라는 데 왜.  
“알았어요.”  
시백이 잠깐 고민하다 덧붙였다.  
“곧 갈게요.”  
-그래.  
이것저것 화나는 일도 많았지만 그래도 관장님이 있으니 좋았다. 관장님이 없어졌다고, 심지어 빚을 남기고 도망쳤다고 생각했을 땐 진심으로 암담했었다.  
그 때 도와준 사람이었다, 준혁 선생님은. 좋아하는 걸 빼놓고 생각해도 의심하고 싶지 않았다. 자길 걱정해서 몰래 위치를 추적해 혼자 달려와 구해준 걸 자작극이라고 생각하고 싶지 않았다.


	22. Chapter 22

준혁은 퇴근길에 마지못해 마트에 들렀다.  
집에 안 가면 모를까 가려면 뭐든 먹을 걸 사들고 가야 쓸데없는 잔소리를 피할 수 있을 테니까. 잔소리는 그냥 흘리더라도 먹을 건 필요했다.  
‘다시 선배인 기분을 느끼고 있는 건지도 모르지만, 뭐 하러 내 끼니까지 챙긴담.’  
저녁 용으로 뭔지 모를 도시락을 두 개 넣고 반찬을 몇 가지 골랐다. 그리고 이것만으론 부족할 것 같아 뭐 보존성 높은 게 없을까 가공식품 쪽을 기웃거렸다.  
“선생님?”  
준혁이 깜짝 놀라 뒤를 돌아보았다.  
“아, 양시백씨.”  
“일찍 퇴근하셨네요.”  
“네, 새 사건은 없으니까요.”  
시백의 표정이 묘하게 굳은 걸 보고 준혁이 덧붙였다.  
“권혜연씨에게 이미 들었겠지요?”  
“네, 실은 그렇습니다.”  
시백이 머리를 긁적였다. 그의 눈길이 카트로 향하는 걸 눈치 채고 준혁은 서둘러 옆 칸에서 아무 물건이나 집어서 도시락 위에 덮어 가렸다.  
“.....선생님 초콜렛 좋아하세요?”  
“네?”  
어쩌다 집은 게 초콜렛맛 시리얼이었다. 단 것을 좋아하지 않는 준혁은 절대 안 먹을 물건이지만 그렇다고 도로 꺼낼 수도 없었다. 그랬다간 도시락이 2인분인 걸 감추려고 그랬다고 인정해버리는 꼴이 된다.  
“아.... 뭐... 가끔 정도는요.”  
준혁의 시선이 공중을 헤맸다. 이럴 땐 공격이 최선의 방어, 준혁은 시백의 카트로 눈을 돌렸다. 거기엔 라면 한 상자만 단출하게 들어있었다.  
“....설마 저것만 먹는 건 아니겠죠?”  
“아, 아니에요 물론.”  
시백이 변명하려 노력했다.  
“바, 밥도 먹습니다. 김밥이라던가....”  
준혁이 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“시백씨는 아직 젊어서 잘 못 느끼겠지만, 지금 제대로 챙겨먹지 않으면 나이 먹어서 고생하게 됩니다.”  
“죄. 죄송합니다.”  
“저한테 죄송할 일은 아닙니다만...”  
준혁이 조금 미소 지었다.  
“나이든 사람의 잔소리일 뿐입니다. 너무 신경 쓰진 마세요.”  
“그 얼굴로 나이들었다고 하면 안 믿기는데요.”  
“속은 늙었어요.”  
“좋은 일인가요?”  
준혁이 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“다 샀으면 가볼까요.”  
그가 카트를 돌리자 시백도 따라왔다. 계산대로 가기 전에 청과물 코너가 있었다. 준혁은 잠깐 생각하다 사과 두 봉지를 카트에 넣었다. 계산이 끝나고 그가 사과 한 봉지는 시백의 카트로 옮겨 담았다.  
“어.”  
“걱정 말아요, 독 안 넣었으니까.”  
“제가 무슨 백설공주에요?”  
“그럼 저는 마녀입니까.”  
준혁이 웃음을 터트렸다. 그가 폭소하는 모양은 처음 보았기에 시백은 어리둥절해졌다.  
“저, 선생님?”  
“그냥 조금 우스워서요.”  
준혁이 아무 일도 아니라는 듯 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“그럼 저녁 맛있게 드세요.”  
“예, 선생님도요.”  
시백은 미적거리면서도 떠났다.  
‘걱정 마세요, 시백씨.’  
준혁이 속으로 중얼거렸다.  
‘제가 독사과를 먹이려는 상대는 시백씨가 아니니까요.’

 

시백이 도장 문을 열었다.  
“돌아왔냐. 차는 멀쩡해?”  
최재석이 맞으려 나왔다가 라면 상자 위에 얹힌 사과를 보고 어리둥절했다.  
“웬 사과? 과일이 먹고 싶었음 진작 얘기를 하지.”  
“선생님이 사준 거에요.”  
“선... 배준혁이?”  
“네. 마트에서 우연히 만났어요.”  
최재석이 매우 의구심 가득한 표정을 하거나 말거나 시백은 라면과 사과를 내려놓고 몸을 쭉 폈다. 최재석은 사과를 한 알 꺼내서 유심히 쳐다보았다.  
“뭐 독이나 저주 같은 게 있을까봐서요?”  
“아니 그런 건 아니고.”  
“저주로 사람 죽이는 거 가능해요?”  
“꼭 의심해서가 아니라....”  
“사과 말고요.”  
시백이 털썩 바닥에 앉았다.  
“조용호란 사람이 죽었대요. 역시 유상일에게 누명을 씌운 배신자 중 하나였고, 그 집 근처에 우리 차 버려져 있는 걸 찾아다 조사했고요.”  
“......상일이가......”  
“그리고 그 사람은 돌연사 했고요.”  
“응? 무슨 사?”  
“돌연사요. 심장 마비. 찔린 것도 아니고 독도 아니고 멀쩡하다 갑자기 죽었대요. 그저 유상일이 근처에 있었을 뿐인데.”  
최재석의 얼굴에서 핏기가 가셨다.  
“....그 녀석, 박근태를 저주로 죽일 거라고 하긴 했지만 그래도 그렇지 그런 게 정말로 가능한 거였어?”  
“수사는 전부 선생님이 도맡았다고 하니 조작했다고 생각하고 싶으면.”  
“기왕 조작할 거라면 강도나 뭐 그런 걸로 위장하는 게 쉽지, 아무 이유 없는 돌연사 보다는. 시체 발견부터 전부 다 혼자 했을 리는 없잖냐. 아무튼 죽였으면 흔적이 남을 텐데.”  
재석의 표정이 심각해졌다.  
“....나 좀 나갔다 와야겠다.”  
“그 팀장님 만나시게요?”  
“그래. 정확히 어떻게 된 건지 확인해야지. 팀장님도 아시는 편이 상일이 놈 추적하는데도 도움이 될 거고.”  
“저 배고픈데요.”  
“먼저 먹어.”  
그가 들고 있던 사과를 주머니에 쑤셔 넣고 밖으로 나갔다. 정말 독이나 저주가 있나 확인해보려는 게 분명했다.   
시백은 남은 사과를 보았다.  
‘확 지금 다 먹어버릴까?’

 

조용호가 아마도 저주로 죽었다는 말을 듣고 권현석은 가방을 챙겨 봉고차로 갔다. 차 문을 열고 그가 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“그래, 저주 주문을 쓴 게 확실해.”  
그가 작은 분무기를 꺼내 차 안 여기저기에 뿌렸다.  
“흔적도 전부 없앴고 한 번은 정화한 것 같지만 이계신의 독기는 악취가 심하지. 상일이 녀석, 어떻게 이런 짓까지.”  
“악취요?”  
재석이 킁킁 냄새를 맡았다.  
“마법사가 아니면 별로 못 느껴. 약간 한기가 든다는 정도 감각일걸.”  
“딱 그것뿐이에요? 뭐 이 차 타면 몸이 아프다거나 사고가 난다거나.”  
“그러지 않을 만큼은 정화가 되어 있어. 상일이도 최소한의 신경은 썼단 거겠지. 그래도 애들도 타는 차에 무슨 짓이야, 정말.”  
투덜거리며 현석이 희고 미끌미끌해 보이는 비누조각 같이 생긴 걸 꺼내 손바닥에 얹고 노래 같은 가락을 읊조렸다. 조각에서 흰 연기가 피어나 차 안에 스며들었다. 그가 내려서 차 문을 닫았다.  
“저대로 놔뒀다가 한번 쯤 내부 세차를 하는 게 좋겠다.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“저주의 악영향이 남아 있어서요?”  
“아니, 차 안이 지저분해서.”  
재석이 꿀 먹은 벙어리가 되었다.  
“세차하고 오면 보호진을 그려줄게.”  
“저, 팀장님.”  
“세차 정도는 정기적으로.”  
“아니 그게 아니라, 먹을 거에 저주 같은 걸 걸어서 먹일 수도 있나요?”  
“어?”  
“이거, 양시 녀석이 그 배준혁한테서 받아온 겁니다만.”  
재석이 사과를 내밀었다. 현석은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 사과를 노려보았다. 그가 가방에서 손잡이에 복잡하고 기괴한 무늬가 새겨진 단도를 꺼내 사과를 푹 찔렀다 뽑았다.  
“저주를 먹이는 건 가능한 방법이지만 이 사과는 그런 건 아니야.”  
“...그거 다행이네요.”  
“둘 여전히 친해?”  
“그런가 봅니다. 같이 수사도 하러 다니고.”  
최재석이 한탄했다.  
“혜연이도?”  
“네, 셋이서 같이.”  
현석은 침묵했다.  
“뭘 둘이 나란히 인상 구기고 있어요?”  
미정이 나왔다.  
“자, 최재석씨 이거 선물. 아직 저녁 안 먹었죠?”  
미정이 쇼핑백을 내밀었다. 안엔 샌드위치 네 개와 신문 한 부가 들어있었다.  
“저 뭐 예쁜 짓 했습니까?”  
“아뇨, 아침에 만들어 놓은 건데 아직도 안 팔려서.”  
옆에서 현석이 킥킥 웃었다.  
“아, 저 참치 들어간 건 내가 만든 거다.”  
“영광이네요.”  
“그리고 신문은 전에 말했던 그거요. 박근태 스캔들.”  
“오.”  
재석이 신문을 펼쳐들었다.  
“..... 혹시 둘 정말로 그런 사이였던 겁니까?”  
“아마 아닐걸.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“그런데 이 사진은.”  
“조금 신중하지 못한 조사자 하나가, 박근태도 사람이니까 총으로 죽지 않을까 하고 시행착오를 일으킨 결과야. 그 이후에 어떻게 되었는지는 별로 말하고 싶지 않아.”  
“...네.”  
그 때 무사히 암살에 성공했다면 박근태도 배준혁도 아직 살아있을 리가 없었다. 최재석은 착잡한 심정으로 그 사진을 보았다.  
“이 둘은, 죽여야 한다고요.”  
“나도 기왕이면 괴물만 사냥하고 싶어.”  
현석이 중얼거렸다.  
“이미 내가 알던 그 사람들은 아닌 거 아는데도, 겉모습만 사람이지 더 이상 그렇지 않은 거 아는데도 괴로워.”  
“저, 그런데 그렇게 위험한 괴물이면, 이거 안전한건가요?”  
재석이 물었다.  
“박근태 놈이 이거 알면 가만히는 안 있을 텐데요. 안 그래요?”

 

“당장 이 기사 쓴 놈을 찾아내게!”  
조용호 사건을 보고하러 간 태성 주황 건오 앞에 웬 3류 스포츠 신문이 날아왔다. 세 사람은 우선 뭐가 저렇게 박근태 의원을 화나게 한 건지 확인했다. 그리고 사진을 확인하곤 다들 놀랐다.  
“저, 의원님, 사실 확..”  
“거짓 기사일세!”  
박근태가 버럭 소리를 질렀다.  
“저건 나와 배준혁 경감이 갑자기 공격을 당해 급히 피하는 장면이지 절대 그런 게 아니야!”  
“그런가?”  
건오가 중얼거리다 주황에게 옆구리가 찍혔다.  
“그럼 그 사건에 대해 조사해서 목격자 정보를..”  
태성이 말했다. 박근태가 코웃음쳤다.  
“누가 찍었는지에서 시작하려고? 어리석긴. 그건 벌써 몇 년 된 사건이고 이런 걸 찍을 놈이 경찰 조서에 남을 리 없지. 게다가 사진 같은 건 남이 사들이면 그만일세. 그걸 게재해 준 놈들부터 찾아. 그리로 해서 기사 쓴 놈을 잡아내는 거다.”  
“...알겠습니다.”  
“물론 말로 들어먹지는 않겠지. 언론의 자유니 뭐니 하면서 발뺌을 할 거야. 쓰레기들이.”  
박근태가 내뱉었다.  
“김주황, 애들 좀 넉넉히 끌고 가서 아주 박살을 내줘라. 두 번 다시 이딴 짓 할 엄두도 낼 수 없도록 철저하게.”  
“예 알겠습니다.”  
“나가.”  
셋은 곧 쫓겨나왔다. 백석 빌딩 밖으로 나오자마자 건오는 흥미진진한 표정으로 다시 신문을 읽기 시작했다.  
“재밌냐?”  
“재밌지 않고, 재수 쌍으로 없는 아저씨들이 나란히 엿먹었는데.”  
“뭐 그렇게 보면.”  
“아직 빌딩 근처입니다. 그런 말은 주의하세요.”  
태성이 제지했다.  
“이번엔 꽤나 날뛰는 일이 되겠군.”  
김주황이 몸을 쭉 폈다.  
“대장 나리는 기다리고 있으라고. 우리가 그 기자 관련한 단서를 털어올 테니까.”  
“...괜찮은 겁니까.”  
“뭐가?”  
“일단은 신문사인데, 대놓고 난동을 부리면 자칫.”  
“그~러~니~까, 대장나리는 오지 말라는 거잖아.”  
허건오가 미련한 놈도 다 보겠다는 어조로 말했다.  
“걱정 마, 영감 빽도 있고 고릴라도 나도 여차하면 자기 몸 하나 간수하고 튀는 건 할 수 있다고.”  
“그 정도는 저도.”  
김주황이 등짝을 후려쳐서 태성은 더 말하지 못했다.  
“자, 나리는 우리 못하는 거 하라고. 우린 우리가 잘 하는 거 하러 갈 테니까.”  
“.....조심해서 다녀오세요.”  
“그래.”  
“와, 나쁜 짓 하러 가는데 배웅 받는 것도 오글거려서 좀 좋은데?”  
“허건오씨!”  
두 사람은 도망가듯 달려가 버렸다. 태성은 자기는 어디서 출발할지 곰곰이 생각했다.  
박의원은 사진이 옛날 것이며 그러므로 이제 추적해 봐야 소용없다고 말했다. 그야 옛날 일이라면 누가 찍어서 누구에게 넘겼는지 알아내는 건 많이 힘들 것이다. 그렇다고 해도 생각해 볼 점이 없지는 않았다.  
누구든 그 사진을 찍거나 갖고 있던 사람은 오랫동안 갖고만 있던 사진을 하필 지금 이용하기로 결심했다. 가능성은 두 가지였다. 그 사람에게 새삼 박근태 의원을 공격해야만 할 동기가 생겼거나, 아니면 지금껏 사진을 발표하지 못했던 이유 - 아마도 보복 걱정? - 이 사라졌거나.  
최근에, 아마도 박근태 의원과 그의 적들 관련해서 변화가 일어났다면 어떤 것일까 생각해 보다 태성은 유상일 추적 관련자 중에 프리랜서 기자가 있다는 사실을 떠올렸다.  
“....후.”  
하태성은 발길을 돌려 은신처로 향했다. 지금 김주황에게 연락해서 신문사 대신 그 기자의 주소로 보내는 건 간단하지만 그래야 할 이유는 없었다. 박의원은 신문사를 털라고 명령했고 그 과정에서 박의원이 꼬투리 잡힐 일이 일어날 지도 모르고 무슨 일이 벌어져도 김주황과 허건오는 무사히 빠져나온다고 했으니까.


	23. Chapter 23

준혁과 상일은 침묵 속에 저녁을 먹었다.  
“참, 아이는 어떻게 두었습니까?”  
준혁이 물었다.  
“그냥 묶어서 어딘가에 방치하고 있는 건 아니겠지요?”  
“너 날 무슨 짐승으로 생각하냐.”  
유상일이 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“홀아비가 며칠 출장을 나가야 한다는 명목으로 집에 가사 도우미를 붙여서 뒀어.”  
“그런 허술한 거짓말로 속던가요?”  
“그땐 말끔하게 하고 있었으니까.”  
“...미남은 좋은 거네요.”  
조금 고개를 젓고 준혁이 다시 밥을 입에 넣었다. 상일은 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“뭡니까.”  
준혁이 입에 든 건 다 씹어 삼킨 뒤 물었다.  
“아니, 혹시 너는 자신이 어떻게 생겼는지 모르는 걸까 싶어서.”  
“이렇게 생기고 싶어서 생긴 것이 아닙니다.”  
준혁이 쏘아붙였다. 상일은 자기가 뭔가 잘못 말하기는 했는데 어떤 점에서 잘못 말한 건지를 알 수 없는데다 이대로 서로의 외모에 대해 계속 말하는 것도 싫었기 때문에 보다 무난한 화제로 넘어가기로 했다.  
“박근태는 어쩌고 있냐.”  
“겉모습은 드러나 있으니 추종자로서 어쩌는지 물으시는 거겠지요. 장희준도 이제 제법 늙은 터라 박근태의 권한과 영향력은 나날이 커지고 있습니다. 물론 그에 비례해 인간성... 이라고 할지, 뭐 그런 것들은 모조리 사라져서 이제 예전의 박근태에게서 남은 것은 없다고 보시면 됩니다.”  
“그러냐.”  
상일이 씁쓸하게 중얼거렸다. 자기가 죽이려는 사람이 예전 좋았던 때의 근태 형님이 아니라는 사실이 기쁜지 슬픈지 알 수가 없었다.  
“만약에 말입니다만.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“박근태를 죽인 뒤에도 혹시 살아남는다면, 뭐 가능성은 매우 낮지만 앞일은 모르는 거니까요. 그 경우 선배가 찾아가면 환영해 줄 만한 사람들 명단을 드리겠습니다.”  
“복수를 끝내고 나면.”  
“살 이유 따위 없다고요. 그렇게 생각하는 건 자유지만 박근태를 그렇게 만든 존재들은 분명 따로 있고 또다른 피해자를 양산하고 있습니다. 그 쪽은 내버려둬도 좋습니까?”  
상일은 대답하지 못했다.  
“세상에는 조사자라고 해서, 괴물과 싸우는 사람들이 있습니다. 거의 대부분 가족 친구가 이현상에 휘말려 변을 당한 사람들이지요, 상일 선배처럼. 박근태는 경찰에 영향력을 행사해서 그들을 많이 괴롭히고 파멸시켰습니다. 그를 죽이면 영웅으로 추앙받을 겁니다.”  
“범죄와의 전쟁이 끝났을 때 처럼 말이지.”  
상일이 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“그래, 너도 나도 살 가능성은 희박하지만..”  
“저는 못 갑니다.”  
“응?”  
“제가 실행범이니까요. 조사자들은 저를 촉수 달린 식인 괴물이나 똑같다고 여깁니다. 이 일이 끝나면 저는 죽습니다. 예외 없이.”  
“하지만 그거, 박근태를 죽이기 위해서였잖아?”  
“그렇지만 부모 형제 자식이 저 때문에 죽고 감옥에 가고 생사조차 묘연해진 사람들 입장에선 여전히 절 용서할 수 없을 겁니다.”  
그런 거 신분 전환 가능성이 없는 잠입 같다고 유상일은 생각했다. 돌아갈 수 있다는 희망이 있어도 깡패 노릇을 하고 범죄를 저지르며 조직에 붙어있는 건 고통스럽고 힘들었다. 그런데.  
“....그러면서 나한테는 살 가능성도 생각하라고?”  
“선배가 살길 원하는 사람들이 있으니까요.”  
“네가 살길 원하는 사람은 없고?”  
양시백이 떠올라 살짝 이맛살을 찌푸렸다가 준혁이 단호하게 고개를 저었다.  
“네. 전혀 없습니다.”  
“2층에서 재웠던 녀석은?”  
기습 공격에 준혁은 그만 대답을 하지 못했다.  
“어, 어떻게.”  
“......정말이냐? 그냥 술취한 후배라던가 잠시 재워준 게 아니라 정말로 애인이었.”  
“그런 거 아닙니다!”  
준혁이 소리쳤다.  
“방금은 그저 그 방에 다른 사람이 있었단 사실을 어떻게 안 건지 놀랐을 뿐입니다. 거기서 지낸 사람은 최재석 관장의 사범인 양시백이란 사람으로 선배를 찾기 위해 잠시 친절하게 대하고 관장의 행방을 알아내는데 이용했습니다. 애인은커녕 친구조차 아닙니다.”  
말을 끝낸 준혁의 표정은 다시 평온하고 진실되어 보였다.  
“이런 상황에서 바로 애인으로 생각이 가다니, 선배 상상력이 너무 풍부한 것 아닙니까?”  
상일은 자기가 죽여놓고 목격자를 위로하던 어제와 지금 중 어느 쪽 준혁이 더 뻔뻔한지 알 수가 없었다.  
“....너, 옛날에는 좀 서툴어서 귀여운 맛이 있었는데 말이다.”  
“네, 선배도 옛날에는 멋있었지요.”  
“죽고 싶냐?”  
“지금은 말고요.”  
저 태도가 마음에 들지 않았다. 오기로라도 꼭 살려두고 싶다는 생각이 들 정도로.  
“다 드셨으면 이제 치울까요.”  
도시락 껍데기를 대충 버린 뒤 준혁은 상일을 데리고 지하실로 내려갔다. 거기 펼쳐진 겹겹의 보호진과 방호 시설을 보고 상일은 질려버렸다.  
“...엄청나게 해놨군.”  
“강력한 마법은 쓰면서도 미치지는 않아야 했으니까요.”  
준혁은 탁자에 검은 천을 씌우고 향을 피웠다.  
“결국 마법이란 것도 기브 앤 테이크입니다. 많은 것을 바칠수록 확실하고 강력한 효과를 얻는 거죠. 저는 자신을 유지하지 못할 정도로 헌신할 의향이 전혀 없기 때문에, 사실 그렇게 강력한 마법사는 아닙니다. 대신 정신을 지키는 데 쓸 수 있는 잔재주라면 많이 익혔고 그건 선배에게 도움이 될 겁니다.”  
‘이놈 정말 나를 복수 후에도 살려둘 생각이군.’  
그러는 네 녀석은 어디 뜻대로 죽을 수 있는지 보자고 속으로 벼르며 상일은 ‘비교적 안전한 마법 사용법’에 대해 배우기 시작했다.

 

가르치는 것도 마법을 사용하는 일이라 밤늦게까지 이계에 정신의 끝자락을 담그고 있었더니 아침이 되자 머리가 아프고 몸이 붕 떠 있는 듯 현실감이 없었다. 그렇다고 출근을 안 할 수도 없으므로 준혁은 응급조치로 주차장에서 한참 햇볕을 쬐었다. 밖에 나와 있기엔 추운 날씨지만 정상적인 겨울 추위도 정신을 차리는 데는 도움을 주었다.   
그렇게 충분히 현실 감각을 회복했다고 생각했는데 안에 들어가니 불온한 공기가 떠돌았다.  
‘무슨 일이 난 거지?’  
문제가 생긴 건 틀림없는데 아무도 말해주지 않았다. 아무도 그와 눈도 마주치지 않으려고 했다. 그 대신으로 책상 위에 못 보던 스포츠 신문이 한 부 놓여있었다. 관련이 있을 게 틀림없어서 준혁은 신문 머리기사를 훑어보았다.  
그 기사를 보고 처음엔 박근태에게 서둘러 연락하려고 했다. 그러나 통화 버튼을 누르기 전 이게 오늘 조간이 아니라 어제 석간이란 걸 알아차렸다. 박근태는 이미 보고를 들었을 것이다. 뒷북쳐서 좋을 일은 없었다.  
신문을 놓고 준혁은 책상 앞에 앉았다. 이걸 어찌 대처해야 할까 고민했다. 법적인 대응도 법 외의 대응도 이미 박근태 쪽에서 하고 있을 게 분명했다. 그렇다고 그는 손 놓고 있을 수도 없었다.  
이게 얼마나 퍼져나갔는지 확인해 보려고 포털 사이트에 들어갔다. 이런 신뢰성 낮은 매체에서 올린 기사 쯤 금방 묻혀서 아무도 모르면 좋을 텐데, 요새 특별히 화제가 될 만한 다른 큰 뉴스 거리가 없어서인지 누가 손이라도 쓴 건지 꽤 퍼져나가고 있었다.  
“그 때 죽이거나 체포했어야 했나....”  
준혁이 머리를 감싸 쥐었다. 명확한 증거는 없지만 그는 서재호가 범인이라고 확신했다. 하필이면 섹스 스캔들인 게 그 증거였다. 원인은 양시백. 두 사람을 떼어 놓으려는 노력이 눈물겹게 가상하기 그지없었다. 준혁은 재호를 격려해줘야 할지 잡아 죽여야 할지 알 수가 없었다.  
‘그래도 박근태 놈만은 싫다고. 내가 양심이나 존엄은 버렸어도 아직 눈 정도는 남아있어.’  
다음에 서재호를 잡으면 그를 벗겨서 둘이 노골적인 사진을 찍은 다음 이거나 보도하라고 던져줄까 심술궂은 생각을 하며 준혁은 퍼져 나가는 기사를 블라인드 처리하기 위한 조치를 했다. 박근태가 체면 구기는 건 별로 상관없으니까 자기도 방치하지는 않았다고 말할 수 있을 만큼만...  
준혁의 시선이 어떤 댓글에 머물렀다.  
박근태의 아내는 남자 좋아하는 남편 때문에 홧병으로 일찍 죽었을 거라고 낄낄대는 내용이었다. 딸은 어찌 생겼냐고 바람이라도 피운 거냐고 비웃는 말도 있었다.  
준혁은 사이버 수사팀에 연락했다.

 

상일은 명상을 하고 있었다.  
보통 명상처럼 평화롭고 안정된 행동이 아니라 차원 너머의 세계와 접촉해 그 힘의 일부를 끌어오면서 동시에 자기 정신이 흩어지는 건 막으려고 하는 투쟁이었다.  
‘마음의 평정을 유지하라는 개소리를 할 생각은 없습니다.’  
준혁이 한 말이 떠올랐다.  
‘평정 따위 있을 리 없잖아요, 우리 같은 사람에게는. 없는 평정을 만들려고 애쓰기 보다는 분노하고 복수심에 찬 자신과 그걸 조종해서 복수를 실행하려는 나를 분리하는 게 더 해볼 만할 겁니다. 정신의 일부라도 중심이 잡히면 미세한 조정은 더 쉬워지니까, 시도해보세요.’  
상일은 시도했고, 결과는 만족스러웠다. 그의 눈앞에 타오르는 구의 환상이 떠올랐다. 상일은 더욱 정신을 집중했다. 마법의 세계에서는 환각이 곧 실체였다. 자신의 끓어오르는 분노가 불꽃에 닿지 않게 조심하며 그 구를 감싸 고정했다.  
그가 눈을 뜨자 앞의 양피지에 낙인처럼 불타 새겨진 포말하우트의 눈이 보였다.  
“금속 탐지기로도 짐수색으로도 찾아낼 수 없는 휴대 가능한 폭발물이라, 경찰 입장에서는 참 우려가 되는 물건이군요.”  
하나도 우려가 느껴지지 않는 목소리가 옆에서 말했다. 상일은 소스라치게 놀랐다.  
“어, 언제 온 거냐?”  
“방금 퇴근했습니다. 시간 가는 줄 모르셨군요.”  
지하실에는 시계가 없었다. 상일은 고개를 흔들었다.  
“몇 시야?”  
“9시 21분이요.”  
생각보다 시간이 많이 지났다. 상일은 굳어버린 관절을 하나하나 펴며 일어났다.  
“식사는 하셨습니까?”  
“지금은 생각 없어.”  
준혁은 고개를 끄덕였다. 상일은 양피지를 말아서 고무 밴드로 묶고 지하실을 나갔다.  
“방금 퇴근이라니, 늦었군.”  
그가 뒤늦게 생각난 것처럼 덧붙였다.  
“네, 좀 할 일이 많아서.”  
준혁이 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“아무 생각 없이 내뱉은 말로도 처벌할 수 있는 세상이니, 이런 와중에도 좋아진 것도 있기는 한 걸까요.”  
“무슨 소리야?”  
“몰라도 되는 이야기요.”  
준혁이 상일에게 금속 케이스를 내밀었다. 열어보니 리볼버가 들어있었다.  
“경찰용과 비슷한 것으로 골랐습니다. 총알에 마법은 이제부터 걸어야 합니다.”  
“....경찰이 총기 밀매...”  
“그 밀매 단속을 제가 하니까요.”  
“공권력이 이렇게 무서운 줄 내가 경찰일 때는 전혀 몰랐어.”  
말하며 상일은 총을 꺼내 우선 약실이 비었는지 확인 한 뒤 총을 쥐고 겨누어 보았다.  
“역시 연습을 좀 하는 게 나을까요, 워낙 오랜만이고 하니.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“그래. 박근태 앞에 가서 쐈는데 빗나가기라도 했다간 안될 테니까.”  
“그럼 사람 없고 방해 안 받을 만한 곳을 제가 아니까 내일은 나가서 사격 훈련을 하지요.”  
“너 일은..”  
“내일은 일요일입니다.”  
“어.”

 

겉보기엔 그냥 아저씨의 전형처럼 보여도 최재석은 무도인이라서 아침에는 일찍 일어났고 일요일도 예외는 아니었다.   
“자, 오늘은 뭐 할까.”  
평소에는 이럴 때 청소나 빨래 등을 하지만 요 며칠 대청소를 싹 했기 때문에 이 날은 할 일이 없었다.  
“날도 화창한데 아침부터 TV만 보기보다는 뭐 좋을 일 없을까?”  
“놀러갈까요?”  
시백이 말했다.  
“김밥이라도 싸가지고, 뭐 다 큰 어른 둘이 소풍은 좀 그러니까 등산 어때요.”  
“등산이라, 거 괜찮을지도. 산에 올라 호연지기를 느끼는 거지.”  
“호연... 뭐요?”  
“호연지기.”  
“그게 무슨 뜻인데요?”  
“자연을 좋아하는 기운.”  
맞는 설명일까 의심하면서도 시백은 그냥 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그럼 나가볼까.”  
김밥을 싸갈 재료도 재주도 없으니 사가야겠지만 그것도 밥은 밥이라고 생각하며 시백은 도장을 나섰다. 그리고 도로 쪽으로 몸을 돌렸다가 본 적 있는 차가 지나가가는 것을 목격했다.  
‘저거, 선생님 차잖아?’  
시백이 달려갔다. 휙 지나가버려 확신할 수는 없지만 옆자리에 누가 타고 있는 것처럼 보였다.  
“어이 양시! 어딜 갑자기 달려가는 거야?”  
재석이 소리쳤지만 시백은 개의치 않고 달렸다. 다행히 차는 저 쪽 사거리에서 신호에 걸렸다. 일요일 아침 일찍 이라 길에 걸리적거리는 사람도 없었다.  
잘못 봤을 수도 있었다. 아니라도 선생님이 차 옆자리에 누구를 태우든 시백이 간섭할 문제는 아니었다. 그래도 시백은 온 힘을 다해 달렸다. 그제 저녁 봤던 도시락 2인분이 떠올랐다.  
‘확인만 할 거야, 누군지 확인 만.’


	24. Chapter 24

“어디로 가는 거냐?”  
차에 타고 잠시 후 상일이 물었다.  
“북한산이요. 산불 때문에 입산이 통제된 지역이 있는데 그 근처가 지형상 문제로 소리가 멀리 퍼지지 않습니다.”  
준혁이 답했다.  
“산불 맞냐? 추종자 놈들이 나쁜 짓 하려고 일부러 조성한 곳처럼 들리는데.”  
“그러니까 제가 아는 거죠.”  
상일이 입을 다물었다. 이 추종자가 아니면서 추종자인 녀석과 말을 섞고 있으면 마음이 불편했다. 이 변모에 자기도 어느 정도 책임이 있다고 느끼기 때문이었다. 하지만 그는 지금 다른 사람을 책임지고 있을 여유가 없었다. 복수 외에 모든 게 무의미했다.  
복수해달라고 외치는 아연이의 목소리만 쫓아 달려왔다. 그 외의 어떤 것도 신경 쓰지 않았다. 자기가 미쳐있다는 건 알고 있었다, 이성적으로 생각해 보면 아연이 같이 착한 아이가 그런 독한 말을 생각이라도 했을 리 없었다. 그러나 들렸다. 복수해달라고, 왜 빨리 복수하지 않냐고 재촉하는 목소리가. 준혁의 충고대로 ‘복수하고 싶어 하는 나’와 ‘복수를 실행하는 나’를 분리해서 한 발 물러서서 상황을 보고 역시 그 목소리는 자기의 광기에 지나지 않은 걸 확실히 깨달았다.  
그러나 환각이 실체이듯 광기도 진실이었다. 유상일이 복수를 위해 홍설희와 박근태를 죽여야 하는 사실에는 변함이 없었다.   
“이, 이런.”  
준혁이 당황했다. 상일이 눈을 떴다.  
“뭐....”  
“쫓기고 있어요!”  
준혁이 차 잠금을 열었다.  
“내려서 도망쳐요, 선배!”  
더 들을 필요 없이 상일은 차에서 뛰어내렸다. 길을 달려오는 도복 입은 남자가 보였다.  
상일은 옆 골목으로 뛰어들었다.

 

“유상일!”  
준혁의 차에서 내리는 사람을 알아보고 시백이 소리 질렀다.  
“거기 섯!”  
거리도 얼마 안 멀고 여기 골목은 자기가 잘 알았다. 이번에야말로 놓치지 않겠다고 생각하며 시백은 속도를 올렸다.  
준혁이 차에서 내려 상일이 들어간 골목 입구를 막아섰다.  
“선생님!”  
“쫓아가면 안 됩니다!”  
시백이 준혁의 양 팔을 꽉 쥐었다.  
“왜요?”  
그가 준혁을 확 끌어당겨 얼굴을 가까이 마주하고 으르렁거렸다.  
“찾고 있는 거 아니었어요? 선생님 경찰이잖아요? 어째서 도망치게 돕는 건데요?”  
“시백씨...”  
“저나 권순경님한테도 비밀로 하고 유상일이랑 둘이서 뭐 했어요?”  
시백이 준혁의 몸을 마구 흔들었다.  
“선생님 대체 누구 편이에요?”  
“놔주세요!”  
시백이 손을 놓았다. 뒤로 밀쳐져 비틀거리다 준혁이 골목 벽에 기대어 섰다.  
“어이 양시. 진정해라.”  
쫓아온 재석이 그의 어깨를 잡았다.  
“방금, 상일이 여기 있었냐?”  
“네. 그런데 도망쳤어요.”  
시백은 여전히 준혁을 노려보며 말했다. 그걸 보고 재석은 대강의 사정을 파악했다. 시백이 당장이라도 다시 준혁의 멱살을 잡을 것 같아 재석은 그 전에 뭔가 조치를 해야겠다고 생각했다.  
“자, 여기서 이러고 있지 말고 도장에라도 가서 이야기하죠.”  
그가 준혁에게 다가갔다.  
“내가 왜 당신들하고 같이 갑니까.”  
“그야.”  
재석이 주머니로 향하던 준혁의 손목을 꽉 잡아 벽에 눌렀다.  
“아니면 지금 당장 경찰을 불러서 살인 및 유괴 용의자가 달아났는데 그 공범은 잡았다고 해야 할 테니까? 아니지, 경찰보다.”  
최재석이 준혁의 주머니에서 그의 휴대폰을 꺼냈다.  
“박근태 영감한테 전화하는 게 나으려나?”  
준혁의 얼굴에서 핏기가 가셨다. 그가 전화를 뺏으려고 손을 뻗었지만 재석은 전화를 던졌고 그건 시백이 받았다.  
잠깐 생각하고 준혁이 잡힌 팔에서 힘을 빼었다.  
“좋습니다. 어디 무슨 이야기를 하려는지 들어보지요.”  
“나는 댁한테서 들을 생각이지만.”  
재석이 준혁의 손을 놓고 그의 차로 갔다. 준혁은 잡혔던 손목을 문지르며 그를 따라갔다. 둘이 자연스럽게 재석이 운전석 준혁이 뒷좌석으로 가는 걸 보고 시백은 좀 어리둥절해졌다.  
“양시야, 너도 빨리 와.”  
재석이 손짓했다.  
“그 사람 손 특히 잘 살펴.”  
“예?”  
이유도 말해주지 않고 재석이 차에 올랐다. 시백은 준혁의 옆에 앉아 시킨 대로 그의 손을 지켜보았다.  
“감시하지 않아도 달리는 차에서 뛰어내리거나 하지 않습니다.”  
“응, 내가 걱정하는 건 댁이 양시를 죽인다거나 뭐 그런 거라서.”  
준혁이 입술을 깨물고 창밖으로 눈을 돌렸다. 재석은 태권도장 건물 주차장에 차를 댔다.  
길거리에서 싸우고 있을 수 없어 일단 데려오긴 했어도 재석도 난감했다. 괴물보다 더 괴물 같은 놈이라고 귀에 인이 박히게 들은 상대라곤 해도 이대로 목을 꺾어버리면 끝나는 일이 아닐 것이다. 그렇게 하고 싶지도 않았다. 팀장님에게 의논하고 싶었다. 그러나 준혁이 눈치 채게 할 수는 없었다. 전화를 걸거나 하지 않고 어떻게 이 상황을 전달할 수 있을까.  
결국 재석은 차에서 내리면서 준혁의 시선이 잠시 차단되었을 때 휴대폰 긴급 버튼을 눌렀다. 제발 팀장님이 직접 오시지 않기만 빌면서.

 

법적으로 유령이어도 일요일 아침엔 늦잠을 자는 평범한 아저씨인 권현석은 긴급 신호를 받고 잠이 깨었다. 보낸 사람과 위치를 확인하고 대경실색한 그가 서둘러 미정과 재호에게 연락했다. 둘 다 즉시 뛰어나가고 현석은 혼자 불안에 떨었다. 자기도 나가야 한다고 혹시 준혁이 관련한 문제일 경우 그 둘만으로는 마법 공격에 대처할 수 없다고 생각은 하는데도 도저히 발이 떨어지지 않았다.  
법적 유령이어도 잘 돌아다니며 사는 사람들은 많았다. 차를 운전하다가 사고를 내거나 하지 않는 한 길가다 갑자기 신분을 조회해야 하는 일은 특별히 없다. 죽은 지 얼마 안 되었을 때는 TV에 얼굴이 나오기도 하고 그랬다지만 이제는 먼 과거 이야기였다. 돌아다닌대도 알아볼 사람은 없었다. 실제로 그는 카페에서 사람 상대하는 일을 하지만 문제는 생기지 않았다.  
그러나 현석은 무서웠다, 박근태에게 그가 살아있다는 사실을 들키는 게. 박근태 쪽에선 이제 권현석 같은 사람 오래전에 잊었을 거라고 생각은 하면서도 그가 여전히 찾고 있을 지도 모른다는 생각에 경찰도 CCTV도 병적으로 기피했다.   
자기가 아니라 혜연의 안전 때문이라고 늘 생각해 왔다. 그러나 권혜연 역시 유상일 추적에 깊이 개입한 지금에 와선 그게 핑계에 불과했을지 모른다고 스스로도 느끼고 있었다.  
전화가 울렸다. 건 사람이 서재호인 걸 확인하고 현석은 즉시 받았다.  
“어떻게 됐어? 무슨 일이야?”  
-어.... 그게..... 카페로 갈게요. 짐 좀 가지고.  
“짐?”  
-네, 아주 큰 짐. 저보단 쬐끔 작은.  
현석이 숨을 삼켰다.  
“설마.”  
-네, 그 설마입니다.  
“준비할게. 빨리 와.”  
전화를 끊고 현석은 창고로 쓰는 쪽방을 긴급히 치우고 웹캠을 설치했다. 대 마법 안정화 조치도 하고 싶었지만 시간이 없었다. 막 튼튼하고 굵은 밧줄을 꺼내놨을 때 건물 뒤에서 경적이 울렸다. 현석이 달려 내려가 뒷문을 열었다.  
최재석과 서재호가 축 늘어진 준혁을 들고 들어왔다. 카페에서 쓰는 케익 포장끈으로 손발이 대강 묶여있었다. 현석은 우선 그의 맥을 짚었다.  
“살아있어요.”  
오미정이 불만스럽게 말했다.  
“무슨 일이 있었던 거야?”  
준혁을 안으로 들이며 현석이 물었다. 최재석이 난처한 표정으로 말했다.  
“그게... 말하자면 좀 복잡한데, 이 사람이 상일이랑 함께 있었습니다.”  
“뭐라고?”  
“같이 차 타고 어딜 가는 걸 양시가 쫓아가 잡았어요. 상일이 놈은 도망가 버리고, 이 사람만. 일단 도장으로 데려오긴 했는데 뭘 어찌해야 할지 몰라서 긴급 신호를 보냈더니.”  
“응, 내가 받아서 재호랑 미정이를 그리로 보냈지.”  
“저 오미정씨가 먼저 왔는데, 배준혁 보자마자 다짜고짜 스턴건부터 들이대지 뭡니까.”  
“실총이 없었거든요.”  
오미정이 당당하게 대답했다.  
“그러고 바로 달려들어 마저 죽이려는 걸 겨우 말렸습니다. 때맞춰 서재호씨까지 와서 우선 정보를 짜내고 죽이자고 말리지 못했다면 도장이 피투성이가 됐을지도 몰라요.”  
“바닥 쯤 락스 풀어서 빡빡 닦으면 되는데.”  
“미정아...”  
“팀장님은 이 놈 안 죽이고 싶어요?”  
미정이 쏘아붙였다.  
“이 놈 손에 죽은 조사자가 몇 명인지.”  
“안 잊었어. 알아. 살려둘 생각 없어.”  
현석은 준혁을 임시로 묶어놓은 리본을 풀고 그의 코트와 재킷을 벗겼다.  
“뭐, 뭐 하는 거에요?”  
내내 한 마디도 없이 가만히 있던 시백이 준혁의 넥타이를 끄르는 현석의 손목을 붙잡았다.  
“옷은 왜 벗겨요, 그럴 필요.”  
“있어.”  
현석이 준혁의 목을 더듬어 가는 사슬을 잡아 올렸다. 목걸이 끝에는 새끼 손톱만한 붉고 얼룩진 보석이 달려있었다. 현석이 그걸 눈앞에 들어 자세히 살폈다. 보석을 감은 테에 새겨진 문자를 읽고 그가 이맛살을 찌푸리며 그걸 멀리 떼었다.  
“으, 이 녀석 뭐 이리 흉악한 걸 걸고 다니는 거야.”  
“뭔데 그럽니까?”  
재석이 물었다.  
“이게 깨지면 여기 1, 2층 정도는 흔적 없이 날아갈 거야.”  
“힉.”  
재호와 재석이 한 발짝 물러났다. 보다 마법에 익숙한 미정이 캐비닛에서 마법을 안정화시키는 마법물품 보관용 상자를 가져왔다.  
“저런 걸 걸고 있다는 건, 자기 죽을 땐 주위 모두를 함께 데려가고 말겠다는 거네요.”  
미정이 말했다.  
“그래. 그러니 총이 있어도 함부로 쏘면 안 되었던 거야.”  
“칫.”  
위험한 물건을 안전하게 보관해두고 현석은 계속해서 준혁의 주머니를 뒤졌다. 코트 오른쪽 주머니에서 마법용 촉매가 쏟아져 나왔다. 석회석, 문스톤, 오닉스에 8면체 은 조각과 다공질 돌, 그리고 동전 몇 개가 들어있었다.   
“어디보자.... 섬광, 안개, 오닉스는 통증을 유발할 수도 있고... 이 은은 추적 교란이나 탐색 용이로군. 문스톤은 글쎄, 정신에 작용하는 주문에 쓰는 건가.”  
현석이 미간을 모았다.  
“위험한 마법을 준비해 둔 건 펜던트 하나인가? 아니 무슨 추종자 마법사가 이렇게 조심스럽게 마법을 써?”  
“여기 주머니가 따로 달려있어요.”  
미정이 왼쪽 주머니 안에서 끈으로 여미는 복주머니 같이 생긴 걸 더듬어 꺼냈다. 열어보니 말린 풀을 작게 다발로 묶은 게 있었다.  
“독초?”  
“아니, 정화용 허브야. 쑥하고 회향, 세이지에 산사 가지.”  
현석이 냄새를 맡았다.  
“응. 틀림없어.”  
“흑마술사가 왜 그런 걸 갖고 있어요?”  
미정이 물었다.  
“그러게나 말이야.”  
현석이 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“준혁이 상일이랑 같이 있었다고?”  
“네, 팀장님.”  
재석이 대답했다.  
“같이 차를 타고 어디로 가고 있었습니다.”  
“이 아침에 말이지. 어디서 태워 왔을 가능성 보다는.”  
“저기.”  
시백이 입을 열었다.  
“그저께 저녁에 마트에서 선생님을 만났는데, 그 때 도시락을 두 개 사가던데요.”  
모두가 시백을 쳐다보았다.  
“사과 가져왔던 그 때?”  
재석이 물었다.  
“네.”  
“왜 말 안했어?”  
“아침식사인가보다 했죠, 뭐 그런 것까지 일일이 이야기해야 해요?”  
“그래도.”  
“괜찮아.”  
현석이 재석을 말렸다.  
“우린 시백이를 스파이로 이용하려는 게 아니니까.”  
“그래도 말입니다, 그렇게 찾아다니던 상일이 녀석이 그동안 그놈 집에 있었다는 거잖아요.”  
“나도 알아. 어쩌다 그렇게 되었는지 알아내야지. 우선은 이 녀석을 다시 묶자. 미정이니까 딱 죽지 않을 만큼 했겠지만 그래도 깨어나기 전에.”  
밧줄로 양 손목을 앞으로 결박하고 팔을 몸에 붙여 칭칭 감았다. 발목과 무릎을 이중으로 묶은 뒤 팔을 묶은 줄과 연결해 일어설 수 없게 했다. 그 상태로 창고 방으로 옮겼다.  
“창문이 없으니 도망칠 걱정은 덜하네요.”  
“그렇다고 방심할 수는 없지.”  
그를 가두고 나와 현석은 노트북을 켜고 영상을 불러왔다. 준혁이 중앙에 보이도록 위치를 조정하고 그가 소지품 검사를 마저 계속했다.


	25. Chapter 25

경찰용 권총에는 규정대로 공포 한 발과 실탄 다섯 발이 들어있었다. 그걸 보고 재호가 이를 갈았다. 안주머니에선 볼펜과 작은 수첩이 나왔는데 수첩은 별다른 내용 없이 뜯어서 쓴 흔적만 있었다. 열쇠 두 개는 장식 하나 없이 고리로만 걸려 있었다.  
재석이 준혁의 휴대폰을 내밀었다. 스마트폰 화면은 살풍경했다. 출고된 그대로가 아닐까 싶을 정도로 거의 아무 것도 깔려있지 않았다. 살펴보니 메모장은 비어있고 브라우저 검색도 메신저 대화 기록도 말끔하게 지워져 있었다. 저장된 전화번호부는 전부 숫자로 이름이 매겨져 있어 어느 게 누구 번호인지 알 수가 없었다.  
“.....미친 새끼.”  
오미정이 혀를 찼다.  
“이 사람 왜 박근태한테 연락하겠다는 협박에 굴복한 거지?”  
최재석도 질려했다.  
“국회의원실 전화번호 정도는 검색만 해도 나오잖아. 꼭 물증이 없어도 의혹만으로 약점 잡히는 상대라는 거지, 박근태는.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“차라리 재호랑 미정이 손에 떨어지는 게 적어도 곱게 죽을 확률은 높다고 판단한 건가. 대체 그런 주인을 왜 섬기고 있는 건데.”  
“선생님도 사정이 있다고 그랬어요.”  
시백이 말했다.  
“어이구, 사정씩이나?”  
오미정이 코웃음 쳤다.  
“얼마나 대단한 사정이 있기에 동료들을 싹 배신하고 악당 따까리나 하고 있대?”  
“그걸 지금부터 알아내야지.”  
현석이 말하며 준혁의 지갑을 열었다.  
열어보니 안에 바로 준혁의 운전 면허증이 보였다. 아직 20대일 때 같은 앳된 얼굴이 어색하게 웃고 있었다.  
“...이눔시키가 안 늙었다고 사진을 재활용했네.”  
재호가 매우 불만스러운 투로 말했다.  
“난 단 1년 전 사진을 가져가도 퇴짜 놓던데.”  
“아직도 계속 늙고 있는 거였어? 1년만 더 있으면 막 아저씨를 넘어 할아버지 되는 거야?”  
미정이 놀렸다.  
“자, 지방 방송 꺼주세요.”  
현석이 말하며 준혁의 지갑을 꼼꼼하게 뒤졌다. 신용카드 두 장, 약간의 현금. 경찰 공무원증. 그 외에는 역시 아무 것도 나오지 않았다.  
“어떻게 이렇게 항상 털릴 대비를 하고 살 수가 있지, 사람이 실수도 하고 그래라 좀!”  
미정이 분통을 터트렸다.  
“준혁이 사람으로 쳐주는 거였어?”  
재호가 말했다가 한 대 맞았다.  
안주머니에 부스럭거리는 게 하나 남아있었다. 현석이 조심스럽게 꺼내보니 약봉지였다. 안에는 크고 선명한 색깔의 알약이 여섯 알 들어있었다.  
“진통제겠지.”  
현석이 고개를 저었다.  
“어떻게 계속 움직일 수 있는지는 이제 알겠군.”  
“뭔가 아시는 거에요? 선생님의 병에 대해?”  
시백이 물었다.  
“병이라고? 준혁이 아픈 거에 대해 너한테 뭐라고 했어?”  
“원인 불명인데 가끔 아프다고요. 약을 먹으면 괜찮아진다면서 병원 가보시라고 해도 제가 신경 쓸 일이 아니라던데요.”  
“응, 네가 신경 쓸 일이 아니긴 하지.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“이건 저주거든. 병원에선 못 고쳐. 진통제가 통할 줄은 몰랐지만.”  
“저주라고요? 아저씨가 한 거에요?”  
“아니. 그래. 나도 끼었어. 수많은 사람들의 원한이 쌓여서 만들어진 거야.”  
잠깐 끊었다 현석이 내뱉었다.  
“저놈은 그런 저주에 걸릴 만한 짓을 했어.”  
“팀장님, 슬슬 개점 시간 되는데요.”  
미정이 손을 들었다.  
“오늘은 그냥 문 닫을까요?”  
“일요일에 장사 안 해도 돼?”  
“일하실 수 있겠어요?”  
“으......”  
“과감히 닫아버립시다. 그 정도로 안 굶어죽어요.”  
“그리고 앞으로 두 달 간 지난번에는 왔더니 닫았던데 어디 아프냐는 소리 들을 거잖아.”  
“....지금 양반 놈을 죽여 버리고 재호 아저씨한테 시체 처리를 부탁하면 정상 영업이 가능한데.”  
“안 돼요!”  
시백이 소리쳤다.  
“겨우 그 정도 이유로 사람 죽이지 말아요!”  
“겨우 그 정도?”  
미정의 눈이 날카로워졌다. 막 그가 뭐라 계속 말하려는데 화면 보고 있던 재석이 손을 들었다.  
“저, 이 사람 깨어나는데요.”  
“심문 준비하자.”  
현석과 재호 미정 세 사람의 기색이 거짓말처럼 진지하게 바뀌었다.  
“일단 협조하기에 따라 살려줄 수도 있는 것처럼 접근하는 거야. 일단 재호 혼자서 들어가고 강경해야 할 것 같으면 미정이가 합류해. 알아내야 할 건 상일이의 행방, 상일이와 준혁이의 목적, 그 목적을 이루기 위한 수단 이 세 가지고 지난 일에 대한 추궁은 지금은 자제하는 게 좋겠어.”  
“알겠습니다.”  
재호가 씩씩하게 대답했다.  
“상황 봐서 내가 지시할 지도 모르니까 리시버 끼우고 들어가. 준혁에게는 보이지 않도록 조심하고.”  
“예.”

 

“아....”  
준혁이 신음하며 깨어났다. 머리가 아프고 온 몸이 욱신거렸다. 목이 건조해서 몇 번 기침을 했다. 자세가 불편해서 몸을 뒤채려다 자기가 묶여 있는 걸 알았다.  
‘최악의 상황이 되어버렸군....’  
어쩌면 정말 태권도장에서 최재석에게 추궁당하는 정도로 끝날 수 있을 지도 모른다고 생각했다. 그러나 오미정이 나타나 그의 목덜미에 스턴건을 꽂아버렸고, 이렇게 되어버렸다.  
‘죽지 않았으니, 아직 완전히 최악은 아니겠지만.’  
파이어 오팔이 폭발하지 않은 게 다행이었다. 그랬다면 오미정과 배준혁은 물론 최재석과 양시백 역시 그 자리에서 산산조각 났을 것이다. 자길 기절시켜 납치한 사람들 걱정해 봐야 아무 것도 안 나오겠지만.  
몸이 으슬으슬 떨렸다. 실내이긴 해도 딱히 난방이 되는 것 같지도 않은 장소인데 그는 셔츠바람이었다. 준혁을 서서히 얼려 죽이자는 계획이 아니라면 주머니를 뒤지기 위해 옷째 가져갔다고 보는 게 옳을 것이다.  
준혁이 셔츠 앞섶을 더듬었다. 파이어 오팔이 없었다.  
‘이런.’  
만약에 목적을 들키거나 다른 어떤 이유로든 추종자들 손에 죽게 된다면 가능한 박근태와 장희준 근처에서 터트려 버릴 목적으로 만든 주문석이었다. 부탁을 절반밖에 이루지 못했어도 장지연씨가 그를 가엾게 여겨 용서해주기를 바라며, 실패한 죽음도 아주 헛되게 하지는 않으려는 몸부림이었는데, 그걸 빼앗겨버리다니.  
정말 여기서 죽을 지도 모른다는 공포가 밀려왔다. 지금까지 어떻게 살아왔는데, 이렇게 아무 것도 이루지 못한 채 죽을 수는 없었다. 필요하다면 옛 동료들을 죽여서라도 살아서 나가야 했다.  
문이 열렸다. 준혁이 고개를 들었다.  
“서재호씨.”  
“그래, 나다. 상일 형님이랑 있다가 잡혔다며?”  
준혁은 대답하지 않았다.  
“그래서 둘이 같이 뭐 꾸몄어? 그저 출소한 선배가 갈 곳이 없으니 같이 지내자 이런 거일 리 없잖아? 언제부터야? 살인도 거들었어? 아니면 네 쪽이 주도적으로 했냐?”  
준혁은 여전히 입을 딱 다물었다. 재호가 그를 노려보았다.  
“그냥 묵비권을 행사하시겠다? 좀 잘 비벼서 살아봐야겠단 생각 안 드냐?”  
“살려줄 리 없지 않습니까.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“꼭 오미정씨가 아니더라도 서재호씨도 이전 저한테 총을 쏘았지요. 살아날 가망이 없는 데서 목숨을 구걸하는 꼴사나운 짓은 별로 하고 싶지 않군요.”  
“적어도 고통 없이 곱게 죽는다거나.”  
준혁이 피식 웃었다.  
“고문이요? 서재호씨 오미정씨 최재석씨 중 누가 그런 걸 할 수 있는지 매우 궁금해지는데요.”  
“미정이는...”  
“저를 죽이고 싶은 마음은 매우 크겠지요. 그게 잔인함과 통하지는 않습니다. 오미정씨는 과격하지만 잔인하거나 상상력이 풍부하진 못한 사람이라 그런 쪽으론 서재호씨 만큼도 걱정이 안 되는데요.”  
“야 임마.”  
재호는 구원 요청을 보내고 싶었다. 이런 철벽을 어떻게 뚫어야 할지 감도 잡히지 않았다.  
“왜 이렇게 된 거야.”  
현석은 묻지 말라고 했지만 재호는 물을 수밖에 없었다.  
“대체 왜 박근태를 따른 거냐고!”  
“여러분과는 우선순위가 달랐습니다.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“그것뿐입니다.”  
“...우리가 모르는 가족이 있어?”  
재호가 말하자 준혁이 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“네? 무슨 소릴 하는 겁니까?”  
“네가 말하는 그 우선순위, 돈이나 지위 같지는 않다고. 우리는 모르지만 가족이 있어서, 협박당.”  
“박근태가 사람 부리는 게 더럽기는 하지만 전부 인질을 잡고 협박하고 있는 건 아닙니다.”  
준혁이 말을 끊었다.  
“그리고 여러분이 이해할 만한 사정이 있으면 어쩔 건데요? 절 돕기라도 할 겁니까? 제가 몇 명이나 죽이고 또 죽게 했는지 알면서?”  
“그래.”  
재호가 다소 멍한 표정으로 말했다.  
“너는 몰라도 그 사람에겐 죄가 없겠지. 네가 사악한 추종자가 되어버렸다고 해도 그 때문에 죄 없는 사람까지 해를 입게 놔두지는 않아.”  
준혁이 눈을 크게 뜨고 재호를 쳐다보았다. 그러더니 잠시 문에 시선을 주었다.  
“헛소리 한다고 안 뛰어 들어오는 거 보면 밖에 오미정씨가 없는 모양이군요.”  
“야, 미정이도 너 관련자란 이유만으로 아무 잘못 없는 사람까지 마구 죽이자고는 안 해.”  
“그럴지도요.”  
준혁이 살짝 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“가족으로 협박당해 억지로 일하는 게 아니라 아쉽네요.”  
“야....”  
도저히 말이 통하지 않았다. 재호는 절망하려는 자신을 가까스로 추스렸다.  
“그럼 왜.”  
그가 재차 물었다.  
“대체 왜.”  
“말하면 뭔가 달라집니까?”  
“야, 너 아까 한 말.”  
“제 말 믿을 수 있습니까? 여기서 살아나가려고 수작 부리는 게 아니라고 사실이라고 생각할 수 있냐는 말입니다. 제 소지품 뒤졌겠지요? 이만큼 편집증이면 가짜 협박거리 쯤 준비해두지 못할 건 없다고 의심해버리면 설령 제가 정말 협박당하고 있으며 그걸 사실대로 말한 들 무슨 소용이 있겠습니까.”  
여기에는 재호뿐 아니라 카메라 너머에 있는 현석도 대답할 수가 없었다.  
“절 어떻게 할지나 빨리 결정해서 실행하는 편이 좋을 겁니다.”  
준혁이 단정했다.  
-일단 나와.  
현석이 지시했다. 재호가 창고 방을 나왔다. 문을 닫고 잠근 뒤 그가 스르륵 주저앉았다.  
“어째야 합니까, 저 놈.”  
“나도 모르겠어.”  
현석이 고개를 저었다.  
“단지 추종자이거나 나쁜 놈인 게 문제가 아냐. 우린 준혁이에 대해서 전혀 몰라. 그래서 믿을 수도 없어.”  
“단순히 죽여 없애고 끝내기엔 찜찜한 게 너무 많고 말이죠.”  
미정이 말했다.  
“기왕 잡은 거니 정보도 캐내고 싶고.”  
“그래. 그런데 저래서는..”  
“저...”  
준혁의 주머니에서 꺼내놓은 물건들을 보면서 시백이 말했다.  
“미법이란 거, 정말로 있는 거에요? 선생님도 마법사에요?”  
“그래.”  
현석이 답했다.  
“사악한 외계 괴물의 힘을 빌리는 거라서 거, 판타지 같은 데서 나오는 화려하고 멋진 그런 건 아니다만.”  
거기 있는 제물을 보며 현석이 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“이상해, 살상용 마법을 준비해 둔 흔적이 전혀 없다는 게. 그야 추종자라면 미쳐버리는 것 따위 걱정하지 않고 마구 내적 통로를 열어댈지도 모르지만 그런 것 치곤 자잘한 주문도 전부 제물을 준비했단 말이야. 이상해.”  
“그러는 편이 편해서 좋다거나요?”  
“그런가. 글쎄, 제물은 힘을 쉽게 끌어내기 위한 용도와 자신을 지키기 위한 용도를 겸하고 추종자는 정확히 어떤 식으로 마법을 쓰는지 나는 모르니까 확언하기는 그렇지만 적어도.”  
현석이 하얀 돌조각을 집어 들었다.  
“석회석을 살라서 내는 섬광은 오릭스에게서 오는 거야. 별의 지혜파라면 또 몰라도 실버 트와일라잇 회원이 쓸 만한 마법이 아닌 걸.”  
“싸울 때 유리해서 받아들였다거나 아닐까요?”  
최재석이 말했다.  
“저만 해도, 태권도 사범이지만 권투도 했단 말이죠.”  
“그렇게 말하면 납득 안 가는 건 아니지만.... 저 녀석 대체 왜 마법을 배운 걸까.”  
“아저씨는요?”  
시백이 물었다.  
“왜 마법을 배웠어요?”  
“살아남기 위해서.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“죽었다 살아날 때 크툴루 스폰에게 정신을 침식당했기 때문에, 내가 미쳐서 추종자가 되어버리지 않으려면 어비스로 체널링 하는 수밖에 없었어. 간단히 말해 그의 적에게 가 붙었다고나 할까.”  
현석이 부르르 떨었다.  
“그 때를 떠올리면 지금도 끔찍해. 인간이 할 짓이 아니야, 이건.”  
“팀장님.”  
재호가 손을 내밀었지만 현석이 고개를 흔들었다.  
“그 얘긴 이제 됐고, 나 저 녀석 집에 좀 가봐야겠다.”  
그가 소지품 중에서 열쇠를 집어 들었다.  
“운전해줘.”  
“네.”  
재호가 미정을 돌아보았다.  
“다녀올게. 조심하고 있어.”  
“걱정 마, 저 놈이 뭔 짓 하려 들면 바로 쏴 죽여 버릴 테니까.”  
“.....응, 믿음직하네.”  
조금 불안하게 웃어 보이고 재호와 현석이 나갔다. 남은 세 사람은 잠시 멀뚱히 있었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 면허증 사진은 7년마다 갱신하니까 20대 후반에 20대 중반 사진을 재활용하면 30대 중반에 20대 중반 사진 붙이고 있는 거 가능합니다. :)


	26. Chapter 26

“아, 그러고보니 아침도 못 먹었는데 벌써 이 시간이네. 두 사람도 슬슬 시장하겠죠? 전에 샌드위치 어땠어요? 재료 있으니 만들까 하는데.”  
미정이 일어났다.  
“아, 주시면 좋죠.”  
재석이 말했다.  
“그러면.”  
“저.”  
시백이 손을 들었다.  
“제가 선생님하고 말 해봐도 돼요?”  
“응?”  
미정이 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“저 꼴을 보고도 미련이 남아?”  
“아뇨, 미련이 남아서가 아니라.... 그냥 좀 하고 싶은 말이 있어서, 거짓말 한 거라든지.”  
미정은 잠깐 생각했다. 대충 주워들은 이야기만 종합 해봐도 시백이 처절하게 속고 이용당한 건 분명했다. 하고 싶은 말이 없을 리 없었다.  
괜찮을지도 모른다. 준혁이 정말로 약간이나마 시백을 마음에 들어 했던 거라면 그를 뒤흔드는 효과가 있을 지도 모르고 완전히 기만이었다면 그건 또 그거대로 시백의 마음을 정리하는 데 도움이 될 것이다. 저 위험한 작자를 혼자 방치하는 것도 불안하던 차였다. 화면 너머로 감시하는 데에는 한계가 있으니까.  
“좋아. 그럼 주의사항. 팀장님에 대해서는 절대 말하지 말 것. 아니 생각조차 하지 마. 그런 사람 있다는 사실을 잊어.”  
“엣.”  
“손 움직임을 잘 살필 것. 제물 없이 손동작과 주문만으로 쓸 수 있는 마법도 있어. 추종자는 제물 같은 거 필요로 하지 않을 지도 모르고. 가만히 안 있으면 바로 때려. 반드시.”  
“꼭 때려야 돼요?”  
“내가 총 들고 들어가는 편이 좋다면....”  
“아뇨, 때리겠습니다.”  
미정이 리시버를 내밀었다.  
“이거 귀에 끼우고 들어가고, 내가 나오라고 하면 당장 나와.”  
“네.”  
시백이 그걸 받아서 귀 속에 끼웠다.  
“명심해, 이쪽의 정보는 주지 않으면서 상대의 정보를 말하게 하는 게 심문이야. 네 개인적인 감정을 떠드는 건 상관없지만 그 외에는 되도록 말하지 마.”  
“그럴게요. 근데, 저 코트 갖고 들어가도 돼요?”  
“왜?”  
“추워보여서, 덮어드리면 어떨까 하고.”  
미정은 완전 어이없다는 눈으로 시백을 보았다.  
“어차피 다 뒤졌잖아요.”  
“그래도 뭔가 장치되어 있을 수도 있어. 안 돼.”  
“셔츠나 바지는 괜찮고요?”  
“마저 벗길까?”  
시백은 후다닥 문을 열고 들어갔다.

 

하태성 일행은 다음 행보를 고민하고 있었다.  
걱정했던 것과는 달리 신문사 털이는 쉽게 마무리 되었다. 별로 대단하게 무슨 짓을 하기도 전에 그 기사를 쓴 익명 기자의 이메일과 고료를 송금한 계좌를 알려 주었다. 알아서 긴다기 보다는 이미 단물 빨았으니 빠져준다는 태도라 그것도 좀 기분 나쁘긴 했지만 이들이 왈가왈부할 일은 아니었다.  
고료를 받아간 계좌는 대포통장이었다. 돈은 이미 ATM으로 빠져나갔고 CCTV에는 커다란 모자만 찍혀 있었다. 이메일 주소는 삭제되었고 업로드한 IP는 어느 찻집의 공용 와이파이였다.  
수사가 벽에 부딪쳤다. 그렇다고 박근태에게 가서 기사 쓴 놈은 못 찾았습니다, 라고 말할 수도 없었다. 마음 같아서는 그렇게 해버리고 싶지만.  
지푸라기라도 잡는 심정으로 하태성은 그 카페로 찾아가기로 했다. 자기 단골 카페에서 이런 기사를 보냈을 리는 없지만 유동인구 많은 위치도 아닌데 처음 온 사람이면 도리어 눈에 띄었을 수도 있었다. 그 날 카페가 한가했고 알바생이 심심했길 바라는 것 외에는 달리 방법이 없어보였다.  
“이럴 때 유상일이나 어디서 딱 나타나면 좋겠다, 그럼 금방 그 쪽으로 가라고 할 텐데.”  
건오가 투덜댔다.  
“어차피 보니까 벌써 기사도 다 내려갔던데, 이건 그냥 화풀이잖아.”  
“그럼 그냥 화풀이지 이게 달리 뭐라고 생각한 거냐.”  
김주황이 말했다.  
“그 영감이 뭐 건전한 보도 문화 같은 목적으로 하는 게 훨씬 기분 나쁘잖아.”  
“그야...”  
“김주황씨, 혹시 배준혁 경감으로부터도 이 사람 빨리 찾아내라는 압력 같은 거 왔습니까?”  
하태성이 물었다.  
“아니. 혹시 그 쪽은 모르는 거 아냐?”  
“그렇다고 보기에는 성중서 전체 분위기가 착 가라앉아있는데다 사이버 수사팀이 퇴근도 못하고 일하던데요.”  
“이쪽은 불법, 그 쪽은 합법 공격인가. 거 참 언제부터 경찰이 이렇게 악의 하수인이.... 아니 내 말은.”  
“괜찮습니다. 악의 하수인 맞으니까요.”  
하태성이 인정해버렸다.  
“지금은.”  
그가 내뱉은 말에 잠시 정적이 감돌았다.  
“.....실장쯤 되다 보면, 이것저것 듣거나 손댈 수 있는 정보가 있어.”  
김주황이 천천히 말했다.  
“영감 눈엔 나 같은 건 지렁이나 다름없겠지만, 지렁이도 밟으면 꿈틀 한다고.”  
“하이고, 지렁이 꿈틀 한다고 그 영감이 눈썹이나 까딱 하겠네. 그냥 납작 엎드려 있는 게 장수의 비결인 거 몰라?”  
건오가 말했다.  
“괜히 쓸데없는 짓 하지 말라고. 그야 나도, 영감이 엿먹으면 통쾌하고 이 기자놈도 놔둘 수 있으면 그냥 놔두고 싶긴 하지만 그게 어디 마음대로 돼?”  
“이 기자는 박의원의 오랜 적입니다.”  
태성이 말했다.  
“바꿔 말하면, 그의 적이 되고도 오래 살아남는데 성공했다는 뜻이지요.”  
김주황도 허건오도 그 점을 잠시 생각했다.  
“그 사람 만나면 물어보고 싶은 게 많습니다.”  
“응, 그래.”  
김주황이 찬성했다.  
“우선은 찾아서 말을 해보자고.”

 

시백이 들어오자 준혁은 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“양시백씨? 같이 있었습니까?”  
“네. 둘 말하는 것도 다 들었어요.”  
준혁이 입술을 깨물고 그를 외면했다.  
“마법사... 였던 거에요?”  
준혁이 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“네.”  
“그 때 집에서 말한 건.”  
“거짓말이었습니다.”  
시백의 표정이 흐려졌다.  
“그럼 재호 아저씨 말대로.”  
“네, 마법으로 공격하려다 시백씨 있는 걸 보고 중단했습니다.”  
“그럼 정말 관장님 찾으려고.”  
“관장님은 추적 마법으로 찾았고 그러려고 시백씨더러 집에 오라고 한 겁니다. 당신을 이용했어요. 서재호씨와 오미정씨 하는 말 그대로입니다. 그러니.”  
“잠깐만요.”  
시백이 그의 말을 끊었다.  
“왜 그런 말을 하는 거에요?”  
“왜라뇨...”  
“변명 안 해요? 잘한 거 전혀 없어요? 저더러 이런 일에 끼지 말고 위험하지 않게 살라고 한 건 뭔데요. 뭐든지라고 약속하지 말라던 말은 뭔데요? 그런 말은 왜 했어요? 선생님은 제가 어떻게 되기를 원했던 거에요? 절 어쩌고 싶었던 거에요?”  
준혁이 입을 벌렸다가 다물었다. 그가 고개를 숙였다.  
“눈 피하면 다에요? 대답을 하라니까!”  
답답한 마음에 시백이 다가서며 소리 질렀다. 준혁이 흠칫 목을 움츠리더니 몸에 힘을 빼었다.  
맞을 준비였다. 시백은 보면 알 수 있었다. 준혁은 시백이 그를 때릴 거라고 생각하고 그 대비를 했다. 시백은 그게 참을 수 없었다.  
시백이 준혁의 앞에 무릎 꿇고 마주 앉아 그의 어깨를 살며시 쥐었다.  
“선생님... 고개 들어봐요.”  
준혁이 멈칫멈칫 고개를 들었다.  
“정말로, 맞거나 심지어 살해당하는 게 당연할 만큼 나쁜 짓을 했다고 생각하는 거에요?”  
“네.”  
“잘못했다고 생각하면 반성하고 용서를 빌고 그런 짓을 다시는 안 하면 되지 않아요? 저 사람들도 무조건 죽이기보다는....”  
“시백씨.”  
준혁이 슬프게 미소 지었다.  
“세상에는 나쁜 짓인 걸 알면서도 할 수 밖에 없는 경우도 있고 용서 받을 수 없는 죄라는 것도 있답니다.”  
“전 그런 거 인정 못해요.”  
“하.....”  
준혁이 묶여있는 손을 내밀어 시백의 손을 잡았다.  
“시백씨, 저 좋아합니까?”  
“네?”  
“저는 시백씨를 좋아하지 않습니다.”  
준혁은 부드러운 미소 그대로 그렇게 말했다.  
“시백씨는 정말로 착하고 남을 잘 믿는 사람이어서, 보고 있으면 위안이 되긴 합니다. 그러다 저 같은 놈한테 속아 넘어가고 상처 받을 게 걱정이 되기도 했고요. 그것 뿐입니다.”  
준혁이 시백의 손을 놓았다.  
“현실의 악당은 100% 악하지 않습니다. 아무나 무조건 해코지 하지도 않고, 상황이 맞으면 귀여운 아이를 귀엽게 여기기도 합니다. 그러니 그런 정도 일을 가지고 절 변호하려는 생각은 그만 둬요. 이런 일은 하던 사람에게 맡기고.”  
“그리고 그 사람들은 선생님을 죽일 거고요.”  
준혁은 답하지 못했다.  
“살고 싶지 않은 거에요?”  
입을 벌렸으나 말은 나오지 않았다. 살고 싶지 않았다. 부탁을 저버리고 죽어서 도망쳐 버리고 싶던 적도 있었다. 자기가 저지르고 있는 사악한 짓을 더 견딜 수 없다고 느꼈던 적도 많았다.  
그러나 수정이는 자기 딸이고 지연씨가 남기고 간 유일한 혈육이었다.  
그러니 지금은 양시백을 이용해서 여기서 살아나갈 궁리를 해야 했다.  
준혁은 스스로의 추악함에 구토할 것 같았다.  
시백이 준혁을 끌어당겨 품에 안았다.  
“시백씨.”  
“추워보여서... 떨고 계시잖아요.”  
“아.....”  
시백이 지적하기 전에 그는 자기가 추운 지도 몰랐다. 그러나 시백의 품은 확실히 따뜻했고, 일단 접하자 뿌리치는 건 불가능했다. 그에게 좀 더 기대며 준혁은 이건 불가항력이라고 생각했다. 시백의 어깨에 머리를 얹고 그가 낮게 신음을 토했다.  
어쩌면, 이라고 그의 마음 속 한구석에서 속삭였다. 어쩌면 시백은 그의 말을 들어줄지도 모른다고, 배준혁이 하려는 일을 이해하고 도와줄 지도 모른다고. 서재호도 오미정도 기본적으로 좋은 사람들이었다. 그는 몰라도 아무 죄 없는 열 살 짜리 아이를 해치지는 않을 것이다. 어쩌면.......  
-당장 나와.  
시백의 귓속에서 미정의 목소리가 울렸다. 시백이 소스라쳐 몸을 떼었다.  
“아 쫌....”  
-어서!  
약속한 것이 있기에 시백은 준혁을 놓고 일어났다. 준혁이 그를 잡고 싶은 듯 손을 내밀었지만 한 발 늦었다.  
“어....”  
준혁의 태도를 뭘로 해석했는지 시백은 자기 파카를 벗어서 준혁의 어깨에 둘러주었다.  
“다시 올게요.”  
시백이 나갔다.


	27. Chapter 27

“너 진짜 호구 노릇 하는 거 질리지도 않아?”  
미정이 허리에 손을 얹고 시백을 노려보았다.  
“저대로 얼려 죽이는 게 계획은 아니잖아요.”  
시백이 변명했다.  
“너 장기 털리는 것도 계획은 아니야!”  
“아 무슨 장기를 털렸다고 그래요?”  
“간 쓸개 다 빼줬잖아?”  
“여기 잘 있거든요? 제 간.”  
시백이 자기 배를 두드렸다. 미정은 시백의 등짝을 후려갈겼다.  
“최재석씨, 착한 것도 좋지만 애를 좀 자기 실속도 챙길 줄 아는 사람으로 키우지 그러셨어요.”  
“......나도 한다고 한 건데 그게......”  
재석이 뒷머리를 벅벅 긁었다.  
“아무리 선생님이 나쁜 놈이라고 다들 말하고 그래도, 저 보기에는 그렇지 않은 걸 어떻게 해요. 아니 그러니까 선생님이 나쁜 짓을 안 했다는 게 아니라 거 뭐시냐.”  
시백이 머리를 벅벅 긁었다.  
“그..... 진짜 ‘다들’이라고요? 저 선생님 아는 사람 중에 좋은 말 하는 사람 단 한 명도 못 봤어요. 아 권순경님은 그래도 좋은 분이라고 생각한다고 그랬지만, 얼마 전에 선생님이랑 말해봤는데 박근태 부하인 거 인정하고 나쁜 놈 맞다고 했다면서, 이젠 혼란스럽고 알 수 없다고 했어요. 그 외에는 전부, 선생님 본인까지 포함해서, 전부 나쁜 말 뿐이라고요. 그런데 그럼 왜 저나 권혜연 순경님을 도와주거나 보호하거나 하는 건데요!”  
시백이 숨을 몰아쉬었다.  
“적어도, 선생님이 나쁜 놈이니까 그걸로 끝, 해버릴 일이 아닌 것만은 확실하잖아요?”  
“그 말은 맞아.”  
오미정이 말했다.  
“그러니까 심문을 해야 하는데, 저 놈은 조개처럼 입을 다물고 저러고 있고 말이야.... 콱 삶아버릴까.”  
“안 돼요!”  
시백이 소리쳤다.  
“사람을 삶다니 그 무슨 끔찍한.”  
“너 날 식인종으로 아는 거니.”  
오미정은 어이가 없었다. 자기가 좀 과격하고 배준혁에 대한 적의를 가감 없이 표출하긴 했어도 저런 소릴 곧이곧대로 들을 만큼이라고는 생각하지 않았다.  
“비유야 비유....... 아 그래 삶을 거다. 삶을 거니까, 그게 싫으면 저 놈 입을 열만한 방법을 생각해. 너도.”  
“...어느 쪽이에요?”  
“일단 생각을 하자.”  
최재석이 시백을 다독여 자기 옆에 앉혔다.  
“뭐가 됐든 좀 알아야 행동할 수 있지 않겠니.”  
“그렇죠, 아무 말도 없이 사라져 버리면...”  
“그거 언제까지 물고 늘어질래?”  
“제가 까먹을 때 까지요.”  
“얼마 안 남긴 했네 그럼. 너 기억력 나쁘.”  
“관장님!”  
“아 좀 그만 떠들고....”  
말하다 말고 미정이 모니터를 주목했다. 불길한 느낌에 시백과 재석도 화면을 보았다. 화면 속에서 준혁은 모로 누워 몸을 웅크리고 있었다. 추워서 일수도 있겠지만 감이 좋지 않았다. 시백이 달려가 문을 열었다.  
“선생님?”  
“야, 그렇게 함부로!”  
미정이 준혁의 총을 집어 들고 쫓아갔다. 그리고 시백과 함께 문간에서 멈춰 섰다.  
준혁의 표정은 잔뜩 일그러져 있었다. 이를 악물고 가슴을 쥐어뜯으며 그가 몸부림쳤다. 몸이 부들부들 떨렸다. 그가 더 몸을 웅크리며 머리를 바닥에 부딪쳤다.  
“선생님!”  
시백이 달려가 그의 머리를 받쳐 들었다.  
“어디 안 좋으신 거에요? 왜 이래요?”  
준혁이 눈을 떴다.  
“시, 시백씨.....”  
“저주로군.”  
미정이 말했다.  
“저주에 의한 발작이야. 진통제로 억눌러왔는데 약발이 떨어졌나보지?”  
그가 재빨리 나가서 준혁의 약봉지를 움켜쥐고 돌아왔다.  
“내가 고문은 못 할 거라 그랬지? 어디 보자고. 자, 약은 여기 있고, 대답하지 않으면 버려버리겠어.”  
준혁은 눈을 질끈 감고 미정을 외면했다. 시백은 이를 드러내고 미정을 노려보았다.  
“지금 꼭....”  
“상일선배는 지금 어디 있지?”  
준혁은 대답하지 않았다. 미정이 이를 갈았다.  
“그래, 아직 견딜 만 하다 이거지? 네가 죽음으로 몰아넣은 사람들의 원한 같은 건 귀 막고 눈 돌리며 살 수 있을 줄 알았지? 이 쓰레기 같은 게.”  
준혁이 숨을 헐떡이며 신음했다.  
“아연이 죽을 때, 그 자리에 있었으면서! 그걸 목격했으면서! 재호 형사는 그 이후로 몇 년 간이나 그 때를 말도 해 주지 않았어, 떠올리고 싶지도 않다면서! 아직도 수면제를 복용해. 그런데 어떻게 너 새끼는 그 박근태 밑에서 그 똑같은 짓을 할 수 있는 거지?!”  
미정이 분을 못 이겨 약봉지를 바닥에 던지고 밟아 으깨버렸다.  
“오미정씨!”  
“너 같은 건 그러다 죽어버려!”  
준혁이 더 참지 못하고 비명을 질렀다. 고통스러워하는 소리를 듣다못해 시백이 준혁의 머리를 잡아 바닥에 처박았다. 콘크리트 바닥에 머리를 부딪치고 준혁은 의식을 잃었다. 축 늘어진 몸은 여전히 간헐적으로 경련하며 신음하고 있었지만 더 이상 고통을 참아낼 필요는 없게 되었다.  
“너!”  
미정이 시백에게 소리 질렀다.  
“왜 방해하는 거야!”  
“적당히 해둬요, 지금은 아줌마 쪽이 더 괴물 같거든요?”   
“뭐가 어째!”  
미정이 달려들 듯 한 걸음 내딛었다가 멈춰 섰다. 그가 입술을 깨물고 고개를 푹 숙였다.  
“나와.”  
한참 있다 나온 목소리는 아까보다 훨씬 조용하고 침착했다. 시백은 슬금슬금 준혁을 가둬둔 곳에서 나왔다. 둘 다 나와서 문을 다시 잠근 다음 미정이 벽에 기대앉았다. 시백은 눈치를 보며 재석 옆으로 갔다.  
“아까는 네 말이 맞았어. 내가 너무 흥분했지.”  
시간이 좀 지나서 미정이 조용히 말했다.  
“괴물을 잡다가 괴물이 되지 않게 조심하라는 말이 그냥 나온 게 아니라니까. 말려준 거 고맙게 생각해.”  
“어.....”  
미정이 이렇게 순순히 물러설 줄 몰랐던 시백은 당황해서 어찌할 바를 몰랐다.  
“저 놈이 가만히 있는 동안에는 나도 아무 짓 안 할 테니까, 화해하자.”  
미정이 일어나 시백의 앞으로 와서 손을 내밀었다. 시백은 그 손을 맞잡았다.  
“네, 저도..”  
“그리고.”  
미정이 시백을 잡아당겨 온 힘을 다해 등짝을 후려쳤다.  
“이건 아줌마라고 부른 벌.”  
“아..... 그...... 으그........”  
미정은 부엌으로 가버리고 시백은 바닥에 엎드려 등을 뒤틀며 몸부림쳤다.  
“괘, 괜찮냐.”  
재석이 걱정스러운 눈으로 시백을 살폈다.  
“엄청난 소리가 났는데.”  
“등... 뜯어져 나간 것 같아요오......”  
“서재호씨가 불쌍해지는데, 이거.”  
“맞은 제가 아니라요?”  
“저 손으로 평소엔 누굴 때리겠냐.”  
“.......맞을 때 마다 1년씩 늙는다거나.”  
“아니거든?”  
미정이 샌드위치 쟁반을 들고 돌아왔다.  
“그랬으면 팀장님도 적어도 30대 후반으로는 보여야 한다고.”  
“팀장님도 때립니까!”  
재석이 벽에 가 등을 붙이고 섰다.  
“처음에요. 안 죽었으면서 우리한텐 알리지도 않고 재호랑 둘이서만 이런 거 하고 있는 걸 뒤늦게 알게 되었을 때.”  
미정이 투덜대었다.  
“‘안전하게 남겨놓은’ 사람 심정도 좀 생각하라고 정말이지.”  
“맞아요.”  
시백이 크게 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“빨랑 좀 잊어라....”  
재석이 한탄했다.  
“저 그렇게 바보 아니거든요?”  
사제간에 투닥거리는 것을 보며 미정은 조금 긴장을 풀었다.  
살아 돌아온 팀장님을 다시 만나고 이상하고 새로운 세상을 접한 뒤로 미정에게 이 세상이란 이해할 수 없는 것이었다. 아니 그 전 부터 그랬다. 부모님의 이혼도 아무리 노력해도 달성할 수 없을 것만 같은 사회 정의도 진정한 사랑도 모두, 오미정이란 사람이 있든 없든 세상엔 아무 상관도 없다고 조롱하는 것 같이 느껴지곤 했다.   
그래도 예전엔 팀장님 뒤만 따라가면 어떻게든 된다고 생각할 수 있었다. 그렇기에 그 시절을 배신한 배준혁은 절대로 용서할 수 없었다.  
그런 주제에 저렇게 불타는 사랑을 받다니 그것도 용서할 수 없었다.  
‘와, 오미정. 좀 어른이 돼라. 정신 차리라고. 이거 너무 치졸하잖아.’  
미정이 쓴웃음을 지었다. 자긴 대체 언제쯤 철이 드는 걸까.  
그걸 알면 이 고생 안 할 것이다. 언제나처럼 눈앞에 닥친 일부터 하나하나 해결해 나가는 수 밖에 없었다.  
‘그러기 위해선 역시 저 악당 조개 놈의 입을 열어야 하는데. 뭐 방법 없으려나.’  
미정은 고민을 시작했다.

 

재호가 막 준혁의 집을 다 둘러봤을 때 쯤 전화가 울렸다. 건 사람을 확인하고 재호는 긴장해서 서둘러 받았다.  
“미정아? 무슨 일 났어?”  
-아무 일 없으니까 진정해.  
미정이 재빨리 말했다.  
-급한 건 아니고... 어, 거기 아직 그놈 집이야?  
“그런데.”  
-그럼 그놈 약 좀 찾아서 갖다 줘. 약발이 떨어졌는지 발작해서.“  
재호는 준혁에게 걸려있는 저주에 대해서 생각했다.  
“약 한 봉지는 거기 있지 않았어? 아니, 기왕이면 그걸 미끼로 좀.”  
-시도했는데, 어떤 사랑에 눈 먼 청년이 난리치더라고.  
배경이 조금 시끄러워졌다. 재호가 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“그 녀석 왜 그러냐.”  
-그러게. 저런 미친 듯한 사랑에 빠져본 적도 없고 앞으로 계획도 없어서 나도 잘 모르겠어.  
“...오미정씨?”  
-왜?  
“아니, 뭐.”  
예전에 미정이 말했던 홀랑 타 버리는 사랑이 생각났지만 재호는 말하지 않았다.  
“약 한 봉지면 돼?”  
-응. 아니 올 때 맛있는 것 좀 사와.  
“잉?”  
-점심 대충 칼로리바 같은 거 씹으며 때웠을 거 아냐, 저녁이라도 제대로 먹어야지.  
“오냐.”  
사실이 그러했으므로 재호도 찬성했다.  
“팀장님도 거진 끝난 것 같으니까, 곧 갈게.”  
-빨리 와.  
전화를 끊고 재호는 지하실 계단을 내려갔다. 전에 자기가 봤을 땐 제대로 손잡이도 찾을 수 없던 문이 팀장님이 알아들을 수 없는 말을 중얼거리고 손을 얹자 보통 문으로 바뀌었다. 계단 아래에도 문이 하나 더 있고 그것 역시 마법으로 잠겨 있었다. 재호는 알 수 없었지만 두 문의 마법은 서로 다르다고 했다.  
서재호는 계단 맨 아랫단에 서서 지하실 안을 보았다. 전깃불을 켜 놨는데도 음침하기 짝이 없는 그 공간은 한 발 들여놓기만 해도 속이 울렁거릴 만큼 거부감이 확 끼쳤다.  
그 지하실 한 가운데에 권현석이 무릎 꿇고 앉아 있었다. 양 손을 바닥에 댄 채로, 눈을 감고 고개를 숙인 채 인간이 알아들을 수 없는 소리를 내며 집중하는 중이었다. 그의 주변엔 희게 빛나는 고리가 떠서 그를 감싸고 있었다. 자세히는 모르지만 저게 술자를 지켜주는 역할이라고는 재호도 들었다.  
그는 조용히 기다렸다.  
재호는 마법이 두려웠다. 미정은 마법을 배우고 싶어 했지만 재호는 가르쳐 준대도 싫었다. 저건 명백히 인외의 힘이다. 인간에게 이로울 리 없는. 팀장님은 잘 제어하고 있는 것 같지만 자신도 그럴 수 있으리란 생각은 안 들었다.  
강력하고 무시무시한 힘을 휘두르는 팀장님은 솔직히 말해 멋있고 경이로웠다. 잘 어울린다는 생각도 했다.   
그렇기 때문에, 언제라도 ‘저쪽’으로 넘어가 사라져버릴 수도 있다는 사실이 두려웠다.  
그래서 팀장님이 좀처럼 늙지 않는 것도 싫었다. 저분은 원래 저렇게 생겼다고 생각하며 넘어가고 있지만 그가 개인적으로 아는 마법사 둘이 다 나이보다 젊어 보이는 얼굴이란 건 무척 신경 쓰이는 일이었다. 준혁이 놈은 그렇다 치고 팀장님만은 인간을 벗어나지 않기를 바랐다.


	28. Chapter 28

현석이 고개를 들고 숨을 내뱉었다. 머리를 내두르며 그가 멍한 눈으로 주위를 보았다.  
“팀장님.”  
현석이 뒤를 돌아보았다. 재호를 보고 그가 안도하며 웃었다.  
“어딜... 다녀오신 겁니까?”  
“준혁이의 정신에 침투해보려고 했어.”  
현석이 일어나다 비틀거렸다. 마법에 대한 거부감 따위 던져버리고 재호는 마법실로 뛰어들어가 현석을 부축했다.  
“정신에, 침투요?”  
뒤늦게 자기가 얼마나 해괴한 소리를 들었나 자각하고 재호가 놀랐다.  
“응, 여긴 준혁이 마법실이잖아?”  
“....저는 마법에 대해 쥐뿔도 몰라서 그게 어떻게 연결되는지 감도 안 잡히는데요.”  
재호가 그를 부축하며 계단을 올랐다.  
“응, 마법에는 자기 심층 의식으로 침잠하는 과정이 포함되는데, 준혁인 여기서 몇 번이나 그 짓을 했을 거란 말이지. 그러니 내가 여기서 충분히 몰입을 한 다음 맞는 계단을 따라 내려가면.....”  
“지금은 올라가고 있으니까 다리 움직여주세요.”  
역시 그런 쪽 이야기는 별로 듣고 싶지 않다고 생각하며 재호가 현석을 잡아끌고 지상으로 올라갔다.  
“엿볼 수 있었어. 조금이지만.”  
“보셨어요? 어떤 거요?”  
“어.... 상일이도 저기 있었어.”  
재호는 조금 맥이 빠졌다.  
“그런 건 이미 알고 있고 저기 손님방에도 흔적이라면.”  
“아니, 집에 있었던 거랑 마법실에 있었던 건 전혀 다른 거야.”  
현석은 거실 바닥에 누웠다.  
“나야 너희들을 절대적으로 믿고, 또 둘은 마법사가 아니기도 해서 출입에 제한을 안 두고 때론 열어놓고 작업할 때조차 있지만 일반적으로 마법실은 자기 제자한테도 온전히 개방 안 하는 데거든. 게다가.....”  
그가 조금 고개를 흔들었다.  
“둘 처음부터 한패였어.”  
“처음부터요? 어떤 처음이요?”  
“마법사의 처음. 그러니까, 상일이 마법을 접할 때 부터.”  
“네? 그 말은 마치..... 상일 선배도 추종자가 되었다는 겁니까?”  
“그건 아냐. 하지만.... 음.... 둘에겐 공유하는 목표가 있어.”  
“박근태의 적과 그 심복에게 말이죠.”  
“그래. 그게 뭔지는.. 말로 들을 수 있으면 좋겠어.......”  
현석이 조용해졌다. 재호는 그의 맥박과 호흡을 확인하고는 안아들고 집을 나왔다.  
마법은 정신력 소모가 큰 작업이었다. 주변이 안전하기만 하면 바로 쉬는 게 제일 좋았다. 이렇게 곯아떨어지는 건 현석이 재호를 전적으로 신뢰하고 있다는 뜻이었다. 재호는 조금 뿌듯했다.  
‘어때요, 저도 이제 의지가 되는.....’  
잔돌을 차고 팀장님을 안은 채 엎어질 뻔 했다가 재호는 겨우 자세를 바로잡았다. 넘어지거나 구르지 않게 해주는 마법이 있다면 그건 배우고 싶다고 재호는 진심으로 생각했다.

 

어떻게 배준혁의 입을 열 것인가. 세 사람이 이리 생각해 보고 저리 생각해 봤지만 아무리 해도 뾰족한 결론이 나오지 않았다. 그러는 동안 아래층에서 차임이 울렸다. 미정이 뛰어내려가보니 재호가 연신 하품을 하고 있는 현석을 어깨에 둘러메고 들어왔다.  
“사온 건 차에 있어.”  
재호가 말했다.  
“뭐 사왔는데?”  
“부대찌개 끓일 거랑 양념 불고기.”  
“잘했네.”  
미정이 차에 가서 남은 짐을 가져오는 동안 재호가 현석을 부축해 2층으로 올라갔다.  
“팀장님?”  
재석이 깜짝 놀라 재호에게서 현석을 받아들었다.  
“무슨 위험한 일이라도 있.”  
“아냐 아냐, 그냥 마법을 좀 깊이 써서 그래.”  
현석이 벽에 기대서 앉았다.  
“준혁인 어쩌고 있어?”  
“기절시켜놨습니다.”  
재석이 말했다.  
“저주 때문에 발작하길래... 뭐 더 알아낸 건 없습니다.”  
“그래.”  
“그 쪽에선 뭐 알아낸 거 없습니까?”  
“내가 알아낸 건, 상일이에게 마법을 전수한 게 준혁이고 둘은 공통으로 목적하는 바가 있다는 거. 그러니 그 놈이 상일이를 찾아다녔다는 건 거짓이고 다른 이유를 감추려고 그랬다고 봐야지. 에... 난 마법을 선택하고 집중해서 그 외에는.... 재호야?”  
“집에도 개인적인 속내가 드러날 만한 건 거의 없다는 정도요? 그 전에 갔을 땐 시백이 속이려고 일부러 치워뒀다고 생각했는데 그게 아닐지도 모른다는 생각이 들더군요. 이런 놈이 정말로 보육원을 후원할 리는 없지만.”  
“추종자 놈들이 후원자라는 명목으로 아이들한테 접근해서 나쁜 짓 하는 거 아냐?”  
미정이 짐 들고 올라와 문을 닫았다.  
“달리 아무 상관도 없어 보이는데.”  
“어, 이제 와선 의미 없겠지만, 예전에 준혁이는 그런 관련 자원 봉사를 다녔어.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“그런 경력을 내세워 접근하면 누구라도 의심 없이 받아주고 애들하고 접촉하게 놔두겠네요.”  
당연하지만 미정은 최악의 결론을 내렸다.  
“과거의 좋았던 점마저 악행에 이용할 수 있으니 아주.....”  
“그래서도 추종자들이 외부 집단에서 ‘인재’를 끌어들이려고 노력하는 거겠지.”  
현석이 침울하게 말했다.  
“우선은 저녁을 먹읍시다.”  
재호가 분위기를 바꾸려고 노력했다.  
“밥부터 하고. 둘 언제 올지 몰라서 안쳐만 놨어.”  
미정이 전기밥솥 버튼을 눌렀다.  
“저, 근데 밥 몇인분 하는 거에요?”  
시백이 물었다.  
“선생님은 점심도 못드신 거잖아요?”  
“네가 기절시켰잖아.”  
미정이 퉁명스럽게 말했다.  
“그래서 굶길 거에요?”  
“그게 뭐 어때서. 어차피 저 상태로는 먹여도 먹지도 못할 걸.”  
“그래도.”  
“아직 기절중이야?”  
현석이 물었다. 미정이 모니터를 보았다.  
“아까 그대로 가만히 있긴 한데, 저것만으로 판단하긴 좀 그렇죠. 들여다보고 올게요.”  
미정이 창고 방으로 들어갔다. 준혁은 눈 감은 채 조용히 모로 누워 있었다. 미정이 그가 덮고 있는 시백의 파카를 확 벗겨내었다.  
“으....”  
“역시 정신 들었지?”  
준혁은 미정을 흘끔 보고는 대꾸하지 않았다.  
“상일 선배와 무슨 일을 꾸미는지 말할 생각은 여전히 없고?”  
“박근태를 죽이려고 합니다.”  
대답을 들을 거라고는 생각하지 못했기에 미정은 허를 찔렸다.  
“뭐, 뭐라고?”  
“박근태, 그리고 장희준을 죽이려는 계획을 짜고 있습니다. 상일 선배와.”  
미정은 눈을 깜빡였다. 슬며시 뒤로 손을 돌려 등을 꼬집어보았다.  
“믿을 거라고는 생각하지 않았습니다. 하지만 그게 사실입니다. 저는 선배의 복수를 돕고 있습니다.”  
준혁이 자기 할 말은 끝났다는 듯 입을 다물었다. 물론 미정의 입장에선 전혀 끝난 게 아니었다.  
“왜?”  
“그건 말할 수 없습니다.”  
“너 그게 믿어달라는 사람의 태도야?”  
준혁이 눈을 치뜨고 미정을 올려다보았다.  
“상일 선배와 똑같은 말을 하시네요.”  
“...뭐?”  
“선배는 믿었지만, 미정씨가 못 믿는 것도 당연하긴 하죠.”  
미정은 당황했다. 너무나 당황한 나머지 준혁에겐 더 이상 아무 말도 하지 못한 채 도망치듯 방을 나와버렸다.  
“드, 들었어요?‘  
“어.”  
현석도 눈을 휘둥그렇게 뜨고 있었다.  
“거짓말... 이라고 생각해 버리면 간단하지만 거짓말은 속이는 게 목적이잖아. 저보다는 그럴듯한 말을 해야 하는 거 아냐?”  
“그러게요.”  
모여있는 다섯 명은 전부 영문을 몰라 어리둥절했다.  
“이. 일단 입을 열기 시작했다는 건 긍정적인 겁니다.”  
재호가 말했다.  
“설령 거짓말을 하는 거라 해도, 그냥 입다물고 있는 것 보다는 심문의 실마리가 되잖아요?”  
“그렇지.”  
현석이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“이참에 해보죠 그럼.”  
미정이 의욕에 넘쳤다.  
“역시 좀 아파봤더니 겁이 났나. 아니면 내가 아저씨보다 더 무서운가.”  
미정이 의기양양한 태도로 리시버를 귀에 끼웠다.  
“나도 별로 봐주면서 하지는 않았는데....”  
“고기나 구우셔.”  
재호는 시무룩해져서 부엌으로 갔다. 미정이 현석에게 경례를 붙였다.  
“다녀오겠습니다.”  
“저.”  
시백이 손을 들었다.  
“저도 같이 들어가도 돼요?”  
“응?”  
미정이 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“너 내가 저 녀석 정말 삶아버릴까봐 그렇게 걱정이 되는 거야?”  
“그.... 선생님이 무슨 짓 할 경우 오미정씨 혼자 있는 것 보다는 낫지 않을까요?”  
“저 녀석이 뭔가를 하려 들 경우 문제 되는 건 근육량이 아닐 것 같은데.”  
“나 없을 때 시백이 저기 들어가서 뭐 했어?”  
현석이 물었다.  
“준혁이 기절시킨 거 양시백이라며. 그리고 파카는 덮어주고.”  
“거짓말 한 거라든지 원망을 퍼붓겠대서 들여보내줬더니 저놈만 실컷 걱정해주다 채이고 나왔어요.”  
미정이 보고했다.  
“채, 채이다뇨!”  
“난 너 안 좋아한다. 조금 귀여워해줬을 뿐이다. 나 보기에 넌 아직 애다. 이게 찬 게 아니면 뭔데.”  
미정이 정리했다. 시백은 입을 빠끔거렸다.  
“그리고 우리 불쌍한 양시백군은 차이고도 상대를 위해 헌신을 아끼지 않는 거고.”  
현석이 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“시백이 들어가는 건 찬성해. 힘은 문제가 아니라도 무슨 일이 있을 경우 하나 보다는 둘이 대처하기 나을 거고 지금까지 하던 걸로 봐서 준혁은 시백이 곁에 있으면 적어도 살수를 쓰는 건 좀 망설일 것 같거든.”  
시백의 얼굴이 확 밝아졌다.  
“어때 재석이, 괜찮을까?”  
“저 녀석도 다 컸고, 제가 하지 말라면 안 할 놈도 아니고요.”  
재석이 씁쓸하게 중얼거렸다.  
“만약을 대비해서 꼭 몸조심해라. 알았지?”  
“예!”  
“들어가면 내 말 철저하게 듣는 거다. 딴 짓 하면 용서 못해.”  
미정이 경고했다.  
“아까도 시키는 대로 바로 나왔잖아요.”  
“말이나 못하면....”  
두 사람이 들어갔다. 현석과 재석은 서로 마주보았다.  
“괜찮을 겁니다.”  
재석이 먼저 안심시켰다.  
“아까 둘 말할 때 봤는데...... 양시가 순 끌려 다니는 것 같긴 해도 저 쪽도 뭐냐, 한 수 접어주는 그런 느낌이었거든요. 위험한 일은 안 일어날 거에요.”  
현석이 조금 웃었다.  
“최재석이 보증하는 거야?‘  
“어.....”  
재석이 머리를 긁었다.  
“요새는 어째 도저히 제가 보증 못할 일만 잔뜩 일어나는 것 같지만요.....”  
“나도 그래.”  
현석이 쓴웃음을 띄웠다.  
“뭐를 선택해야 할지 알기 힘들어. 그러니 집중할 수도 없고.”  
“정보가 부족해서 그래요.”  
재석이 말했다.  
“그럴 땐 뭐, 지금 당장 옳게 느껴지는 대로 행동하는 거 외에 별 수 있습니까.”  
“그러게.”  
두 사람은 마주보고 웃었다. 그리고 스피커 음량을 키웠다.


	29. Chapter 29

오미정에 이어 양시백까지 들어오는 걸 보고 준혁은 내심 당황했다. 그리고 의심을 굳혔다.  
역시 서재호와 오미정 둘만이 아니었다. 마법실의 잠금이 풀린 건 그도 감지했다. 이 팀에는 마법사가 있었다. 그것도 꽤 강력한 마법사가.  
오미정은 아니었다. 그의 집이 털리는 동안 여기에 있었으니까. 최재석은 논외고 서재호가 마법사였다면 양시백과 집에 침입했을 때 이미 마법실을 열었을 것이다. 제3의 인물이 있다. 마법사이고, 재호와 미정이 옛날 일을 털어놓을 수 있을 만큼 신뢰하며, 최재석을 단숨에 설득할 수 있는 사람.  
준혁은 자기가 이 결론을 두고 기뻐해야 할지 절망해야 할지 알 수가 없었다.  
“아까 하던 얘기, 계속 하려고 왔어.”  
미정이 말했다.  
“박근태를 죽이겠다고?”  
“네.”  
“그게 사실이라는 증거는 있어?”  
“있을 것 같습니까.”  
“그럼 뭘 믿고 그런 소릴 믿어달라는 거야?”  
“믿어 달라는 게 아닙니다. 하도 질문을 해대니 대답을 했을 뿐입니다.”  
“....너, 지금 잡혀있는 신세라는 자각 없지?”  
“저기, 딴 건 몰라도 선생님이 박근태를 증오하는 건 사실이라고 생각해요.”  
시백이 손을 들었다.  
“저 집에 묵게 했을 때, 어, 재호 아저씨가 둘 애인 사이라고 모함한 얘기를 제가 했거든요. 그 때 선생님이......”  
시백이 이맛살을 찌푸렸다. 그 때 상태를 제대로 전달할 자신이 없었다.  
“화...를 낸 건 아니고, 그냥 표정이 싸하게 굳었는데.... 설명하긴 어려운데 애인이 아닌 정도가 아니라 그 사람을 죽을 만큼 증오하고 있다고, 그렇게 느꼈어요. 변호하려고 하는 말이 아니라 그 땐 정말로.”  
“시백씨.”  
“아니라고 하실 건가요?”  
시백이 준혁에게 물었다.  
“그것도 연기였다고? 그 때, 제가 선생님이 박근태를 증오하고 있다고 믿게 만드는게 어떤 이익이 있어서 그랬다고 설명할 거에요?”  
“아니오.”  
준혁이 고개를 저었다.  
“그저, 그 때 그렇게나 감정을 드러냈던가 놀라서.”  
“왜?”  
미정이 물었다.  
“그렇게 주체할 수 없이 증오한다면 이유가 있겠지. 왜?”  
“그건 말할 수 없습니다.”  
“야.”  
“여러분은 상일 선배의 복수를 막으려고 하지요. 유괴된... 아니 팔려간 아이의 안위도 궁금할 거고요.”  
준혁이 말을 돌렸다.  
“팔려간?”  
미정이 반문했다. 준혁이 시백을 보았다.  
“말 안 했습니까?”  
“관장님한테는 했는데.....”  
“상일 선배가 유괴한 아이 이야깁니다.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“지금 상일 선배가 어디 있는지, 아이는 어디 있는지 그런 것들은 저도 모릅니다. 같이 있은지도 이틀 정도 밖에 안 되었고 그 전에는 저도 정말로 선배를 찾아다니고 있었습니다. 아이는 아직 무사하다고 들었습니다. 홍설희는 박근태의 생물학적인 딸이고, 선배는 그 아이를 이용해 박근태에게 저주를 걸려고 계획했습니다.”  
미정 뿐 아니라 듣고 있던 모든 사람이 경악을 금치 못했다.  
“저, 정말로 아이는 아직 무사한 거 맞아?”  
“제게는 다른 사람에게 맡겨 뒀다고만 말했습니다만, 선배 말을 믿을 수 있다면 그럴 겁니다.”  
“하지만 그럼 곧....”  
“제가 말렸습니다.”  
“....뭐?”  
“여러분도 박근태를 저주로 죽여보려는 시도 정도는 했을 겁니다. 아닌가요? 하지만 불가능했겠지요. 저 같은 조무래기와는 달리 그는 장회장의 후계자이고 우리나라 교단의 2인자이니까, 딸을 저주 인형으로 삼는다 해도 죽이는 건 쉽지 않을 겁니다. 선배 정도의 마법으로는 더욱.”  
“그래서?”  
“총을 권했습니다. 물리 방어막을 뚫을 수 있도록 총알에 마법 강화를 걸어서 정면에서 쏘는 게 더 확실할 거라고. 마법이란 결국 실재하는 환각에 지나지 않습니다. 그러니... 아니, 이건 제가 말하지 않아도 아실 분은 아시겠지요.”  
준혁이 의미심장하게 카메라를 주목했다.  
“죄 없는 아이들까지 희생시킬 생각은 없습니다. 복수가 끝나고 나면 홍설희도 박수정도, 보호자가 없어진 아이들이 이전의 삶과 결별할 수 있게 도울 생각입니다. 적당한 보육원도 골라놨고요.”  
그가 눈을 돌렸다.  
“믿든 믿지 않든, 이게 제 이야기입니다. 여러분도 박근태를 죽이고 싶겠지요. 저와 상일 선배를 그냥 놔두세요. 끝나고 살아남는 사람들을 수습해주시고요. 그건 제가 말 안해도 그렇게 하시겠지만.”  
준혁이 입을 다물었다. 이거면 되었다. 자기 말을 믿든 믿지 않든, 권현석 팀장이라면 아이들을 해치게 내버려 두지는 않을 것이다. 수정이가 자기 딸이라는 이야기는 굳이 할 필요가 없었다. 자신의 진정한 이유 역시. 결국 자기는 여기서 죽게 되더라도 선배와 다른 조사자들이 박근태를 죽이고 수정이를 보호하게 된다면 성공이었다.  
어떤 결론이 나올까. 팀장님이 자길 죽이려 한다면 조금 슬플 것 같다는 생각이 들었다.  
‘그래도 내가 저지른 짓에 비하면 그렇게 심한 벌은 아니지.’

 

준혁이 입을 다물었지만 미정은 더 추궁할 엄두를 내지 못했다. 그가 너무도 이미 할 일을 다 끝낸 자의 태도여서 그런지 이제 무슨 짓을 해도 더 정보를 짜낼 수는 없을 거라는 생각이 들었다.  
-상일이에게 마법은 언제 가르쳤냐고 물어봐.  
귓속에서 팀장님이 속삭였다. 미정은 정신을 차렸다.  
“선배에게 마법은 언제 가르친 거야? 이틀 밖에 같이 안 있었다면.”  
“가르친 게 아니고 감옥으로 마법책을 넣었습니다. 뭐, 주석을 제가 달았으니 가르쳤다는 말도 아주 틀린 건 아닙니다만.”  
“박근태를 왜 죽이려고 하는지는 여전히 말 못해?”  
“말하면 살려줄 건가요?”  
“살고 싶은 생각 있기는 해?”  
“기왕이면 제가 직접 죽이고 싶기는 합니다.”  
“그거 말고는요?”  
시백이 물었다.  
“남을 죽이기 위한 거 말고, 자신이 살고 싶은 마음은요?”  
준혁은 잠깐 고민했다.  
“없습니다.”  
그 이후로는 미정이든 시백이든 그 무슨 말을 해도 준혁은 대답하지 않았다. 입을 다문 정도가 아니라 아예 말소리가 들리지도 않는 것 같았다.  
할 수 없이 둘 다 밖으로 나왔다. 나와보니 음식 냄새가 먹음직하게 풍겼다.  
“어때. 내가 해도 이 정도는 한다.”  
재호가 뻐겼다.  
“다 준비된 걸 열만 가하면 되는 거잖아.”  
“그것도 못하는 사람은 못한다고.”  
“수고했어. 우선 먹자.”  
현석이 두 사람을 끌어다 상 앞에 앉혔다.  
“저 인간 정말로....”  
“우선은 먹자니까.”  
“밥맛 떨어지는 소리는 먹고 하는 게 좋다고 생각해요, 하고 먹는 게 좋다고 생각해요?”  
“난 먹고 하는 쪽.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“난 하고 먹는 게...”  
재호가 눈치를 보았다.  
“먹고 하는 게 낫지 않나요.”  
재석이 말했다.  
“먹고 했다간 소화 안 될 것 같은데요.”  
미정이 말했다. 2대 2로 갈린 사람들이 시백에게 눈을 돌렸다.  
“어.... 고기는 식기 전에 먹는 게 좋지 않을까요?”  
“그건 말 되네.”  
“에구.”  
미정도 숟가락을 들고 깨작거리기 시작했다. 다들 먹기 시작하는데 먹자고 말 꺼냈던 시백이 안 먹고 문만 쳐다보고 있었다. 현석이 한숨을 쉬고 밥공기에 밥하고 불고기 몇 점을 담아 시백에게 내밀었다.  
“주고 와라.”  
“네!”  
시백이 표정이 환해져서 받아들고는 벌떡 일어나 달려갔다. 미정이 째려봤지만 현석이 고개를 저었다.  
“계속 저러고 있게 놔두는 것보다는 낫잖아. 그리고....”  
현석이 고개를 숙이고 괜히 밥을 뒤적였다.  
“준혁이 나에 대해서 눈치챘어.”  
미정과 재호가 소리 지르기 전에 그가 입술에 손가락을 세웠다.  
“마법실을 강제 개방하면서 그 정도는 각오 했어. 뻔하잖아? 미정이도 재호도 마법사가 아니고, 다른 조사자 마법사를 만나 함께 한다고 하기엔.... 이런 이야기 남에게 했을 리 없고. 사실은 내 생존 사실을 알고 준혁이 어떻게 나올지, 그걸 알고 싶었어.”  
현석의 표정이 흐렸다.  
“그리고, 그걸 알고 나서 준혁이 내린 결론이, ‘살고 싶지 않다’야.”  
“못 알아챘을 수도 있지 않습니까?”  
최재석이 말했다.  
“다른 마법사랑 팀 짜지 말란 법도 없고, 또 팀장님이 마법사인 건 어떻게 알고.”  
“즉 준혁은 내가 어떻게 죽었는지 안다는 뜻이 되지. 거기서 살아 나오려면 조사자들을 만났을 것이고 높은 확률로 마법사가 될 수 밖에 없었으리란 걸. 즉 그 때 부터....”  
현석은 최대한 담담한 어조로 말했다.  
“여기 있는 모두는 한때 내 부하들이었지. 어때, 나 실수나 잘못에 대해 가혹하고 엄정한 상사였던가?”  
“무슨 소리를요!”  
재호가 소리쳤다.  
“제가 그렇게 실수에 실수를 거듭하고 작전을 망처버리기까지 했어도 언제나 믿고 다시 맡겨주셨잖아요.”  
“자랑이다.”  
미정이 옆에서 찔렀다. 재호는 꿋꿋하게 말을 계속했다.  
“팀장님 같이 관대한 상사 또 없습니다.”  
“단순히 관대한 게 아니라 마음 쓰고 우리 입장을 헤아려주시죠.”  
재석이 말했다.  
“잠복해서 손도 더럽히고 그러다 보면, 내가 나쁜 놈인지 좋은 놈인지 더 이상 확신할 수 없는 선이 있잖아요? 그럴 때 경감님은 우릴 단지 감싸거나 훈계하지 않고도 우리가 경찰이고 돌아갈 곳이 있다는 걸 분명하게 해주셨죠.”  
“고마워.”  
현석이 미소지었다.  
“팀장님 아는 사람은 모두 다 그렇게 생각할 거에요.”  
미정이 말했다.  
“그래. 그러니 준혁이도 그런 식으로 생각할 거라고 가정할 수 있을 거야. 그런데도, 그는 돌아오려고 하지 않았어.”  
침묵이 무겁게 깔렸다.  
“배준혁에게, 나한테 털어놓을 수 있을 만한 정당한 이유가 있었다면 털어놨을 거야. 그래, 그는 추종자로서 온갖 나쁜 짓을 했어. 하지만..... 그렇다고 해도 그럴 만한 절실한 이유가 있었다면, 자기도 그러고 싶지 않았다고 후회한다고 배준혁이 울며 매달린다면 내가 떨어낼 수 있을 것 같아? 그런데도 그러지 않았다는 건, 그가 박근태를 죽이려는 건 사실이라고 가정할 때, 그 이유가 도저히 들어줄 수 없을 만큼 형편없고 정당하지 않다는 말밖에 안 돼.”  
“아니면 전부 거짓말이거나.”  
미정이 말했다.  
“아니면 전부 거짓말이거나.”  
현석이 되풀이했다.  
“그러니, 죽일 수밖에 없어.”


	30. Chapter 30

카페에서 조금 떨어진 길가에 차를 세워놓고 하태성은 우선 쌍안경으로 가게 내부를 살폈다.  
“사람이 없네요. 문 앞에도 사슬이 걸려 있고.”  
“오늘 카페 안 하는 건가? 일요일인데?”  
김주황이 미간을 모았다.  
“이거 수상한데.”  
“우리가 올 줄 알고 미리 튄 거 아냐?”  
건오가 말했다.  
“그럴 리야 있겠습니까.”  
태성이 차 문을 열고 나왔다. 그리고 따라 내리려는 그들에게 손을 저었다.  
“혼자 다녀오겠습니다.”  
“왜.”  
“위험한 일인 것도 아니고, 우선은 카페 주인을 찾아서 우호적으로 이야기해보려고요.”  
“그러니 양아치들 끌고 가서 위협적으로 보일 필요 없다?”  
건오가 이죽거렸다. 태성이 당황했다.  
“그런 게 아니라.....”  
“농담이야. 잘 다녀와, 무슨 일 있으면 소리 지르고.”  
“과연 들릴까요.”  
“귀 쫑긋 세우고 듣고 있을게.”  
건오가 웃었다. 태성도 마주 웃어보이곤 건오의 머리를 한 번 문지르고 나갔다.  
“애 취급 당했네, 애송이.”  
주황이 놀렸다.  
“시, 시끄러, 이건 애 취급이 아니라.”  
“조용히 하자, 우리 잠복중이잖아.”  
“...이 고릴라가 지는 다 말해놓고...”  
투덜대면서도 건오도 입을 다물고 태성이 카페 앞으로 가는 걸 보았다. 그가 입구에 처진 플라스틱 사슬을 넘어 들어가 문을 두드렸다. 카페는 불이 꺼진 채이지만 2층은 커튼이 쳐져있긴 해도 분명 불빛이 있었다. 사람이 여기서 살거나 혹은 지금도 일을 하고 있는 거다.  
어디 초인종이 있지 않을까 싶어 건물 뒤로 돌아갔다. 주차장 쪽으로 뒷문이 있었다. 문 옆에 초인종이 있는 걸 보고 태성이 눌렀다. 기다려도 답이 없어 더 눌러보거나 강제 침입을 해야 할까 고민할 때 쯤 안에서 인기척이 났다.  
“누구세요?”  
여자 목소리였다. 하태성은 목소리를 가다듬었다.  
“카페 주인이신가요?”  
“그런데요.”  
“경찰입니다. 잠시 대화 가능하겠습니까?”  
안에 있는 사람이 잠시 침묵했다. 찰칵 소리가 들리더니 문이 약간 열렸다. 안전 고리가 걸려있는 게 보였다.  
“신분증 먼저 보여주세요.”  
하태성은 순순히 경찰 배지를 보여주었다.  
“하태성 경위입니다. 성중서 소속이고, 여기에는.... 찻집에 공용 와이파이를 설치하셨죠?”  
“네. 그거야 요샌 다 하잖아요.”  
“네. 그런데, 여기를 통해 누가 아동 음란물을 업로드한 기록이 있어서 말입니다.”  
상대의 표정이 굳는 걸 보고 태성은 내심 안심했다. 예상대로 문이 닫히더니 다시 열렸다.  
“들어오세요.”  
카페 내부는 불이 반만 켜져 있었다.  
“전 오미정이에요. 여기서 카페 한 지는 육 년 정도 됐고... 예전에는 저도 경찰이었어요.”  
“아, 그렇습니까?”  
미정이 그중 환한 곳을 골라 테이블 의자를 빼주고 맞은편에 앉았다. 하태성도 마주 앉았다.  
“사건 발생일하고 시각은요?”  
미정이 단도직입적으로 물었다. 어쩐지 자기 쪽이 심문받는 것 같다고 느끼며 태성은 기사가 송고된 시각을 대었다. 미정이 이맛살을 찌푸리고 생각에 잠겼다.  
“그 날은 특별히 기억나는 게 없네요. 노트북을 쓰는 사람은 늘 있고, 큰길가는 아니어도 처음 오는 사람도 그렇게 이상한 건 아니어서 누굴 눈여겨 보거나 하지도 않았어요.”  
“CCTV는 있습니까?”  
“계산대 쪽에서 입구 방향만 비춰서 실내에서 작업하는 모습 같은 건 없어요.”  
“그거라도 살펴봤으면 합니다.”  
미정이 태성을 수상쩍게 쳐다보다 계산대 옆의 컴퓨터를 켰다. 태성이 따라가 옆에 서서 그날의 CCTV화면이 빠른 속도로 돌아가는 걸 지켜보았다.  
서재호나 그 비슷한 사람은 보이지 않았다.  
“꼭 노트북이 아니었을 수도 있죠.”  
미정이 말했다.  
“요새는 휴대폰으로도 파일 공유 같은 것도 다 한다고 그러던데요. 그런 놈들이라 해서 겉으로 보고 알아볼 수 있는 것도 아니고.”  
“예. 그렇지요. 여기서 찾기는 어려울 것 같습니다.”  
태성이 물러났다.  
“기술이 참 빨리 발전하죠.”  
미정이 쓴웃음을 띄웠다.  
“그런데도 경찰은 일요일 저녁까지도 야근하고 그러는 거 안 바뀌는 모양이네요.”  
“아, 그, 실은 오미정씨도 들으셨겠지만 여기 관할에 살인 사건이 아직 미제로 남아있어서, 우선순위에서 밀린 부서는 인력이 부족합니다.”  
“그래 보이네요. 힘내세요.”  
미정이 쇼케이스에서 녹차 캔을 하나 꺼내 태성에게 건넸다.  
“괜찮습니다. 저..”  
“이 정도는 뇌물로 안 걸려요.”  
손에 쥐어주자 받을 수밖에 없었다. 태성은 역시 자기 쪽이 털리고 있다고 느꼈다.  
“이만 가보겠습니다. 늦은 시간에 귀찮게 해서 죄송합니다.”  
“죄송할 게 뭐 있겠어요. 할 일을 하는 것뿐인데.”  
하태성은 뒷문으로 나왔다. 나와 보니 주차장 입구 쪽으로 건오가 나무 그늘에 숨어있는 게 보였다.  
‘어둠 속에 숨고 싶으면 노란색 후드 점퍼는 안 입는 게 좋을 텐데.’  
태성은 손을 들어 그를 봤다는 표시를 했다. 그리고 낡아서 군데군데 부서진 아스팔트 틈새를 자각자각 밟으며 뒷문에서 멀어졌다가, 발끝으로 조심조심 소리 내지 않으며 걸어서 다시 카페로 돌아가 증폭 장비를 꺼냈다.  
‘이걸로 소리도 증폭할 수 있을까?’  
마법물품이니까 어떻게든 되지 않을까 생각하며 태성이 그걸 문에 대고 감도를 최대로 올렸다.

 

“갔어?”  
재호가 계단을 내려왔다. 위층에선 현석이 고개를 빼꼼 내밀고 내려다보았다.  
“응, 경찰인데 잘 말해서 보냈어. 걱정 안 해도 돼...... 근데 재호 아저씨.”  
“응?”  
미정이 다가왔다. 스산한 예감에 재호는 몸을 돌려 도망치려고 했다.  
그리고 의자 다리에 발이 걸려 테이블을 뒤엎으며 화려하게 넘어졌다.  
“.....아이고 팔이야 다리야 삭신이야....”  
“알아서 자해하면 내가 안 때려줄 것 같아서 하는 짓이야?”  
미정이 재호를 내려다보았다. 그 표정은 여전히 무서웠다.  
“저 경찰이 왜 왔을까아?”  
미정이 물었다.  
“내, 내가 알아야 하는 거야?”  
재호가 두려움에 떨었다.  
“언놈이 여기서 아동 포르노를 업로드 했다는 핑계를 대던데, 정상적인 경찰 업무라면 아무리 그래도 이 시간에 탐문을 다닐 리가 없지....”  
“재. 재호가 무슨 짓을 했길래 그래?”  
내려와서 재호를 부축하다 현석도 같이 두려움에 떨었다.  
“그 날조기사, 여기서 올렸지?”  
“....아.”  
“아?”  
현석이 재호를 놓고 한 발짝 떨어졌다.  
“아니 무슨 맞을 짓을 한 거야!”  
“아... 그 때 이런 저런 일이 겹쳐서 멀리 나갔다 올 시간도 없고 어차피 공용이니 괜찮겠지 하고....”  
“아 진짜 이 허당이!”  
미정이 화를 내었다.  
“박근태가 어디 그렇게 이해심 넘치게 넘어가주는 사람이야? 이러다 카페 드나드는 사람들 감시하면 어쩌려고 그래?”  
“잘못했어.”  
재호가 싹싹 빌었다.  
“당연히 잘못했지.”  
미정 대신 현석이 재호의 등짝을 철썩 때렸다.  
“으악!”  
“미정이까지 위험해지면 어쩌려고 그래. 게다가.... 미정아, 그 쫓아온 경찰은 누구였어?”  
“하태성 경위라고 했어요. 성중서 사람이고...”  
“하태성? 하태성.... 분명 들어본 이름인데.”  
현석이 고개를 갸웃했다.  
“하... 하태성... 하성.. 자, 잠깐만. 혹시.”  
그의 얼굴이 창백해졌다.  
“저. 미정아, 그 놈 박근태 똘마니 틀림없어? 혹시 정말로 그냥 야근하는 경찰이거나.”  
“누가 보통 경찰이 고작 포르노 때문에 이 시간에 돌아다니는데요.”  
“하지만, 하태성이면 하성철 치안감의 아들이야! 박근태와 일해선 절대 안 되는 사람이라고!”  
“네? 그게 누구....”  
“우리 원래 국장, 박근태가 죽인....”  
탕!  
갑작스런 총소리에 세 사람은 얼어붙었다. 쾅하고 문 걷어차는 소리와 함께 망가진 뒷문이 열렸다.  
“방금, 무슨 말입니까?”  
하태성이 안으로 걸어 들어왔다.  
“아버지를 아십니까? 박근태 의원은 무슨 상관이고 당신은 누군데....”  
하태성이 권현석을 똑바로 마주보았다.  
“당신은 누굽니까?”  
현석이 주머니에서 문스톤을 꺼내 던졌다. 희고 흐린 둥근 보석은 태성이 잡거나 처내기 전에 공중에서 사라졌다.  
그의 눈 앞이 순간적으로 뿌옇게 변했다.

 

“자요.”  
미정이 태성의 손에 녹차 캔을 쥐어주었다.  
“이 정도는 뇌물로 안 걸려요.”  
태성이 눈을 깜빡였다. 그가 멍하니 캔을 바라보았다.  
“많이 피곤한 거 아니에요, 휴일에도 야근이라니.”  
미정이 태성의 손을 잡아 이끌었다. 카페 문을 열고 그를 내보냈다.  
“이제라도 댁에 가서 쉬세요.”  
“네, 그래야겠습니다. 늦은 시간에 귀찮게 해서 죄송합니다.”  
“죄송할 게 뭐 있겠어요. 할 일을 하는 것뿐인데.”  
카페를 나온 태성은 차 뒀던 곳으로 걸어갔다. 머리가 무겁고 몸이 으슬으슬 떨렸다. 정말 피곤하긴 한 모양이라고 생각하면서, 오늘 밤은 보일러 많이 틀고 푹 자야겠다고 결심했다.  
차문을 열고 하태성이 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“김주황씨, 허건오는 어디 갔습니까?”  
“어? 건물 뒤쪽으로. 대장 나리 지켜본다고 가던데.”  
“쓸데없는 걱정을.”  
히터가 도는 차 안에 들어오니 좀 살 것 같았다. 주황이 전화하자 건오는 금방 왔다.  
“어떻게 된 거야, 대장 나리.”  
건오는 유령이라도 본 것 같은 표정으로 태성을 쳐다보았다.  
“갑자기 총을 쏘다니 깜짝 놀랐다구.”  
“뭐? 아까 그거 총소리였냐?”  
주황도 놀랐다.  
“것도 우리 하태성 경위님이?”  
“무슨 소릴 하는 겁니까.”  
태성이 건오를 노려보았다.  
“제가 총을 쏘다니, 누구에게 말입니까. 모함도.”  
“누가 아니라 문에 대고.”  
건오가 말했다.  
“고릴라, 불 좀 켜봐.”  
“왜요?”  
주황이 실내등을 켰다. 그리고 태성을 돌아보곤 그도 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“뭐야, 무슨 일 있었어? 왜 그래?”  
“네? 왜 그러냐니 제가 할 말 같은데요. 두 사람 다.”  
건오가 찰칵 하고 나이프를 펼쳐서 태성 앞에 들이대었다. 태성은 놀라 뒤로 몸을 빼었다가 칼날에 비친 자기 얼굴을 보고 숨을 삼켰다.  
얼굴이 창백했다. 손으로 더듬자 식은땀으로 축축한 게 느껴졌다.  
“어.”  
“무슨 일이 있었던 거야?”  
건오가 답지 않게 신중한 태도로 물었다.  
“뒷문으로 열어줘서 들어갔다가, 일단 나와서 나 보고는 다시 문에 붙어서 엿들었잖아? 그러다 갑자기 문에 총질하고 도로 뛰어 들어갔잖아?”  
“그런 적 없습니다!”  
극구 부정하다, 태성이 자기 총을 꺼내 실린더를 열었다. 비어있는 약실이 눈에 들어왔다.  
자기는 정말로 총을 쏘았다.  
이미 앉아있지 않았더라면 지금 주저앉았을 것이다. 그가 덜덜 떨리는 손으로 총알을 모두 빼냈다. 자기도 모르는 새 총질을 해대는 인간이 장전한 화기를 갖고 있어선 안 되었다.  
“안에서 뭔 짓 당한 거야?”  
건오가 물었다.  
“대체 무슨 일인데?”  
“모릅니다.”  
태성이 말했다.  
“모릅니다. 기억나지 않습니다. 제가 아는 한에선, 전 초인종을 누르고 들어가서 오미정씨란 분과 대화를 하고 그날의 CCTV를 돌려보고 나왔습니다. 그런데 제가 나왔다 도로 들어갔다고요?”  
“이것도, 거 뭐시냐, 마법 아냐?”  
김주황이 말했다.  
“그, 경감 놈만 마법 쓰라는 법도 없잖아?”  
태성이 긴장했다.  
“저 쪽에서 우리를, 그러니까 두 사람까지 눈치 챘을까요?”  
“챘으면 우릴 가만 뒀겠어?”  
건오가 말했다.  
“이렇게 금방 무슨 짓 했다고 들통날 텐데.”  
“그러네요.”  
태성이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그럼, 들어갑시다.”  
“엥?”  
“마법사들한테 농락당하는 것도 질렸습니다. 이참에 끝장을 봐야겠어요.”  
문손잡이를 잡고 태성이 두 사람을 쳐다보았다.  
“위험할지도, 아니, 분명 위험한 일입니다. 업무도 아니고요. 끼기 싫다면.”  
“이제 와서 뭘 섭섭한 소릴 하시나.”  
허건오가 내렸다. 김주황도 내렸다.  
“바로 도망쳐야 할지도 모르니까 차는 그냥 두자고.”  
“...갑시다.”


	31. Chapter 31

2층으로 다시 올라온 현석은 좀 피곤해보였다.  
“괜찮으십니까, 안색 나빠 보이는데.”  
최재석이 아래층을 흘끔거렸다.  
“역시 뭔가 위험한 일이라도.”  
“아니야.”  
현석이 고개를 흔들었다.  
“그보다, 시백이 어딨어?”  
“설거지 돕는다고 부엌에요.”  
“좀 데려와.”  
“네.”  
불려온 시백은 어리둥절했다.  
“무슨 일이에요?”  
“무슨 일은 아니고.”  
현석이 그에게 손을 흔들었다. 시백의 몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳었다.  
“팀장님?”  
“해로운 거 아냐.”  
시백을 안아 눕히는 재석에게 현석이 말했다.  
“그저 좀 재우려는 것뿐이지.”  
현석이 시백의 이마를 짚고 주문을 읊조렸다. 곧 시백의 눈이 감기며 축 늘어져 코를 골았다.  
“준혁이를 죽일 생각이잖아.”  
그가 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“시백이에게 방해받는 것도 곤란하고 반대로 시백이 선생님을 구하지 못했다고 자책하게 하고 싶지도 않아. 원래는 기억 흐리기를 쓸 생각이었는데, 딴 사람에게 써버려서.”  
그가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“괜찮아, 힙노스의 꿈은 자비로운 휴식이니까. 푹 자고 기분 좋게 일어나서 오늘 일은 꿈이었나보다 하게 될 거야. 목적은 그래.”  
“고맙습니다.”  
재석이 말했다.  
“사람 죽는 게, 거, 꼭 직접 안 죽여도 옆에서 보기만 해도 그게 참.....”  
현석이 그의 등을 두드려 주었다.  
“자, 그럼 빨리 할 일 끝내고 시백이는 도장에 데려다 재우자.”  
“할일. 인가요.”  
“그래...”  
현석이 고개를 저었다.  
“할일은 해야지.”

 

세 사람은 건물을 돌아 뒤쪽으로 접근했다. 뒷문은 문고리가 부서진 채로 열리지 않게 상자로 괴어놓은 상태였다.  
“들어가면 두 사람은 카운터 뒤 음료 나오는 쪽으로 숨으십시오.”  
태성이 말했다.  
“제가 혼자 다시 침입하는 것처럼 하겠으니 누가 나오면 두 분이 붙잡아주세요. 긋지는 말고.”  
“괜찮겠어? 위험한 건.”  
“죽이려면 아까 죽일 수도 있었습니다. 보내줄 걸 보면 죽일 생각은 없는 거지요. 그러니 제 걱정은 너무 할 필요 없습니다.”  
“그래도 또 마법 안 걸리게 조심해.”  
“네.”  
어떻게 뭘 조심해야 하는지도 모르면서 조심하기로 약속하고 하태성은 살며시 문을 열고 카페 안으로 들어갔다. 아까 오미정은 CCTV가 카운터만 비춘다고 했지만 그럴 리가 없었다. 태성은 카페 내부를 둘러보는 척 계단 쪽으로 플래시 불빛을 비췄다.  
예상대로, 얼마 지나지도 않아서 2층에서 문이 열리는 소리가 났다.  
“거기 누구냐!”  
쿵쾅쿵쾅 발소리가 뛰어내려왔다. 태성은 문 쪽으로 피했다. 상대는 싸움에 자신이 있는지 곧장 그를 쫓아 달려왔다.  
“이얍!”  
김주황이 달려 나와 그자에게 태클을 걸었다. 둘은 쓰러져서 엎치락뒤치락 하며 굴렀다. 거기에 허건오가 뛰어들었다.  
“으악!”  
누가 누군지 구별하기 힘든 어둠 속에서 칼날이 번쩍 빛났다.  
“대머리 되기 싫음 얌전히 있지, 형씨?”  
움직임이 멎었다.  
“얌마 너 나 그었으면 어쩌려고.”  
김주황이 투덜댔다.  
“불 켭니다.”  
태성이 예고를 하고 전등을 켰다. 김주황과 드잡이중인 상대의 머리채를 잡고 허건오가 그의 목에 칼을 들이대고 있었다.  
“고릴라는 머리카락 없으니까 잡히는 쪽이 적이지 뭐.”  
“없는 거 아니거든? 이 새끼가.”  
“지금 그런 걸로 싸울 땝니까.”  
태성이 질책하고 그들에게 가까이 갔다. 당연히 오미정은 아니고 서재호도 아니었다. 이 트레이닝 복 차림의 건장한 아저씨는.  
“...최재석 관장?”  
김주황이 말했다.  
“네? 그럼 이 사람이 그 양시백씨의.”  
“다, 당신들은 누군데 날 알고 있는 거야?”  
재석이 어색하게 양 손을 든 채 태성에게 물었다.  
“무기까지 가지고 남의 사업장에 마구 침입하다니, 강도냐? 아니면 날 노리고.”  
“아닙니다.”  
태성이 말했다.  
“그저 묻고 싶은 게 있을 뿐입니다.”  
그가 총을 꺼내 재석을 겨누었다.  
“당신이 마법사입니까?”  
“뭐.... 뭐 뭐 뭐 뭔소리를.”  
“아까, 제가 여기 두 번째로 왔을 때 누가 무슨 짓을 한 건지 바른 대로 말하십시오. 아니면 발포하겠습니다.”  
“자, 잠깐만! 당신 경찰이야? 경찰이 그렇게 함부로 사람 쏴도 돼?”  
“하나.”  
“여기 니 동료인지 부하인지가 맞을 걱정은 안 하냐!”  
태성이 가까이 다가왔다. 2미터도 안 떨어진 곳까지 와서 그가 다시 재석을 겨냥했다.  
“둘.”  
“저 설마 셋에 쏘는 건 아니겠지? 그렇게 급작스럽게? 지, 진정하라고, 사람 죽이는 거 처음 일 텐데 그거 진짜진짜 정신 건강에 해로운 이벤트거든? 지금이라도....”  
태성이 방아쇠에 손가락을 걸었다.  
“그만둬.”  
2층에서 목소리가 들렸다. 가벼운 발소리가 타박타박 내려왔다.  
“내가 마법사고, 내가 대장이야. 네 기억을 지운 것도 나고. 그러니 그 사람은 놔주고 나와 이야기를 하지.”  
태성이 그 사람을 주목했다. 카페 로고가 프린트된 티셔츠에 가디건을 걸쳐 입은 안경 낀 남자였다. 나이는 30대 중반 정도로 보이지만 그보다는 많을 거라는 짐작이 들었다.  
태성이 입을 열었다. 당신은 누구냐고, 아까는 자기에게 무슨 짓을 한 거냐고 물으려고 했다.  
“당신은 누구 편입니까?”  
나온 질문에 태성은 놀랐다. 그러나 왠지 이게 매우 자연스럽게 느껴졌다.  
상대도 이런 질문은 예상하지 못했던 것처럼 계단 중간에 멈춰 섰다.  
“너희 아버지의 편, 죽은 경찰들의 편이야.”  
그가 말했다.  
“하성철. 도세훈. 그 외 나는 이름도 알지 못하는 많은 사람들. 박근태가 죽였고 또 앞으로도 죽이려 들 많은 사람들. 자신의 양심에 귀 기울일 줄 알고 남들을 보호하고자 노력하던 바르고 용기 있는 사람들.”  
권현석이 하태성을 똑바로 마주보았다.  
“나는 언제나 그런 사람들 편에 설 거야.”  
태성이 총을 내렸다. 그가 총을 안주머니에 넣었다.  
“안전장치 안 채워?”  
“총알 없습니다.”  
“뭐라고.”  
재석이 눈을 크게 떴다.  
“제가 미친 줄 알고 아까 싹 뺐습니다. 누구 덕분에.”  
“하하.....”  
현석이 머리를 긁었다.  
“박근태가 아버지를 죽였다고요.”  
“직접 총으로 쏘거나 한 건 아니지만, 그래.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“하성철 국장님은 비리를 저지르지 않았어. 그 증거는 조작된 거야. 박근태와 장희준에 의해서.”  
“증거가 있습니까?”  
태성이 물었다. 현석의 표정이 굳었다.  
“못 믿는 거야?”  
“당연히 그냥은 못 믿습니다. 전 지난 십년 간 아버지를 원망하며 살아왔다고요. 그런데 지금 와서.... 지금 와서 아버지는 결백했다니, 그렇게 달콤한 이야기를 증거도 없이 어찌 믿습니까!”  
“그래.”  
현석의 표정이 누그러졌다.  
“자세한 이야기를 해보자. 그런데...”  
현석의 눈이 건오와 주황에게 머물렀다.  
“믿을 수 있는 자들이야? 이런 이야기 들려줘도 될 만큼?”  
“댁들이 박근태 영감의 적이라면.”  
태성보다 먼저 주황이 말했다.  
“안 믿길지도 모르지만, 그 놈 아래에 있어선 미래가 없다고 생각하고 있어.”  
“그건 분명해. 내가 그 증거지.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“십 년 넘게 형님으로 모시고 따랐는데... 이렇게 유령 신세야.”  
“영감은 사채에도 손대고 있어. 관련 자료 중 내가 손댈 수 있는 게 있고.”  
김주황이 말했다.  
“김주황이다. 사채꾼이지만, 그만 두려고 이러고 있어.”  
“어이어이 둘 다, 저 사람을 믿는 거야?”  
건오가 말했다.  
“자기 입으로 마법사랬잖아?”  
“마법사가 다 나쁜 놈인 건 아냐.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“나는 권현석.... 묘비에는 경정으로 되어있다만, 살아있을 땐 경감이었고 팀장이었어. 그렇게 부르면 돼.”  
“순직한 겁니까?”  
태성이 물었다.  
“상사에게 살해당하는 게 부하에게 살해당하는 것 보단 명예로운가봐.”  
현석이 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“그래서, 거기 칼잡이. 자기소개는?”  
“윽, 그, 허건오라고 해.”  
건오가 현석을 모로 째렸다.  
“저래 보여도 믿을 수 있는 사람입니다.”  
태성이 말했다.  
“마법사를 싫어하는 건 좀 봐주세요. 우리 셋 다 마법으로 인한.... 죽음을 눈앞에서 목격해버려서.”  
“조용호 사건 때 그 자리에 있었어?”  
현석이 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“그 일에 대해 아십니까?”  
태성도 덩달아 놀랐다.  
“어, 마법적인 부분에 대해서는. 바로 다음날 현장을 확인했거든... 근데 재석이 좀 이제 놔줘라. 그러고 있으면 거, 김주황씨도 허리 아프고 그러지 않겠어?”  
건오가 아직까지도 잡고 있던 최재석의 머리끄덩이를 놓고 물러났다. 재석이 비키자 주황이 일어났다. 재석이 몸을 쭉 폈다.  
“아이고 진짜, 양쪽 대장들은 우호적으로 말 잘 하고 있는데 왜 끝까지 칼 들이대고...”  
“시꺼, 세상엔 만약이란 게 있는 거야.”  
건오가 쏘아붙였다.  
“거 의심도 많네.”  
“그래야 살아남거든?”  
“박근태 수하에서 말이지.”  
현석이 안쓰러운 표정을 했다.  
“근태 형은 어째서 저런 애들까지 동원해다 나쁜 짓을 시키고....”  
“애 아니거든!”  
건오가 나이프를 찰칵 펼쳤다.  
“스물여섯이나 먹었다고! 당당한 어른이란 말이야!”  
“그러니, 난 너 만한 딸이 있어서 그런지 여전히 애로 보이는 구나.”  
현석이 태성에게 다시 주의를 돌렸다.  
“우리, 서로 할 이야기가 아주 많을 것 같은데 이층으로 자리 옮기면 어떨까.”  
“거짓말도 정도껏 하라고!”  
건오가 삿대질했다.  
“뭐? 나만한 딸이 있어? 열 살에 사고 쳤냐!”  
“아니, 열일곱 살에.”  
현석이 손짓했다.  
“모두 올라와. 굳이 춥고 어두운 데서 말할 필요 뭐 있겠어. 입장 조율은 많이 필요해보이지만 적의 적은 동료임에 틀림없으니까.”  
그가 앞장서 계단을 올랐다. 재석이 재빨리 그 뒤를 따랐다. 태성도 움직였다.  
“저, 저 아저씨가...”  
“가자.”  
주황이 건오를 잡아끌었다.  
“저 아저씨가 몇 살이라고?”  
“그 쯤은 네가 덧셈해라.”  
“고릴라 생각엔.”  
“마법사는 안 늙나보지.”  
“아.”  
주황이 거의 귀찮다는 투로 한 말에 건오가 납득했다.  
“그런가..... 대장나리 마법 배우고 싶어 하는 거, 그렇게 말릴 필요 없는 건지도.”  
“야.”


	32. Chapter 32

하태성 일행을 보고 재호와 미정은 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“설마, 팀원 또 느는 겁니까?”  
“아직은 몰라.”  
“저기, 팀장님.”  
미정이 매우 골치아프다는 표정을 했다.  
“재촉하려는 건 아니지만, ‘할일’도 있는데 손님 불러들여도 되요?”  
“아차.”  
현석이 낭패한 표정을 했다.  
“그 ‘할일’이 뭔데 그럽니까?”  
태성이 물었다.  
“.......무지무지 불쾌하고 하기 싫은 일.”  
미정이 나섰다.  
“그럼 역시 팀장님은 외교 업무에 힘쓰시고 이건 제가.”  
“아니 그럴 수야 없지.”  
현석이 고개를 젓고 마법실로 들어갔다.  
“이쪽으로 앉으세요.”  
어색하게 서 있는 세 사람을 미정이 방구석 상 있는 데로 안내했다. 그 옆에 굴러 있는 양시백을 보고 주황이 기겁했다.  
“도복 놈은 왜 여기서 쳐 자고 있어?”  
“다 그럴 만한 사정이 있어서 그러지.”  
재석이 그 세 명을 하나하나 눌러 앉혔다. 태성은 최재석, 서재호, 오미정을 번갈아 보았다.  
“처음부터 다 한패였습니까.”  
“아니, 저 쪽은 신입.”  
재호가 재석을 가리켰다.  
“그, 기사 땜에 박근태 놈 화 많이 났어?”  
“펄펄 뛰던데요.”  
“거 보람이 넘치네.”  
재호가 뿌듯한 표정을 했다.  
“역시 당신이었습니까.”  
“어, 대장나리 알고 있었어?”  
“약간의 추론으로 내린 결과입니다.”  
“그런데 왜 진작에.”  
“박근태 좋은 일 해주고 싶지 않아서요.”  
문이 열리고 현석이 다시 나왔다. 안색은 창백했고 표정이 굳어 있었다.   
“저희는 알면 안 되는 일입니까?”  
태성이 물었다.  
“음, 좀 천천히, 순서대로 말해야 납득할 일이라서.”  
“순서요?”  
“박근태가 현재 우리의 주된 적처럼 보이겠지만 실은 그렇지 않아. 배후에는 그를 그렇게 만든 더 사악한 세력이 있고, 그 뒤에 또 더한 악마가 있지. 그 너머에는 우리가 싸우는 게 아예 불가능한 존재들이 있고.”  
“마법 같은 수단까지 있는데도 말입니까?”  
“그것들이 바로 그 마법의 근원이야.”  
현석이 고개를 흔들고 반대쪽 구석이 있는 문으로 갔다.

 

문을 열자 엄청난 밝기의 빛이 터져 나왔다. 그걸 정면에서 쐰 현석은 눈을 가리고 주저앉았다.  
“악!”  
빛은 순간적으로 사라지고 희뿌연 어둠이 방을 채웠다. 현석이 옆으로 몸을 굴려 피했다. 빠른 발소리가 방을 가로질렀다.  
“저놈 잡아!”  
미정의 목소리가 울리고 쫓아가는 소리가 났다.  
“안 돼 미정아 위험해!”  
현석이 소리 질렀다.  
“내가 문을... 꾸엑!”  
재호 목소리가 들리고 곧 와당탕 계단에서 구르는 소리가 났다. 누굴 때리는 것 같은 소리가 들렸다. 애가 탄 현석은 주머니에서 백운모 한 조각과 10원짜리 동전을 꺼내며 바닥을 더듬어 눈대중으로 기호를 그렸다. 그가 배준혁을 떠올렸다. 생각하기 고통스러울 만큼 낮선 사람이 되었다곤 해도 자기 집안에서 상대를 특정해내지 못할 정도는 아니었다.  
비명과 계단에서 구르는 것 같은 소리가 들렸다. 현석은 눈을 꼭 감고 어서 시력을 회복하려고 애썼다.  
“괜찮으세요?”  
현석이 눈을 깜빡였다. 아직 제대로 보이지는 않았지만 전체적으로 까만색인 걸로 봐서 하태성이었다.  
“뭐, 괴물이라도 기르고 있었어?”  
옆의 노란색이 말했다. 현석이 고개를 흔들었다.  
“잡아야 돼.”  
그가 말했다.  
“박근태 수하의 추종자 마법사야. 도망치면 우리 모두가 위험해져.”  
“박근태는 마법사를 떼로 거느리고 있기라도 한 겁니까? 배준혁 경감만 해도...”  
“아는 사이였어?”  
현석이 놀랐다.  
“혹시 너희들 알아봤을까?”  
“그 사람이었습니까?”  
“그래. 맙소사....”  
누가 쿵쾅쿵쾅 계단을 뛰어올라왔다.  
“큰일 났어요, 그 놈 차로 튀었어요.”  
미정이 소리쳤다.  
“뭐?”  
“저 사람들 타고 온 차를 시동 걸어서 내버려뒀다지 뭐에요. 다행히 GPS 있다니까 쫓아가보려고요.”  
말하면서 차열쇠를 챙긴 미정이 다시 쌩하고 달려 내려갔다.  
“만약을 대비해서 짐은 싸요!”  
미정이 나갔다.  
“잡아오면 좋지만 일단 피할 준비 하는 게 낫겠습니다.”  
재호가 다리를 감싸고 다가왔다.  
“최재석씨는, 거 시백이 데리고 도장으로 돌아가 계시고요.”  
“괜찮을까요? 놈이 시백이 쫓아오면.”  
“널 쫓아오는 것 보단 낫지.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“그리고 그 놈은 너보단 나를 쫓을 거야. 난....”  
현석의 얼굴이 창백해졌다.  
“혜연이! 혜연이 어쩌지? 바로 코앞인데 그놈이 무슨 짓이라도 하면!”  
그가 당장이라도 딸네 집까지 한달음에 달려갈 듯 계단으로 뛰다가 멈춰 섰다.  
“...진정해, 진정하고 생각을 하라고. 지금 위험한 건 혜연이 뿐이 아니야, 내 멋대로 행동하다간....”  
권현석이 크게 심호흡을 했다.  
“그 놈이 무슨 짓을 할까. 도망쳐서 어디로 갈까. 무엇을 노리고.....”  
현석은 생각했다. 준혁은 박근태를 죽이고 싶다고 했다. 아마 그 말은 사실일 것이다. 박근태는 따를만한 사람이 아니었다. 설령 처음부터 돈과 권력을 노리고 그에게 붙었다 해도 참을 수 없는 일 한둘 쯤 있어도 이상하지 않았다.  
권현석이 살아있는 걸 알았을 때 그가 내린 결론은 박근태를 죽이는 것 외에 살 이유가 없다, 였다. 그러면서, 현석에게 박근태와 장희준을 죽이고 살아남은 아이들은 돌봐줄 것을 부탁했다.  
“따님이 혹시 권혜연 순경입니까?”  
현석이 펄쩍 뛰어올랐다가 하태성을 돌아보았다.  
“아, 아는 사이야?”  
“지난번 고상만 사건 현장에서 마주쳤습니다. 그 때 분명.... 배준혁 경감과 같이 왔었습니다만.”  
“응, 둘이 가끔 같이 일하고 그러는 거 나도 들어서 알고 있어.”  
현석이 침통한 표정을 지었다.  
“제가 지켜보면 어떨까요?”  
태성이 제안했다.  
“응?”  
“그 사람은 저를 보지 못했을 가능성이 큽니다. 돌이켜 생각해 보면 저희 셋은 그 때 소리도 내지 않았고요.”  
“그야, 그게 그 일인지 뭐시긴지 하는 건줄 알았지, 마법인데 함부로 움직였다 좆되면 어쩌라고.”  
“말은 곱게 쓰자.”  
현석이 건오 머리를 눌렀다.  
“그러니 제가 출근해서 두 사람을 다 지켜보다 무슨 일이 생길 것 같으면...”  
“그 전에 생기면?”  
방에서 튼튼해 보이는 상자를 끌어내던 재호가 말했다.  
“그 녀석, 지금 박근태한테 전화해서 혜연이네로 사람 보내고 있을 지도 모른다고, 어쩌면....”  
“아니, 잠깐.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“그 경우, 이들한테 연락이 와야 하잖아?”  
“예?”  
“안 그래? 그야 박근태 부하가 이들 뿐은 아니겠지만 마침 같은 서에 있는 경찰인데, 아니 혜연이한테는 주정재를 보낸다고 쳐도, 우리한테는 이들을 보내는 게 맞잖아? 연결된 사건인데? 준혁이 이들 일행을 봤다 해도 그 편이 합리적이라고, 모르는 척 해서 어떻게 나오나 떠볼 수도 있고.”  
“그래서 이대로 있자는 얘깁니까?”  
“그건 아니지.”  
현석도 방에 들어가 마법 물품을 보관한 서랍장을 끌고 나왔다.  
“그저, 준혁이 지금 당장 박근태에게 알릴 가능성은 좀 적다고 생각하는 거야. 자기가 어쩌다 잡혔나도 설명할 수 없을 거고. 우리를 적대한다 해도 가능하면 개인적으로 조용히 하려 들겠지. 시간 있어. 그러니까.”  
현석이 태성에게 손을 내밀었다.  
“우리 혜연이 잘 부탁해.”  
“새 팀의 첫 임무니 온 힘을 다하겠습니다.”  
태성이 힘있게 그 손을 마주 쥐었다.  
그 때 태성의 전화가 울렸다.  
“여보세요. 김주황씨?”  
-놓쳤어.  
분해서 어쩔 줄 모르는 목소리가 말했다.  
-곧장 유흥가로 와서 차 버리고 달아나버렸어. 택시라도 갈아타고 튀었겠지.  
“후... 알겠습니다. 일단 돌아오세요. 두 분은 별 일 없습니까?”  
-그래. 빨리 가지.  
태성이 전화를 끊었다.  
“세 사람은 아무 일 없었던 것처럼 행동해줘.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“그 편이 안전하기도 할 거고. 무슨 일 있으면 즉시 내게 연락해. 상황이 상황이라 전화는 꼭 받으니까.”  
“네.”  
“그럼 각자 흩어지자.”

 

모텔에 체크인 하고 준혁은 당장이라도 쓰러질 것 같은 몸을 추스르며 로비의 공중전화로 갔다. 기억하고 있는 번호로 걸자 한참 후 상대가 받았다.  
-여보세요?  
“접니다, 선배.”  
준혁이 상일에게 말했다.  
“무사하십니까?”  
-그래. 너는?  
“도망치는데 성공했습니다. 폰 빼앗겼으니 혹 제 번호로 연락이 오더라도 받지 마세요.”  
-누구였냐?  
“조사자들이요. 전에 말한.”  
-용케 살아 도망쳤구나. 널 죽이려 든다더니.  
“운이 좋았습니다. 새로 번호도 교환해야 하고, 정보나 그런 것도 필요하니 내일 오후 정도 만날 수 있겠습니까?”  
-내일 두시에, 경찰청 근처의.. 가게는 네가 정해.  
“영문으로 읽기 힘든 이름을 쓴 돌출 간판이 있는 곳이 있습니다. 거기 2층 카페에서 보지요.”  
-그래. 몸조심해라.  
“선배도요.”  
준혁은 전화를 끊었다.  
상일 선배는 자신을 이상해졌지만 그래도 믿을 만한 후배로 생각하고 있었다. 심지어 조금쯤 걱정해주고 있기까지 했다. 자신이 그를 얼마나 기만하고 이용하고 있는지는 상상도 못하고 있었다.  
할 수 없었다. 팀장님이 살아계신 걸 알면 상일 선배는 복수를 포기할 가능성이 높았다.  
물론 그가 하는 복수는 딸의 복수이지 형의 복수가 아니다. 그러나 가치 있는 게 남아 있는 사람과 그렇지 않은 사람은 움직일 수 있는 여지가 달라진다. 준혁은 그저, 복수에 성공하고도 상일 선배가 살아남아서, 약속대로 그가 알려주는 환영해 줄 사람들에게 찾아가서 권현석을 다시 만날 수 있었으면 하고 바랄 수밖에 없었다.  
그가 왼쪽 다리를 질질 끌며 방으로 향했다. 제물도 없이 마법을 연달아 쓴데다 마비 주문에까지 당했다. 눈도 보이지 않았을 텐데 여기까지 해내다니 팀장님은 예상보다 더 잘하고 계신 모양이라고 준혁은 생각했다. 근처에 시동 걸린 차가 있었던 건 행운이었다. 그런 상태로 운전하고도 사고 안 낸 것도 더욱.  
방에 들어가자마자 그가 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 침대까지 기어갈 힘도 없었다. 속이 울렁거렸다. 짜고 비린 바닷물 냄새가 가시질 않았다. 치밀어 오르는 토기를 이기지 못하고 그가 구역질했다. 검은 바닷물이 끝없이 토해져 나와 바닥을 적셨다. 준혁이 겨우 몸을 돌려 드러누웠다. 양시백의 파카에 르뤼에의 물이 배는 게 걱정스러웠지만 지금은 정말로 더 움직일 수가 없었다.  
빨아서 될 리 없으니 새로 옷 한 벌 사줘야겠다고, 그럴 기회가 있을 지도 생각하지 못한 채 그가 기절하듯 잠들었다.


	33. Chapter 33

다음날 하태성은 새벽같이 출근했다. 밤 동안에 무슨 일이 생기지 않는지는 허건오가 권혜연의 집 근처에 숨어서 살폈다. 조용호 때를 생각하면 그저 지켜보는 게 경호에 무슨 도움이 되는가 회의가 들기도 하지만 권혜연의 경우 죽이는 게 아니라 데려다 인질로 삼는 게 목적일 테니 이런 방법도 의미가 있었다.  
밤새 집에 아무 일도 없었다. 권혜연은 아침에 정상적으로 집을 나와 성중서로 출근했고, 미행 업무를 넘겨받은 태성이 그 때 부터 지켜보았지만 권혜연에게 수상하게 접근하는 사람도 없고 혜연도 열심히 밀린 서류 작업을 하고 있을 뿐이었다.  
배준혁은 아침 늦게야 출근했다. 그나마도 얼굴색이 시쳇빛이어서 마주치는 모두가 놀라고 걱정했다. 다들 그랬기 때문에 태성이 어제 무슨 일 있으셨냐고 묻는 게 하나도 이상하지 않을 정도였다.  
“괜찮습니다. 그저 어제 밤에 조금 사고가 있었습니다.”  
입술에 침이나 바르고 거짓말을 하라고 하고 싶었지만 태성이 그를 추궁할 입장은 아니었다.  
“마법적인 문제가 또 일어났습니까?”  
“아뇨, 그런 것은 아닙니다... 여전히 마법에 흥미가 있습니까.”  
“물론입니다.”  
태성은 세차게 뛰는 심장을 진정시키려고 애썼다.  
“그럼, 오늘은 좀 곤란하고, 내일 저녁에 시간 비워놓으십시오. 간단하게 마법의 작동 원리에 대해 설명할 테니 그걸 듣고 나서 결정해도 늦지 않습니다.”  
“예. 감사합니다.”  
뭔가 일이 잘 풀리는 느낌에 태성은 어리둥절했다. 마법에 대해 배운다는 명목으로 준혁에게 붙어있으면 그의 행적을 감시하기도 쉬울 거고 마법에 대해 좀 알게 되면 권현석 앞에서도 좀 더 할 말이 생길 것이다. 그를 의심하는 건 아니지만 아무것도 모르는 채 끌려가기만 하는 건 싫었다. 상대가 자신의 기억을 지울 수 있을 때는 더욱.  
‘대체 마법이란.’  
권현석도 보기만큼 온통 선량하고 순진하기만 한 사람일리는 없었다. 열다섯 살은 연상일 사람이 순진해 보이는 것도 웃겼다. 어쩌면 그런 인상으로 보이게 하는 마법 같은 것도 있을지 모른다...  
이러다 편집광이 될 것 같아 태성은 정신 차리고 경찰 업무나 하기로 결심했다. 업무하고, 권혜연과 배준혁 감시만 하려고 해도 몸이 모자랄 정도였다. 마법에 대해서는 내일 물어도 늦지 않았다.

 

집어던져도 안 깰 것 같은 시백을 업어다 눕히고 현석이 준 ‘주문 주머니’라는 부적을 문 가까이 있는 우승컵 안에 감춰두고 최재석은 거의 뜬눈으로 밤을 지샜다.  
잠입 시절이 생각났다. 조직에 들어간 초기에는, 아니 좀 경력이 쌓인 이후에도 뭔 일 터지면 잠을 제대로 못 자곤 했다. 겉으로 태평하게 보이는 덕에 경계를 사지는 않았지만 겉만큼 속도 마음 편했던 적은 단 한 번도 없었다. 게다가 그 때는 죽어 봐야 자기 한 몸이기나 했지, 지금은.  
언제 밖에 봉고차가 와 서고 깡패들이 들이닥치지나 않는지 경계하다 보니 서서히 날이 밝았다. 이러고 있는데도 잠이 깨지 않는 걸 보면 마법은 참 신기하다고 생각하며 재석이 시백의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.  
“이번 일 끝나고 나면 네 아빠에 대해 말해줄게.”  
그가 속삭였다.  
“아저씨는 절대 말하지 말라고 했지만, 그야 떳떳하지 못한 심정 이해 안 가는 건 아니지만, 그래도 태수 아저씨 잘못된 사람을 믿은 거 말고는 자기 죄는 없어. 너 찾으려고 진지하게 노력도 했고. 결국.... 그러다 목숨도 바쳤고.”  
그가 창 너머 부옇게 밝아오는 하늘을 보았다.  
“둘 만났으면 분명 태수 아저씬 좋은 아빠가 되었을 거야. 이 최재석이가 보증할 수 있어. 그야... 처음엔 좀 싸우겠지만.... 아니 많이 싸웠겠지만... 그래도.”  
재석이 시백을 와락 끌어안았다.  
“그러니 다치거나 잘못되지 마라. 그러면 절대 아무것도 안 가르쳐 줄 거야. 알았어?”  
시백이 대답하듯 웅얼거렸다. 재석은 깜짝 놀라 몸을 떼었다.  
“으... 음... 냐..... 선생님........”  
재석은 너무나 기운이 빠진 나머지 뻗어버릴뻔 했다.  
“야.”  
행복한 표정으로 자고 있는 시백의 얼굴을 보고 있자니 점점 더 열 받기 시작했다.  
“야 임마, 지금 누구 때문에.... 근데 넌 꿈속에서도 선생님 찾냐!”  
그가 벌떡 일어나서 시백을 걷어찼다. 시백은 한 바퀴 굴러 벽에 부딪쳤다.  
“끄엑?”  
그가 부스스 눈을 떴다.  
“어....”  
“자, 아침이다!”  
재석이 이불을 홀랑 걷어버렸다.  
“그것도 한주의 시작! 상쾌하게 하루를 시작하자고.”  
“아, 대체 왜 그렇게 기운 넘치는 거에요.”  
시백이 일어나서 쭉 기지개를 켰다.  
“잘 잤냐?”  
“네.”  
시백이 몸을 휘휘 돌려보았다.  
“묘하게 가뿐하네.”  
“일찍 자고 일찍 일어나서 그런 거다. 자 어서 세수나 해.”  
재석이 시백을 화장실로 밀어 넣었다.  
‘멀쩡해 보이네. 정말 어제 일 기억 못하는 건가.’  
그 편이 좋은 거라고 알고 있으면서도 재석은 기분이 착잡했다. 게다가 배준혁이 그 때 죽었으면 모를까 살아있으니 다시 시백과 연락하게 될지도 모르는데 그래서 어제 일이 다시 떠오르게 되었다간 어떤 문제가 일어날지 모른다. 어쩌면 준혁이 시백을 해코지할지도 모른다는 걱정보다 기억이 하루 비는 걸 깨달은 시백이 뭔가 왕창 바보 같은 짓을 벌일지도 모른다는 걱정부터 하는 게 옳을 지도 모른다.  
만약을 생각해 시백이 멋대로 준혁에게 먼저 연락하지 못하도록 재석이 그의 전화를 찾았다.  
그런데 없었다. 아까 분명히 머리맡에 뒀던 것 같은데.  
‘화장실에 갖고 들어갔냐, 양시 이 녀석이!’

 

전화가 울리자마자 집어들고 현석은 건 사람을 확인했다.  
“재석이? 무슨 일이야?”  
-저..... 팀장님.  
“응?”  
-어제 그 마법, 무슨 부작용 같은 건 없는 거겠죠?  
“응? 왜 그래, 시백이 어떤데? 혹시 아직 못 깨고 있어?”  
-아뇨, 일어났고, 직후엔 멀쩡했는데 두어 시간 정도 지나서는 갑자기 영혼이라도 탈출한 것 같은 표정으로 불러도 대답도 없고....  
현석은 당황했다.  
“뭐가 잘못된 거지? 어째서 이렇게 뒤늦게 부작용이 생긴 거야?”  
“무슨 일이에요?”  
미정이 물었다.  
“시백이 갑자기 정신이 나갔대.”  
“20분 정도 전부터요?”  
현석이 미정을 쳐다보았다.  
“.........오미정씨?”  
미정이 히죽 웃으며 현석에게 휴대폰을 내밀었다. 배준혁의 전화였다.  
‘03’으로 저장된 번호에서 카톡이 하나 와있었다. 별로 무슨 일이 있는 건 아니지만 연락 하고 싶었다고 몸은 괜찮으시냐고 수사는 잘 되어가고 있냐고 지리멸렬하게 이어지는 수줍고 귀여운 안부인사였다.  
그리고 거기에 돌아간 대답은.  
현석은 공포에 질린 눈으로 미정을 쳐다보았다.  
“어차피, 둘 헤어지게 해야 하잖아요? 차려면 이 정도는 확실하게 해야지요.”  
미정이 생긋 웃었다.  
-저, 팀장님?  
“으, 응.”  
현석의 목소리가 떨렸다.  
“그, 시백이는 괜찮...지는 않겠지만 정상이야. 그게, 준혁이 폰을 지금 미정이 갖고 있는데, 말하자면 ‘매우 잔인무도한’ 거절의 말을 보내서. 그래서.”  
-....그런 문제에요?  
“어.”  
-아, 알았슴다. 한 번 볼게요.  
재석이 전화를 끊었다. 현석은 승리의 미소를 짓고 있는 미정을 돌아보았다.  
“...이렇게까지 했어야 했던 거야?”  
“이러고도 양반놈한테 또 연락하지는 않겠죠?”  
“내가 이런 소릴 들었으면 당장 지구 반대편으로 이사를 갔을 거야.”  
현석이 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“재호 불쌍해.....”  
“그 아저씨가 갑자기 왜요?”  
“어, 카페는 어때?”  
현석이 말을 돌렸다.  
“아직 아무 움직임도 없어요. 원래 휴일인 날이라 그런지 문 두드리는 사람도 없고.”  
“정말 박근태에게 연락 안 한건가....”  
“하라죠, 우리한텐 그 놈이 박근태랑 장희준 죽이겠다고 진술한 녹화 기록이 있으니까.”  
미정이 내뱉었다.  
“대체, 갑자기 나쁜 놈 아닌 척 할 때 알아 봤어야 하는데. 그렇게 인생 포기한 태도로 뒤통수 칠 준비를 하고 있었을 줄이야.”  
“뭐, 우리도 안 믿고 죽이려고 하던 중이었잖아.”  
“그렇다고 해도 말이에요. 제물 다 뺐고 손까지 꽁꽁 묶어뒀는데, 그 잠깐 밖에 일 있어서 화면 못 들여다 본 틈에.....”  
“운이 나빴지.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“그리고 감시 못한 우리 잘못이라고만도 할 수 없는 게, 준혁은 우리가 감시를 잘하고 있는지 아닌지 알 수가 없었어. 분명 보고 있었어도 어쩔 수 없도록 한순간에 연달아 마법을 겹쳐 쓴 거야. 과연 추종자 마법사라고 해야 할지.”  
“왜 추종자 놈들이 더 쉽게 마법을 쓰나요.”  
“그야 이 힘의 근원이 그 외우주의 미치광이 존재들이니까.”  
현석이 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“그러니 마법을 배우겠단 생각은 그만 둬.”  
“으......”  
미정이 어깨를 움츠렸다.  
“그래서 이제 우리는 어쩌죠.”  
“하태성 경위가 혜연이 뿐 아니라 준혁이도 지켜보기로 했으니까 그 놈이 어쩌고 있나 알아보고 결정할까 해. 석연치 않은 점도 있고.”  
“그 주제에 아이들은 보호하겠다고 했다던가 말이에요?”  
“그 점도 무척 이상하고. 홍설희를 우리가 찾는 게 좋겠어. 그 애를 이용해 저주 걸려던 계획을 말린 게 사실이든 아니든, 애를 그런 미친놈들 손에 그냥 두는 건 안 될 말이니까.”  
“...유상일씨도 이제 미친놈에 들어가나요.”  
“만나서 한 대 때려주고 있었던 일을 모두 바른대로 고하게 하기 전에는 그렇게 생각할 거야.”  
현석이 씁쓸하게 말했다.  
“그런데 그 애는 어떻게 찾죠. 집에 찾아가서 소지품이라도 집어 와야 할까요.”  
“으음, 그런 게 있으면 제일 좋겠지만....”  
“혜연이한테 연락해볼게요, 뭔가 정보가 있을지도 모르니까.”

 

진통제에 각성제까지 섞어먹고 나니 식사는 생각도 할 수 없었다. 배준혁은 식사대용 유동식 캔을 하나 마시는 것으로 아침 점심을 때우고 점심시간엔 근처 휴대폰 대리점에 가서 새 전화기를 샀다. 어차피 곧 죽을 건데 이런 기나긴 약정이 무슨 소용인가 생각하면서 서류 빈칸을 메꾸고 이전 전화기를 도난 신고 한 뒤 그가 상일과 약속한 카페로 갔다.  
얼마 기다리지 않아 상일이 왔다.  
“그런 꼴을 하고 출근 하는데도 아무도 구급차 불러서 병원에 실어보내지 않은 거냐.”  
상일이 혀를 찼다.  
“우리나라 경찰은 언제쯤 사람대우를 받게 될지.”  
“지금은 받는 쪽이 곤란합니다, 그 사람대우.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“어차피 며칠 남지도 않았습니다. 죄송하지만 총알에는 직접 마법을 쓰셔야 할 겁니다. 원래는 제가 하려고 했지만 지금 좀 상황이 어수선해서... 대신 다른 좋은 걸 드리지요. 마침 상황도 적당하고.”  
“뭔데?”  
“지금은 챙겨 가지고 나오지 못했습니다. 내일이나 모레 정도 다시 만날 수 있을까요?”  
“여기서는 말고.”  
“네. 저 번호 바꿨습니다. 선배도 새 전화를 쓰시는 게 좋겠어요.”  
“그러지.”  
“설희는 어쩌실 생각입니까?”  
“폭사시킬 거다.”  
상일이 말했다.  
“똑같이 갚아줄 거야. 바로 눈앞에서 터트리는 건 불가능할 테니 원격으로 보여주는 정도가 한계곘지만...”  
“박수정은요?”  
“그 애는 박근태 딸이 아니라더군.”  
유상일이 말했다.  
“그 정보는 어디서 얻은 겁니까?”  
“익명의 편지로. 그 애가 정말 박근태 딸이 아니라는 확실한 증거를 가져다주면 그 놈의 펜트 하우스에 들어갈 길을 알려주겠다고 해서 이경환과 고상만을 만났던 건데......”  
상일이 준혁을 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“그 애는 건드리지 않으셨으면 합니다.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“박수정의 육체적 정신적 안녕을 저해할 만한 일은 아무 것도 하지 않겠다고 약속해주십시오.”  
상일이 입을 벌렸다 다물었다.  
“...그 애의 명목상 아버지를 살해하고 실제 아버지는 미쳐 죽도록 방치하는 걸 제외하고 말이냐?”  
“네, 거기에 외할아버지까지 살해당하는 것도 방치해주시면 완벽합니다.”  
준혁의 표정은 조금도 흔들리지 않았다.  
“맙소사.”  
상일이 머리를 짚었다.  
“처음에는 박수정도 유괴할 생각이었다. 형님한테 딸을 잃는 고통을 맛보여주고 싶었으니까. 그렇지만 추적을 막을 방법이 없을 것 같아 포기했었는데..... 하마터면 너를 적으로 돌릴뻔한거군.”  
“그러지 않으셔서 정말 다행입니다.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“수정이가 유괴 당했으면 전 정말로 이성을 잃었을 테니까요.”  
“남아있냐? 이성 같은 거?”  
“그런 문제가 있긴 하네요.”  
“너 말이다.”  
상일이 두통이 도진다는 표정을 했다.


	34. Chapter 34

“원래는 박수정도 유괴해서, 그놈하고 마주하고 설희를 죽이면 수정이는 풀어주겠다고 제안해서 스스로 스위치를 누르게 한 뒤 사실 진짜 딸은 설희지 수정이가 아니었다고, 형님한텐 아무 것도 남지 않았다고 비웃어주고 싶었는데.”  
상일이 아쉬워했다.  
“수정이가 그의 딸이 아니라고는 하셔도 됩니다. 박근태를 죽이기 직전 정도.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“응? 그거 감춰야 할 비밀인 거 아니었어?”  
“제 딸을 추종자들의 여왕으로 키울 생각은 없습니다. 어차피 빼낼 거라면 무슨 상관이겠어요.”  
“그래도 네가 원한 살 일은 하나라도 줄이는 게 딸과 도피.... 아니 너 살 생각 없다며?”  
“네.”  
“애는 어쩔 건데?”  
“맡길 만한 보육원을 알아뒀습니다.”  
“네가 데려가려는 게 아니야?”  
상일은 충격을 받았다.  
“말했듯이 전 더럽혀진 추종자 마법사 입니다. 아이 곁에 있어서 좋을 게 없습니다.”  
“.......너 말이다....”  
“박근태의 펜트하우스에 들어갈 방법은 제가 알고 있습니다.”  
준혁이 말을 돌렸다.  
“기왕이면 박근태는 집 바깥에서 죽이면 좋겠다고 생각합니다. 그러면 제가 의원님께 변고가 생겼다며 집으로 달려가 수정이를 피신시키겠다고 데리고 나올 수 있으니까요. 음, 선배가 박근태를 죽이고, 제가 수정이를 데리고 나와 선배와 함께 도망치게 한 다음 장회장을 죽이러 가면 맞을 것 같습니다. 그런 상황이라면 제가 회장을 만나도 자연스럽고.”  
“...그래.”  
“펜트하우스에 들어가는 코드와 마법 표지자는 제 걸 쓰시면 됩니다. 보안 검사 없이 직통으로 갈 수 있습니다.”  
“.....준혁아, 이런 거 묻고 싶지 않지만.”  
“아닙니다.”  
말도 꺼내기 전에 준혁이 말을 잘랐다.  
“후원자가 장인이어서인지, 편집증이 심해서 그 누구도 믿을 수 없어서인지는 몰라도 그는 정조를 지키고 있습니다.”  
“놀랍군.”  
상일이 침묵했다.  
“준비해야 할 게 많아. 되도록 빨리 끝내고 싶으니 이만 가보도록 하지.”  
“네. 아, 그 익명 편지, 연락할 방도가 혹시 있습니까?”  
“전화번호라면.”  
“알려주십시오. 선배가 자기 뜻대로 움직이지 않는 걸 알면 무슨 짓을 할지 모르니 조사해서 경우에 따라서는 없애둬야 합니다.”  
“....어차피 이런 걸 알려면 박근태 라인이다 이거냐?”  
상일이 번호를 알려주었다. 준혁은 메모를 하는 대신 번호를 암기했다.  
“그럼 다음에 봅시다.”  
준혁이 먼저 일어났다. 상일은 잠시 그 뒷모습을 보며 앉아있었다.  
신분 전환 없는 잠입. 심지어 딸이 있는데, 그 딸을 구하는 게 목적일 터인데 막상 자기는 딸을 안아보지도 못하고 보육원에 보내겠다고 한다.  
유상일은 숨이 막혔다. 다른 사람의 사정 따위 신경 쓰지 않으려 해도 자기 잠입 시절을 생각하면 도저히 그럴 수가 없었다.  
복수가 끝나면 죽을 거라고 생각했다. 이미 죽은 지 오래라서 두려움도 없었다. 그런데 준혁을 만난 이후로 살아서 해야 하는, 하고 싶은 일이 하나씩 생기고 있었다.  
그가 말리면 마음이 약해질까봐 준혁을 만나지 않으려 했다. 이제는 그가 말리지 않는데도 마음이 약해지고 있었다.  
유상일은 공포에 질렸다.

 

배준혁은 일찍 퇴근해버렸다. 시체가 걸어 다니는 꼴을 계속 보고 있는 것도 부담스러웠기 때문에 다들 잘 생각하셨다며 떠밀어 보내다시피 했다.  
준혁과 혜연은 낮 동안 두 번 마주쳤다. 그를 보고 혜연은 깜짝 놀라 괜찮으시냐고 물었고 준혁은 밤에 가벼운 사고가 있어 잠을 제대로 자지 못해 이렇다고 대답했다. 마법 같은 걸 써서 공격하면 어쩌나 태성이 전전긍긍한 게 무색해질 만큼 둘 사이는 평온해보였다. 하루 종일 아무 일도 없었다.  
권현석은 배준혁을 죽이려고 했다. 그런데 배준혁은 권혜연과 가까운 직장 동료답게 웃으며 대화하고 있다. 이쯤 되니 하태성은 자기가 나쁜 꿈이라도 꾼 건 아닐까 하는 생각마저 들었다.  
어제 일이 꿈이라면 아버지가 결백하다던 말도 꿈이었을까 이런 백일몽을 꿀 정도로 아버지를 원망하고 있었던 건가 고민하다 태성은 권혜연이 퇴근하자마자 곧장 셋이 지내는 임시 거처로 갔다. 집으로 갈 수도 있긴 하지만 이런 심란한 마음으로 어머니와 마주하고 싶지는 않았다.  
“왔어?”  
두 사람 다 집에 있었다.  
“별 일 없었습니까?”  
“우린 없었어. 경찰서는.”  
“믿을 수 없을 만큼 아무 일도 없었습니다.”  
거실에 와 앉은 태성은 잠시 아무 말도 하지 않았다.  
“저, 어제 밤, 분명 무슨 일이 있었지요?”  
“뭘 물어. 기억이 또 지워지기라도 했어?”  
“그런 거 아닙니다. 그저, 너무 아무 일도 없어서....”  
태성의 표정이 어두워졌다.  
“어제 오간 말로 짐작할 수 있겠지만 저희 아버지도 경찰이셨습니다. 그런데 비리 혐의로 내사 중에 지병으로 사망하셨고 그 꼬리표는 아직까지 절 따라다니고 있습니다.”  
“그래서 영감 손에 걸려들었다고?”  
태성은 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“처음에만 해도 조종할 만한 약점이 있는 사람이라서 이렇게 되었다고만 생각했는데 어제 그 사람 말로는.... 박근태가 아버지를 모함해서 죽게 했다고..... 그래 놓고....”  
그가 더 말을 잇지 못했다.  
“영감 개새끼라고는 생각했지만.”  
건오가 내뱉었다.  
“전 어떻게 해야 할까요.”  
태성이 말했다.  
“이제 와서 아버지의 혐의가 조작된 것이었다고 모함이었다고 밝히는 게 가능할까요? 정말로 흔들릴 수 없는 물적 증거가 있다면 저들도 이미 그걸로 박근태를 공격했을 겁니다. 그럼 대체.... 어떻게.....”  
“죽여야지.”  
건오가 말했다.  
“영감놈을 죽여 버리고 원수를 갚는 거지.”  
“그래도 어떻게 사람을 죽.”  
“나리는 지금 그게 사람으로 보여?”  
건오가 소리쳤다.  
“그 사람들 봤지? 그 영감이 부려먹다 죽이려다 실패한 사람들 말이야. 우리가 존나게 쫓고 있던 유상일 그놈까지 전부 다? 그런 꼴 나고 싶어? 우리가 살아서 도망쳐도 또 딴 사람이 그렇게 될 뿐이라고! 그건 괜찮아?”  
“너무 떠들지 마라.”  
주황이 건오를 꽉 눌러 앉혔다.  
“옆에 비어있긴 해도, 여기 태흥 용역 건물이다.”  
건오가 입을 다물었다. 태성이 일어나 냉장고를 열었다.  
“저, 김주황씨.”  
“응?”  
“여기 술, 누구 겁니까?”  
“어, 내가 사다 놓은 거긴 한데.”  
“오늘 드실 거 아니면 제가 마시고 내일 채워놔도 될까요?”  
“뭘 그런 걸 따지고 그래, 정 없게.”  
주황이 가서 냉장고에 있던 술을 몽땅 꺼냈다.  
“어이 애송이, 안주 좀 사와라.”  
“엥? 이 고릴라가 누굴 부려먹으려고 그래?”  
“싫으면 넌 마시지 말던가.”  
“이런 씨....”  
건오가 달려 나갔다.  
“나 돌아오기 전에 따지 마. 어!”

 

다음 날 아침에 제일 먼저 눈을 뜬 건 하태성이었다.  
“아....”  
그가 울리는 머리를 짚으며 일어났다. 옷 입고 그대로 잔 걸 깨닫자 기분이 확 나빠졌다. 심지어 거실바닥이었다. 술 마시다 그대로 쓰러져 자다니 이 무슨.....  
“음냐.”  
일어나려고 짚었던 팔이 휙 딸려갔다. 태성은 자기 팔을 끌어안고 자고 있는 건오를 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
자기 오른 쪽에는 건오가, 왼쪽에는 주황이 달라붙어 자고 있었다.   
‘어쩐지 좀 덥더라니.’  
두 사람 다 참 바보 같은 얼굴로 자고 있었다. 건오는 입 벌리고 침까지 흘리고 있었고 주황도 평소처럼 눈에 힘이 들어가지 않아서인지 꽤 태평해 보이는 얼굴이었다.  
‘설마 나도 저런 얼굴로 자고 있던 건 아니겠지.’  
태성은 자기가 제일 먼저 일어나서 정말 다행이라고 안도했다. 그가 조심조심 일어나 두 사람 사이를 빠져나왔다. 따뜻하던 접촉면이 비어서인지 두 사람은 좀 굴러서 서로 가까워졌다.  
좀 생각하다 태성은 주황의 팔을 건오에게 안겨주고 반대편 팔로 건오를 안게 했다. 그리곤 무음 카메라를 켜서 그 광경을 찍었다. 전체 구도로 찍고, 얼굴도 클로즈업해서 찍고. 몇 장이나 그렇게 찍은 뒤 그는 세수하고 옷을 갈아입었다. 출근 준비를 끝내고 태성이 마지막으로 잊은 것은 없나 점검했다.  
“김주황씨, 허건오씨, 저 출근합니다.”  
“으......”  
일어날 기미가 없는 사람들을 보고 태성이 전송 버튼을 누르고 현관문을 닫았다. 곧 두 사람의 폰에 카톡 메시지가 줄줄이 도착했다.  
“어, 뭐야?”  
알람음에 깨서 건오가 전화를 켰다. 그리고 주황을 걷어찼다.  
“야 너 뭐 아침부터...”  
“이... 고릴라 자식이 왜 날 끌어안고 있는데!”  
“뭐?”  
김주황도 일어나 고개를 휘휘 흔들었다.  
“이 애송이 자식이 뭔 헛소리를.....”  
건오가 전화를 내밀었다. 태성이 전송한 사진을 보고 주황도 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“대, 대, 우리 대장나리 이런 사람이었어?”  
“내말이!”  
건오가 부지런히 글자를 입력했다.  
-이게 무슨 짓이야아아!  
답은 금방 왔다.  
-그러게 누가 사진을 그리 찍어대도록 일어나지도 못할 정도로 취하면 안 되는 겁니다.  
-대장 나리 지금 몰카 범죄자 같은 소리 하고 있는 거 알고 있어?  
여기엔 잠시 답이 없었다.  
-전 찍은 걸 비밀로 하지도 않았고 초상권이 있는 두 사람에게만 사진을 보냈고 이 사진으로 뭔가 협박이나 사취를 할 의도도 없습니다.   
태성이 변명했다.  
-어서 일어나서 씻고 식사나 하세요.  
“엄마냐.”  
주황이 중얼거렸다.  
“어떤 엄마가 저런 걸 찍는데.”  
“자는 모습 정도야 뭐...”  
“싫다고!”  
건오가 주먹을 부르쥐었다.  
“다음에 또 술 마시게 되면, 그 땐 반드시 나리 자는 것도 찍을 테다!”

 

혜연은 고민 중이었다. 홍설희에 대한 목격 제보가 들어왔기 때문이었다.  
원래라면 고민할 일이 아니었다. 당장 수사팀에 알리고 현장으로 달려가서 아이를 수색해야했다. 그런데도 혜연은 망설이고 있었다. 홍설희 유괴, 아니 이제는 아동 인신매매 사건을 담당하는 쪽이 미덥지 못하기 때문만은 아니었다.  
익명을 부탁한 제보자는 오미정이었다. 어제 갑자기 전화해서는 홍설희 사건에 대해 묻더니, 혹 지나가 보게 될 수도 있으니까 사진이 있으면 달라고 했다. 홍은애는 아이 사진을 갖고 있지 않았다. 경찰이나 언론에 노출된 건 같은 반 아이 학부모에게서 받은 소풍 단체 사진이었다.   
그걸 찍어 보냈더니, 다음날 목격 정보가 들어왔다. 의심하지 않는다면 경찰이 아니었다.  
‘하지만 오미정씨가 유괴 관련자일리는 없잖아? 그렇다고 해도, 갑자기 사정이 생겨서 애를 풀어주게 되었다고 해도 이렇게 티 나게 행동하기보다 어디 인적 없는 공원 같은 데에라도 내려주고 목소리 변조해 전화를 하는 게 낫지.’  
무슨 일인지 알 수 없으니 정식으로 경찰력을 동원하긴 망설여졌다. 그렇다고 해서 안 가볼 수도 없었다.  
‘미안해요, 정재 아저씨.’  
마음속으로 사과하며 혜연이 시백에게 문자를 넣었다.  
-양시백씨, 홍설희 목격 제보가 들어와서 그러는데 같이 가실래요?  
대답을 기다리지 않고 혜연이 순찰 나가겠다고 하고 경찰서를 나왔다. 시백이 설희 찾으러 가자는 걸 거절할 리가 없으니까.


	35. Chapter 35

“저기, 양시 녀석이 어제 오늘 좀 그래서 말입니다....”  
혜연을 보고 재석은 난처한 표정을 했다.  
“시백씨 어디 아프거나 다치기라도 한 거에요?”  
“아니 그런 건 아닌데.”  
할 말이 없어 뒤통수를 긁다 재석이 그냥 비켜주었다. 안에 들어간 혜연은 멍하니 창 밖만 쳐다보고 있는 시백을 보고 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“시백씨? 무슨 일 났어요?”  
시백이 불쑥 전화를 내밀었다. 영문도 모르고 받아든 혜연은 [선생님]이 보낸 메시지를 읽고 경악했다.  
“저, 저, 이, 이거 정말이에요? 뭔가 착오나 장난... 아니 이런 걸 남 보여줘요? 혹시 시백씨.”  
“제가 말로 하는 것 보단 덜 비참하잖아요.”  
시백이 엎드려서 머리를 감쌌다.  
“그렇게 선생님한테 미움 받고 있었을 줄은. 그런 줄도 모르고. 전 계속 귀찮게 굴기나 하고 저 같은 건....”  
“잠깐만요!”  
혜연이 단호하게 저지하고 자기 전화를 꺼내서 [배경감님]을 찾아 눌렀다.  
-지금 거신 번호는 없는 국번이오니...  
“엥?”  
“제가 연락하는 게 귀찮은 나머지 번호도 바꿔버리셨...”  
“잠깐만요. 좀 이상해요.”  
통곡하려는 시백의 머리를 꽉 눌러 조용히 시키고 혜연이 정재에게 전화했다. 그가 한참 있다가 전화를 받았다.  
-또 뭔 일 났냐?  
“아뇨. 저, 혹시 배경감님 전화번호 바뀌었어요?”  
-응? 그 사람은 왜?  
“좀 물어봐주실래요? 급해요. 사람 하나 살리는 셈 치고 제발요.”  
-대체 무슨 일인데 사람을 살리기까지......  
“정재 아저씨이.”  
-...잠시만 기다려라.  
정재가 전화를 끊었다. 그리고 곧 문자로 번호가 찍혔다. 혜연은 즉시 그 번호로 전화를 걸었다.  
-여보세요?  
“경감님. 묻고 싶은 게 있는데요.”  
혜연이 단도직입적으로 물었다.  
“전화번호 언제, 왜 바꾸신 건가요?”  
-네?  
준혁이 잠시 침묵했다.  
-어제 낮에 바꿨습니다. 그 전날 전화를 잃어버려서 새로 하는 김에.....  
“이전 전화 도난 신고도 어제 낮에 하셨고요? 10반 이후에?”  
-네. 대체 무슨 일입니까?  
혜연은 전화를 시백에게 주었다.  
“말해요.”  
“네? 무슨 말을....”  
“듣고 있었으면 알았을 거 아니에요, 그 문자 왔을 때 경감님이 그 전화 안 갖고 있던 거!”  
“네?!”  
-저, 혹시 시백씨?  
“아아아악, 네!”  
-.....뭐 안 좋은 일이라도 있습니까?  
“저 안 귀찮아요?”  
-네?!  
“저 귀찮고 징그러워서 꼴도 보기 싫은데 사건 관계자라 어쩔 수 없이 말 섞은 것뿐이고 그걸 제가 멋대로 착각해서 이런 스토커 같은 놈....  
-자, 잠깐만요, 누가 그런 소릴 합니까!  
준혁의 목소리는 정말로 당황한 것 같이 들렸다. 시백이 조금 용기를 내었다.  
“저, 어제 아침에 제가 보낸 카톡 받으셨어요?”  
-아뇨, 저 그저께 휴대폰을 분실... 해서.  
준혁이 탄식했다.  
-제 번호로 무슨 말이 갔든 그건 제가 한 말이 아닙니다. 시백씨, 누가 왜 무슨 흉한 소리를 한 건지는 몰라도 저는 시백씨를 귀찮다거나 꼴 보기 싫다고 생각한 적이 단 한 번도 없습니다. 전......  
그가 말을 삼켰다.  
-그런데, 권순경과는 왜 함께 있습니까?  
“그게, 홍설희 목격 제보가 들어와서요.”  
혜연이 사실대로 말했다.  
“익명 제보라 신뢰성을 판단할 수 없어서 우선 제가 가서 살펴보려고....”  
-여기 근처입니까? 어디인데요?  
“어, xx동의 빌라인데요.”  
-혼자 가면, 아니 시백씨와 둘이라 해도 안 됩니다. 지원 보낼 테니까 근처까지만 가서 대기하세요.  
준혁이 말했다.  
-알겠지요? 위험한 일 하면 안 됩니다. 기다려주세요.  
“...네.”  
전화가 끊겼다. 혜연은 어깨를 으쓱하고 전화를 넣었다.  
“이래서 가능하면 우리끼리만 하고 싶었는데....”  
그러면서 고개를 돌리다 혜연은 깜짝 놀랐다. 방금 전까지만 해도 썩은 동태눈을 하고 멍하니 있던 시백이 생기에 차서 눈을 반짝거렸다.  
“선생님.... 제가 귀찮거나 꼴 보기 싫거나 하지 않았대요.”  
“네, 그렇겠죠.”  
혜연은 힘이 쭉 빠졌다.  
“그걸 꼭 들어야만 알 수 있는 것도 굉장하네요, 옆에서 보면 다 보이는데.”  
“네? 뭐가요?”  
“두 사람 다 서로를 매우매우 좋아하고 있는 거요.”  
혜연이 일어나 시백을 잡아끌었다.  
“자, 어서 설희 찾으러.”  
“저, 선생님도 절 좋아하고 있다고요?”  
“네. 엄청. 무척. 평소 페이스가 흔들릴 만큼이요. 이제 설희 찾으러 가요. 네?”

 

준혁은 전화를 끊고 낭패한 표정을 했다.  
“싹 잊어버린 건가......”  
“연애 사업?”  
주정재가 물었다.  
“아닙니다.”  
준혁이 차갑게 끊었다.  
“하던 얘기나 계속 하죠.”  
“...그러지 뭐. 다시 말하지만 난 상일이 어디서 뭐 하고 있는지 몰라. 잠입 동료였다곤 해도 범죄 저지르면서 현직 경찰한테 연락할 정도로 친하진 않았다고. 최재석 쪽에서 나오는 정보가 없어서 초조한 건 알겠는데 무고한 사람까지 몰아넣지는 말자고. 나도 박 의원 편인 거 서로 알잖아?”  
“그렇겠죠. 혹시나 해서 물어봤을 뿐입니다, 경찰이다 보니까.”  
“그래. 굳이 아무도 없는 데까지 불러내서 한다는 소리가 참....”  
정재가 돌아섰다.  
“남들 다 보고 듣는 데서 질문 받는 것 보단 낫다고 생각했으니 당신도 몰래 나온 것 아닙니까.”  
“알아. 안다고. 거 배려해줘서 고맙수다.”  
“잠깐만요. 아직 질문 안 끝났습니다.”  
“또 뭔데?”  
“권혜연 순경이 저더러 이상한 질문을 하더군요.”  
정재의 발걸음이 멎었다.  
“혜연이가 뭘 어쨌냐?”  
“걱정되긴 합니까?”  
준혁이 빈정거렸다.  
“걱정하면서, 제가 권현석 경감님을 죽였다고 모함했나요?”  
“아니 난 댁도 오랫동안 박 의원 부하였다고 한 것뿐인데....”  
“그러니 제가 죽였거나, 적어도 그 사건에 대해 자세히 알 거라고 암시했다 이거군요. 하지만 아니요. 저는 몰랐습니다. 박근태가 그분을 죽이라고 누군가를 사주했다는 건 알고 있었지만 그 이상 자세한 건 아무것도 몰랐습니다. 알려고 하지도 않았습니다.”  
그 말을 하는 준혁의 표정은 고통이 가득해서 정재마저도 무심코 위로의 말을 건네고 싶을 정도였다.  
“지금까진 말이지요.”  
준혁이 고개를 들어 정재를 쏘아보았다. 둘의 눈이 마주쳤다.  
“그러니....”  
준혁이 천천히 그에게 다가갔다.  
“이건 그분의 복수가 아닙니다.”  
정재는 도망치려고 했다. 그러나 몸이 움직이지 않았다. 준혁은 양 손을 코트 주머니에 찔러 넣은 채 정재의 바로 앞에 와 섰다.  
“권혜연을 위한 것도, 상일 선배를 위한 것도 아닙니다. 그저, 제 이기적인 목적 때문입니다. 지금까지 계속 그래왔듯이.”  
준혁이 오른손을 꺼냈다. 날 길이가 한 뼘쯤 되고 검은 색 바탕에 은색으로 가는 선이 복잡하게 새겨져 있는 단도가 그 손에 들려있었다. 준혁이 왼 팔 소매를 걷어 올렸다.  
“무한한 새끼를 거느린 슈브 니구라스의 이름을 받들어.”  
그가 자기 팔에 칼끝을 꽂았다.  
“제 피와 살을 바쳐 간청하오니, 지금 바치는 이 제물을 받아 흠향하며 그 피로 저를 축복하소서.”  
칼을 뽑아 준혁이 정재의 목을 찔렀다. 뼈의 존재를 무시하는 것처럼 정면에 수평으로 박힌 칼날이 검게 번들거렸다.  
준혁은 칼을 놓고 뒤로 물러났다. 무엇도 그를 지탱하고 있지 않은데도 주정재는 똑바로 서 있었다. 비명소리는 나오지 않았다. 성대가 끊어졌으니까.  
슈브 니구라스에게 바쳐진 제례용 단검이 탐욕스럽게 피를 빨아 마셨다. 아직 죽지 않은 자의 눈이 준혁을 보았다. 준혁은 빙긋이 웃어 보였다.  
“참, 좋은 소식이 한 가지 있답니다. 권현석 팀장님 살아 계세요.”  
정재가 눈을 크게 떴다. 입이 소리 없이 움직였다.  
“말이 되고말고요. 훌륭한 마법사가 되어 우리 같은 저주받은 무리들을 사냥하고 다니시는 모양입니다. 즉 당신의 목숨 같은 건 한참 전부터 당신 게 아니었다는 거지요.”  
준혁이 단검을 뽑았다. 피는 튀지 않았다. 희생물의 몸이 쓰러졌다. 몇 초 후에야 상처에서 조금씩 피가 흐르기 시작했다.  
이 현장을 조사하는 경찰은 그가 어디 다른 데서 죽었고 이리로 옮겨졌다고 생각할 것이다. 흑마술에 의해 제물로 바쳐져 피가 빨려나갔다고 생각하는 것 보다는 합리적이었다.  
준혁이 칼을 살폈다. 검은 날에 새겨져 있던 흰 선이 붉게 물들었다. 사람의 피를 먹은 칼에는 음습한 마법의 기운이 감돌았다. 준혁이 칼날을 보며 미소 지었다. 이걸로 장희준의 심장을 찌르면, 십년을 기다렸던 원한을 풀게 되면 오랜만에 진심으로 웃을 수 있을 것 같았다. 오래 감상에 잠기지 않고 그가 칼날을 칼집에 꽂은 뒤 마법 물품용 상자에 넣었다. 지금은 할 일이 있었다.  
준혁이 정재의 시체에서 휴대폰을 꺼냈다. 현장을 떠나며 그가 그 폰으로 전화를 걸었다.  
“접니다, 선배. 혹시 설희를 둔 곳이 xx동 방면입니까?”

 

목격 정보는 사실이었다. 설희는 분명 오늘 아침까지만 해도 이곳에 있었다.  
며칠간 설희를 돌보던 가사 도우미의 증언으로는 오늘 낮에 갑자기 그 애 삼촌이 와서 아이를 공원에 데려가겠다며 안아 갔다고 했다. 안 그래도 뭔가 수상해서 신고를 해야 할까 망설이는 와중에 경찰이 들이닥쳤다는 것이다.  
“믿을 수 있을까요?”  
시백이 혜연에게 물었다.  
“공범이라면 남지 않고 같이 도망쳤을 거라고 생각은 하지만요....”  
혜연이 자신 없는 목소리로 중얼거렸다.  
“조금만 더 일찍 도착했으면 좋았을걸.”  
“죄송합니다. 제가 멍청하게 뻗어있지 말고 즉시 같이 왔으면....”  
“시백씨 잘못이 아니에요.”  
말은 그렇게 하면서도 혜연 역시 그 점을 생각하고 있었다.  
그 때 즉시 둘이 같이 왔더라면, 설희를 찾을 수 있었을 거라고. 단 둘뿐이었다고 해도 지원이 오지 않았다고 해도 그 편이 더 성공할 가능성이 컸다고.  
온 경찰은 전부 담당 팀원뿐이고 그 중에 배준혁은 없었다. 지난번에 홍은애를 멋대로 심문하고 체포한 것 만으로 유괴 대책팀에 미움 받고 있어서 이번엔 직접 안 가는 게 좋겠다고 문자로만 연락이 왔다. 관할 따지자면 준혁보다도 더욱 할 말이 없는 혜연과 시백은 정보만 넘기고 얌전히 물러나 있는 수밖에 없었다.   
그리고 유상일을 코앞에서 놓쳤다.  
‘갑자기 와서 부자연스럽게 핑계를 대고 아이를 안아들고 나갔다니, 이건 꼭 정보가 샌 것 같잖아.’  
혜연이 생각했다.  
‘이 제보에 대해 아는 건 오미정씨, 나, 양시백씨, 배경감님, 어쩌면 정재 아저씨, 그리고 담당 수사팀.’  
자신과 양시백은 제외해도 좋을 것이다. 오미정씨도, 제보하고 간발의 차로 도주시킬 거라면 처음부터 말을 안 하는 편이 나았을 거다. 홍설희 수사를 맡은 경찰 중에 방해자가 있을 가능성이 없는 건 아니지만...  
혜연이 정재에게 전화를 걸었다. 한참이 지나도 받지 않았다. 30초가 두 번 지난 뒤 포기하고 그가 이번엔 준혁에게 걸었다.  
-여보세요.  
“저, 배경감님. 정재 아... 주정재 형사님 아까 보셨죠. 지금은 어디 계시는지 혹시 아세요?”  
-글쎄요.  
잠시 말이 끊겼다.  
-자리에는 없는데, 밖에 나가 담배라도 피우고 있는 것 아닐까요?  
지당한 추측이지만 왠지 혜연은 그게 아닐 거라는 예감을 강하게 느꼈다.  
“죄송한데 좀 찾아봐주시겠어요?”  
혜연이 부탁했다.  
“무슨 일이 있어서 잠시 전화를 안 받는 것뿐일 지도 모르지만, 어쩐지 나쁜 예감이 들어서...”  
-알겠습니다. 찾아보지요.  
“저, 그리고.”  
혜연은 잠시 망설였다.  
-뭔가요?  
“....혹시, 아까 정재 아저씨도, 설희 얘기 할때 주형사님도 그 얘기 들었나요?”  
-옆에 있었으니 통화 내용이 들렸을 거라 생각합니다. 지원을 보낼 때 들었을 수도 있고요.  
준혁의 목소리가 심각해졌다.  
-뭘 의심하고 있는 겁니까?  
“뭘 의심한다기보다.... 먼저 찾아주세요.”  
-네. 어서 돌아오세요.  
“네.”  
혜연이 전화를 끊었다.


	36. Chapter 36

“그 형사님한테 무슨 일 있어요?”  
시백이 혜연에게 물었다.  
“그럴지도 몰라요.”  
혜연이 초초해했다.  
“서로 돌아가 봐야겠어요.”  
“네. ...저, 권순경님.”  
“네?”  
“이렇게 타이밍 좋은 거, 혹시....”  
“정보가 샜다면 배경감님 아니면 정재 아저씨라고 생각해요.”  
혜연이 일부러 단호하게 말했다.  
“유괴 수사 쪽은 처음부터 유상일과 접점이 없는 사람이 맡았을 테니까요. 하지만 이제 정재 아저씨까지.... 대체 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는지, 누굴 믿어야 하는지 믿지 말아야 하는지 모르겠어요.”  
혜연이 시백의 손을 잡았다.  
“양시백씨는 믿어도 되죠?”  
“예? 예! 물론입니다!”  
시백이 씩씩하게 말했다.  
“그 무서운 형사님 찾아서 잘 말해 봐요.”  
“그럴게요.”  
혜연이 경찰차로 갔다. 그 뒷모습을 보며 시백은 준혁을 생각했다. 그 사람이 잘못이 아닐 거라고 생각하고 싶었다. 그러나 그 자신도 배준혁을 온전히 믿지는 못하고 있었다. 그 사악한 휴대폰 도둑의 악독한 장난질에 그대로 넘어간 것만 해도 그렇다. 이상하다고, 그가 이렇게 잔인하게 굴 리가 없다고 생각했어야 했는데, 거기에 생각이 미친 건 도리어 권혜연이었다.  
혜연은 두 사람이 서로 매우 좋아하고 있는 게 옆에서 보면 보인다고 했다. 그러나 시백은 그렇게 확신할 수가 없었다. 준혁은 시백더러 그와 친하게 지내지 않는 게 좋다고 했다. 자신은 악한의 부하라고 했다. 알면서도 나쁜 짓을 할 수 밖에 없는 상황이라고 했다.   
박근태에게서 뭔가로 협박당하는 상황일지도 모른다. 선생님이야말로 마법 같은 걸로 조종당하는 건지도 모른다. 그래서 박근태의 손에서.....   
쓸데없는 생각하기 전에 시백이 고개를 저었다. 선생님은 둘 사이에 그런 일은 없었다고 분명히 했다.   
하지만 그럼 뭐냐고 묻고 싶었다. 심지어, 휴대폰을 잃어버린 건 정말 그냥 잃어버린 거 맞냐고 묻고 싶었다. 남의 전화를 훔친 사람이 그런 장난을 치는 것도 뭔가 이상했다.  
시백은 준혁에게 전화하고 싶었다. 그의 목소리를 듣고 싶었다. 정말 선생님도 절 좋아하냐고 묻고 싶었다.  
그리고 그는 자기 전화에는 여전히 준혁의 새 번호가 없다는 걸 깨달았다.  
‘이런 젠장.’

 

주정재 형사의 시신은 그날 저녁때야 발견되었다.  
최초 발견자는 배준혁 경감이었다. 주정재가 전화를 안 받는 게 걱정된 권혜연이 준혁에게 수색을 부탁했고, 처음에만 해도 별 일 아니라고 생각했으나 시간이 지나도 주정재가 돌아오지 않자 준혁은 경찰서 내외부를 찾아다니다 마침내 근처 공사장의 자재 창고 안에서 그를 발견했다.  
“담배를 피우기 위해 공사장 쪽으로 갔을지도 모른다고 생각해서 둘러보러 갔습니다. 공공기관 금연 압력이 높아져서 서 주변은 눈치가 보이니까요.”  
왜 그런 데까지 갔냐는 물음에 준혁은 그렇게 진술했다.  
“쓰러져 있는 주 경사를 보고 사건이라 직감했습니다. 그래서 조심스럽게 접근해 맥박만 확인하고 1과에 연락한 뒤 그 자리에서 움직이지 않았습니다.”  
현장에서 확인된 배준혁의 흔적은 들어갔을 때 찍힌 것으로 보이는 발자국뿐이었다.  
주정재의 휴대폰은 그의 주머니 속에서 발견되었다 권혜연으로부터 몇 번 전화가 걸려온 것 외에는 다른 누가 연락한 기록은 없었다. 그가 전화를 받았던 시각과 부재중 전화가 찍힌 시각 사이에 사건이 벌어졌을 가능성이 높지만 사망 추정 시각을 좁히는 것 말고는 큰 도움은 안 되었다.  
시신을 확인한 권혜연은 넋이 나간 표정으로 주저앉아버렸다. 통곡조차 나오지 않는 것 같은 그를 친한 교통과 순경이 집으로 데리고 갔다.  
여기까지가 하태성이 알고 있는 사건이었다.  
“사실은 지워진 발신이 하나 있습니다.”  
그를 데리고 자기 집으로 가면서 준혁이 말했다.  
“네? 그, 그걸 어떻게 아시는.....”  
“제가 죽였으니까요.”  
태성이 차마 하지 못한 말을 준혁이 태연하게 입에 담았다.  
“최초 목격자라는 점 때문에 저는 수사에서 배제될 것 같으니 하 경위가 사건을 잘 조작해주시기 바랍니다.”  
태성은 한참이나 벌린 입을 다물지 못했다.  
“왜입니까?”  
마침내 그가 말라가는 혀를 움직여 겨우 질문했다.  
“그것도 의원의 명령입니까?”  
“그 지워진 발신은 유상일에게 건 것이었습니다.”  
준혁이 설명했다.  
“실은 저 오전 중에 형무소에 좀 다녀왔습니다. 유상일에 대해 뭐라도 새로 알아낼게 있을까 해서. 그리고 그에게 편지를 보낸 사람이 있는 걸 알게 되었습니다. 상당히 민감한 내용에 대해서, 일반인의 눈으로는 알 수 없게 말입니다.”  
“그래서 죽인 겁니까? 단지 유상일과 연락을 했다는 이유만으로? 그 민감한 내용이라는 게.”  
“저 당신은 죽이고 싶지 않습니다.”  
하태성이 입을 딱 다물었다.  
“위협을 하려고 하는 말이 아닙니다. 그저, 모르는 게 더 나은 일도 있다는 이야기 입니다.”  
“마법처럼 말입니까?”  
“네. 그래서 쓰는 법은 안 가르칠 겁니다. 저처럼 되고 싶은 건 아니겠지요?”  
태성은 반론할 수 없었다.  
집에 도착해 준혁이 그를 안으로 들였다. 태성은 현관문 잠금 장치를 최근에 교체한 걸 눈치 챘다.  
“이쪽입니다.”  
준혁이 부엌 옆에 있는 문을 열고 지하실로 내려갔다.  
지하실에 들어가서 태성은 숨이 턱 막히는 느낌을 받았다. 방을 빙 둘러 무시무시한 괴물이 늘어서 있거나 하지 않은데도 마치 그런 것처럼 느껴졌다.  
“기분 나쁜 곳이지요?”  
그 기분 나쁜 곳의 주인이 웃었다.  
“마법이라고 말은 하지만, 무슨 게임에라도 나오는 것처럼 사람한테 힘이 있어서 마력을 소모해 불이나 얼음을 만들고 그런 것은 아닙니다. 애초에 인간의 힘이 아닙니다. 마법은 모두 외우주의 신들, 또는 위대한 옛 존재라고 부르는 형언할 수 없는 무시무시한 괴물들에게서 나오며 인간은 그걸 끌어다 쓸 뿐입니다.”  
준혁이 화이트보드를 끌어내었다. 한쪽에 꾸불텅한 선을 겹쳐 그리고 거기에 unthinkable이라고 썼다. 형언할 수 없는 괴물 보다는 라면 쏟은 것처럼 보였지만 태성은 예의바르게 입을 다물었다.  
“그 힘을 끌어다 쓰기 위해서, 마법사는 그들의 영역에 정신을... 접속한다고 표현하는 게 쉽겠군요. 그렇게 연결시키고, 그 접촉을 통해 마법을 끌어옵니다. 수도에 호스를 연결해 물을 흐르게 하는 것과 비슷합니다. 그저.”  
준혁의 표정은 어느새 딱딱하게 굳어 있었다.  
“그런 ‘힘’을 물이라고 한다면, 인간의 정신은 종잇장에 지나지 않습니다. 그냥 물을 트는 것만으로 종이호스는 찢어지고 녹아 버립니다. 아주 살살 튼다고 해도 오래 갈수는 없습니다. 그래서 일시적으로 코팅의 역할을 하는 게 제물입니다.”  
준혁이 주머니에서 작은 돌조각을 꺼냈다.  
“이건 석회석입니다. 섬광을 일으킬 때 사용하지요. 잠깐 눈을 감아보십시오.”  
태성이 눈을 감았다. 감았는데도 눈앞이 번쩍 빛나고 나자 시야에 보라색 얼룩이 떠돌았다.  
“이 주문의 근원이 되는 노덴스는 인간에게.... 우호적인 건 아니지만 별로 적대하고 있지 않기 때문에 이건 비교적 안전한 마법입니다. 마법에 따라선 제물이니 주문이니 의식이니 하는 방어책을 취해도 인간의 정신을 갉아먹기도 합니다.”  
태성은 잡혀있던 준혁이 도망갈 때 강한 빛이 번쩍였던 걸 생각했다.  
“그 제물이 없으면 마법은 쓰지 못합니까?”  
당시 방구석에 포로에게서 압수한 물건들로 보이는 옷가지와 소지품이 있었던 게 기억났다. 제물을 압수당했는데 어떻게 마법을 썼단 말인가?  
“가능은 합니다. 정신이 산산 조각날 위험을 감수한다면.”  
바로 얼마 전에 그런 위험을 감수했던 사람 같지 않게 태연한 목소리로 준혁이 말했다.  
“마법이라고 해도 대단히 엄청난 일을 할 수는 없습니다. 지난번에 목격한 것 같이 저주로 살인하는 건 극히 어렵고 드문 일이고, 혹 마법사와 마주하게 된다면 제물을 꺼내지 못하게 하거나 주문을 외우지 못하게 하는 정도면 충분합니다.”  
“그것도 쉬운 일은 아니겠네요.”  
“아뇨, 가슴을 걷어차는 정도면 됩니다.”  
태성이 불신의 눈초리로 준혁을 보았다.  
“정말입니다. 숨을 못 쉬면 주문을 발할 수 없으니까요.”  
“인간의 한계를 이용하는 겁니까. 손목을 붙잡아 움직이지 못하게 해도 결과는 동일하겠군요.”  
준혁이 싱긋 웃었다. 똑똑한 학생을 칭찬하는 것 같은 웃음이라 태성은 조금 마음이 불편해졌다.  
심지어 이 사람은 몇 시간 전에 사람을 죽였다.  
“마법으로... 정신에 영향을 미치는 거 가능합니까? 남의 기억을 지운다거나 읽는다거나?”  
“가능합니다. 일반적으로 기억 소거는....”  
“주정재 경사도 마법으로 심문했습니까?”  
준혁이 잠시 입을 다물었다.  
“살인자를 마주하고 있는 게 불안한 모양이군요.”  
“단순히 살인 이상의 문제입니다. 자기 머릿속의 생각조차 자기 것으로 놔둘 수 없다면.”  
“네, 그 심정 이해합니다.”  
이해하긴 뭘 이해하냐고 태성은 소리 지르고 싶었다. 이런 것 당해보지 않은 사람이 이해할 수 있을 리 없었다.  
“다행히도 남의 기억을 읽는 건, 그거도 거부하는 상대의 기억을 읽는 건 쉬운 일이 아닙니다. 차라리 기억을 지우는 건 쉽습니다. 범위를 한정할 여지가 있으니까요. 기억을 읽는 건... 사람한테 얼마나 많고 다양한 기억이 있는지, 그중 얼마가 사실이 아닌지 생각해 보세요.”  
태성은 정말로 생각해 보았다. 그러고 나니 마법을 이용한 심문이 가능할 법하지 않다고 인정할 수밖에 없었다.  
“그러니 박 의원에게 들키면 곤란할 생각을 했다 해서 걱정할 필요는 없습니다.”  
이번에야말로 태성은 펄쩍 뛰었다.  
“어, 어떻게.”  
“나쁜 놈이니까요, 그 사람.”  
너무 당연하다는 듯 말해서 태성은 뭐라 할 말이 없었다.  
“저는 그런 생각 안 할 것 같습니까.”  
준혁이 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
“저는 이미 늦었지만, 하 경위는 의원과 연관된 증거를 최대한 없애고 공공연히 연락하거나 만나지 마십시오. 그러다, 혹시 발 뺄 기회가 생기면 즉시 모르는 척 하세요. 그게 상책입니다.”  
“어.....”  
태성은 잠시 할 말을 찾지 못했다.  
“자, 그럼 원래 이야기로 돌아와서. 마법에 대해 더 궁금한 점은 없습니까?”  
태성은 잠시 고민했다.  
“경감님은 누구에게서 마법을 배운 겁니까?”  
“실버 트와일라잇의 마법사에게서요.”  
“그래서 거기 가느니 자살하라고 했던 겁니까?”  
“거기라고 간 사람 모두에게 마법을 노출시키지는 않습니다만.... 그렇다고 해두지요.”  
“경감님 본의로 배운 게 아닙니까?”  
준혁이 곤란한 표정을 했다.  
“제 얘기는 됐고, 드릴 게 있습니다.”  
그가 서가 아랫단의 문을 열고 작은 주머니를 꺼내서 태성의 앞 탁자 위에 두었다.  
“이게 뭡니까?”  
“부적입니다. 지속 효과가 있는 물질 몇 종을 조합해 주머니에 넣어 지니고 다니거나 방에 두거나 하는 용도이지요. 그건 여러 종류의 마법에 대해 약간의 저항을 제공하도록 조합한 겁니다.”  
“...약간의.”  
“리스크 없이 가까이 둘 수 있는 걸 생각하면 나쁘지 않습니다.”  
“열어봐도 되나요?”  
준혁이 고개를 끄덕였다. 주머니를 열고 쏟자 안에서 하얀 돌, 투명한 결정, 검붉은 자갈, 코팅된 나뭇잎에 모래가 잔뜩 달라붙은 스티커 조각이 나왔다.  
돌은 그렇다 치고 라미네이션 코팅과 스티커는 매우 마법적으로 보이지 않았다. 그중 수상해 보이는 붉은 덩어리를 태성이 가볍게 찔러보았다.  
“아, 그거 손에 묻습니다. 피 굳힌 거 라서요.”  
“피요?”  
태성이 한 걸음 물러났다.  
“말의 피입니다, 인간이 아니라. 말이 적혈구 농도가 높아서인지 방어용 주술에는 인간보다 낫습니다.”  
“적혈구 농도.....”  
갑자기 매우 안 마법적인 말이 나와서 태성은 멍해졌다.  
“과학기술의 발전이 마법을 어떤 식으로 바꿔놓는지 생각하면 조금 재미있답니다.”  
준혁이 생긋 웃었다.  
“비마법적인 방식으로 마법을 무효화 할 수 있는 방법도 많고요. 탈취 스프레이를 사용하면 마법으로 개인을 특정하기 어렵게 됩니다. 마법사 상대로 자길 감추기 쉬워지지요. 간단히 말해 추적 마법에 저항합니다.”  
“탈취 스프레이요?”  
“하경위의 경우는 마법에 당하는 게 무서운 거니까 이용하면 도움이 될 겁니다. 깔끔해 보이는 인상이라 그런 것을 사용해도 아무도 이상하게 생각하지도 않을 거고요. 항균 작용을 겸하는 제품이 효과가 좋습니다.”  
마법이란 정말로 불가해한 거라고 태성은 다시 한 번 절실히 생각했다.


	37. Chapter 37

개인위생에 신경 쓸 것, 집 창문에는 방충망을 꼭 설치할 것, 청소와 환기를 자주 하고 선인장을 키우면 좋다, 같은 마법 대항책인지 생활환경 개선책인지 모를 충고를 잔뜩 들은 뒤 태성은 임시 거처로 돌아갔다. 가는 길에 탈취 스프레이는 샀다. 써서 나쁠 건 없을 테니까. 선인장은.... 키울 자신도 없고, 어차피 임시 거처이기도 하고.  
건오가 아직까지 유감이 남은 얼굴로 쳐다보았지만 못 본 체 하고 태성은 권현석 팀장에게 전화를 걸었다. 이만큼 황당한 이야기를 들었으면 교차 검증을 하는 게 마땅했다.  
-하태성 경위? 무슨 일....  
“무슨 일이 있는 건 아닙니다.”  
태성이 서둘러 현석을 안심시켰다.  
“그저, 배준혁과 접촉했기 때문에 경과를 보고 드리려고.”  
-우호적인 접촉이었어?  
“네, 아마도.... 그 쪽은 아무 일 없습니까?”  
-그래. 숨은 곳 뿐만 아니라 카페에도. 이대로 영업을 계속해도 괜찮지 않을까 싶을 정도야. 준혁이가 정말로 박근태에게 아무 말 안 한 것 같아.  
“그 사람이 의원을 적대하는 건 진짜인 것 같더군요.”  
태성이 그에게서 마법에 대해 배운 이야기를 털어놓았다. 현석은 진지하게 들었다. 중간 중간 말을 끊고 준혁이 정확히 어떤 표현을 썼는지 그대로 들려달라고 요구하기도 했다.  
-굉장히.... 뭐랄까, 합리적이네.  
“그렇습니까?”  
태성이 듣기엔 부조리극의 한 장면 같았지만.  
-그래. 정말로 마법에 영향 받지 않으려는 비마법사가 따르면 좋을 것 같은 방법이야. 추종자 마법사 주제에 정신을 보호하는 법을 열심히 연구하기라도 한 것 같잖아?  
“추종자 마법사는 정신을 보호하면 안 됩니까? 그들이라고 해도 미치는 건 피하고 싶지 않을까요?”  
-그 ‘미친’ 상태가 단순히 넋이 나가있고 그런 게 아니라 그들 입장에선 자기들의 신을 더 잘 섬길 수 있도록 변형된 상태라서 말이지.  
현석이 망설이며 말했다.  
-나는 지금까지 준혁이 이성을 유지하고 있는 게, 경찰 업무를 계속 해야 하니까 그 쪽, 그러니까 실버 트와일라잇 쪽에서 그의 노출도를 조절하고 있는 거라고 생각했어. 그런데 방금 말을 들어보니까 그 쪽으로 넘어가지 않으려고 노력하고 있는 건 준혁이 쪽일 지도 몰라.  
“자기는 박근태를 죽이기 위해 그의 곁에 있는 것이라는 말을 뒷받침하는 증거가 되겠군요. 제게 기회가 생기면 바로 발을 빼라는 것도 곧 그가 몰락한다는 걸..... 몰락시킬 거라는 뜻이 되고요.”  
-너무 좋은 전망이라 도리어 믿을 수가 없군.  
현석이 말했다.  
-게다가 이유도 알 수 없으니.  
“마법 강좌 이걸로 끝이 아닙니다. 계속 그와 가까이 하면서 알아보겠습니다. 저도 박근태에게 협박당하고 있을 뿐인 부하라고 알고 있고 벗어나게 해주고 싶어 하는 모습을 보이고 있으니 조금쯤 진심을 토로할 지도 모릅니다.”  
-그래. 부탁한다.  
현석이 잠깐 망설였다.  
-그래도 위험할 것 같으면 즉시 쏴버려.  
“...네.”

 

다음날 준혁은 다시 한 번 유상일을 만났다.  
“아이는 잘 숨기셨습니까?”  
“지금은 나와 같이 있어.”  
상일이 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“불안할 텐데도 떼쓰거나 하지 않고 얌전하고 조용한 게 더 마음에 걸린다.”  
상일의 고뇌 따위 알 바 아니라는 듯 준혁은 고개만 끄덕이고 주머니에서 길쭉한 상자 하나와 은제 라이터를 꺼내 그에게 밀어놓았다.  
“말씀드린 겁니다. 라이터는 실버 트와일라잇의 회원증이고 상자에는 단검이 들어있습니다. 마법으로 강화되어 있으니 유사시에 쓸모가 있을 겁니다.”  
상일이 라이터를 집어 들었다.  
“그, 괴물 추종자들의 총본산으로 들어가는 열쇠라고. 이게.”  
“네. 그게 마법 표지자이기도 해서 가지고 있으면 회원 전용 공간으로 들어갈 수 있습니다. 박근태가 펜트하우스에 처박히지 않는다 해도 그리로 가서 공격할 수 있지요. 이번 일에는 안 쓰게 된다 해도, 그 이후에도 쓸모는 있을 거고요.”  
“조사자들한테 영웅 대접 받을 때 말이냐?”  
준혁은 웃기만 했다.  
“어거 네 거냐?”  
“아니오, 어느 멍청한 회원에게서 훔쳤습니다.”  
“도둑맞은 쪽은 엄청나게 곤욕을 치렀을 것 같은데?”  
“추종자 놈 같은 건 뭘 당해도 쌉니다.”  
상일은 그냥 준혁이 즐거워하니 됐다고 생각하기로 했다.  
“그래. 언제가 좋을까?”  
“공교롭게도, 곧 절기가 다가옵니다.”  
준혁이 머리를 기울였다.  
“추종자들은 그 때 현실에 차원문을 열고 괴물을 소환하는 의식을 행합니다. 불행 중 다행으로 이번은 소절기라 클럽 내부에서 의식을 치르겠지만, 그렇다 해도 다들 긴장하고 경계심이 높아져서 공격하기 어려울 수도 있습니다. 난이도를 생각하면 절기 후가 낫고, 일반인들의 안전을 걱정한다면 절기 전이 좋고, 뭐 그렇습니다.”  
이들은 미친 복수귀들이었다. 일반인 안전 같은 건 신경 쓸 이유 없었다. 그렇지만.  
“그게 언제지?”  
“이달 말입니다.”  
“전에 하자.”  
상일이 주장했다.  
“그렇게 오래 못 기다려. 설희 데리고 있는 문제도 있고, 너도 수정이를 한시 바삐 그들 영향권에서 떼어놓고 싶겠지.”  
“알겠습니다.”  
준혁이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그렇게 계획을 짜도록 하지요.”

 

조작 잘 부탁합니다, 라는 말을 듣긴 했어도 태성은 실질적으로 아무 것도 못하고 있었다.  
이경환 고상만 때와는 달리 주정재는 경찰이었다. 수사에 참여하는 경찰들의 집중도가 달랐다. 섣불리 증거를 조작했다간 바로 들켜서 태성이 모든 혐의를 뒤집어쓰게 된다.  
통신사에 확인하자 지워진 발신이 있는 것도 곧 들키고 말았다. 선불 대포폰에 건 내역이었다. 상대 전화는 꺼져있는지 추적할 수 없었다. 덕분에 범인은 전문 범죄자라는 가설이 제기되어 주정재 경사가 맡았던 지난 사건의 범인과 용의자를 쭉 훑어 올라가는 작업이 한창이었다.  
태성으로서는 불행 중 다행이었다. 개중에 살인을 뒤집어 씌워도 될 만큼 주정재에게 원한이 있고 죄질이 나쁜데도 제대로 처벌받지 않은 사람이 있었으면 좋겠다고 생각하며 그는 수사 진척 상황을 예의주시했다.  
그러다보니 권혜연과 마주치는 건 피할 수 없었다.  
성중서의 모두는 혜연을 비공식적인 유족으로 대우했다. 어린 나이에 아버지를 잃고 부모처럼 따르던 사람까지 또 살해당했다고 나이 좀 든 사람들은 모두 혜연을 측은하게 여겼다.  
태성은 마음이 복잡했다. 자기도 어릴 때 아버지를 잃었지만 그 때는 아무도 그를 측은하게 여겨주지 않았다. 후견인으로 나서 준 사람도 없었다. 심지어 권현석 경감은 아직 살아있었다.   
자신의 아버지도 겉으로만 죽은 것으로 하고 어디서 살아 있었으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 하지만 그럴 리는 없었다. 빈 관을 묻은 권혜연과는 달리 그는 분명히 아버지의 시체를 보았으니까.  
질투할 일이 아니라고 태성은 애써 생각했다. 지금 자신은 원수가 누구인지도 알고 복수할 기회도 있었다. 그리고 어머니도.  
전화가 울려 태성은 상념에서 깨어났다. 박근태의 전화인 걸 보고 그는 서둘러 빈 휴게실로 달려가 문을 잠갔다.  
“네, 의원님.”  
-주정재 수사 상황은 어떤가.  
“사건에 의문점이 많아 좀처럼 결론이 안 날 것 같습니다. 지금은 그에게 원한을 품은 전과자의 짓으로 가닥을 잡고 있습니다.”  
-배준혁에게도 유상일에게도 혐의가 가지 않는다면 그걸로 충분하니 그럼 그 쪽은 내버려두게. 그보다 홍설희 유괴 사건은 어떻게 되고 있나.  
“네?”  
하태성은 어리둥절했다. 그도 사건 자체는 알고 있었다. 배준혁과 권혜연이 동시에 자기 일도 아니면서 관여하고 있는 사건이었으니까.  
-무슨 말인지 모르겠나?  
“아니오, 그저 그 사건이 어째서 의원님의 관심을 끌었는지 모르겠을 뿐입니다.  
-그건 알 것 없고, 자네도 그 사건에 집중하게 아이를 찾아. 경찰보다 먼저.  
나도 경찰이라는 말이 목구멍까지 치솟았지만 태성은 어금니를 악물고 겨우 도로 삼켜버리는데 성공했다.  
“알겠습니다.”  
시키는 사람이 박근태라고 해도 유괴된 아이를 찾는 건 살인 사건의 증거를 조작하는 것 보다는 백배쯤 건전하고 경찰다운 일이었다. 이걸 조사하려면 권혜연에게 접근해야 한다는 점은 의식 저편으로 차 내버리고 태성은 좋은 쪽을 보려고 애썼다.  
“그런데, 사람을 찾는 거면 마법을 사용하면 간단한 일 아닙니까? 분명 마법으로 사람을 특정할 수 있다고...”  
-누구에게 들었나?  
“배준혁 경감입니다.”  
이 정도는 말해도 되겠지 싶어서 태성은 사실대로 대답했다.  
“유상일은 마법을 사용하니, 마법이 뭐고 어떤 식으로 작동하는지 알아두면 도움이 될 것 같아서 가르쳐달라고 부탁했습니다.”  
-순순히 가르쳐주던가?  
“별로 내켜하지는 않았지만 마법의 기본 원리와 마법사와 싸울 때 유의할 점 같은 걸 알려주었습니다. 지금 제게 필요한 건 그런 쪽일 거라며.”  
마법사, 즉 유상일과 싸울 때 도움일 될 정보를 나눴다고 하면 박근태 쪽에서도 싫어할 일이 아니었다.  
-마법 사용은 안 가르쳤고?  
“네. 마법을 쓰는 건 위험한 일이니 비마법적인 방식으로 마법의 효과를 막는 데 치중하는 편이 낫다고 했습니다.”  
그가 아는 마법사 둘이 동시에 좋은 방법이라고 추천했기 때문에 태성은 그게 당연한가보다고 생각했다. 추종자 마법사가 제정신을 유지하려고 노력하다니 이상하다는 말을 듣기는 했어도 태성은 아직 추종자 마법사가 된다는 게 정확히 무슨 의미인지 몰랐다.  
그렇기에 추종자 마법사가 조사자 마법사가 할 것 같은 소리를 했다는 게 무슨 뜻인지도 알지 못했다.  
-...그랬군.  
근태가 무겁게 말했다. 태성은 등골이 오싹해졌다.  
-어서 홍설희를 찾게. 자네가 할 일은 그걸세.  
전화가 끊겼다. 태성은 뭔지는 알 수 없어도 자기가 큰 실수를 했다고 느꼈다.  
‘어쩌지?’

 

이리 생각해 보고 저리 생각해 봐도 역시 방법은 한 가지 뿐이었다. 시백은 숨을 크게 들이쉬고 권혜연에게 전화를 걸었다.  
꼭 선생님의 번호를 알아내기 위해서만이 아니었다. 설희는 찾지 못햇어도 그애가 그동안 지냈던 곳을 찾았으니 수사도 진전이 있을 것이고 연락 안 된다고 걱정하던 정재 아저씨도 괜찮으시냐고 안부 물어야 하고 그러면서 겸사겸사 선생님 번호도.  
-여보세요?  
혜연의 목소리는 착 가라앉아있었다. 조금쯤 쉬어있는 것 같기도 했다. 시백은 긴장했다.  
“아, 안녕하세요, 권순경님. 어제 일....”  
-정재 아저씨 돌아가셨어요.  
시백은 놀라서 숨도 쉬지 못했다.  
-어제, 전화 안 받았을 때, 그 때 이미.... 살해당했을 가능성이 높대요. 배경감님이 발견하셨는데.....  
울음이 북받치는 것처럼 혜연의 말이 끊겼다.  
“어.. 그... 며, 명복을 빕니다.”  
시백은 그 외에 뭐라고 해야할지 알 수가 없었다.  
-죄송해요, 시백씨. 근데 저 너무..... 너무...... 이해가 안 돼요. 왜죠? 정재 아젔는 왜 살해당한거죠? 누구한테?  
혜연이 울음을 터트렸다. 시백은 전화가 아니라 만나서 이야기했으면 좋았을 거라고 생각했다. 말로는 위로할 방법이 떠오르지 않았다. 어깨를 안고 같이 울고 싶었다.  
-이것도 유상일 짓일까요?  
혜연이 말했다.  
-정재 아저씨도 아빠 부하였고 유상일도 아빠 부하였다는 공통점 밖에 없지만, 그래도 요새 일어나는 사건이 전부.  
“어떤... 상태였는지, 그러니까 발견되었을 때요. 그거 알 수 있을까요?”  
그 공통점씨한테 말해주려면 조금이라도 자세한 게 좋을 것이다. 혜연이 그 장면을 다시 떠올리고 새삼 괴로워하면 어쩌나 뒤늦게 걱정이 들었으나 다행히도 혜연은 침착을 되찾았다.  
-겅찰서 근처의 공사장이었어요. 저도 현장을 직접 보지는 못했는데...  
혜연은 자기가 아는 대로 설명했다. 사인은 목에 난 상처로 인한 과다 출혈. 흉기는 날카로운 날붙이로 추정. 사인은 과다출혈인데 현장에 혈흔은 아주 적게 남아있어서 다른 곳에서 살해후 옮긴 것으로 보인다. 방어흔이 없고 권총을 갖고 있었는데도 정면에서 칼에 찔린 것으로 보아 면식범일 가능성 높음.  
거기서 시백이 떠올린 것은 면식범이 아니라 마법이었다.  
아무리 아는 상대라 해도 칼을 뽑아 들이대는데 가만히 있을 리는 없었다. 일반인이라면 겁먹어 움츠러들 수도 있겠지만 주정재 형사는 경찰이고 그 정도 반응을 못 할 사람이라고는 생각되지 않았다.  
‘꼭 내가 뒤통수를 맞아서만이 아니고 말이지...’  
잘은 몰라도 마법이라면 아마도 그를 마비시키던가 뭐 그렇게 해서 저항을 봉쇄하고 칼로 찌를 수 있을지 모른다. 역시 이건 그 팀장님한테 알릴 일이 맞다고 시백은 다시 한 번 생각했다.  
-죄송해요.  
좀 진정이 되었는지 혜연이 심호흡을 했다.  
-시백씨한테 이런 말이나 늘어놓고.....  
“아뇨, 말을 하면 좀 편해지기도 하니까요.”  
시백이 말했다.  
“제가 뭐 범인을 찾는다거나 그런 건 어렵겠지만 그래도 할 수 있는 한 알아보고 그럴 테니까요.”  
-고마워요.


	38. Chapter 38

박근태가 전화를 노려보다 단축 번호를 눌렀다. 몇 초 후 상대가 전화를 받았다.  
-네, 의원님.  
배준혁은 언제나와 똑같이 기복이 없는 목소리였다. 근태는 조금 헛기침을 했다.  
“유상일은 아직도 찾지 못했나.”  
-죄송합니다.  
“언제까지 죄송하다는 말이나 늘어놓고 있을 셈인가.”  
근태가 짜증을 내었다.  
“그 놈이 내 딸을 이용해 나를 죽일 저주를 완성한 다음에야 찾아낼 예정이기라도 한가?”  
-그렇지 않습니다.  
준혁이 침착하게 대답했다. 무서워하는 기색은 없었다. 그의 다른 부하들은 그가 한 마디만 해도 벌벌 떨었지만 준혁이 그러는 경우는 별로 없었다. 공포 뿐 아니라 어떤 감정이든 잘 드러내지 않았다. 근태도 그걸 이상하게 여기지는 않았다. 원래 과묵한 사람이었고, 마법사가 되면 인간성이 사라진다는 건 상식이었다.  
-홍설희가 의원님 딸이라는 건 어디까지나 정황증거이고 유전자를 공유한 게 사실이라고 해도 그 외에 부모자식으로서의 인지나 교류가 전혀 없는 이상 그 애를 제물로 한다고 해서 의원님 같은 분에게까지.  
“그 놈은 제 집에 얌전히 들어 앉아있던 조용호까지 죽였지 않나!”  
근태가 소리쳤다.  
“예상보다 훨씬 강력한 마법사라고!”  
-조용호 같은 자와 의원님을 어찌 비교합니까.  
준혁이 말했다.  
-유상일이 강력한 마법사라고 해도, 의원님이 끼친 아이를 이용한다고 해도 의원님을 마법으로 죽이는 건 불가능합니다. 유리한 조건을 손에 넣고도 실행하지 못하고 있는 것만 봐도 명백하지 않습니까.  
확실히 그건 조용호를 저주로 죽인 미친 놈 답지 않은 신중한 행보였다. 이런 중요 정보를 유상일에게 누설하다니 주정재에 대한 분노가 끓어올랐다. 어제는 죽이라고 했지만 그렇게 단숨에 죽여주지 않는 편이 좋았을지도 모른다.  
“추적은 해봤나?”  
-아이의 옷가지 등 남아있는 소지품으로 시도했으나 실패했습니다. 유상일이 추적을 방해하기 위한 조치를 취했다고 생각합니다.  
“클럽으로 가지고 오게.”  
-네?  
근태의 명령에 준혁이 드물게 놀라서 반문했다.  
-클럽의 마법사에게 맡겨 다시 추적하시렵니까?  
“아니, 죽이려고.”  
준혁이 숨을 삼켰다. 근태는 그가 뭐라 말할지 기다렸다.  
-......약점을 없애두시려는 겁니까.  
놀라긴 해도 이해하고 받아들인다. 배준혁은 역시 믿을 수 있고 그를 이해하는 부하였다.  
“내 딸은 수정이 하나뿐일세.”  
근태가 단호하게 말했다.  
“그러니.”  
-알겠습니다.  
준혁이 말을 끊었다.  
-그 아이가 의원님과 관계가 있다고 밝힐 필요는 없을 겁니다. 제가 개인적으로...... 배움을 위해서 부탁하는 것으로 하겠으니 의원님은 더 심려치 않으셔도 됩니다.  
“그래.”  
근태는 잠시 망설이다 덧붙였다.  
“고맙네.”  
-일이 마무리되면 보고 드리겠습니다.  
준혁이 전화를 끊었다. 근태는 의자 등받이에 몸을 기댔다.  
배준혁은 유능하고 믿을 만한 부하였다. 입도 무겁고 재주도 많아 여러 가지 일을 믿고 맡길 수 있었다. 부하로도 경찰로도 흠잡을 곳이 없었다. 반면 추종자로서는.  
하태성은 그가 마법으로부터 보호받을 수 있는 비마법적인 방법을 가르쳤다고 했다. 그건 분명 합리적인 생각이지만 세상 어느 추종자가 합리적으로 판단하여 마법을 차단한단 말인가?   
그의 스승은 준혁의 헌신 정도가 지나치게 부족하다고 했다. 처음 마법을 접했을 때 그의 반응은 거부였다.  
그 때의 거부감을 마법사가 된 지금 와서도 간직하고 있다니.  
그 때는 근태 자신도 원치 않는 일을 강제로 시키는 건 불쌍하다고 생각하고 있었다. 지금 그는 추종자 마법사가 보통 사람들이나 같이 제정신을 유지하려고 하다니 건방지고 의심스럽다고 생각했다.  
배준혁이 뭔가, 박근태나 교단에 대항해 음모를 꾸미기에는 그 혼자로는 여전히 무력하고 본인이 너무 깊이까지 발을 들였다. 역시 그렇게까지 생각할 일은 아니라고 근태는 마음먹었다. 그렇긴 해도 그가 더 이상 마음대로 정상의 영역에 머물러 있게 놔둘 수는 없었다. 감정이 부족해서 이성에 매달리는 사람이라 광기를 받아들이기 힘든 거라면, 등 떠밀 방법 정도는 있었다.  
그가 비서에게 오늘 남은 일정을 취소하라고 지시했다. 클럽에 가서 고위 술사들과 의논할 일이 생겼다.

 

시백에게 이야기를 들은 최재석은 즉시 권현석에게 쫓아갔다. 전화로 긴 이야기를 하는 건 꺼려지는 데다 시백이 듣게 하고 싶지도 않았기 때문이었다. 지난 일요일에 있었던 사건 이후로 재석은 시백을 이 일에서 빼기로 굳게 마음먹었다. 배준혁이 문제가 아니었다. 이런 ‘비정상적인 일’에 시백을 끼울 수는 없었다.  
그는 양시백을 양지에서 살게 하겠다고 결심했다. 최재석은 한 번 결심한 건 지키는 사람이었다.  
현석을 만나 그는 우선 주정재가 죽었다는 소식을 전했다. 당연히 현석은 몹시 놀랐지만, 그러나 재석이 기대하던 것과는 좀 느낌이 달랐다.  
“그래. 그랬군. 범인은 어떤 인물로 추정 중이래? 현장 상황이 어땠는지는 들었어?”  
“...팀장님?”  
“응?”  
“주정재라고요? 잠입요원이었고 혜연이도 돌보고.”  
“그리고 날 괴물에게 던져준 장본인이기도 하지.”  
현석이 냉정하게 말했다.  
“그래, 그 때 이미 의심 중이었으면서, 함정이 틀림없다고 생각하면서도 나간 내가 멍청이였다는 거 알아. 그 때만 해도 아직 정재를 믿고 싶었고, 또 그가 가진 증거를 이용하면 상일이의 누명을 벗길 수 있을 지도 모른다고 생각해서...”  
“자, 잠깐만요. 지금, 주정재가 경감님을 죽였.... 죽이는 데 가담했다고 주장하시는 겁니까?”  
“주장하는 게 아니야, 그렇다고 말하는 거지. 세상 누구보다도 그런 말을 할 자격이 있는 사람으로서.”  
“그, 그런데 혜연이를!”  
“정재가 무슨 생각으로 그랬는지는 몰라. 내가 살아 돌아올 경우 마저 처리하기 위해서였는지 아니면 그 놈이 마지막으로 한 말 대로 날 좋아하던 건 진심이어서 죄책감에 혜연이라도 돌봐주고 싶었던 건지. 내가 ‘살아 돌아왔을’ 땐 이미 그 놈이 혜연이 보호자 노릇을 하고 있어서, 혜연이가 남몰래 학대당하거나 하지 않는 거 확인하는 이상으로 뭘 더 할 수는 없었어. 거기서 정재 놈까지 죽어버리면 혜연이가 더 충격 받을까봐서.”  
“그, 그래서 원수에게 딸을 내맡기고 계셨단 말입니까.”  
재석은 벌린 입을 다물지 못했다.  
“어쩌겠어. 유령한텐 인권이 없거든. 그래서 더 자세한 정보는?”  
“아, 예.”  
재석은 시백이 혜연에게서 들은 이야기를 쭉 옮겼다. 하다 보니 그러는 동안 혜연과 시백은 설희를 찾으러 나가 있었다는 이야기며 미정이 쳐뒀던 부비트랩이 박살나버린 정황에 대해서도 말이 나왔다.  
“그러고 보니 양시는 일요일 날 있었던 일을 통째로 기억 못하는 것처럼 굴던데, 그거 괜찮은 겁니까?”  
말하고 재석은 그제서야 현석이 아까 전부터 그의 말을 듣고 있지 않았다는 걸 깨달았다.  
“...팀장님?”  
“주정재를 죽인 것도, 설희의 위치가 노출된 사실을 상일이에게 알린 것도 배준혁이 틀림없어.”  
혼잣말을 중얼거리는 권현석의 표정은 딱딱하게 굳어있었다.  
“정재는 왜 죽였지? 설마 나한테 잘보이려고는 아닐 텐데, 역시 추종자들 사이에 내분이라도 있는 걸까? 가능한 일이야. 지금 날 숨겨주고 있는 이 팀들도 최근에 암살 대상에 대한 꽤 유용한 정보를 익명으로 받은 적이 있다고 했어. 세대교체가 얼마 안 남았으니 박근태가 세 굳히기에 들어가는지도 모르지. 그건 일단 치워두자. 그렇다고 해도 설희는.”  
현석의 기세가 험악해졌다.  
“홍설희. 이모는 홍은애. 엄마 이름은 아마도 홍은희겠지. 열 살이면 근태형 딸이 틀림없어. 상일이는 복수를 위해 그 애를 데려간 거야. 정말로 당한대로 똑같이 갚아주려고. 미친 새끼, 아연이 생각하면 어떻게 그런 짓을 생각할 수가 있어?”  
“저기 팀장님...”  
“그래 상일이는 미친놈이라고 쳐. 미친 건 그 녀석 잘못이 아니지. 내가 이렇게 난 안 미친 척 하고 있을 수 있는 건 죽은 게 나지 혜연이가 아니어서니까. 그런데 배준혁 그 자식은!”  
현석이 탁자를 쾅 내리쳤다.  
“그 놈, 내 앞에서는 애들은 무슨 죄가 있냐고 근태만 죽이고 나면 애들은 따로 보호할 거라고 했어. 상일이가 설희 죽이려는 것도 말렸다고 그딴 소리를 했다고..... 이렇게 애를 도로 그 미친 녀석한테 갖다 안겨줄 거면서!”  
현석이 주먹을 움켜쥐고 부르르 떨었다.  
“카페도 밀고 안 하고 하태성 앞에서도 어지간히 신경 써서 착한 척 신뢰할만한 사람인 척 하던데, 애들을 홀려서 뭐 하려는 수작일까? 사실은 태성이 우리와 손잡은 것도 다 알면서 기만을 전달하기 위한 통로로 쓰려던 걸까? 생각했던 것보다는 멀쩡할지도 모른다고, 뭔가 사정이 있을 지도 모른다고 생각했던 게 더 화가 나! 대체.....”  
그가 이를 갈았다.  
“아무튼 설희를 구해내야 해. 그 애가 홍은희씨와 아직은 멀쩡하던 시절의 근태형 사이에서 태어난 아이여서만이 아니라 인간이고 어린 아이니까. 아이를 보호하는 건 어른의 의무니까.”  
재석은 잠시, 조사자들 중에도 ‘박근태의 딸’을 구하는 데는 반대할만한 목소리가 있는 건 아닐까 생각했다.  
어쩌면, 권현석 본인의 내부에도.  
“그러기 위해선.....”  
전화가 울렸다. 현석은 즉시 전화를 먼저 받았다.  
“하 경위? 무슨 일이야?”  
방금까지 일도 있어 재석도 가까이 가 통화 내용에 귀를 기울였다. 현석도 그러게 놔두었다.  
-저... 뭐라 말해야 좋을지 잘 모르겠습니다만.....  
“정리 안 되어도 좋으니까 있었던 일을 쭉 말해봐.”  
-그게, 배준혁 경감이 위험에 처했을지도 모릅니다.  
“...응?”  
-그에게 마법에 대해서 배우고 있다고 박근태에게 말해버렸습니다. 마법을 사용하는 법은 배우지 않는다고 말했을 뿐인데, 전화를 끊는 순간 뭔가 오싹한 느낌이 들었습니다.  
태성이 매우 주저하고 있는 게 전화기 너머까지 느껴졌다. ‘느낌’의 증거 능력을 불신하는 건 경찰다운 태도지만 이들이 하는 건 정상적인 경찰 업무가 아니었다. 현석에게 알린 건 옳은 판단이었다.  
지금 배준혁에게는 박근태보다 권현석이 더 위험할 거라는 점을 빼면.  
“하 경위, 오늘도 그 마법 강좌 있어?”  
-네? 어, 하자고 하면 거부는 안 할 거라고 생각합니다. 주정재 사건에선 제외라 바쁠 것도 없고.  
“그가 최초 목격자라서? 그거 사실 그놈이.”  
-네, 본인도 그렇게 말하더군요.  
태성이 말했다. 현석이 입을 다물었다.  
그가 송화기를 막았다.  
“이놈 왜 이렇게 자기가 범죄 저지르고 다니는 거 애들한테 자랑스럽게 떠벌리는 거야? 십 년 전엔 이런 애 아니었는데.”  
“십 년 전에는 누구도 지금 모습 아니었.... 경감님 모습은 그대로지만요.”  
“나도 늙었다니까.”  
설득력 없는 설득을 하며 현석이 다시 전화에 대고 말했다.  
“오늘도 하자고 해. 몇 시쯤일지 우리에게 알려주고, 현관문 열면 못 닫게 방해해줘.”  
-쳐들어올 겁니까?  
“그래. 열 살 먹은 어린 아이의 목숨과 영혼이 달린 일이야.”  
-...알겠습니다.  
태성이 주저했다.  
-저, 그 사람 죽이실 건가요?  
“아니, 찾아야 하는 애가 있어서, 그 애를 어디 뒀는지 물어보려는 거야.”  
현석이 거짓말 했다.  
-네.  
태성이 조금쯤 안도한 목소리로 대답했다.  
“이따 보자.”  
-네, 경감님.  
전화가 끊겼다.  
“정말 집에까지 쳐들어가서 질문만 하고 마실 겁니까?”  
재석이 물었다.  
“그럴 리가.”  
현석이 고개를 저었다. 그리고 마법실에서 가지고 나왔던 서랍장을 뒤지기 시작했다.  
“이번엔, 정말로 그 놈을 죽일 거야.”


	39. Chapter 39

증거물 보관실에 서서, 준혁은 갈등하고 있었다.  
박근태가 홍설희를 부정할 거라고는 전에도 생각했었다. 설희를 죽여도 상일 선배가 원하는 만큼 박근태를 고통스럽게 할 수는 없을 거라고도 생각했다.  
그렇지만 근태 놈이 나서서 죽인다라.  
유상일은 추적을 피하기 위해 홍은애의 집에서 그 애와 관련된 물건은 최대한 가지고 나왔다. 그러나 숨겨 놨던 데서 데리고 나올 때에는 아이 물건까지 챙길 여유는 없었다. 따라서 준혁은 마법사들에게 가져갈 만한 물건이 없다고 발뺌할 수가 없었다.  
준혁은 기가 막혔다. 아무리 장인과의 관계가, 자기 목숨이 중요해도 자기 딸인데. 사랑하던 여자와의 사이에서 생긴 아이인데.  
_내 딸은 수정이 하나 뿐일세._  
준혁이 으득 이를 악물었다.  
‘수정이는 내 딸이야.’  
그가 온 힘을 다해 마음 속으로 외쳤다.  
‘너희 같은 놈들의 딸로, 손녀로 놔두지 않아.’  
그가 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 그에게는 수정이가 제일 중요했다. 그 애를 위해서라면 죽일 수 있고 죽을 수 있었다. 그러니 설희를 희생시켜야 한다면 그렇게 할 것이다. 다만.  
차라리 아이를 경찰이 찾아서 데리고 있는 편이 나았을지도 모른다고 준혁은 생각했다. 박근태라고 해도 이미 ‘구출한’ 아이를 경찰이 보호하고 있는데 죽이지는 못할 지도 모른다. 단 며칠만 더 시간을 끌어도 그놈은 아이를 죽이라는 명령을 내릴 수 없는 상태가 될 것이다. 선배를 설득해서 설희를 풀어주게 하면 어떨까. 자기가 받은 명령을 설명하고, 그 편이 그자를 괴롭힐 수 있다고 말해보면 어쩌면.  
박근태는 경찰이 개입해도 상관없이 애를 죽여 버릴 지도 모른다. 저주에 의한 죽음은 기본적으로 자연사인데다 그가 이제 와서 경찰의 평판을 신경 쓸 필요도 없었다.  
익숙한 무력감. 죽여선 안 될 사람들을 죽이면서, 달리 그들을 위해 아무것도 해 줄 수 없는데 따른 절망.  
목적을 눈앞에 둔 그에게는 사치스러운 감정일 뿐이었다.  
“배준혁 경감님. 여기 계셨군요.”  
준혁은 하마터면 펄쩍 뛰어오를 뻔 했다.  
“아, 하태성 경위.”  
그가 티 안 나게 심호흡하며 태성을 돌아보았다.  
“여기는 무슨 일입니까?”  
“경감님을 찾고 있었습니다. 경감님은요?”  
“그냥.... 잠시 혼자 있고 싶어서요.”  
태성이 준혁이 바라보던 쪽을 눈으로 훑었다.  
“혹시 홍설희를 마법으로.”  
“실패했습니다.”  
준혁이 잘랐다.  
“유상일이 추적을 방해하는 조치를 했습니다.”  
“유상일이 유괴한 겁니까? 아... 그래서 그..분이 설희를 찾으라고 했군요.”  
“하경위도 그런 명령을 받았습니까.”  
“경감님도?”  
“네.... 뭐 금방 우리 손을 떠날 겁니다.”  
준혁이 고개를 저었다.  
“그래서 저는 무슨 일로 찾았습니까.”  
“오늘도 마법 강좌 가능할까요?”  
준혁이 주저하는 기색을 했다.  
“연달아서 하는 건 좀.”  
“마법을 사용하는 건 아니지 않습니까.”  
태성이 밀어붙였다.  
“마법사와 날마다 싸울 것도 아니고, 유상일 사건 끝나고 나서 배우는 건 별로 소용이 없을 겁니다.”  
준혁이 증거물 보관 상자를 보았다.  
꼭 오늘 클럽에 가야 할 필요는 없을지 모른다. 시간을 끌면 절기 맞이 준비로 바빠질 고위 사제들이 상대 안 해줄지도 모르고. 그러면 근태도 자기 일이라고 압력 넣기 힘든 이상 이 일은 미뤄질 것이다.  
“알겠습니다. 9시에 제 집으로 오세요.”  
“네.”  
“그리고.... 저와 함께 있는 모습은 안 보이는 게 좋습니다.”  
“네?”  
“저 평판 안 좋으니까요. 저번 기사라던가.”  
준혁이 먼저 증거물 보관실을 나갔다. 태성은 어리둥절했다. 스캔들 기사라면 그도 봤지만 그것 때문에 준혁을 안 좋게 생각하지는 않았다. 바로 박근태가 거짓이라고 단언한데다 달리 안 좋게 생각할 이유가 잔뜩 있어서 이기는 하지만.  
‘그래도 그런 기사를 믿는 사람은 없을 거 아냐? 심지어 경찰이?’  
저 사람은 왜 저렇게 자기를 깎아내리지 못해 안달인 걸까. 이유는 태성도 짐작할 수 있었다. 증오하는 사람 곁에서 충실한 부하를 연기하며 지내야 한다면 자존감이 남아날 리가 없었다.  
처음 만났을 때 권현석 팀장은 그를 죽이려고 했다. 그렇지만 살아 도망친 준혁이 카페를 공격하지 않았던 사실에 더해 그가 가르친 마법 대비책을 듣고 현석은 그가 생각했던 것보다 덜 타락했을 가능성을 재보고 있는 것 같았다. 어쩌면 정말로 죽이지 않고 같이 박근태를 타도할 방법을 찾을 수 있을 지도 모른다고, 그렇게 되면 좋겠다고 태성은 생각했다.  
태성은 준혁을 구하고 싶었다. 그에게 호감이 있어서가 아니라, 그가 구해질 수 있다면 자신 역시 그럴 것이므로.  
어떤 어리석고 절실한 이유로 박근태의 부하가 되었는지는 모르지만 태성이 보기에 준혁은 자기 미래의 모습이었다. 좋아할 수는 없어도 구해주고는 싶었다.  
태성이 현석에게 문자를 보내 시간을 알렸다.

 

태성은 정시에 도착했다. 미리 준비하고 기다리던 준혁은 어안렌즈로 방문객을 확인하고 문을 열어주었다.  
현관에 들어온 태성이 조금 머뭇거렸다.  
“왜 그럽니까?”  
준혁은 우선 그를 들이고 문을 닫으려고 했다. 그러나 태성이 몸으로 문을 버텼다.  
“무슨!”  
준혁이 태성을 밀쳤다. 그가 입을 달싹였다. 주문을 읊는다고 판단한 태성은 배운 대로 상대의 호흡을 흩어버리기 위해 명치를 노리고 주먹을 뻗었다. 준혁이 팔로 막아 흘렸다.  
“비켜!”  
권현석의 목소리가 들렸다. 태성은 즉시 옆으로 피했다.  
충격파가 고막을 때렸다. 스치기만 했는데도 태성은 주저앉아 귀를 막아야 했다.  
“괜찮아?”  
서재호가 달려와서 그를 일으켰다. 태성이 멍한 눈으로 고개를 저었다.  
현석이 들어왔다. 굳은 표정과 살기어린 분위기를 두른 채 위풍당당하게 걸어 들어오며 그는 태성에게는 눈길도 주지 않았다. 그가 바라보고 있는 건 방금 공격한 적이었다. 거실 한중간까지 날려가 쓰러진 준혁은 팔다리를 버둥거리며 일어나려고 애쓰고 있었다.  
“오랜만이야.”  
현석이 그의 옆으로 가서 옛 부하를 내려다보았다.  
“팀장님....”  
“배준혁 경감.”  
현석이 다리를 들어 준혁의 오른손을 구둣발로 콱 내리 밟았다.  
준혁이 비명을 질렀다. 미정이 황급히 현관문을 닫고 잠갔다.  
“여기 방음 충분할까?”  
그가 재호에게 소곤거렸다.  
“그렇지 않을까? 저 놈 추종자 마법사잖아.”  
재호도 마주 소곤거렸다.  
그러는 동안 현석이 준혁의 손을 밟은 다리에 체중을 실었다. 손뼈가 으스러지는 느낌에 눈살을 찌푸리면서도 현석은 그대로 쪼그리고 앉아 반대쪽 무릎으로 준혁의 가슴 정중앙을 꽉 눌렀다.  
준혁은 더 이상 비명을 지르지 못했다. 얕은 숨만 할딱거리는 그를 내려다보며 현석이 차가운 목소리로 물었다.  
“설희는 어디 있지?”  
“...네?”  
준혁이 작게 반문했다. 현석이 그의 머리카락을 쥐고 얼굴을 잡아당겼다.  
“발뺌하지 마. 네가 알고 있는 거 알고 있어.”  
“모릅..”  
현석이 그의 목을 움켜쥐었다. 준혁은 비명을 지를 듯 입을 벌렸으나 목소리는 나오지 않았다. 그의 표정이 목소리 대신 비명을 질렀다. 동공이 비정상적으로 확대된 눈에서 피눈물이 흘렀다. 준혁은 몸을 뒤틀었으나 현석은 굳건하게 그를 찍어 눌렀다. 왼손은 어느새 다가온 미정이 밟아 고정하고 있었다. 다리가 강직한 채 경련했다.  
태성이 그 쪽으로 가려 했다. 재호가 그를 잡았다.  
“놔둬.”  
“하지만 저대로 죽...”  
“안 죽게 조절하고 계실 거야. 대답 들어야 하니까.”  
“...안 죽일 거라고 믿는 게 아니고요?”  
“아주 가끔, 팀장님도 마법사라는 걸 확인할 때가 있거든.”  
최재석은 거실 쪽에서 아예 등을 돌리고 있었다. 재호는 이런 일 평소에는 거의 일어나지 않는다고 위로라도 해줘야 할까 생각했다.  
마침내 현석이 준혁의 목을 놓았다. 준혁은 숨을 헐떡이며 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 숨을 들이마시려고 노력했다.  
“꼴에 아직 살고 싶은가봐?”  
미정이 비웃었다.  
“살고 싶은 마음이 있다면 다행이지. 설희 때문에 목숨을 걸지는 않을 테니까.”  
현석이 건조하게 말했다.  
“다시 묻겠다. 홍설희는 어디에 있지?”  
“저, 정말로 저는 모릅... 잠깐만요! 말 할 테니까!”  
현석이 다시 손을 내밀자 준혁이 소리 질렀다.  
“사, 살려줄, 겁니까? 말하면 정말로.”  
“그래.”  
현석이 말했다. 준혁이 눈만 굴려 미정 쪽으로 시선을 주었다.  
“이미 알겠지만, 네게는 저주가 걸려 있어.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“이미 늦었어. 클럽의 고위 사제에게 찾아간다 해도 널 살려주지는 못할 거야. 길어야 3, 4 개월간 더 고통에 시달리다 죽게 되겠지. 그건 네가 받아야 할 정당한 벌이고 미리 죽여서 덜어주고픈 생각은 없어.”  
“아......”  
현석을 올려다보다 준혁이 체념하듯 눈을 감았다. 아까와는 다른 투명한 눈물이 솟아 얼굴을 타고 흘러내렸다.  
“그 전에 죽여 달라고?”  
“아니오.”  
그가 힘들여 고개를 저었다.  
“아이는 상일 선배가 데리고 있습니다. 그를 불러드리겠습니다. 박근태는 설희를 약점으로 여겨 죽이려 합니다. 어차피 그 애를 죽여도 복수는 되지 않습니다.”  
“뭐라고?”  
현석은 숨이 턱 막혔다.  
“전화를 주세요.”  
준혁의 전화를 찾는 대신 현석이 자기 전화를 내밀었다. 미정이 왼손을 놔주자 준혁은 떨리는 손가락으로 번호를 눌렀다. 현석이 그의 몸 위에서 비켜났다. 그가 심호흡을 했다.  
"접니다, 선배."  
-또 무슨 일 있냐?  
전화를 받자마자 상일이 물었다.  
“아니요, 그저, 아이 데리고 숨어 계시기 힘들다던 말이 떠올라서.”  
준혁의 목소리는 놀랄 만큼 멀쩡하게 나왔다.  
“저희 집 방 아직 비어있는데, 어떻습니까?”  
-...그래, 가마.  
상일이 말했다.  
-안 그래도 할 얘기도 좀 있고.  
“네. 기다리고 있겠습니다.”  
전화를 끊고 준혁이 휴대폰을 내려놓았다.  
“이제 선배가 설희를 데리고 올 겁니다.”  
“...그래.”  
현석은 불신에 찬 눈빛으로 준혁을 내려다보았다. 이놈이 이렇게 순순히 협조하다니 믿을 수가 없었다. 어쩌면 밤새 고문해야 할지도 모른다고 생각하고 준비해왔는데.  
준혁은 파리한 얼굴을 하고 모든 걸 포기한 사람처럼 힘없이 누워있었다. 문득 그가 눈을 뜨고 현석을 올려다보았다.  
“박근태 죽이실 거지요?”  
“그래.”  
“장희준도 꼭 부탁드립니다. 그를 없애지 않으면 제 2의 박근태를 만들 뿐입니다.”  
속삭이듯 힘없이 말하고 그가 다시 눈을 감았다.  
“너, 왜 카페나 팀장님에 대해 박근태 놈에게 말 안 했냐?”  
내내 조용히 있던 재호가 물었다.  
“말했듯 박근태를 죽이고 싶기 때문입니다. 추종자라고 해서 입 밖에 내는 모든 말이 거짓인 건 아닙니다.”  
가만히 누워 힘겹게 숨을 들이쉬는 준혁은 악랄한 추종자라기보다는 추종자에게 잡힌 가련한 희생물처럼 보였다. 그가 저지른 온갖 사악한 짓들을 생각하며 재호는 마음을 다잡았다.  
“왜 그렇게 죽이고 싶은 사람 곁에서 온 힘을 다해 모시고 있었는데.”  
준혁은 대답하지 않았다. 그저 다시 한 번 눈물이 넘쳐 흘러내렸다.  
“이해할 수가 없어.”  
조용히 있다가 현석이 한탄했다.  
“이해할 수가 없다고. 대체 이유가 뭐야? 목적이 뭐냐고, 추종자도 조사자도 다 박살내고 싶었던 거냐? 그 정도로 충실하게 미쳐있는 거냐? 넌 대체 뭘 원해서 이런 짓들을 하는 거냐?”  
준혁은 대답하지 않았다.  
“너 대체.....”  
찰칵  
현관에서 열쇠 돌아가는 소리가 들렸다.


	40. Chapter 40

재석이 재빨리 문 옆으로 붙었다. 미정이 현관으로 달려갔다.  
문이 열리고 유상일이 들어왔다. 설희는 안아든 채였다.  
“어이 준혁이....”  
재석이 재빨리 뒤로 빠져 퇴로를 막았다. 미정이 설희를 받아 안았다.  
“안녕, 네가 설희니?”  
재호가 미정에게 2층을 가리켜보였다. 미정이 고개를 끄덕였다. 두 사람은 자연스럽게 설희를 데리고 위로 올라갔다.  
그리고 상일은 현석을 보고 있었다. 아이가 사라진 것도 느끼지 못했다. 등 뒤에서 문이 닫힌 것도 알지 못했다. 그저 입을 헤벌리고 눈에 초점이 나간 채로 오직 권현석만을 바라보고 있었다.  
“오랜만이다.”  
현석이 먼저 입을 열었다.  
“이..... 젠장.”  
그가 고개를 흔들고 팔을 벌렸다.  
“이리 와.”  
“...형....”  
상일이 홀린 것처럼 다가왔다. 그가 몸을 던질 듯 현석에게 안겼다.  
“혀엉.. 현석이형.”  
“그래, 이....”  
현석이 그를 꽉 끌어안았다.  
“젠장, 만나면 패주려고 했는데, 이 미친놈의 자식이.”  
“잘못했어.”  
상일이 울음을 터트렸다.  
“내가 다 잘못했어, 형. 보고 싶었어. 살아 있어줘. 제발, 살아만....”  
“살아 있어.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“꿈이거나 한 거 아냐. 정말로.”  
현석이 상일의 머리를 토닥였다.  
“그런데 너, 뭐 잘못했는지는 알면서 잘못했다고 하는 소리냐?”  
“아니.”  
상일이 간단하게 인정했다.  
“뭔진 몰라도 형이 화내는 거 보면 내가 잘못했겠지.”  
“...야 임마.”  
현석이 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 상일의 머리를 내리쳤다.  
“모르냐! 모르겠냐! 애를! 유괴 해다! 죽이려고 한 주제에! 내가! 왜 화내는지! 정말 모르겠냐, 이 미친놈아!”  
현석이 연달아 주먹을 내리쳤다.  
“복수? 그래, 나도 하고 싶어. 나도 그 놈 죽여 버리고 싶다고. 하지만 애를 납치해? 그 애는 근태형 혼자 뭐 출아법이라도 해서 낳았냐? 홍은희씨는? 형수님 형수님 하며 같이 술도 마셨던 그 사람은? 은희씨 딸은??”  
상일은 피하지 않고 그걸 다 맞았다. 현석의 말이 옳았다. 자기가 바보고 미친놈이었다, 분명.  
“게다가 정말 딸을 잃은 고통을 안겨주고 싶었다면 박수정을 납치했어야지, 존재도 모르는 설희가 아니라! 넌 그냥 손대기 쉬운 만만한 상대에게 화풀이를 한....”  
“어, 그건 아냐.”  
상일이 처음으로 현석의 주먹을 막았다.  
“수정이는 근태형...놈 딸이 아니야. 장지연 바람 피웠어.”  
“.....뭐?”  
현석이 어리둥절했다.  
“네가 그걸 어떻게.....”  
그리고 현석은 깨달았다. 그게 사실이라면, 그리고 그 바람 상대가 ‘누군가’라면 지금까지 이해할 수 없었던 매우 많은 것들이 쉽게 설명이 된다는 사실을.  
“.....이 새끼가 정말이지!”  
현석이 상일을 놓고 돌아섰다. 준혁은 모로 몸을 웅크리다 만 채 움직이지 않고 있었다. 의식이 없는지 가는 숨소리만 약하게 흘러나왔다.  
현석은 망설임 없이 그의 배를 힘껏 걷어찼다.  
“흐억!”  
준혁의 몸이 쭉 밀려났다. 그가 숨을 헐떡이며 몸을 구부렸다.  
“으...... 아.....”  
“네 딸 말고는 사람도 아니냐?”  
현석이 그의 멱살을 쥐었다.  
“박근태 죽이려던 이유가 그거야? 네 딸 빼앗아 오려고? 자기 딸 위해서라면 남의 딸은 죽여도 돼? 그런 거야?”  
현석이 그를 쥐고 흔들었다.  
“애들은 무슨 죄가 있냐고 그러던 말이 고작 자기 딸이나 보호하려고 꾸며댄 거였어? 사실은 아버지의 죄 때문에 설희가 죽어도 된다고 생각하면서? 그렇게 따지면 네 딸은!”  
“그만해, 형!”  
상일이 쫓아와 그의 팔을 잡았다.  
“그러다 준혁이 죽겠어!”  
“죽일 거다!”  
현석이 소리쳤다.  
“죽여 버릴 거야, 이제 사람들 같은 거 안 믿어! 하나같이 배신이나 해대고 금방 타락해버리고... 이런 놈들은 죽는 게 나아!”  
“그렇게 생각해?”  
상일이 현석의 양 팔을 잡고 당겨 억지로 자기를 마주보게 했다.  
“정말로? 나도, 형을 배신하고, 타락했는데, 죽어버리는 게 나아?”  
현석이 눈을 크게 떴다.  
“.......상일아.”  
“형은, 우리 현석 형님은 이런 사람 아니었잖아! 제발.... 형만은 변하지 말아줘. 형만은, 근태형도 준혁이도 변해버렸어. 그래도 형만은.....”  
현석이 몸에서 힘을 빼었다.  
“이기적인 부탁인거 알지만, 형만은 예전 그대로, 모두가 좋아하고 존경하는 팀장님 모습으로 남아줘. 이러지 마, 제발.”  
“...미안하다.”  
그가 상일의 가슴에 머리를 기댔다. 그러고는 나직하게 신음을 토했다.  
“미안, 내가 무너지면 안 되는데, 아는데......”  
“내가 미안해.”  
이번엔 상일이 현석을 끌어안았다.  
“형도 혼자 힘들었을 텐데, 난 도움도 안 되고. 형 살아있는 줄 알았으면, 그랬으면.....”  
“누명 쓰고 감옥에 가 있었으면서 무슨 소릴 하는 거야.”  
현석이 물러났다.  
“그래. 좀 진정하고, 이 녀석을 어떻게 할지 생각해보자.”  
“나는 준혁이를 살렸으면 좋겠어.”  
상일이 말했다.  
“그래, 이 녀석 이것저것 엄청 나쁜 짓 많이 했다고 들었어. 죽이고 싶어 하는 사람들 많다고. 그렇지만, 내가 피해를 안 당했다고 관대하게 생각하는 거 아는데, 그래도 살리고 싶어. 딸을 자기 손으로 키우고 싶다는 게 죄는 아니잖.”  
“아니오.”  
준혁이 끼어들었다. 그가 속삭이듯 말했다.  
“저는, 그냥 이대로 죽게 내버려두시면 됩니다. 수정이만 살려주세요. 보육원 정해 준비 다 해 놨으니 데려다 주시기만 하면 됩니다. 절 불쌍히 여기신다면, 그것만 해주세요. 그 이상은 바라지 않....”  
“딸을 네가 키우지 않을 작정이야? 그럴 거면 대체 왜 이렇게까지 온 힘을 다해서 데려오려는 건데?”  
현석이 물었다. 준혁은 대답하지 않았다. 현석이 상일에게 눈을 돌렸다.  
“....어, 나한테 하는 말로는, 자기 같은 흑마술사가 애 곁에 있으면 안 되기 때문이라고...”  
“그건 또 무슨 말이야!”  
현석이 소리쳤다.  
“나도 혜연이란 떨어져 있긴 하지만 그건 내가 마법사여서는 아니라고!”  
현석이 소리쳤다.  
“너, 아직 우리에게 숨기는 거 있지? 말 해.”  
현석이 준혁을 다시 한 번 걷어찼다.  
“말하지 않으면, 그 의도가 사악한 것이라 간주하고 수정이를.”  
“안 돼요!”  
준혁이 비명을 질렀다. 당장이라도 숨넘어가게 생긴 주제에 기어서 현석의 바짓가랑이를 붙들었다.  
“안됩니다, 제발. 아이는 죄가 없습니다. 제가 잘못한 건 제게 벌하시고 수정이는....”  
“말귀를 못 알아듣는 모양인데 내가 요구한 건 수정이의 목숨이 아니라 네가 이러는 이유야.”  
다시 한 번 밟아버릴까 싶은 충동을 억누르며 현석이 준혁을 내려다보았다. 벌써 퉁퉁 부어 손가락도 제대로 굽혀지지 않는 손으로 자길 잡고 있는 걸 보니 더 때릴 기운도 나지 않았다.  
“말하세요.”  
태성이 준혁의 옆으로 왔다.  
“여기까지 와서 뭘 사양입니까. 아니면 경감님이...”  
말하다 태성은 현석의 눈치를 흘끔 보았다.  
“배 경감님이 생각하는 권 팀장님은 적당한 이유가 있으면 아이를 죽이거나 해칠 사람입니까?”  
“하....지만....”  
“네가 그러니까 나도 그럴 거라 생각하는 거냐?”  
현석이 내뱉었다.  
“네가 설희를 희생시키려고 했기 때문에.”  
“설희는 적어도 곱게 죽을 겁니다! 인간으로!”  
준혁이 소리쳤다.  
“하지만 수정이는..... 우리 수정이는.....”  
그의 몸에서 힘이 빠져나갔다. 그가 축 늘어져 바닥에 널브러졌다. 초점이 없는 눈이 먼 허공을 보았다.  
“장회장은, 마쉬 가와 혈연관계가 있습니다.”  
“마쉬 가?”  
태성은 알아듣지 못했다.  
“그게 무슨.”  
“마쉬라고? 인스머스의..... 딥원의 핏줄이란 말이야?”  
현석이 충격 받은 목소리로 말했다.  
“그게 뭔데요?”  
“해저인... 이라고 해야 할지, 양서류를 닮은 괴물이야. 크툴루를 섬기는 바다 괴물. 그리고 역시 크툴루를 섬기는 인간들의 집단이 바로 실버 트와일라잇......”  
현석이 탄식했다.  
“맙소사, 그럼 장지연은 죽은 게 아니라.”  
“죽었습니다.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“지연씨는 굴복하지 않았습니다. 산고로 몸과 마음이 약해진 상태를 틈타 각성하려는 괴물을 억누른 채 스스로 목숨을 끊었습니다. 그리고 제게 수정이를 부탁했습니다. 이 아이는 자신과 같은 운명을 맞지 않게 해달라고, 핏줄에 속박당하지 않고 정상적인 인간으로 살게 해달라고....”  
주변에 모여 있는 누구도 아무런 말도 할 수 없었다. 준혁 혼자만 넋 나간 독백을 계속했다.  
“그러니 제가 달리 뭘 할 수 있었겠습니까. 누구에게 도움을 청할 수 있었겠습니까. 딥원의 후예인데다 기른 아버지는 박근태이고 실제 아버지는 배준혁인 아이를 어떤 조사자가 살리고자 한단 말입니까..... 제가, 누구를 믿고, 이런 말을....... 수정이는......”  
“....야 임마.”  
현석이 그 옆에 털썩 주저앉았다.  
“내가 살릴 거다.”  
잠시 있다가 현석이 준혁의 손목을 쥐었다.  
“누가 뭐라고 반대해도 내가 그 애를 무사히 구해낼 테니까, 인간으로 살 수 있게 뒷받침할테니까, 더 이상 혼자 걱정하지 않아도 돼.”  
“네.....”  
준혁이 기쁜 듯 웃었다. 그리고 천천히 눈을 감았다.  
“...죽지 마!”  
현석이 다시 한 번 그의 멱살을 잡고 흔들었다.  
“마음 놓으랬다고 막 안심하고 죽어버리냐! 내 말은 네가 하려는 일을 도와주겠다는 거지 그러니 너 죽어도 된단 소리 아니거든!”  
준혁이 힘겹게 눈꺼풀을 밀어 올리며 앓는 소리를 내었다.  
“저.... 이젠 힘든데....”  
“그럼, 양시가 뭐라 하나 들어볼까요.”  
최재석이 나섰다.  
“네?!”  
“지금 걔한테 전화할 건데, 할 말 있으면 해요. 마지막 가는 길 유언이려니 하고.”  
준혁이 입만 뻐끔거리고 있는 동안 재석이 정말로 전화를 걸었다.  
“자자잠깐만요, 제가 시백씨와 친해지는 거 싫어하는 것 아니었습니까!”  
준혁이 비명을 질렀다. 그가 항의를 하거나 말거나 재석이 그의 귀에 전화를 가져다 대었다.  
-관장님? 방금 그거 선생님 목소리죠? 무슨 일이에요? 선생님 괴롭히고 있어요?  
“아, 아니요.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
-...선생님?  
“괴롭...히거나 그런 거 아닙니다. 그, 그러니까.... 그, 그냥 인사나 하려고요.”  
너 지금 그걸 변명이랍시고 하냐고 모여 있던 모두가 준혁을 째렸으나 준혁은 통화에 집중하느라 느끼지도 못했다.  
“저는 아무문제도 없습니다. 잠깐 관장님 만나서 이야기 중이에요.”  
“저 상 거짓말쟁이가.”  
미정이 차라리 감탄했다.  
-관장님하고 싸우거나 그런 것도 아니고요?  
“물론이죠. 제가 관장님하고 어떻게 싸웁니까. 싸우다 갑자기 시백씨에게 전화를 돌려주는 것도 이상하잖아요.”  
-하하, 그건 그러네요.  
사실은 지금이 딱 그런 상황이라는 걸 아는 주위 사람들은 그저 입 벌리고 쳐다만 보는 수밖에 없었다.  
-그럼 딱히 할 말이 있는 건 아니고요?  
“네. 그냥 목소리 들었으니 되었.....  
-저, 선생님.  
시백이 낮은 소리로 불렀다.  
“예?”  
-언제고, 설명해주실 수 있어요? 왜 박근태의 부하가 되었는지, 벗어날 방법은 정말 없는지.  
준혁은 숨이 턱 막혔다.  
-이런 거, 묻는 게 주제 넘는 짓인 건 알아요. 제가 뭔가 해드릴 수 있는 것도 아니면서. 그래도.  
“말하겠습니다.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“주제넘지 않습니다. 시백씨는..... 저는, 그러니까.”  
그가 한참 말을 골랐다.  
“저, 전화로는 하기 곤란한 말이라, 다음에 만나서 이야기하면 어떨까요?”  
-네, 좋아요.  
시백이 찬성했다.  
-음.... 저, 그리고.  
“네?”  
-몸조심하세요.  
“....네.”  
준혁이 전화를 끊었다. 전화를 내려놓으면 그가 길게 한숨을 토했다.


	41. Chapter 41

“그래서, 이렇게 되는 거에요?”  
설희 재워놓고 내려온 미정이 입을 열었다.  
“이놈 안 죽이는 걸로?”  
“들었잖아.”  
“네.”  
미정이 털썩 거실 바닥에 주저앉았다.  
“술이 필요해.”  
“나도.”  
재호도 그 옆에 앉았다.  
“미정 형사?”  
상일이 꿈에서 깬 것처럼 중얼거렸다.  
“오미정 형사, 맞지? .....많이 변했네.”  
“머리 기른 거 말고는 별로 변한 거 없거든요.”  
미정이 투덜거렸다.  
“아, 옛날 같지는 않아도 적어도 처음 만났을 때 정도는 잘 보이고 싶었는데 퍼질러 앉아 술타령하는 첫인상이라니, 양반 책임져.”  
“네? 제가 미정씨를 책임...”  
미정이 벌떡 일어나자 준혁이 황급히 말을 바꿨다.  
“술은 부엌에 있습니다. 아일랜드 식탁 아래 열어보세요.”  
“좋아, 그렇게 나와야지.”  
미정이 부엌으로 갔다.  
“정말로 살 마음이 생긴 것 같구나.”  
현석도 웃었다. 상일은 주위에 있는 사람들을 둘러보았다.  
“어......”  
“이제야 딴 사람들도 눈에 들어오냐?”  
재석이 그의 뒤통수를 후려갈겼다.  
“미, 미안.”  
“들어오자마자 몽땅 생까고 지 할 말만 막 해대고 말이야. 상황이 상황이니까 봐줬다. 인사 좀 해, 처음 보는 사람도 있는데.”  
“그래.... 형이 사람들 모아서 새로 팀을 꾸린 건가. 어, 처음 뵙겠습니다.”  
“네?!”  
상일이 손 내민 상대는 서재호였다.  
“너, 너무한 거 아닙니까, 상일 형님! 미정이는 알아보고!”  
“응?”  
“어이 재호 아저씨 이것 좀 도와줘!”  
미정이 불렀다. 재호는 벌떡 일어나서 부엌으로 가버렸다.  
“재..... 뭐?”  
상일은 충격을 받았다.  
“재호, 서재호라고?”  
“네. 처음 보는 사람은 제 쪽입니다.”  
태성이 나섰다.  
“하태성 경위입니다. 박근태의 명령으로 당신을 쫓다가 최근에 권현석 팀장님의 팀으로 이동했습니다.”  
“어... 반가워.”  
상일이 그와 손을 잡고 악수했다.   
부엌에서 서재호와 오미정이 커다란 상자를 들고 나왔다.  
“양반 녀석, 타락했다고는 생각했지만.”  
오미정이 상자에서 술병을 꺼냈다.  
“양주를 궤짝으로 사다놓고 마시는 사람이 되었을 줄이야.”  
“마법 쓰다보면 필요합니다.”  
준혁이 변명했다.  
“저... 서재호?”  
상일이 그에게 가까이 갔다.  
“대체, 무슨 일이 있었길래 현석형님 보다도 더 늙어버린 거야?”  
“....팀장님이 안 늙은 거거든요!!”  
재호가 폭발했다.  
“아 형님도 늙었으면서 이러깁니까! 준혁이란 현석 형님만 보지 말고 저 최재석씨랑 미정..이는 말고 거울을 보라고요!”  
미정은 걷어차려고 들었던 발을 도로 내렸다.  
“아니 잠깐, 나 그렇게까진 안 늙었거든요?”  
재석이 나섰다.  
“아이고, 서재호씨.”  
준혁이 누운 채로 웃었다.  
“거친 언론계의 황야에서 대체 무슨 일이 있었던 겁니까.”  
“시끄러, 너 자기는 안 늙었다고....”  
“그런가요. 전 제 나이로는 보인다고 생각하는데요.”  
“자, 얼굴 가지고 그러지 말자.”  
보다 못해 현석이 나섰다.  
“누가 조금 늙어 보일 수도 젊어 보일 수도 있는 거지 그거 갖고....”  
“늙어 보이는 것도 젊어 보이는 것도 전혀 조금이 아닌데요!”  
미정이 소리치고 웃었다.  
“벌써 마셨냐....”  
재호가 허탈한 표정으로 말했다. 미정이 그에게 술병을 건넸다.  
“여러분... 진짜로 한 팀이었군요.”  
태성이 말했다.  
“응?”  
“그게... 찬물 끼얹을 의도는 아니지만, 방금 전까지 서로 죽이네 마네 하지 않았습니까. 그런데 지금은 이렇게 금방 같이 화기애애하게.”  
“응, 뭐 확실히 그렇긴 하네.”  
현석이 멋쩍은 듯 머리를 긁었다.  
“좀 얼빠져 보이지? 우리 팀이 옛날부터 좀 기강이 튼튼해서. 근데.....”  
그가 준혁에게 다가가 그의 머리에 손을 얹었다.  
“실은 이게 내가 제일 바라던 바거든.”  
“네?”  
준혁이 놀랐다.  
“설마 이럴 줄 알고...”  
“아니.”  
현석이 고개를 저었다.  
“그렇지만 죽이고 싶지 않았어. 죽여서 끝장을 내기보다는 살려서 되찾고 싶었어. 그래 물러. 말 안 해도 알아. 그렇게 믿고 배신당했는데. 그런데도.”  
“죄송합니다.”  
준혁이 현석의 손을 붙잡았다.  
“죄송합니다, 팀장님.”  
“그래.”  
“뭐가 죄송한데? 구체적으로 말해.”  
미정이 옆에서 찬물을 끼얹었다.  
“이제 죽으려고 한 거요.”  
“추종자가 되서 괴물을 풀고 조사자를 학살한 건?”  
“그건.... 팀장님한테 미안할 일은 아니라고 생각합니다.”  
준혁이 눈을 돌렸다.  
“뭐 임마?”  
“당시의 저는 정말로 그 밖에 달리 할 수 있는 일이 없었습니다. 팀장님이 살아 계시다는 걸, 심지어 조사자가 되어 이 모든 사실을 이해하실 수 있게 되었다는 걸 알았더라면 의논할 생각도 했겠지만요....”  
“너 이 와중에 나한테 죄책감 씌우냐!”  
현석이 준혁의 멱살을 잡았다가 그가 찡그리며 신음하자 황급히 놓았다.  
“아 그래 너 갈비뼈 나갔지.”  
아까 자기가 숨넘어가도록 고문해댔던 걸 떠올리고 현석은 머쓱해졌다.  
“재호야, 치유석.”  
“네.”  
재호가 옆에 맨 가방에서 주먹만 한 푸른 돌을 꺼내 현석에게 건넸다.  
“저걸 양반한테 쓰게 되다니.”  
미정이 술을 한 모금 더 넘겼다.  
“조사자들에게 치료받게 되다니 저도 놀랍습니다.”  
“닥쳐, 너도 이제 조사자거든?”  
현석이 준혁의 넥타이를 풀었다.  
“아뇨.”  
준혁이 오른손을 내밀었다.  
“손 먼저 해주세요.”  
“....응?”  
현석이 어리둥절했다.  
“무슨 소리야, 손뼈보다는 갈비뼈가 먼저.”  
“역시 단번에 모두 치료하는 건 불가능하지요? 그렇다면 손 먼저 치료받고 싶습니다.”  
“왜?”  
“손이 훨씬 눈에 띄니까요. 내일은 출근하고 클럽에도 가야 하는.”  
“거길 왜?!”  
현석이 소리 질렀다.  
“넌 이제!”  
“제가 전향했다는 걸 박근태가 모르게 하는 게 유리하니까요.”  
준혁이 침착하게 대답했다.  
“박근태를 죽일 수 있을 만큼 그에게 가까이 접근하기 위해서는 제가 계속 추종자로서 활동하고 있는 게 낫습니다. 제가 갑자기 나타나지 않게 되면 그가 경계할 겁니다. 잠입 작전이나 마찬가지....”  
“그래서 싫다고!”  
현석이 머리를 쥐어뜯었다.  
“이제 잠입이라면 두드러기가 날 지경이야..”  
“난 준혁이한테 찬성이야.”  
상일이 말했다.  
“너마저!”  
“하지만, 박근태는 정말로 죽여야 하잖아. 그것만은 나도 양보할 수 없어. 그 인간에게도 뭔가 사정이 있다고 해도.”  
“그 사정은 내가 알아.”  
현석이 탄식했다.  
“도세훈 경사를 오인 사살한 게 근태 형이었어. 그걸 감추려다 장 회장 눈에 띄어 협박당하게 되었고, 단순히 협박으로 끝나지 않고 회장이 완전히 자기편으로 끌어들여버린 거지.”  
“박근태가 그 인간을 그대로 닮아갔군요.”  
준혁이 탄식했다.  
“아니, 잡은 고기에게 먹이를 준다는 점에선 장 회장이 그나마....”  
갑자기 준혁이 하태성을 노려보았다.  
“뭐, 뭡니까?”  
“아니오, 당신은 그렇게 박근태의 신임을 사지는 않았으니까요.”  
“뭔 소리야?”  
재호가 물었다.  
“...아니, 그러니까.... 별로 상관없는 이야기요.”  
“말해.”  
현석이 압력을 넣었다.  
“이제부터 우리 팀 강령은 비밀 금지다. 무슨 사정이 있든 무슨 생각을 했든 다 말하는 거야.”  
“그.... 박근태와 장지연씨 나이 차가, 하 경위와 수정이 나이차 쯤 된다는 생각이 들.”  
“절 뭘로 보는 겁니까!!”  
태성이 버럭 소리쳤다.  
“경감님 딸이면 아직 어린애겠죠! 제가 싫습니다!”  
“뭘 쓸데없는 말을 하는 거야.”  
현석이 준혁을 쥐어박았다.  
“그래서 말 안하겠다고...”  
“뭘 쓸데없는 생각을 하는 거야.”  
현석이 말을 고쳤다. 그리고 준혁의 오른손을 끌어다 치유석을 올려놓았다.  
“알았어, 그 작전은 승인할게. 다만 너 자신의 안전을 최우선으로 하는 건 잊지 마.”  
“알겠습니다.”  
준혁이 순순히 대답했다. 현석은 자기도 술병을 하나 까서 벌컥벌컥 들이켰다.  
“좋은 거 마시네.”  
“고급술이 숙취가 적거든요.”  
“다음날 멀쩡한 척 출근하려고?”  
“달리 뭐겠습니까.”  
아픔이 좀 가시고 몸이 편해지자 준혁은 가볍게 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“저도....”  
“환자 주제에.”  
미정이 준혁의 다리를 걷어찼다.  
“미리 말하지만! 난 네 녀석 용서 안 했어! 팀장님이 물러서 봐주는 거지 너 스스로 생각하기에도 네가 한 짓들 용서받을 수 있는 짓거리였냐?”  
“아닌 거 압니다.”  
준혁이 침울하게 대답했다.  
“너, 또 한 번 팀장님 배신하기만 해봐. 내가 그냥 가만 안 둘 거야. 우선은 머리카락을 몽땅 쥐어뜯은 다음에......”  
“머리카락은 왜요?”  
“그럼 추하니까.”  
“그런 이유입니까?”  
“그리고 엄청 아프거든. 아무튼 그런 다음에는 손톱깎이로 손끝부터 조금씩 조금씩 잘라내서....”  
“자자, 미정아 미정아.”  
현석이 그를 안고 토닥였다.  
“걱정 마, 준혁이도 정신 차렸을 거야. 그런 무서운 소리 안 해도 돼.”  
“그러니까 팀장님은 너무 무르다니까요!”  
미정이 삿대질했다.  
“어떻게 이딴 놈을 말만 듣고 그렇게 홀랑....”  
“미정이가 감시해 줄 거잖아.”  
현석이 웃으며 달랬다.  
“저놈이 뭔가 허튼 짓 하면 내가 어쩌기도 전에 미정이 혼내줄 거지, 그렇지?”  
“물론이죠.”  
현석의 말에 미정은 조금 기분이 풀린 것 같았다.  
“한 일도 없는데 피곤하네요.”  
태성이 소파에 등을 기댔다.  
“한 일이 없긴 뭐가 없어. 긴장하고 옆에서 대기하고 그러는 것도 엄청 일이라고.”  
재석이 말하며 그에게도 술잔을 건넸다.  
태성은 잠깐 고민하다 쭉 들이켜 버렸다. 이제 와서 뭘 새삼.


	42. Chapter 42

자명종이 울렸다. 준혁은 팔을 뻗어 알람을 끄고 침대에서 기어 내려왔다. 온 몸이 한참 두드려 맞은 것처럼 쿡쿡 쑤시고 아팠다. 특히 손이. 가끔 있는 일이기에 별 생각 없이 그는 화장실에 가려고 문을 열었다.  
“.......아.”  
진동하는 술 냄새, 거실에 널려있는 사람들을 보니 어젯밤에 있었던 일이 생각났다.  
“악몽이 아니었어...”  
경감님과 재회한 것도, 그토록 오래 깊이 묻어놨던 사실을 실토한 것도.  
하긴 꿈일 리 없었다. 꿈에 팀장님이 나와 그를 비난하고 적대하는 건 충분히 있을 수 있는 일이고 이미 경험도 있지만 꿈에서라고 한들 그가 지연씨의 부탁을 입 밖에 내었을 리 없으니.  
현실이었다. 어제 일은 정말로 일어났던 일이며 이제 미래가 그에 따라 바뀔 것이다.  
용서받았는지는 알 수 없었다. 아닐 가능성이 높을 것이다, 자기가 지은 죄를 생각하면. 손을 짓밟으며 내려다보던 팀장님의 그 싸늘한 눈빛을 떠올리니 새삼 몸이 떨려왔다.  
그래도 수정이 구하는 걸 도와주겠다고 하셨다. 너도 이제 조사자라고 하셨다. 예전과 같은 신뢰를 받는 건 불가능하겠지만 다시 기회를 얻었다고는 생각해도 될 것 같았다.  
준혁이 자고 있는 사람들에게 가까이 갔다. 겨울이지만 집이 단열이 잘 되어있는데다 옷 입은 채로 여러 사람이 모여 있어서인지 누구 건강에 문제 생긴 사람은 없는 모양이었다. 감기 정도는 들지도 모르지만.  
준혁이 자고 있는 현석을 내려다보았다. 예전에 비하면 좀 달라졌지만 여전히 놀랄 정도로 젊은 얼굴이었다. 마법사인 것과 관련이 있을 지도 모른다. 어떤 전설적인 마법사는 이백 여년 이상을 살았다고 하니까.  
준혁은 진심으로 현석이 그렇게는 되지 않기를 빌었다. 그 사람은 인간이 봐서는 안 될 것을 너무 많이 본 나머지 스스로 자기 눈을 뽑아버렸다.  
준혁이 조심스럽게 손을 뻗어 현석의 머리카락을 만졌다. 자기는 이제 옛 수사팀에 복귀했다. 감히 꿈도 꾸지 못할 기적이 일어났다. 이곳이야말로 자기가 있을 자리였다.  
“으....”  
태성이 신음하며 몸을 뒤채었다. 준혁은 살금살금 물러나 화장실로 갔다. 세수하고 이를 닦고 겉모습을 단정하게 다듬은 뒤 그가 부엌으로 갔다. 전에 시백과 마주치는 바람에 얼결에 샀던 초코맛 시리얼이 있었다. 마침 잘 되었다고 생각해 그가 시리얼과 우유를 챙겨 2층으로 올라갔다.   
조용히 문을 열고 들어가니 설희는 아직 자고 있었다. 준혁은 아침 식사를 곁에 놓고 아이를 보았다.  
실제로 보는 것은 처음이었다. 증오스러운 적의 아이이자 보호자들로부터 버림받은 아이. 수정이를 위해서라면 죽게 내버려 둘 수 있다고 생각했던 아이.  
이제는 그럴 필요가 없었다. 설희도 수정이와 똑같이 데려와 보호해도 되었다. 팀장님도 그 편을 바라실테고.  
“설희야.”  
준혁이 아이를 가볍게 흔들었다.  
“일어나, 아침 먹어야지.”  
“네....”  
설희가 눈을 비비며 일어났다.   
“초코맛 좋아하니?”  
“네.”  
일어나 보니 낮선 아저씨가 있으면 무서워할 만도 하건만 설희는 준혁이 내미는 대로 얌전히 시리얼을 받아 먹기 시작했다.  
“그래. 다 먹고 그릇은 그냥 여기 두렴.”  
설희가 먹게 놔두고 준혁이 방을 나왔다. 거실을 보니 태성이 일어나 앉아 멍하니 있었다. 준혁이 가서 그의 어깨를 건드렸다.  
“일어나시죠. 정상출근을 하려면 곧 나가야 합니다.”  
“네...”  
태성이 일어났다. 그리고 여전히 거실 바닥에 널린 채 자는 사람들을 내려다보았다.  
잠시 생각하더니 그가 휴대폰을 꺼냈다.  
“뭐 하는 겁니까?”  
준혁이 놀라서 그의 손목을 잡았다.  
“사진 찍으려고요.”  
태성의 목소리는 멍하니 초점이 없었다.  
“네? 왜요?”  
“...재미있으니까요?”  
준혁은 당황해서 태성의 얼굴을 들여다보았다. 잠시 후 그가 태성이 잠이 덜 깼다는 결론을 내리고 손을 놔주었다.  
태성은 사진을 찍었다. 그것도 최대한 요상한 구도로. 준혁은 태성이 입 벌리고 자는 재석의 얼굴을 모로 클로즈업하는 모양은 흥미진진하게 지켜보았다.  
여기 있는 사람들은 모두 조사자이고 박근태의 적이었다. 함부로 사진 같은 걸 찍다니 위험한 짓이었다. 게다가 휴대폰은 빼앗기거나 도둑맞기 쉬운 물건이었다.  
그런데 정말 재미있어 보이기는 했다.  
“저, 하 경위.”  
“네?”  
“저한테도 보내줄래요? 사진.”  
“네, 잠시만요.”  
곧 준혁의 전화로 대량의 사진이 전송되기 시작했다. 권현석 및 다른 조사자들에게도.  
“우....”  
알람 소리 때문에 사람들이 깨기 시작했다. 준혁은 시계를 보았다.  
“우린 출근합니다. 설희한테는 아침 갖다 줬으니 이따가 설거지 꼭 하시고요. 여기 화장실 한 군데 밖에 없는데 사람은 많으니 늦으면 한참 기다려야겠네요.”  
“어?”  
자기 할 말만 끝내고 준혁은 태성의 손을 잡고 재빨리 현관으로 나갔다.  
“잠깐만, 이거 뭐야아!”  
현관문을 닫으니 집안의 소리가 감쪽같이 안 들렸다. 어제 집안에서 일어났던 일들을 생각하면 다행한 일이 아닐 수 없었다.  
“아, 그런데 저 세수도 안 했....”  
“출근해서 하면 됩니다. 세면도구가 없다면 빌려드릴게요.”  
“...감사합니다.”  
두 사람은 차에 올랐다. 태성이 준혁의 손을 보았다. 제대로 운전대를 쥘 만큼은 회복된 것 같지만 아직 멍과 붓기가 다 가라앉지 않았다.  
“손, 괜찮으신가요?”  
“네. 움직이는 데는 지장 없고 이 정도 멍은 문 같은 데 끼었다고 해도 됩니다.”  
저 빈틈없어 보이는 사람이 실수로 문에 손이 끼이는 건 상상할 수 없지만 태성은 그냥 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“...왜 경감님 혼자 멀쩡하신가요.”  
의도와는 달리 마치 투정부리는 것 같은 말이 나와 태성은 어금니를 꽉 물었다. 역시 자신은 원하는 만큼 멀쩡하지 않은 것 같았다.  
“술을 안 마셨잖아요.”  
‘술의 해악은 고문보다 심각한 거야?’  
앞으로는 술은 되도록 마시지 말아야겠다고 태성이 마음먹는 사이 차는 경찰서에 도착했다. 준혁은 약속대로 세면도구를 빌려주었다. 호텔 같은 곳에서 제공할 것 같이 생긴 일회용품 세트였다.  
“전 집밖에서는 한 번 쓰고 태워버리거든요.”  
플라스틱을 어떻게 태우냐고 물으려다 태성은 그냥 입을 다물었다. 그리고 역시 마법사는 안 되는 게 좋겠다고 다시 한 번 굳게 결심했다.

 

주정재가 죽고 하루가 지났다. 권혜연은 정상 출근을 했다.  
힘들면 하루 더 쉬어도 된다고 다들 친절하게 말해주었지만 그런데 기대 어리광부리고 싶지 않았다. 정재 아저씨가 죽었고, 자신은 다시 혼자가 되었다. 이번에야말로 홀로 서야했다.  
무엇보다 알아내고 싶었다. 아버지가 실종되고 곧 사망 처리된 사건만 해도 정보도 거의 없고 당시 고작 고등학생이던 혜연이 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없었다. 지금 그는 경찰이고 바로 사건 근처에서 원하는 건 뭐든지 알아낼 수 있는 입장이었다. 이 기회를 놓칠 수는 없었다. 게다가 이건 감일 뿐이지만 이 사건 역시 유상일과 더 나아가서는 과거 사건과도 연관이 있다는 느낌이 들었다.  
복수할 생각은 없었다. 그래도 진상이 알고 싶었다. 진상을 알고, 죄 지은 자에게 법에 맞는 처벌을 내리고 싶었다. 그러기 위해서는 사건을 해결해야 했고 그러기 위해서는 정보가 필요했다.  
서내 분위기는 어수선했다. 같이 근무하던 형사가 피살되었으니 당연한 일이었다. 혜연은 서 형사한테 배준혁 경감은 출근 했냐고 물었다.  
“어. 그런데... 왜?”  
“왜긴요, 그냥 물어볼 게 있어서 그래요.”  
“그냥 뭘 묻는데?”  
혜연은 입을 벌렸다 다물었다.  
“왜, 무슨 일 있어요?”  
역으로 물어보자 서 형사는 난처한 표정을 했다.  
“그 사람하고 너무 가까워지지 마라. 생긴 건 멀쩡해도 인간이 아주 이상해. 저번에 스캔들 기사도 그렇고....”  
“그런 3류 찌라시에서 낸 기사, 진지하게 받아들일 필요 없잖아요.”  
“그거야 그렇지만, 오늘은 하태성 경위랑 같이 출근했다고.”  
그가 목소리를 낮춰서 속삭였다.  
“그, 얼마 전에 새로 들어온 젊은 사람인데.”  
“알아요.”  
전에 고상만네 공장에서 마주치기도 했고, 그런 일이 없었다 해도 성중서의 여성들 중에 하태성을 모르는 사람은 없었다.  
“그, 경감 차 타고 같이 출근했다고. 하 경위는 옷도 어제 그대로고. 게다가....”  
서형사의 목소리가 더 작아졌다.  
“그게, 배 경감 목에 멍이 있대. 목 졸린 자국.”  
“...네?”  
이쯤 되면 무슨 소린지 모를래야 모를 수가 없었다.  
“그, 그런 쪽 관심은 눈곱만큼도 없어요. 어디까지나 사건 이야기를 하려는 거에요.”  
혜연이 매우 단호하게 말했다.  
“스캔들 안 나게는 조심할게요.”  
“그래.”  
복도로 나와 혜연은 인상을 썼다.  
자기는 정말로 그 사람의 사생활에는 눈곱만큼은 관심도 없었고 그러니 누구랑 무슨 짓을 하든 신경 안 썼다. 하지만 양시백은 어떨까.  
‘그렇게나 서로 좋아하고 있다고 생각했는데, 내가 잘못 본 걸까?’  
그럴 리는 없다고 확신했다. 하 경위와 아마도 밤을 같이 보낸 건 뭔가 다른 사정이 있었던 거라고 생각했다.  
어떤 다른 사정이 있으면 목에 졸린 자국이 남는지 까지는 모르겠지만.  
아무튼 자기는 정말로 사건 관련 질문을 하러 가는 것뿐이니 마음에 거리낄 건 하나도 없었다. 혜연은 당당하게 준혁을 찾아갔다.  
권혜연을 보고 준혁은 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“권 순경? 무슨 일입니까.”  
“사건 관련으로...... 저, 저기요.”  
“네?”  
“와이셔츠 윗단추 잠그세요. 넥타이도 끝까지 매고.”  
“네? 갑자기 무슨....”  
말로는 안될 것 같아 혜연은 손거울을 꺼내 준혁에게 건넸다.  
“거기, 쇄골 위쪽이요.”  
거울에 비춰보고, 신경 써서 보면 제법 명확하게 보이는 손자국을 보고 준혁은 얼굴이 희게 질렸다.  
“저.... 설마.....”  
“하태성 경위와 함께 출근하셨다면서요?”  
“헉.”  
준혁이 얼굴을 가리고 책상에 고개를 박았다.  
“맙소사.... 저도 멀쩡하지 않았었군요.....”  
“모르고 계셨던 거에요?”  
“당연하죠, 제가 설마.”  
준혁이 여전히 책상에 고개를 박은 채 셔츠 단추를 끝까지 채우고 넥타이도 올려 매었다.  
“하 경위에게는 크게 폐를 끼쳤네요.”  
“그렇게 말씀하시는 거 보니 두 분이 사귄다거나 그런 건 아닌 모양이군요.”  
“당연합니다. 전....”  
준혁이 어물어물 말끝을 흐렸다.  
“시백씨 좋아하신다고요?”  
그의 얼굴이 확 빨개졌다.  
“네, 그래서 사건 관련해서 질문이 있는데요.”  
혜연이 말을 돌렸다.  
“어떤 사건 말입니까?”  
“정재 아저씨 사건이요.”  
“어, 그건.”  
“경감님은 최초 목격자시잖아요. 말 못할 일이라도 있나요?”  
자신은 그 사건을 수사 중이 아니니 그런 질문 할 권한은 없지만 혜연은 강하게 나갔다.  
“아뇨, 그런 건 아닙니다만....”  
그가 난처한 표정으로 혜연을 흘끔거리다 고개를 돌려 외면했다. 혜연은 부아가 났다.  
“배준혁 경감님?”  
“저, 그 사건에 대해서는 조금 기다려 보는 게 좋다고 생각합니다.”  
“기다려요? 뭐를요?”  
“예전에 제게 그랬었지요, 복수를 원하지는 않는다고.”  
“예. 저는....”  
“하지만 세상에는 현존하는 법으로 처벌할 수 없는 범죄란 것도 있습니다. 그 경우..”  
“배 경감님.”  
혜연의 표정이 심각해졌다.  
“대체 무슨 짓을 저질렀길래 그런 변명을 하시는 건가요?”  
“아뇨, 무슨.......”  
준혁이 어물거렸다.  
“...짓을.... 하기는.. 했지만...”  
“설마.”  
“잠시만요, 넘겨짚으면 곤란합니다.”  
그가 손을 내저었다.  
“제가 굉장히 수상해 보일 거라는 건 압니다. 그렇지만, 어, 지금은 사실을 다 말할 수는 없습니다. 특히 혜연씨에게는. 안 알리겠다는 건 아닙니다. 당신은 분명 알 자격이 있고 제 개인적으로도 알리고 싶습니다만.... 그 전에 허락을 받아야 해서.”  
“박근태가.”  
“아뇨 아뇨, 그 사람 아니에요. 저는 이제, 아무튼, 며칠만 기다려 주세요. 네?”  
그답지 않게 지리멸렬한 준혁을 보고 있다 혜연이 미간을 모았다.  
“.....경감님.”  
“예.”  
“지금 웃고 계세요.”  
“.....네?”  
“굉장히, 행복한 것처럼 웃고 계시다고요.”  
준혁이 거울을 보았다.  
“아.”  
그는 놀란 것 같았다.  
“그러네요.”  
“대체 무슨 일이 있었던 거에요?”  
혜연은 이제 조금 불안해졌다.  
“좋은 일이요.”  
그렇게 말하면서 그렇게 웃으면서 멍든 목을 어루만지고 있어서는 설득력도 전혀 없고 대단히 괴기스러워보였지만 준혁은 자기가 무슨 짓을 하고 있는지도 모르는 것 같았다.  
“걱정 마세요. 혜연씨에게도 기쁜 일이 생길 겁니다. 곧.”  
무슨 약이라도 했냐고 묻고 싶은 기분을 억누르고 혜연은 고개를 끄덕였다.  
‘시백씨하고 뭔 일 있기라도 한 건가?’


	43. Chapter 43

시백은 자기 전화를 내려다보았다.  
‘왜 나 아직도 선생님 번호가 없지?’  
이해할 수가 없었다. 번호 바뀐 이후로 통화를 몇 번 했었다는데, 그런데도 여전히 준혁의 새 전화번호를 알아내지 못했다.  
만났었다고 하니 혹시 싶어 관장님께도 물어봤지만 모른다고 했다. 방해하려고 알면서도 일부러 모른다고 하는 건 아닐까 싶어 폰을 뺏어서 뒤져보기도 했지만 의심 가는 번호는 없었다.  
결국 시백은 그 날 맡은 교습이 끝나자마자 경찰서로 달려갔다.  
그리고 경찰서 앞까지 가서야 생각해냈다, 자기한테 경찰 공포증이 있다는 걸. 요새 친하게 지내는 경찰이 생겨서 잊고 있었지만 원래 양시백은 경찰 앞에 서면 목소리부터 작아지는 소심한 사람이었다.  
차마 들어가거나 누구한테 준혁을 불러달라고 부탁하지도 못하고 시백은 경찰서 주변을 서성거렸다. 이러다 수상한 놈을 찍혀 잡혀 들어가면 어쩌나 걱정이 들었으나 그럼 차라리 다행일지도 모른다. 죄는 없고 자기가 잡혀 들어왔다고 하면 선생님이 와서 감싸줄 거고....  
“이봐요.”  
시백은 펄쩍 뛰어올랐다.  
“저, 아, 아무 짓도 안 했습니다!”  
쫄아서 돌아보니 전에 혜연과 있는 걸 봤던 여순경이 시백보다 더 쫄아 있었다.  
“뭐, 뭔갈 했다고 그러는 건 아닌데요.... 아까부터 계속 근처를 돌아다니셔서 무슨 일인지 확인을....”  
“아, 예... 죄송합니다.”  
시백이 머리를 긁었다.  
“저, 뭐 신고 하거나 상담하고 싶은 게 있으신 거라면 들어와서 물어보셔도 되요.”  
“아뇨, 그런 게 아니고.”  
시백이 경찰서 건물을 다시 한 번 보았다.  
‘아!’  
준혁이 나오고 있었다. 시백은 그가 자길 눈치채지 않을까 두근두근했지만 그는 건물 옆 아무도 없는 곳으로 갔을 뿐이었다. 태도로 봐서 전화를 걸고 있는 것 같았다.  
자기에겐 없는 준혁의 번호를 가진 누군가를 부러워하고 질투하다 시백은 옆에서 뚫어져라 쳐다보는 시선에 슬금슬금 고개를 돌렸다. 그를 불러 세웠던 순경이 팔짱을 끼고 심각한 얼굴로 시백을 바라보고 있었다.  
“배준혁 경감님 만나러 오신 거에요?”  
“아, 그, 만나러.... 온... 거긴 한데....”  
“어떤 관계인데요?”  
시백은 벼락 맞은 것처럼 빳빳하게 굳었다.  
“아, 아, 아무, 관...계도,.....”  
“아니라면 만나시라고 들여 줄 수가 없죠.”  
순경의 지적에 시백은 입만 빠끔거렸다.  
“사귀는 사이?”  
“아, 아... 뇨, 아직, 은..... 그.... 나중..에...”  
시백이 얼굴이 새빨개져서 손가락을 조물 거렸다.  
“아.”  
순경이 손바닥을 딱 쳤다.  
“그래서 그 때 언니가.”  
“네?”  
“아, 네 신경 쓰지 마세요.”  
그는 그냥 활짝 웃었다. 그리고 또 바로 표정이 심각해졌다.  
“어...... 그런데, 그렇긴 한데 저......”  
“네?”  
“배경감님, 달리 애인이 있는 것 같아요.”  
“네?!”  
시백이 외치자 상대가 깜짝 놀라 몸을 움츠렸다. 이대로 경찰을 위협한 죄로 유치장행은 정말로 사양하고 싶었으므로 시백은 기가 죽어서 작은 목소리로 사과했다.  
“소리 질러서 죄송합니다...”  
“아, 아뇨, 놀라는 게 당연하죠.”  
순경은 억지로 웃어보였다.  
“그게, 하태성 경위님이라고 있거든요. 새로 오신 젊은 분인데, 아침에 같은 차 타고 나란히 출근하고 하 경위님은 옷도 어제 그대로고 배 경감님은 목에 멍이.....”  
“머, 멍이라니.....요, 설마 키, 키스 마크.......”  
“손자국 같았어요.”  
시백의 얼굴이 싸늘하게 굳었다.  
애인끼리 목에 멍자국이라니 이상했다. 하태성 경위라면 시백도 마주친 적이 있었다. 고상만네 공장에서 빡빡이랑 칼잡이를 거느리고 있던 부패경찰이었다. 아니 단순 부패 경찰이 아니었다. 빡빡이는 박근태 부하, 즉 하태성도 박근태 끄나풀이었다. 원래라면 그와 배준혁은 같은 편인 것이다. 그러나 목에 멍이라.  
“호, 혹시 선생... 경감님 다른 데는 다치신 곳이 없던가요?”  
시백이 물었다. 순경은 곰곰이 생각했다.  
“오른 손에 멍이 들어있었어요. 손가락하고 손등까지 해서 꽤 넓은 상처던데....”  
“협조 감... 아니지 알려주셔서 고맙습니다.”  
경찰들하고 너무 친하게 지낸 나머지 경찰 말투가 배어버린 것 같았다. 시백은 자기가 어쩌다 이렇게 되었나 생각하며 재빨리 경찰서에서 멀어졌다.  
선생님은 박근태를 증오하고 있었다. 억지로 부려지고 있다면, 그에게서 벗어날 방법을 찾고 있을 지도 모른다. 어제도 분명 시백에게 전부 말하겠다고 했다. 그리고 물론 박근태가 그를 그렇게 순순히 놓아줄 리가 없었다.  
하태성은 배준혁을 협박하고 고문하기 위해 그의 집에 간 건지도 모른다. 아니 틀림없이 그랬을 게 분명했다. 선생님이 묶여서 괴로워하며 심문 당하는 모습이 직접 본 듯이 눈앞에 펼쳐졌다.  
성중서의 경찰들 보다는 정확하지만 여전히 진실에서는 저 멀리 떨어진 결론을 내리고 시백은 자기가 뭘 해야 할지 필사적으로 생각했다.

 

전화를 끊고 준혁은 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
설희에 대한 저주 의식을 부탁하기 위해 연락한 고위 사제는 지금은 절기 준비로 바쁘니 자기가 다시 연락하겠다며 전화를 끊었다. 이제 박근태가 이 애를 속히 죽이려 드는 건 자기라고 밝히기 전에는 설희 건은 절기 이후로 순조롭게 미뤄질 것이다.  
그리고 절기 이후는 고사하고 그 때 되기도 전에 박근태는 이 세상 사람이 아니게 된다. 자신과, 상일 선배와, 권현석 팀장님의 손에 의해.  
팀장님을 생각하자 다시금 행복감이 밀려왔다. 기댈 곳이 있으니 정말로 마음 든든했다. 팀장님의 자시대로만 따르면 뭐든지 다 잘 될 거라고까지 낙관적인 생각은 하지 않지만 적어도 자기가 판단하고 실행하는 것보다는 나은 결과가 나올 가능성이 높았다.  
이제 수정이는 보호받으며 살 수 있을 것이다. 자기가 죽은 뒤에도.  
준혁이 이맛살을 찌푸렸다. 어제 최재석이 강제로 시백과 통화하게 했던 게 떠올랐다. 그 사람에게 지킬 수 없는 약속을 해버렸다고 생각하자 입맛이 썼다. 자기가 대체 왜 그런 소릴 해버렸는지 이해가 가지 않았다. 이미 수 없이 거짓말하고 기만했지만 그래도 거짓 약속까지 하고 싶지는 않았는데. 그 순간엔 정말 시백에게 전부 털어놓을 결심을 했었다. 살고 싶다고 생각했다.  
용서받을 수 없는 죄인인 주제에. 수많은 사람들을 파멸시키고 가족을 빼앗고 기만하고 배신하고 이용하고.  
“경감님?”  
준혁은 깜짝 놀라 가슴을 움켜쥐었다. 그가 뒤를 돌아보았다.  
“하 경위? 놀랐지 않습니까....”  
“어제랑 반응이 다르시네요.”  
태성이 말했다.  
“네?”  
“어제 혼자 계실 때 말 걸었을 때는 전혀 안 놀라셨는데.”  
“그 때도 놀랐습니다, 안 놀란 척 한 것뿐이지.”  
준혁이 깊게 숨을 몰아쉬었다.  
“약점을 보이는 건 싫으니까요.”  
“그런데 오늘은 괜찮은 겁니까? ...이제 같은 편이라서요?”  
“뭐 그런 거죠.”  
“정말로 피아가 분명한 분이군요.”  
태성은 조금 감탄한 것 같았다. 준혁이 헛기침했다.  
“그래서 오늘은 무슨 일로 찾은 겁니까?”  
“오늘도 댁에 가봐야 할까요?”  
“음.”  
준혁은 잠시 생각했다.  
“아마 오늘 앞으로 어찌할지 여러 논의를 할 거라고 생각합니다. 그래도 퇴근하고 바로 갈 필요는 없습니다. 댁에 들렀다가 따로 오는 게 좋겠어요.”  
“커플 의혹도 불식시킬 겸 말이지요.”  
태성이 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“죄송합니다.”  
준혁이 사과했다.  
“경감님 잘못인 건 아니지 않습니까, 아침엔 둘 다 정신이 나가서.”  
“하지만 하 경위 쪽이 더 피해가 크지 않습니까.”  
태성이 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“대체 어떤 셈법으로 그런 결과가 나오는지 모르겠군요, 저는 현재 애인이 없고 이 소문이 어머니 귀에까지 들어갈 가능성도 몹시 낮습니다. 그 외에 제가 평판을 신경 써야 할 정도로 친밀한 사람들은 다 진상을 알고 있거나 납득시킬 수 있는 사람들이고요. 하지만 경감님은 권혜연 순경 상대로도 할 말이 없을 거고 뭣보다 그 양시백이란 사람에게 뭐라 변명할 생각입니까.”  
“네?”  
준혁의 얼굴이 빨개졌다 하얘졌다.  
“시, 시백씨는 이런 거 모릅니다! 그, 게다가 변명해야 할 만한 상대도 아니고요!”  
“어제 들은 바로는 전혀 그렇지 않던데요.”  
태성은 배준혁의 철벽이 지푸라기처럼 날려 사라지는 광경을 내심 고소한 기분으로 감상했다. 찍어다 김주황이랑 허건오에게도 보여주면 좋아할 텐데 아쉽게 되었다. 부족한 대로 잘 기억해 뒀다 설명해줘야겠다고 태성은 생각했다.  
“절 놀리는 것보다 중요한 일이 있을 겁니다.”  
준혁이 획 돌아섰다.  
“뭐 알레르기나 못 먹는 것 있습니까?”  
“네?”  
“오늘은 일찍 퇴근해서 먹을 것 좀 사가려고요, 식구가 늘었으니.”  
“편식은 하지 않습니다.”  
대답을 듣기는 했는지 알 수 없는 태도로 준혁이 입구로 걸어갔다. 태성은 어깨만 으쓱했다.  
“아참, 저 핫바는 싫어합니다!”  
태성이 뒤늦게 생각나 외쳤다. 오늘은 김주황과 허건오도 같이 갈 생각이었으니까.

 

준혁이 장을 봐서 집에 돌아갔을 때 집안에는 상일과 현석 뿐이었다.  
“설희는 일찍 재웠어. 그 애는 계속 여기 둘까 하는데, 괜찮아?”  
“괜찮습니다. 아니 꼭 그래야 한다고 하는 게 맞겠군요. 어제도 말했지만 박근태는 설희를 죽이려고 합니다. 저주를 쓸 생각인데 저 애가 갈 만한 곳 중에선 여기가 제일 마법 방비가 나을 겁니다.”  
“뭐라고.”  
현석이 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“자기 딸을, 저주로 죽인다고.”  
“상일 선배의 행방을 찾을 여유도 없나 봅니다. 그 애의 정체를 알리지 않고 죽이려면 달리 뾰족한 수가 없기도 하고요.”  
현석이 상일을 쳐다보았다.  
“반성하고 있어.....”  
“정말로? 박근태가 딸의 존재를 알고 기뻐하며 찾고 싶어 했더라도 그 애를 죽일 수는 없다고 네 판단이 잘못되었다고 생각했을까?”  
“현석 형.”  
“둘 다 이리 와서 앉아.”  
현석이 소파에 자리 잡고 앉았다. 상일도 준혁도 미리 말이라도 맞춰놓은 것처럼 소파에 앉는 대신 현석의 앞에 나란히 무릎 꿇고 앉았다.  
“확실하게 하자. 박근태와 장희준을 죽이되 애들은 건드리지 않는다. 일반인 피해도 내지 않는다. 낼 것 같은 작전도 쓰지 않는다. 알겠어?”  
“네, 팀장님.”  
“알겠습니다, 형님.”  
둘이 나란히 머리를 조아렸다.  
“덧붙여 너희가 죽을 것 같은 작전도 쓰지 않는다.”  
현석이 말을 끊고 두 사람을 쳐다보았다.  
“죽어서라도 복수만 할 수 있으면 승리라고 생각하고 살아왔지? 그 생각은 지금 버린다. 이제부터는 그래선 승리가 아니야. 복수하되, 그러고 나서 너희가 살아남아 행복하게, 적어도 덜 불행하게 사는 것까지가 새 목표야. 이것도 알겠어?”  
“네, 형님.”  
“하지만 팀장님.”  
준혁이 조심스럽게 손을 들었다.  
“저는 어차피 수명이 얼마 남지 않았습니다만.....”  
“아, 그 저주.”  
현석의 표정이 심각해졌다.  
“나도 생각해봤는데, 그걸 건 사람들은 조사자들 중에서도 꽤 과격한 집단이고 저주를 해소할 방법이 있는지도 솔직히 나는 잘 모르겠어. 그래, 그걸 풀 수 없다면 살아있는 건 고문의 연장일 뿐이겠지. 그래도.”  
현석이 준혁을 보았다.  
“풀 방법을 찾아볼게. 박근태와 장희준을 죽이고 나면 마음이 풀어질 사람들도 많을 거야. 네가 더 이상 적이 아니라고 설득하고 확신시킬 수만 있다면.”  
“형이 있는데 그런 보증이 따로 필요해?”  
상일이 물었다.  
“날 그 정도로 전능한 존재로 봐주는 건 너희들 정도거든. 보통은 내가 악마의 감언이설에 속아 넘어갔다고 생각할 거라고.”  
“그렇겠죠, 제가 해온 짓이 있으니.”  
준혁이 자기 얘기 아닌 것처럼 고개를 끄덕였다. 현석은 이놈을 한 대 쥐어박아주고 싶다고 생각했다.  
“아무튼, 해결책을 찾을 테니까 그 때 까지 살아남으려고 노력해. 정 방법을 못 찾으면 내가 직접 죽여줄 테니까.”  
준혁도 상일도 입을 딱 벌리고 현석을 올려다보았다.  
“그....렇게까지 각오가 굳으시다면 따를 수밖에 없지요.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“형 진짜 이 녀석 무슨 일이 있어도 살릴 생각이구나.”  
“......니들, 나도 조사자로서 추종자 사살 정도 해본 적 있다만?”  
이 말은 죽어라 안 듣고 속은 있는 대로 썩이면서 자기를 쓸데없이 이상화는 하는 부하 놈들을 어떻게 혼내줘야 할까 현석이 고민하고 있는데 초인종이 울렸다.


	44. Chapter 44

준혁이 나가보니 재호와 미정이었다.  
“생업에 힘쓰느라 좀 나갔다 왔다.”  
재호가 너스레를 떨었다.  
“3류 찌리시에 가짜 스캔들 기사 쓰는 생업 말이군요.”  
준혁이 차디차게 대꾸했다.  
“쪼잔하긴. 원한은 좀 잊어.”  
“박근태와 애인으로 엮인 원한을 잊으라고요?”  
“윽.”  
재호는 할 말을 잃었다.  
“그 땐 정말 재호씨를 잡아다 죽여 버려야겠다고 생각했습니다. 다른 사람도 아니고 박근태와 어떻게.... 인간이 말입니다, 지켜야 할 최소한의.”  
“아 당할 만한 짓을 했으니까 당하는 거지, 누가 근태놈 옆에 그렇게 딱 달라붙어 있으랬나?”  
미정이 쏘아붙였다.  
“니가 인간의 도리 운운하니 웃겨. 재호 아저씨 괴롭힐 생각 말고 양반 행실이나 잘해.”  
준혁은 억울한 듯 입을 우물거렸으나 결국 아무 말도 하지 못했다.  
“다 맞는 말이긴 한데 당할 만해서 당했다니 전직 경찰이 말하긴 좀 그렇다.”  
현석이 끼어들었다.  
“원한은 잊으라곤 안 하겠지만 적어도 말은 곱게 쓰자.”  
“네.”  
준혁이 대답했다. 미정은 그를 째려보고 나서 현석에게 고개를 숙였다.  
“다른 사람들은?”  
현석이 물었다.  
“하 경위는 집에 들렀다가 온다고 했습니다.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“최재석씨는 오늘 저녁 반이 있다면서 끝나고 오겠다고 했어요.”  
미정이 말했다.  
“좋아. 정말 순식간에 팀원이 확 늘었네. 기다리는 동안 뭐 먹을 거라도 만들까? 저녁들 먹었어?”  
현석이 부엌으로 들어갔다. 상일이 따라 들어갔다.  
“셋이나 들어오면 좁은데요.”  
준혁도 따라가며 상일에게 말했다.  
“그런 네가 나가.”  
“제 부엌입니다만.”  
“네가 여기에서 한 게 뭐 있다고 네 부엌이냐.”  
“둘 다 나가. 미정아-”  
“형.”  
상일이 현석의 눈치를 보았다.  
“내가 도우면 안 될까?”  
“언제부터 그렇게 요리를 좋아했는데?”  
“요리가 아니라 형이 보이는 데 있고 싶어서 그래.”  
현석이 상일을 돌아보았다.  
“나 살아있어. 너희 놔두고 죽지 않아.”  
“알아.”  
상일이 손을 뻗어 현석의 소매를 쥐었다.  
“그래도.”  
미정이 준혁의 뒷덜미를 잡고 부엌에서 나갔다.  
“자, 우린 거실 가서 근태 놈 험담이나 하자.”  
“저 수, 숨 막힙니다..”  
미정은 더욱 단호하게 틀어쥐고 끌어내었다. 거의 내동댕이쳐지다시피 한 뒤 준혁은 캑캑거리며 넥타이를 풀었다.  
“정말, 안 그래도 끝까지 잠그고 있느라 답답했는데....”  
“어, 너 목에 멍자국 남았잖아.”  
재호가 놀랐다.  
“그러고 출근... 그래서 끝까지 채우고 있었냐.”  
“그렇죠.”  
아침에만 해도 깜빡 잊어서 태성과 이상한 소문이 났다고는 말하지 않았다.  
“유상일씨 당분간 분리불안장애가 오려나.”  
미정이 고개를 흔들었다.  
“그래서 너, 박근태를 어떻게 죽일 작정이었던 거야?”  
“그만한 세력을 갖고도 그자는 위기가 닥치면 나서는 게 아니라 패닉룸에 처박혀서 부하들이나 닦달합니다. 그러니 설희 건을 언론에라도 터트려 그를 고립시키고, 상일 선배가 거기 들어가 그를 죽인 다음 제가 수정이를 외할아버지께 맡겨 보호한다는 명목으로 데리고 나와 선배와 도주시킨 뒤 백석 저택으로 가서 장회장을 만나 죽일 생각이었습니다.”  
“실버 트와일라잇은 그냥 두고?”  
재호가 물었다.  
“선배에게 회원권을 건넸으니 탈출한 뒤 제가 추천하는 조사자 집단, 즉 서재호씨에게 가서 그 뒤는 알아서 할 수 있을 거라고 생각했습니다.”  
“상일 형님은 살 생각 있었던 거야?”  
“아니지만, 가능성 정도는 있었으니까요. 저는 재호씨와 미정씨가 조사자라는 걸 알고 있었으니, 만나게 하면 양쪽 다에게 선물이 되지 않을까 생각했습니다.”  
“말은 잘한다.”  
미정이 준혁의 뒤통수를 때렸다.  
초인종이 울렸다. 이번에 온 건 하태성, 김주황, 허건오 세 사람이었다.  
“사정 설명은 들으셨지요?”  
“어, 그렇긴 한데....”  
주황과 건오는 매우 어색한 표정으로 준혁의 눈길을 피했다.  
“아시겠지만 저는 이제 한편입니다.”  
“그...래도, 조용호 댁이 죽였다며.”  
건오가 흘끔흘끔 눈치를 보았다.  
“네, 그렇습니다.”  
“네 그렇습니다가 아니지 않습니까, 사람이 저주로 죽는 걸 눈앞에서 봤는데.”  
태성이 질책했다.  
“이제 정의의... 음, 악의 길에서는 벗어나기로 했다면 위악도 위선도 그만두는 게 어떻습니까.”  
“옳소!”  
재호가 소리쳤다.  
“우리 신참 말도 잘 하고 좋네. 마음에 들어.”  
미정도 흐뭇한 표정을 했다. 준혁이 부루퉁해졌다.  
“...악의 길에서 벗어났는데도 여전히 다구리를 당하는 것 같은 기분이 드는데요.”  
초인종이 다시 울렸다. 아직 올 사람이 남았기 때문에, 준혁은 별 생각 없이 다시 문을 열었다.  
밖에 서 있는 건 양시백이었다.  
완전히 뜻밖의 사태에 놀라 준혁은 움직이지 못했다. 그러는 동안 시백의 시선이 그를 훑어 내렸고, 그의 목에 든 멍을 보자 시백의 눈빛이 날카롭게 변했다.  
“역시 네놈들이 선생님을!”  
시백이 준혁과 태성 사이를 가로막았다.  
“선생님은 내버려 둬, 이 악당 놈들아!”  
“......네?”  
태성은 말문이 막혔다. 그가 입을 벌렸다 다시 다물었다. 그리고 준혁에게 해명을 요청하는 눈빛을 보냈다.  
“저, 진정하세요, 시백씨.”  
우선 현관문을 닫고 준혁이 시백의 팔을 잡았다.  
“무슨 소문을 들었는지 몰라도 우리 애인 아닙니다. 저와 하 경위 사이엔 아무 것도.”  
“애인이 아니라 고문관이겠죠!”  
시백이 소리쳤다.  
“박근태가 선생님 괴롭히라고 보낸...”  
“아닙니다!”  
태성이 소리쳤다.  
“애인도 고문관도 아닙니다, 우린 그저, 그저.”  
둘 사이를 뭐라 말해야 옳을지 몰라 태성이 말을 더듬었다.  
“그럼 목에 저 멍은 누가 낸 건데!”  
“내가.”  
현석이 부엌에서 나왔다.  
“자, 이번엔 또 뭐가 오해를 산 거야?”  
“당신이 선생님을 고문한 겁니까!”  
시백이 소리쳤다.  
“응.”  
추궁은 했어도 설마 긍정의 답이 돌아올 거라고는 생각 못했기 때문에 시백은 굳어버렸다. 현석이 고개를 설래설래 내저었다.  
“그래, 내가 준혁일 팼다. 악한 일에서 손 떼라고. 그래서 저 놈이 그러겠다고 했고, 우리 팀에 들어왔고, 이제 악의 보스를 물리치고 나면 해피엔딩이야. 이해 돼?”  
시백은 입만 빠끔거렸다.  
“시백씨 놀리지 마세요.”  
준혁이 원망스러운 기색으로 현석을 흘겼다.  
“내가 틀린 말 했냐?”  
“아니지만, 그래도 좀 더 이해하기 쉽게 말해줄 수도 있지 않습니까.”  
“그건 네가 할 일이지.”  
현석이 언짢은 기색을 숨기지 않고 시백과 준혁을 번갈아 보았다.  
“결국 애를 꼬시다니 아무리 추종자라고 해도.”  
“애 아니거든요?”  
“시백씨는 애가 아닙니다!”  
둘이 동시에 소리쳤다.  
“어쭈, 아주 손발이 다 맞네.”  
미정이 투덜거렸다.  
“애만 아니면 되는 거냐?”  
현석이 어이없다는 투로 물었다.  
“되....는 건 아니지만....... 그래도 아홉 살 밖에 차이 안 나는 데 마치 정말 아이라도 건드린 양.”  
“아 홉살 밖에, 래. 우와 저 도둑놈.”  
재호가 빈정거렸다.  
“더 어렸으면 좋았다 이거지. 띠동갑하고 연애하려 드는 주제를 모르는 아저씨들이 요새 많다던데....”  
“선생님은 아저씨가 아니에요!”  
“그럼 아줌마냐?”  
“그만들 하세요!”  
준혁이 소리쳤다.  
“시백씨는 대체 왜 온 겁니까.”  
“네? 그야, 나쁜 놈들에게 괴롭힘 당하시는 줄 알고....”  
“제가 나쁜 놈이라고 십 수 번은 설명한 것 같은데요.”  
“그만 두려고 하신다고 생각했어요.”  
시백이 변명했다.  
“어제 전화했을 때도 그렇고, 선생님 박근태 미워하시니까. 그런데 막 상처 난 채 다른 박근태 부하랑 같이 있었다고 하니..”  
“저도 이제 박근태 부하가 아닙니다.”  
태성이 한숨을 내쉬며 말했다.  
“여기 두 분도 마찬가지고요.”  
“정말로?”  
시백이 주황을 노려보았다.  
“당신네 선생님 보다는 정말일 겁니다.”  
태성이 주황의 앞을 막아서며 시백을 마주 노려보았다.  
“싸우지 말자.”  
현석이 나섰다.  
“하태성도 배준혁도 김주황도 허건오도 이제 내 팀원이야. 그 점에 의문이 있다면 먼저 나한테 얘기해라.”  
“자기 팀원이면 때려도 돼요?”  
시백이 주먹을 불끈 쥐었다.  
“아까 말했지만 내 팀원 아닐 때 때렸어.”  
“자기 팀원 아니면 때려도 되요?”  
현석은 준혁을 보았다.  
“저, 시백씨.”  
준혁이 그의 팔을 잡았다.  
“진정하고, 제 말을 들어보세요.”  
“네.”  
시백이 눈을 초롱초롱하게 뜨고 준혁을 주목했다. 준혁은 잠시, 아주 잠시 자기가 소아성애자 취급을 받는데도 이유가 아주 없지는 않다는 생각을 했다.  
“시백씨는 정말, 어째서 그렇게 순수하고 남을 잘 믿는 겁니까.”  
준혁이 한탄했다.  
“그러니 저 같이 이기적이고 못된 사람은 시백씨를 이용해서 제 이득만 챙기고 싶어진단 말입니다.”  
“어떤 이득을 챙기고 싶으신 건데요?”  
시백이 매우 궁금하다는 듯이 물었다.  
“저 돈이 있는 것도 아니고.”  
“시백씨.”  
준혁이 그의 양 손을 잡았다.  
“저와 함께 도망쳐주세요.”  
“.....네?”  
시백이 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“뭐로부터요?”  
“지금 제 인생으로부터. 만약에, 정말로 제게 다시 기회가 주어진다면, 사는 게 가능하다면.....”  
준혁이 현석을 돌아보았다.  
“괜찮을까요? 저 정말 이런 약속을 해도, 기대해도 됩니까? 살 생각을 해도.”  
“왜 그런 걸 허락받는 거에요?”  
시백이 그의 팔을 잡고 당겼다.  
“저 아저씨가 허락 안 하면 뭐.”  
“허락이 아니라 확인을 구한 겁니다, 절 살려주실 분이라서요.”  
“네? 정말로요?”  
시백이 현석을 다시 보았다.  
“어.... 저 아까 막 뭐라고 한 거....”  
“됐다.”  
현석이 고개를 저었다.  
“준혁아, 아까도 말했지만 난 너도 상일이도 안 죽고 이 일을 끝내도록 내가 할 수 있는 모든 일을 다 할 거야. 그걸로 부족하다면..”  
“부족하지 않습니다.”  
준혁이 웃었다.  
“그럼 시백씨, 자세한 이야기를 해야겠는데 여긴 구경꾼 눈이 너무 신경 쓰이니까 우리 방에 들어가서 이야기 할까요?”  
그가 시백을 자기 방으로 이끌었다.  
“네.”  
시백이 따라 들어갔다. 문이 닫히고, 잠겼다.  
미정이 가서 문에 귀를 대었다.  
“방음 되어있군.”  
그가 혀를 찼다.  
“이런 시국에, 만인 시중에서 잘도 연애질이라니.”  
“생각해 보면 저 녀석 이전 연애도 참 그런 시국에 잘도 그랬다 싶지.”  
재호가 말했다.  
“저렇게 살아도 애인이 생기다니.”  
“그러게.”  
재호랑 미정이 나란히 침울해졌다.  
“저 둘 방금 엄청 바보 같은 소릴 했지 않아?”  
“조용히 하세요, 들립니다.”  
건오랑 태성이 속삭였다.  
“아, 가만 있을 수 없다.”  
미정이 벌떡 일어났다.  
“뭘 하려고?”  
현석이 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“뭐, 별로 파괴적인 짓을 하려는 건 아니고요.”  
미정이 부엌으로 가더니 커다란 냄비에 물을 가득 받아서 방문 앞에 갖다 놓았다.  
“아주 끼얹고 싶지만 문이 잠겼으니.”  
“그니까, 지금 솔로부대가 커플 공격하는 거지?”  
건오가 물었다.  
“응.”  
“그런 거면 나도 빠질 수 없지.”  
건오도 화장실에서 대야를 가져다 물을 받았다.  
“자, 유치한 애들 놔두고 우린 저녁 먹자.”  
현석이 초탈한 표정으로 나머지 인원을 몰아갔다.  
“준혁이는 어쩌고?”  
상일이 상 차리면서 물었다.  
“알아서 하라지, 자기가 들어갔잖아.”  
“역시 형도 솔로는 솔로라서...”  
“너까지 그러지 마!”


	45. Chapter 45

“으앗, 차거!”  
저녁 먹고 상 치우고 설거지까지 끝났을 즈음 ‘이야기’를 마친 두 사람이 방에서 나왔다.  
냄비를 밟은 건 시백이었다.  
“무슨 장난입니까, 이게.”  
넘어지려는 시백을 부축해 앉히고 젖은 양말을 벗기면서 준혁이 범인을 찾아 사람들을 둘러보았다.  
“제, 제가 할게요.”  
시백이 얼굴을 붉히며 자기가 양말을 벗고 젖은 바짓가랑이를 걷어 올렸다.  
“이거 신으세요.”  
준혁이 자기 양말을 가지고 나왔다.  
“사이즈도 상관없고 빨아 놓은 거고... 아 그전에 물기 닦아야죠.”  
그가 화장실로 가 수건을 가지고 왔다. 닦아주려 들까봐 시백이 재빨리 수건을 받아들었다.  
“이야기 잘 했냐.”  
재호가 물었다.  
“네.”  
“정말로 이야기만 했어?”  
건오가 히죽히죽 웃으며 물었다.  
“설령 무슨 일이 더 있었다 한들 그걸 말할 것 같습니까.”  
준혁이 생긋 웃으며 받아쳤다.  
“기분 좋아 보이네. 좋은 쪽으로 결론이 났구나.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“그럼 이제 우리 의논 좀 하자.”  
“네. 그 전에 최재석씨 오기 전에 시백씨는 돌려보내야....”  
“이미 왔거든요.”  
재석이 말했다.  
“사정 설명도 대충은 들었고.. 양시 이놈아.”  
재석이 그를 잡아 머리를 벅벅 문질렀다.  
“이 스승님은 아직 마음의 준비가 안 됐는데, 너만 벌써.”  
“아 애인 사귀는데 무슨 마음의 준비씩이나.”  
“사귀냐. 사귀는 걸로 결정 났냐!”  
“아직은 아닙니다.”  
준혁이 침착하게 말했다.  
“살려고 노력은 하겠지만, 그래도 위험이 없을 수는 없으니까요. 이번 작전이 무사히 끝나고 제가 살아남고 저주도 풀 수 있으면 그 때.....”  
“전쟁 끝나고 돌아가면 결혼하자, 는 매우 잘 알려진 사망 클리셰 아닌가?”  
말하고 재호는 시백에게 멱살을 잡혔다.  
“아무리 싫어도 그 정도로 저주할 필요는 없잖아요!”  
“괜찮아요, 시백씨. 내려놓으세요.”  
준혁이 달랬다.  
“제가 살아남으면 되는 일이잖아요? 그러겠다고 약속했으니, 지킬 겁니다.”  
준혁이 시백의 손을 잡고 생긋 웃었다. 시백의 얼굴이 붉어졌다.  
“아, 그래. 저녁 먹일 필요 따위 전혀 없었군.”  
상일이 투덜대었다.  
“안 먹어도 배불러서 좋겠다. 일이나 하자. 나도 좀 마음 편하게 즐거워하게.”  
“네, 물론. 아직 아무 것도 안 끝났죠.”  
준혁이 시백의 손을 잡은 채 현관으로 갔다.  
“저, 어디 가시는 거에요?”  
“시백씨 바래다 드리려고요.”  
“아니, 그건 안 되죠.”  
시백이 준혁의 팔을 꽉 잡았다.  
“저 빼놓고 위험한 짓 할 생각 마세요. 선생님 목숨이 달린 일이잖아요? 저도 끼어야겠어요. 능력이 안 되어서 못한다면, 최소한 알아야겠어요.”  
준혁은 도움을 청하는 눈빛으로 팀원들을 돌아보았다. 모두들 눈을 피했다.  
“최재석씨.”  
준혁이 다급하게 불렀다.  
“시백씨 위험한 일에 끼우기 싫으시죠, 그렇죠?”  
“그렇긴 한데, 저 놈도 다 컸다고 이제 내 말은 어디 들어야 말이지.”  
재석이 딴청을 부렸다.  
“애 아빠 될 각오까지 했으면 뭐, 자기 인생을 책임지게 놔두는 것도 아... 보호자의 의무이고.”  
“애 아빠라뇨?”  
시백이 놀랐다.  
“저 자식 자기 불리한 건 빼고 말했어!”  
미정이 준혁을 손가락질 했다.  
“결혼 사기다!”  
옆에서 재호도 동조했다.  
“그, 그런 거 아닙니다! 수정이는, 어차피 제가 못 키우니까....”  
“뭔 헛소리야.”  
현석이 와서 뒤통수를 후려쳤다.  
“너 딸 방치하라고 도와주겠다는 건줄 알아?”  
“다소 부족한 부모라도 있는 게 없는 것 보다는 훨씬 낫다고 생각합니다.”  
태성도 동조했다.  
“그렇고말고! 아니 그걸 말 안 하고 대체 무슨 말을 한 거야?”  
재석도 구박했다.  
“뭐, 내버려 둬도 상관없지 않아? 맘대로 하게 해.”  
상일이 말했다. 미정이 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 그를 보았다.  
“진심이에요?”  
“그래. 지금 뭐라 말하든, 애를 데려다 안아보면 마음이 바뀔 테니까.”  
그 말에는 아무도 반박하지 못했다.  
“경험담입니까.”  
준혁이 중얼거렸다.  
“그래, 이 새꺄. 그 때 가서 떼어놓기 두렵다고 24시간 업고 다니지나 마라.”  
“저......”  
시백이 조심스럽게 손을 들었다.  
“그 수정이라는 애는.....”  
“제 딸입니다.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“지금은 박근태의 딸로 되어있습니다만. 그래서 그를 죽이고 나서 수정이를 데려다가...”  
“저, 꼭 죽이기까지 해야 해요?”  
시백이 기겁했다.  
“그냥 친자 확인 소송을 건다거나.”  
“너 대체 뭘 말한 거냐.”  
현석이 어이없어했다.  
“중요한 건 하나도 설명을 안 했잖아?”  
“시백씨는 팀에 안 낄 거라고 생각했으니 그렇죠.”  
준혁이 약하게 항의했다.  
“알 필요 없으면 최대한 모르게 하는 게 좋은 일 아닙니까. 그런데 어째서 최재석씨까지 나서서.....”  
“가족끼리 비밀이 있는 건 힘들고 괴로운 일이니까.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“그러는 팀장님은.”  
“나도 혜연이 찾아갈 생각이야, 이번 일 끝나고 나면.”  
모두가 깜짝 놀라 그를 바라보았다.  
“정재도 이미 없고, 근태 형 죽고 나면 나도 좀 안전해질 테니까.... 나라고 언제까지나 밀실에 처박혀 있을 수도 없지 않겠어.”  
“잘 생각하셨습니다.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“권혜연씨도 기뻐할 겁니다.”  
“당신 자기 일일 때랑 아닐 때 말이 너무 다른데.”  
김주황이 한 마디 했다. 준혁은 딴청을 부렸다.  
“그런데 너 정재는 왜 죽인 거냐? 그 놈이 날 꼬여낸 건 어떻게 알고.”  
“그 사람이 권혜연씨에게 제가 팀장님을 죽였다고 모함을 했더군요. 혜연씨가 섣부른 짓을 하다 저한테 해코지라도 당하면 어쩌려고 그런 짓을.”  
준혁이 혀를 찼다.  
“그래서 그가 팀장님을 죽였겠구나 라고 눈치 챘습니다만, 죽인 건 그 때문은 아니었습니다. 그가 상일 선배에게 박수정과 홍설희에 대해 알렸더군요. 이 사태의 원흉인거죠.”  
“마법책 넣은 놈이 잘도.”  
상일이 투덜거렸다.  
“그리고 의식용 단검에 피를 먹여놓으면 쓸모가 있을 거라서요.”  
“너 나한테 준 그게 그럼.”  
상일이 입을 벌렸다.  
“.....형님 죽을 곳에 몰아넣은 놈을 두둔할 생각은 없다만 너도 참 너다.”  
“마법사가 인간성을 잃는 건 상식이라지요.”  
“선생님.”  
시백이 부르자 준혁이 눈에 띄게 흠칫했다.  
“주정재 형사... 선생님이 죽이신 거에요?”  
“....네.”  
준혁이 고개를 푹 숙였다.  
“권혜연 순경이 슬퍼하고 있는 건 압니다. 하지만 그 자는 이미 혜연씨에게도 위협이 되는.”  
“말 바뀌는 것 좀 보게.”  
미정이 야유했다.  
“그것뿐이 아니야. 이경환, 고상만, 조용호도 모두 저 놈이 죽였다.”  
상일이 말했다.  
“그런 살인마랑 정말 같이 있고 싶냐?”  
시백은 준혁을 돌아보았다.  
“사실입니다.”  
준혁이 울 것 같은 표정을 했다.  
“시백씨는 제가 누명을 벗겨주었다고 생각했지만, 실은 정말로 아닌 걸 아니라고 한 것 뿐 진범은 저였습니다.”  
“....선생님.”  
“지금이라도 물리고 싶다면.”  
“저, 그 다음에요, 빡빡이한테 납치당했을 때.”  
“김주황이다. 이름 좀 기억해!”  
주황이 항의했다.  
“빡.빡.이.한.테. 납치되었을 때 저 구하러 오신 것도 자작극이었어요?”  
“뭐야? 그 때 도복 놈하고 기자 아저씨 빼간 게 그럼.”  
“도복이 아니라 양시백입니다. 김주황씨야말로 이름 기억하시죠.”  
준혁이 지적했다.  
“저 놈이 먼저...”  
주황이 더 말하려 했으나 준혁이 무시했다.  
“아뇨, 그 때는 정말로 시백씨의 행방이 걱정되어서 찾으러 갔던 겁니다. 누가 잡아간 건지도 몰랐습니다.”  
시백이 주황을 보았다.  
“진짜야?”  
“그래. 젠장, 부하 두 놈이 마술처럼 뻗어서 헛소리만 하길래 뭐가 어찌된 건가 했더니 정말 마법사였냐.”  
주황이 머리를 긁었다.  
“아 근데 네 녀석은, 연쇄살인보다 자작극이 중요해?”  
“아니, 꼭 그게 더 중요하다기 보다는 확인하려고....”  
“제가 용서받을 수 없는 죄를 지었다는 건 알고 있습니다.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“앞으로라도, 살아있는 한 최대로 죄를 갚아 나가겠다고, 그렇게 생각하고는 있습니다만 그렇다 해도 시백씨 같은 사람을 만나 행복해질 자격은 없는지도 모릅니다...”  
시백이 그를 꽉 끌어안았다.  
“왜 없어요, 그런 거.”  
시백이 말했다.  
“후회하고 반성하고 속죄하면 되잖아요. 자수해서.”  
“아니, 그건 곤란합니다.”  
준혁이 몸을 약간 떼고 시백을 보았다.  
“제가 한 짓은 일반적인 범죄와는 다릅니다. 음, 이렇게 말하니 변명 하는 것 같지만 제가 자수했다간 재판을 받고 20형을 선고받는 게 아니라....”  
그가 잠시 생각하다 몸을 떨었다.  
“살해당합니다. 박근태에게.”  
“애썼다.”  
현석이 중얼거렸다.  
“그럼.”  
“세상에 인간을 위협하는 괴물이 있다는 건 알고 있지요?”  
준혁이 최재석 쪽을 흘끔 보았다.  
“네, 직접 본 적은 없지만요.”  
“본 적 없긴 뭐가 없어. 지금도 바로 눈 앞에 있는데.”  
미정이 중얼거렸다.  
“그런 것들과 싸워 사람들을 보호하는 일을 할 겁니다. 그러면서 언젠가는 제가 해친 사람보다 구한 사람이 많아지기를 빌어야지요.”  
“네... 그럼 이제는 사람은 안 죽이실 거지요?”  
“아.”  
“못 죽이게 할 거다.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“만약에, 정말로 꼭 죽이지 않으면 안 될 만한 사람이 있다 해도 준혁이에겐 안 시킬 거니까.”  
“저, 그래도 장희준만은 제게 맡겨주십시오.”  
준혁이 사정했다.  
“그 자에게 접근할 수 있을 만한 사람도 저 뿐이고.....”  
“살아 나올 자신은 있어?”  
준혁은 어물어물 대답하지 못했다.  
“너 그러면서.”  
“작전을 새로 짜겠습니다. 방법이 있을 겁니다.”  
그가 다급하게 말했다.  
“작전 새로 짜서, 너보다 적합한 사람이 있으면 물러날 수 있겠어?”  
준혁이 항의하려는 듯 입을 열었다가 현석의 눈빛을 보고 고개를 숙였다.  
“예.... 그러겠습니다.”  
“그래. 우리는 단지 개인적인 원한을 풀려고 이러는 게 아니야. 이게 ‘옳고’ ‘생각할 수 있는 최선’이기 때문에 하는 거다. 그 과정에서 원한도 풀리면 좋겠지만 그게 최우선이 되어선 안 돼.”  
“네.”  
“명심하겠습니다.”  
상일도 대답했다. 현석이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그 장희준이란 사람이 누군데 꼭 죽여야 한다는 거에요?”  
시백이 물었다.  
“여기 모인 사람 대부분을 직간접적으로 파멸시킨 사람입니다. 시백씨에게는 상관없는 사람이지만.....”  
“아뇨, 실은 상관이 있습니다.”  
재석이 나섰다.  
“어찌 보면 제일 직접적으로 원수에요.”


	46. Chapter 46

“네?”  
시백이 당황했다.  
“그게 무슨 소리에요? 전에도 그런 비슷한 소리 하지 않았어요? 박근태가 저한테도 관장님한테도 원수라고.”  
“그래.”  
재석이 말했다.  
“실은 나 너희 아빠 안다. 거기로 같이 너 구하러 갔어. 그 군번줄이 그 사람 거다. 태수 아저씨는 너한테 비밀로 해달라고 했지만...”  
“자, 잠깐만요.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“이름이 태수... 면, 혹시 양태수씨입니까? 설마라고 생각하지만 장희준의.”  
“압니까?”  
재석이 놀랐다.  
“안다고 할 정도는 아니지만 본 적은 잇습니다. 그렇군요, 그러고 보니 눈매라든지 그대로 닮았어요.”  
준혁이 새삼 시백의 얼굴을 뜯어보았다.  
“선생님도 우리 아버지 아세요? 어떤 사람이었어요?”  
“저, 우선 알아둬야 할 게 말이다.”  
재석이 서둘러 말했다.  
“너희 아버진 널 찾아다녔다. 아주 만나는 사람마다 붙잡고 물어볼 기세로 찾아다녔어. 그리고 마침내 네 행방을 알고는 목숨 바쳐 널 구해냈어. 아저씨에게 잘못이 있다면 잘못된 사람을 믿고 충성했다는 죄밖에 없어.”  
“거 참 친숙한 죄네.”  
현석이 중얼거렸다.  
“...그렇게 말씀하시는 거 보니까 수상한 점이 있나보네요.”  
시백이 말했다.  
“수상이 아니라.... 너희 아버지, 양태수씨는 장희준의 경호실장이었어. 장희준은 백석그룹의 회장이고, 박근태의 장인이고, 그, 직업소개소 주인이었다.”  
시백이 갑자기 살기를 뿜어 곁에 있던 준혁은 물론이고 다른 사람들도 전부 놀라 그를 주목했다.  
“뭐라고요?”  
재석은 동요하지 않고 말을 이었다.  
“예전에 장회장이 태수 아저씨를 구해준 적이 있다고 했어. 그 사람은 아들 찾는 걸 도와준다는 약속을 받고 회장의 측근으로 들어갔는데, 회장은 잊어버린 거야. 찾는 아들이 지척에 있는 줄도 모르고 아저씨는 어쩌다 구해준 깡패 녀석한테까지 이런 얘길 해 가며 널 찾아다녔고, 회장이 거길 태수 아저씨한테 맡긴 뒤에야 거기서 네 이름을 보고 자기가 따라선 안 될 사람을 따랐다는 걸 깨달았지. 회장은 그걸 알고 너도 아저씨도 다 죽이려고 했고, 우리들이.... 널 꺼내오는 데에는 성공했지만 아저씨는 끝내.”  
최재석이 이를 악물고 말을 삼켰다.  
“실수도 잘못도 저질렀고, 끝내 널 만나지도 못했지만, 그 사람 진심으로 널 찾고 싶어 했고 온 힘을 다해 찾아다녔다. 원망하는 것도 화내는 것도 당연하지만 그것만은 알아줘.”  
그가 말을 끝내고 고개를 숙였다. 시백은 두 주먹을 움켜쥐었다.  
“알아주긴...... 뭘.”  
그가 이를 갈았다.  
“그래서, 어쩔 수 없었고 노력 했고 그러니까 용서라도 해주라 이 말이에요? 날 아기 때 버리고 간 사람을? 난 그 인간 얼굴도 모르는데!”  
시백이 소리 질렀다. 재석은 아무 말도 하지 못했다.  
“그래놓고 찾아다녔다니, 그러다 죽어버렸다니! 대체 아빠들은 왜 그러는 건데요! 왜 지들 멋대로!!”  
“시백씨.”  
준혁이 시백이 쥔 주먹에 손을 올렸다. 시백이 그의 손을 쳐내고 팔을 움켜쥐었다.  
“윽.”  
준혁이 아픔에 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 시백이 그를 벽까지 밀어붙였다.  
“선생님도 그렇게 생각해요? 자기 멋대로 애썼으니까, 제가 이해하고 용서해야 한다고?”  
“아뇨.”  
창백해져서 숨을 몰아쉬면서도 준혁은 대답했다.  
“그럴 필요 없습니다. 미우면 미워하고, 원망스러우면 원망하세요. 시백씨 원하는 대로.”  
“진심이에요?”  
“네.... 이렇게, 울고 괴로워하지만 마세요.”  
준혁이 손을 뻗었다. 그 손이 얼굴에 닿기 전에 시백이 그를 놓고 물러났다.  
시백이 몸을 돌려 집 밖으로 달려 나갔다. 지지를 잃고 준혁이 스르륵 주저앉았다. 재호가 그에게 다가갔다.  
“괜찮냐? 저주 때문에.”  
“아뇨... 이건 어제 다친 곳이.”  
준혁은 팔로 몸을 감싸고 비틀비틀 다시 일어섰다.  
“코르셋으로 고정해놓긴 했는데 부딪히니까 아프네요.”  
“갈비뼈 안 나가도 벽에 부딪히면 아퍼 임마! 근데 너 왜 코르셋 같은 게 집에 있는 거냐. 갈비뼈 부러질 일이 그렇게 많든?”  
“추종자가 좀 험한 일이어서요. 착한 어른은 따라 하면 안 됩니다.”  
“이게 입은 살아가지고.....”  
어이가 없어 재호가 그냥 보고 있는 동안 준혁은 현관으로 갔다.  
“야, 어디가?”  
“시백씨 찾아와야죠.”  
“그런 거라면 내가 가면 되니까 다친 사람은.”  
“무슨 수로 찾을 건데요?”  
준혁이 주머니에서 은 팔면체를 꺼내보였다.  
“다녀오겠습니다.”  
재호는 아무 말도 못했다. 준혁이 밖으로 나갔다. 집이 조용해졌다.  
“그런데 재석아.”  
현석이 물었다.  
“그 직업소개소라는 건 뭐야?”

 

어딘지도 모르는 길을 한참 달려 시백은 어느 골목길에 멈춰 섰다. 그가 숨을 몰아쉬며 벽을 짚었다. 언젠가는 소식 들을 수 있을 지도 모른다고 생각했었다. 관장님은 뭔가 알고 있는 것 같았으니. 그러나 그게 자기 아버지가 그 벼락 맞을 곳과 연관이 있다는 소식일 줄은 정말 몰랐다.  
‘왜.’  
손이 떨렸다.  
‘왜 하고 많은 문제 놔두고 그거냐고. 그런, 그런 짐승만도 못한 짓을 도운 거냐고.’  
관장님은 아버지도 몰랐다고 했다. 하지만 정말 몰랐을까. 다 알면서도, 무슨 짓 하는 줄 알면서도 계속 하다 자기 아들도 거기 있다는 걸 뒤늦게 알고 나서야 빼내야겠다는 생각이 든 건 아닐까.  
‘그런 거면 더 용서 못해.’  
용서할 필요 없다고 했다. 원망하고 미워하라고 선생님이 그랬다. 그러니 슬퍼하지 말라고.  
선생님도 딸을.... 아마도 구하기 위해 나쁜 일에 손대고 있었다 했다.  
미워하고 원망해도 좋으니까 울지 말라던 말은 자기 딸에게 하고 싶은 말이 아닐까.  
“젠장!”  
시백이 벽을 주먹으로 쳤다.  
‘으악.’  
너무 진심으로 쳐 버렸다. 손이 바스러질 것처럼 아파 비명도 나오지 않았다. 손가락 뼈가 모조리 부러진 것만 같았다. 이를 악물고 천천히 주먹을 폈다. 다행히 손가락은 모두 움직였다.  
“아으으........”  
뼈는 안 부러졌어도 여전히 함부로 움직였다간 손이 조각조각나기라도 할 것 같이 아팠다. 시백이 손을 감싸 쥐고 끙끙 앓았다.  
발소리가 다가왔다. 시백이 고개를 들어 그 쪽을 바라보았다.  
“......선생님.”  
“울지 마시라니까요.”  
준혁이 다가와 시백의 눈가에 맺힌 눈물을 손으로 닦아주었다. 아니라고 이건 손이 아파서 그런 거라고 해명하기도 뭐해서 시백은 그냥 놔두었다. 준혁은 그대로 시백의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 그를 끌어안았다. 시백의 예상과는 달리 준혁은 더 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그저 시백의 등을 토닥이고 쓸어내리기만 했다.  
시백이 그를 마주 끌어안았다. 그리고 한참이나 말없이 안고 있었다.  
시백이 먼저 몸을 떼었다.  
“...이제 됐어요.”  
“네.”  
준혁이 그를 놔주었다.  
“아무 말씀도 안 하시네요.”  
시백이 멋쩍은 듯 고개를 돌렸다.  
“선생님은 온갖 걸 다 사과하시니까, 또 죄송하다고 하실 줄 알았는데.”  
“저라고 온갖 걸 다 사과한 건 아닙니다, 관련 있는 것만 했죠. 그리고.”  
준혁이 잠시 망설였다.  
“생각을 안 한 건 아니지만, 지금 사과하면 뭔가, 제멋대로인 아빠 대표가 자식 대표한테 사과하는 것 같지 않습니까. 우린 애...인 사인데 그러는 건 좀.”  
“네, 그건 좀.”  
둘은 잠시 서로 딴 데 쳐다보며 상대방을 흘끔거렸다.  
“그, 따님, 구하려고 하고 계시죠?”  
“네.”  
“힘든 일도, 많으셨죠?”  
“네, 물론.”  
“저....”  
시백이 눈치 보며 조그맣게 물었다.  
“혹시, 그만두고 싶었던 적, 있으세요?”  
준혁이 시백을 바라보았다.  
“솔직하게 대답해도 됩니까?”  
“네, 그래주셨으면 해요.”  
“셀 수도 없이 그랬습니다.”  
준혁이 말했다.  
“힘들고, 고통스럽고, 그런데도 끝도 해결책도 보이지 않아서 차라리 죽고 싶었던 것도 한 두 번이 아닙니다.”  
“그런데도.”  
“지연씨를 사랑했으니까요. 그러겠다고 약속했고.”  
“...선생님.”  
“죄송합니다. 시백씨 상대로 할 말은 아니었죠.”  
준혁이 고개를 숙였다. 시백이 그의 얼굴을 감싸 쥐고 들어올렸다.  
“선생님, 지금은 절 사랑한다고 하셨죠.”  
“네.”  
“저랑 약속했으니 살 거라고 하셨죠.”  
“네.”  
“그럼 됐어요.”  
시백이 준혁의 얼굴에 자기 얼굴을 가까이 가져갔다.  
“제 부탁도 들어주실래요?”  
“네. 뭐든지요.”  
“저더러는....”  
“시백씨니까요.”  
시백이 그와 이마를 맞댔다.  
“밉고 생각만 해도 화나는 아빠지만 그래도 아빠니까 말인데요.”  
“네.”  
“원수를 갚게 도와주세요.”  
“네, 시백씨.”  
두 입술이 마주 닿았다.

 

최재석에게서 ‘직업소개소’에 대해 듣고 모두는 한동안 입을 다물지 못했다.  
“...솔직히, 아무리 그래도 경찰이 되어 어떻게 사람을 사적으로 죽이냐고 생각해 왔습니다만.”  
하태성이 말했다.  
“그 자는 죽이는 것 외에 다른 방법이 보이지 않는군요. 감옥에 가도 그 안에서 계속 이런 짓을 계속할 것 같습니다.”  
“동감이야.”  
최재석이 말했다.  
“양시의 안전이 최우선이라서, 그리고 그 녀석에게 겨우 빠져나온 악몽 다시 되새기게 하고 싶지 않았으니까 지금껏 가만히 있기는 했지만 방치하는 것 만으로 죄를 짓는 기분이었지.”  
그가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“이렇게까지 깊은 죄라고는 생각 못했지만.”  
“그거 나 들으라고 하는 말이야?”  
현석이 말했다.  
“경찰로서도 조사자로서도 나는 장회장을 단죄해야 할 입장이었어. 그리고 아직까지도 하지 못했고...”  
상일이 현석의 어깨를 쥐었다.  
“자, 형님. 지금 천하제일 삽질 대회 같은 거 아니지? 여기 지나온 죄 없는 사람 없잖아. 뒤늦게라도 그를 죽일 방법을 찾자고.”  
“그래. 그러기 위해서 장희준에게 접근할 방도를 알아내야 돼.”  
현석이 생각했다.  
“준혁이라면 집으로 찾아가면 그만이지만 그런 자살 특공대 같은 방법 쓰고 싶지 않아. 뭔가 다른 방법은 없을까?”  
“실버 트와일라잇은 어때?”  
상일이 제안했다.  
“들은 대로라면 집 말고는 거기에 있겠지. 애초에 거기 자체도 그냥 둘 수 없는 곳이기도 하고.”  
“막상막하로 자살 특공이란 문제만 빼면 그게 제일 좋지.”  
현석은 여전히 고민했다.  
“뭣보다 내부 구조를 전혀 알 수 없는 게 문제야. 한번 쯤 들어가 볼 수 있으면 좋을 텐데.”  
“들어가 볼까?”  
상일이 주머니를 뒤졌다.  
“준혁이가 거기 회원권을 줬어.”  
“뭐?”  
현석이 깜짝 놀라 상일이 내민 은제 라이터를 보았다.  
“준혁이가 이런 것도 줬어? 아니, 언제? 어젠가 클럽 가야 한다고 하더니.”  
“자기 건 아니고 어떤 멍청한 회원한테서 훔쳤다던데.”  
“세상에, 이걸 손에 넣으려고 조사자들이 얼마나 고생을 했는데.”  
현석이 그걸 받아들고 살폈다.  
“준혁이더러 거기 좀 더 잠입...이 아니고 거기 회원직을 유지하게 시켜도 좋을 것 같다는 기분이 아주 잠깐 들었어.”  
“그 정도로 도움 되는 거야?”  
“곧 절기거든.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“아마 그놈들이 이번에도 뭔가 미친 짓을 하려들 텐데, 막으려면 미리 놈들이 뭘 계획하고 있는지 알아야 하니까. 그걸 못 파악해서 이전엔...”  
현석의 기색이 어두워졌다. 미정과 재호도 나란히 침통해했다.  
“뭔 일인데 그래?”  
건오가 사람들을 둘러보았다.  
“실패한 작전이 떠올라서 그래.”  
당시 준혁이 얼마나 악랄하게 조사자들을 함정에 빠뜨렸는가는 생략하고 현석이 애써 말했다.  
“이번엔 달라질 거야.”  
현석이 라이터를 가만히 쥐었다.  
“박근태와 장희준을 무찌를 뿐만 아니라, 그런 일이 반복되는 것까지 막겠어.”


	47. Chapter 47

시백을 데리고 집에 돌아온 준혁은 자기들 없는 새 세워진 실버 트와일라잇 잠입 작전에 회의적인 반응을 보였다.  
“잠입이 아니고 침투야!”  
현석이 주장했다.  
“문제가 되는 건 그 부분입니까?”  
“나랑 형님한테 잠입 알레르기 있는 게 뭐 이상하냐.”  
“아니지만, 그러니까 필요한 게 있으시면 저한테 말씀하시면 되는데요.”  
“직접 보고 싶어.”  
현석이 고집을 부렸다.  
“너랑은 다른 관점에서 볼 수 있을지도 모르고, 난 죽은 지 십 년은 된 사람이야. 박근태와 정면으로 마주치지만 않으면 알아볼 사람 없어.”  
“그래도 위험합니다. 정 가시겠다면 변장이라도 하세요. 그리고.”  
준혁이 한숨을 내쉬고 마법실로 내려갔다. 잠시 후 올라온 그는 은제 라이터를 하나 더 들고 있었다.  
“혼자 보낼 수는 없습니다. 상일 선배라도 달고 가세요.”  
“난 부록이냐?”  
상일이 라이터를 받아들었다.  
“팀장님이 해 입지 않도록 지켜주실거죠?”  
“당연하지. 목숨 바쳐 지킬 거다.”  
“누구도 목숨 같은 것 바치지 않을거야.”  
현석이 정정했다.  
“당연히 변장도 할 거고. 그 외에 알아둬야 하는 건 없어? 비밀 인사법이나 암구호 같은 게 있다거나.”  
“그런 게 있었다면 진작 상일 선배에게 말을 했지요. 거기도 다종다양한 사람들이 드나드는 곳이라 그렇게 첩보작전 마냥 복잡한 조치는 할래도 못합니다. 회원 서로 간에 다 얼굴을 아는 것도 아니고요. 차라리 비회원 공간이면 누구 새로 온 사람인가 관심 갖는 사람도 있겠지만 회원 전용공간으로 들어가면 다들 몰라도 아는 척 할겁니다.”  
“우리도 모르는데 아는 척 하면 된다 이거로군.”  
“대충 그런 거죠.”  
“걱정 마. 선진화파에서도 살아남았어. 추종자놈들이 아무리 편집광적이라 해도 김성식보다 더할까.”  
유상일이 어둡게 웃었다.  
“그래도 너무 자신하지 않는 게 좋을 겁니다.”  
준혁이 바닥에 앉아 소파에 등을 기댔다.  
“약은 먹고 있어?”  
현석이 물었다.  
“네. 그리고 아직 견딜 만 합니다.”  
“그래.”  
현석이 준혁의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.  
“저주, 반드시 풀어줄게.”  
“예.”  
준혁도 그의 무릎에 머리를 기댔다.  
그리고 찌르는 듯한 시선을 느끼고 눈을 떴다.  
“저, 시백씨. 이건...”  
“날 장인어른으로 생각해라.”  
준혁이 미처 다 변명하기도 전에 현석이 말했다. 시백은 당황했다.  
“네, 네?”  
“질투할 일이 아니란 뜻이야.”  
“네.”  
시백이 얌전하게 눈을 깔았다.  
“시백씨...”  
“뭐, 틀린 말도 아니긴 하네요.”  
재석이 말했다.  
“팀장님이 저 사람 죽을 거 살려주는 거니까. 가만, 그럼 나랑 팀장님이 사돈.....”  
“자, 가계도는 그만 그리고 일하자.”  
어째서 자기가 이성의 목소리를 대변해야 하는 건가 고뇌하며 상일이 말을 막았다.  
“준혁이, 우선 거기 평면도부터 그려봐. 주의 사항도 더 말해보고. 만약의 경우 들켰을 때 퇴로는 어떻게 하면 좋을까?”

 

배준혁과 하태성은 성중서로, 허건오와 김주황은 태흥 용역으로, 권현석과 유상일은 실버 트와일라잇으로 보내놓고 서재호는 지도를 펼쳐놓고 앉았다.  
그가 조사자가 된 이후로 이렇게 팀원이 많았던 적이 없고 이렇게 잔뜩 적진에 가 있었던 적도 없었다. 클럽은 물론이고 경찰도 태흥용역도 박근태의 영역이었다. 혹시라도 그가 눈치챈다면 그들 여섯은 단번에.  
부르르 떨고 나서 서재호는 지도를 노려보았다. 어느새 경찰을 적으로 생각하는 데 익숙해진 자신이 서글펐다. 그걸 끝내기 위해 할 일을 생각하며 그는 늘어지는 자신을 다잡았다.  
공격 수단이 마법이든 총기든 결국 전술은 동선에서 나온다. 브레인인 자신이 최적의 이동 경로를 마련하고 작전을 입안해야 했다. 실행일은 19일. 기본 계획은 준혁이 세운 그대로이지만 백석 저택에서 살아 나와야 하기 때문에 들어가는 건 권현석이 동행하고 데리고 나온 수정이는 미정이 받아 별도의 경로로 도피시키고 재호 상일 태성이 저택 외부에서 소요를 일으켜 들어간 사람들이 나올 틈을 버는 과정이 추가됐다. 미정은 또 자기는 도피하는 역할이냐고 화를 냈지만 재호가 애 안고 뛰다 넘어지면 애한테 위험하다는 말에 마지못해 동의하고 말았다.  
‘꼭 총 들고 싸우는 것만 위험한 게 아니잖아, 애들 데리고 도피하는 게 훨씬 어렵고 위험할 것 같은데.’  
설희는 말 잘 듣고 조용한 아이라 다루기 편하기나 하지 수정이는 또 어떨지 몰랐다. 그런 집에서 공주님같이 자랐으면 제멋대로고 말썽쟁이라서 미정의 속을 뒤집어놓을 지도 모르겠다고 재호는 잠깐 미리 걱정을 했다.  
‘그러고 보면 슬슬 설희 점심 먹여야 하나.’  
재호는 일어나 익숙지 않은 부엌을 뒤적였다. 사람이 셋이 아니라 열이나 모이려면 카페 2층으론 발 디딜 틈도 없기 때문에 이들은 준혁의 집에 새 임시 본부를 마련했다. 설희와 상일이 안전하게 머무를 수 있고 하태성 일행이 별 눈치보지 않고 드나들 수 있다는 점도 한몫 했다.  
‘그치만 참 살풍경한 집이란 말이야. 사람이 살고 있다는 생각이 안 들 만큼.’  
찰칵.  
현관에서 열쇠 돌아가는 소리가 났다. 재호는 일단 긴장해서 부엌 벽에 붙은 채 현관을 주시했다.  
“아무도 없어?”  
상일이 불렀다. 재호가 모습을 드러냈다.  
“팀장님이랑 형님이었나요. 저랑 설희 뿐입니다..... 아?”  
현석은 한 마디 말도 없이 재호 옆을 쌩 지나쳐 지하실로 내려갔다. 재호는 상일을 쳐다보았다.  
“나도 모르겠어.”  
상일은 걱정스러운 기색을 숨기지 못했다.  
“잠... 침투는 무사히 했거든. 들어가서, 현석형은 좀 더 고위 마법사들이 상주하는 도서실까지 들어갔어. 난 밖에서 망 봤고. 근데 나오더니 저 표정으로 빨리 돌아가자고만 하고 설명도 안 해줘.”  
그 마굴을 무사히 들어갔다 나온 걸 기뻐할 겨를도 없이 재호는 걱정에 휩싸였다.  
“무슨 일인지 전혀 모르겠어요? 형님도 마법사시잖아요?”  
“내가 현석이형하고 같냐.”  
그러면서도 상일은 결심한 듯 계단을 내려갔다. 재호도 멈칫멈칫 따라갔다. 가보니 현석은 탁자에 책을 여러 권 펼쳐놓고 뭔가 빠르게 베껴적고 있었다. 주위에 책을 쌌던 것으로 보이는 보자기가 널려있고 책장 아래 칸이 열려있는 걸 봐서 함부로 건드리면 곤란할 만한 책이라는 건 알 수 있었다.  
지금 마법을 쓰는 건 아닌 것 같지만 그래도 집중을 흐트렸다가 사고가 생길까봐 두 사람은 보고만 있었다. 한참 뒤 펜을 던지고 현석은 또 준혁의 마법물품 상자를 멋대로 열어서 이것저것 촉매를 가져다 양피지 위에 올려놓았다.  
“주문, 이나 식을 분석하려는 것 같은데.”  
상일이 자신 없게 속삭였다.  
주문의 목적이 뭐였든 나온 결과를 보고 현석은 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다. 그리고 몸을 돌려 마법실을 나오려다 입구에 서 있는 두 사람을 보았다.  
“왜 그러고들 있어?”  
“형님이 걱정되니까?”  
“지금 걱정해야 할 건 내가 아니야.”  
그렇게만 말하고 올라가서 현석은 새 술병을 땄다.  
“뭘 보셨는데 그럽니까?”  
재호가 물었다.  
“다음 ‘의식’의 배치. 원래라면 준혁이 직접 참여할 만한 위치가 아닌데도 불구하고 그의 이름이 올라가 있어.”  
현석이 술을 쭉 들이켰다.  
“그것도 꽤 핵심 위치에서. 아무 사전 대비 없이 이런 일에 노출되면 추종자라고 해도 엄청난 정신적 타격을 입을 거야. 즉.”  
“미치거나, 집어삼켜지거나.”  
상일이 말을 받았다.  
“하지만 왜지? 의심을 산 건가? 그렇다면 이리로 놈들이 안 쳐들어오는 게 말이 안 되는데?”  
“널 숨겨주고 있다고, 조사자들하고 내통하고 있다고 의심을 사는 건 아닐 거야. 그저.”  
현석이 또다시 술을 들이켰다.  
“이전에 하태성한테서 들은 적이 있어. 준혁이가 마법을 막는 방법에 대해 가르쳤다고 말하니 박근태의 기색이 쎄해지더라고. 그 때만 해도 내가 준혁일 죽일 생각이라서 그냥 넘어갔었는데...”  
“그런 걸 잊어버리고 있었나요.”  
“추종자 마법사 주제에 이성을 유지하고 있는 게 같잖으니 완전히 넘어오게 만들겠다 뭐 그런 거겠지. 그 와중에 준혁이가 죽어도 뭐..... 내 추측은 그래.”  
“...우리한테는 박근태 다음으로, 아니 그 이상으로 악명 높은 적이었는데.”  
재호가 질린 표정을 했다.  
“그런 놈들이 이성의 가치를 이해 못하는 게 우리한텐 더 좋잖냐.”  
상일이 말했다.  
“상관없잖아, 우리는 그 전에 근태혀...놈 죽이고 준혁이 빼내서 튈 거니까. 그놈들은 닭 쫒던 개 꼴이나 하라지.”  
“박근태 죽어도 의식은 계속되려나? 장희준이 죽어도?”  
현석이 멍한 눈으로 천장을 올려다보았다.  
“그렇지 않을까? 마법사들까지 사그리 죽이지 않는 한은.”  
말하고 유상일은 생각했다. 아연이를 죽게 한 건 박근태 혼자 한 짓은 아니었다. 실버 트와일라잇의 마법사와 추종자 핵심 인원들을 한 번에 죽일 수 있다면 그거야말로 복수를 완성하는 길일 것이다. 어린 여자애를 그 아버지 때문에 죽이는 것과는 비교도 할 수 없을 만큼.  
유상일이 권현석을 내려다보았다. 두 사람의 눈이 마주쳤다.

 

“집에 애가 있다는 자각 없지요?”  
문을 열자마자 진동하는 술냄새에 준혁이 혀를 찼다. 현석과 상일이 실버 트와일라잇에 다녀왔으니 그럴 거라고 생각하긴 했지만 그래도 이렇게까지.  
“응, 준혁이 안녕?”  
술에 떡이 되어 거실 바닥에 널려있는 현석이 손을 흔들었다.  
“왔냐. 좀 앉아봐라.”  
상대적으로 멀쩡해 보이지만 실제로 멀쩡하지는 않은 상일이 준혁을 불렀다.  
“무슨 일이 있었습니까?”  
“계획을 좀 미뤄야겠다.”  
준혁의 얼굴이 굳는 걸 보고 상일이 손을 저었다.  
“어디 한참 미루자는 게 아니고, 의식날 까지만.”  
“어째서요? 그 날이라면 박근태도 장희준도 클럽에 틀어박힐 거고 경계도 삼엄해져서 그들 가까이 가는 것도 쉽지 않을 겁니다. 무엇 때문에 위험한 시기를 일부러.”  
“그놈들이, 널 완전히 선을 넘게 할 작정이야.”  
상일이 말했다.  
“더 이상 이성을 유지하지 못하도록. 완전한 추종자로 만들어서...”  
“잠깐만요.”  
준혁이 말을 막았다.  
“어째서요? 저는 지금까지 제가 멀쩡한 인간으로 기능하는 게 클럽의 이익에 부합하도록 온갖 노력을 기울였습니다. 아니, 제가 완전히 광기에 물들어 버리면 조사자 사냥은 대체 누가 할 겁니까?”  
말하고 준혁은 지금 조사자들 앞이라는 걸 기억했다.  
“그러니까 제 말은....”  
“알아. 네가 계속 멀쩡하게 있는 게 놈들에게도 효율적이겠지. 그렇지만 말이지, 합리적인 판단은 이성이 있는 사람이 하는 거라고.”  
준혁은 침묵했다.  
“그들은 의식 때 너를 이너서클에 넣어서 ‘문 너머’를 정면으로 목도시킬 생각이야. 그러니까 더욱 의식 전에 해치워야 하지 않겠냐고 할 수도 있겠지만 현석이 형 말이.”  
“그 때 사용할 마법진을 일부 부수면, 소환되어 나올 괴물이 통제를 벗어나게 할 수 있어.”  
현석이 눈을 감은 채 중얼거렸다.  
“그러니까 그, 나온 것들을 이용해서 추종자들을 좀 쓸어버릴 수 있을 거야. 물론 꼭 죽여야 될 자들은 우리 손으로 직접 해야 하지만.”  
“소환체가 풀려나면 주위 피해가 걷잡을 수 없어질 겁니다.”  
“클럽을 벗어나지 못하게 하면 되지. 미리 다른 조사자들까지 불러서, 나오지 못하게 막는 거야.”  
“다른 조사자들을 부른다고요?”  
“그래. 그러니 너에 대해 변명할 말을 좀 빨리 생각해봐야겠어. 저주 풀려면 말 해야 하니까 생각 하긴 해야 하지만. 아무튼 그렇게 해서 괴물이 으걔에애에에 하고 클럽을 박살내는 동안.......”  
“풉.”  
상일이 입을 막았다.  
“왜? 뭐?”  
현석이 그를 올려다보았다.  
“아닙니다, 형님. 계속하시죠.”  
“...뭔가 놀림당했다는 기분이 드는데.”  
“괴물을 풀고, 조사자를 들이고, 장희준과 박근태만 확인사살하고 우리는 도망치는 겁니까?”  
준혁이 으걔에애에에에 영향 받지 않고 대화를 계속했다.  
“그래. 네 딸 데리고.”  
현석이 말했다.  
“혹시 모르니까 아예 멀리..... 강원도나 충북 정도 까지 도망쳤다가, 사태가 잠잠해지면 슬금슬금 돌아올 거야. 예전에도 그런 적 있고.... 어, 넌 경찰에 그냥 있는 게 수습하는 데 더 좋을까?”  
“제가 추종자이고 마법사이고 실버 트와일라잇의 정회원이라는 건 알 사람은 다 알고 있습니다. 클럽이 무너진다면 그 잔당이든 그 적이든 절 가만히 두고 싶어 하는 사람은 없을 겁니다.”  
“그래. 그럼 너도 도망이야. 시백이도, 수정이도 같이.”  
“네.”  
준혁이 무릎 위에 얹은 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다.  
“...정말로.”  
“자, 그러니 우린 폭발물이나 만들자.”  
상일이 준혁의 어깨를 꽉 잡고 잡아당겼다.  
“클럽 안이든 밖이든 마법은 제대로 안 먹겠지? 현실과 과학의 힘에 기댈 시간이다. 만드는 방법은 내가 아니까 재료 구해와라, 단속 경찰씨.”  
“...사제 폭탄을 제조하는 현직 경찰...”  
준혁이 중얼거렸다.  
“네놈이 지금껏 한 짓 중에선 그중 건전할 걸?”  
“그러네요.”  
준혁이 웃었다.  
“그럼 건전하게 추종자들을 학살할 준비를 합시다.”


	48. Chapter 48

절기가 되었다. 복수할 날이 드디어 왔다.   
클럽의 회원 구역 중 눈에 안 띌 만한 곳에 숨어 의식이 시작하길 기다리며 유상일은 본의 아니게 지난 인생을 반추했다.  
지난 십년 간 오직 복수만을 생각하며 살아왔다. 어떻게 복수를 할지, 그러기 위해 뭘 해야 할지 생각하고 또 생각했다. 그리고 그 이후는 전혀, 조금도 생각하지 않았다.  
복수의 순간이 다가오는 만큼 그 이후의 시간도 그에게 바짝 다가왔다. 유상일은 자기가 어느 쪽에 더 겁에 질려있는지 알 수가 없었다.  
의식이 시작되고 있을 ‘대연회실’은 마법으로 잠겨 있었다. 그리고 그 바로 옆인 회의실 벽에 폭탄이 설치되어 있었다. 마법이 아니라 화학으로 조합한, 추종자들의 허상 따위 박살을 내줄 수 있는 폭탄이. 그게 폭발하고 벽이 부서지고 의식이 손상되면 유상일과 권현석이 들어가 박근태를 찾을 것이다. 가슴을 묵직하게 눌러오는 권총의 감촉을 느끼며 상일은 어서 신호가 오길 기다렸다.  
기폭 장치는 준혁이 갖고 있었다.  
밖에서는 의식의 진행 정도를 파악할 방법이 전혀 없기 때문에 어쩔 수 없었다. 돌입할 시점은 안에 있는 준혁이 판단하는 수밖에 없었다.  
유상일은 초조해졌다. 만약 준혁이 기폭 장치를 들켜 빼앗겼다면? 그가 뭘 어쩌기도 전에 제물로 바쳐져 먹히거나 미쳐버렸다면? 어쩌면, 어쩌면 자기들 앞에서 했던 말은 전부 연극이고 그놈은 정말로 추종자여서 다시 한 번 이들을 배신하고 권현석과 유상일을 박근태 앞에 바치고자 한다면?  
콰앙!   
발밑이 흔들렸다. 폭발음이 들렸다. 유상일은 달려 나갔다. 이 참을 수 없는 긴장과 공포 보다는 어떤 괴물이라도 대면하는 게 나았다.  
그가 뛰어든 연회장은 난장판이었다. 사방에 피와 비명이 난무했다. 풀려난 괴물이 무엇이든 자기를 소환한 인간들 무리에게 아무런 유대감도 느끼지 못하는 게 분명했다.  
그러나 유상일은 그 어떤 것도 보지도, 듣지도 못했다. 그의 시선은 오직 박근태에게 꽂혀 있었다. 즉시 총을 들어 쏘는 대신 그는 박근태에게 다가갔다.  
“...유상일.”  
“오랜만이야, 근태 형님.”  
유상일이 웃었다.  
“나 안 보고 싶었지?”  
그가 총을 꺼내 겨누었다. 박근태가 빠르게 주문을 외웠다.  
“소용 없어.”  
상일이 웃으며 방아쇠를 당겼다.  
“나 형님 죽이는 거 말고는 보이지도 들리지도 않거든.”  
박근태가 무슨 마법을 썼든 쓰려 했든 유상일에게는 정말로 닿지 않았다. 가슴에 총을 맞고 박근태가 쓰러졌다.

박근태가 쓰러졌다.   
유상일은 그의 옆으로 가 죽은 사람을 내려다 보았다.  
그가 죽은 건 보면 알 수 있었다. 보지 않아도 느낄 수 있었다. 그렇지만 확인을 해야 했다. 하지 않고는 견딜 수 없었다. 박근태의 옆에 무릎 꿇고 앉아 유상일은 그의 경동맥을 짚었다.  
맥박이 없다. 복수는 완수되었다.  
상일은 그 자리에 주저앉았다. 주위에서 괴물이 날뛰고 있는 것도 보이지 않았다. 권현석이 소리치는 목소리도 들리지 않았다.  
“준혁이! 정신 차려!”  
권현석이 소리질렀다.  
“살아 나가야 하잖아! 네 딸을 생각하라고!”  
배경 잡음으로 한데 녹아들어가던 소리 중에 딸이란 한 마디만 선명하게 귀에 들어왔다. 상일은 고개를 들었다. 준혁이 선택한 수단은 칼이었다. 장희준을 타고 앉아 몇 번이고 미친 듯이 내리찌르다가 준혁은 권현석에게 뺨을 맞고 나서야 제정신이 돌아온 듯 눈을 깜빡였다.  
살아나가야 했다.  
준혁이는.  
딸이 살아있으니까.  
아연이는 이제 없는데.  
“상일아! 너는 뭐해!”  
현석이 이번엔 상일에게 소리쳤다.  
“확인사살 했으면 이만 도망가자고!”  
“왜?”  
막 준혁을 끌고 나가려던 현석이 멈칫했다.  
“왜?”  
“왜 나가야해? 왜 살아야 해? 나는....”  
“거기서 한 마디만 더 하면 화낸다, 나.”  
현석이 무시무시한 눈으로 상일을 노려보았다.  
“그 얘기 이미 다 끝난 거 아니었어? 이 위급한 순간에 새삼 이러기야? 이 바보자식이...”  
현석이 고개를 흔들고 상일에게 다가왔다.  
“가자.”  
그가 손을 내밀었다.  
“....그래.”  
상일이 답했다. 그리고 박근태의 시체를 돌아보았다.  
“안녕, 근태 형님.”  
그가 손을 내밀어 박근태의 부릅뜬 눈을 감겼다.  
‘우린 언젠가 지옥에서 재회하겠지만, 지금은 아니야.’  
상일이 현석의 손을 잡고 일어섰다.  
“빨리 갑시다.”  
불과 직전까지 자기도 미쳐 날뛰고 있었던 주제에 준혁이 침착한 태도로 서둘렀다. 그래봐야 옷이 온통 피투성이여서는 전혀 침착해보이지 않지만.  
“자세한 소식이 전달되기 전에 우리가 먼저 박근태의 자택에 도착해야 합니다.”  
“내 말이 그 말이야.”  
권현석이 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“가자, 멍청이들아. 끝나면 둘 다 기합 줄 줄 알아.”

 

하태성은 실버 트와일라잇 클럽의 드높은 담장을 바라보았다.  
클럽이 위치한 동의 관할서는 이미 이 높으신 분들의 괴상한 놀이터에 익숙해진지 오래였다. 오늘 밤은 어떠한 방해도 없게 해달라는 한 마디를 한 것만으로 클럽 반경 50m내에는 개미새끼 한 마리 얼씬거리지 않았고 경찰들이 그 외부에서 순찰을 돌았다. 그 와중에도 배준혁이 자기에게 연락이 안 될 땐 하태성 경위의 말을 들으라고 미리 언질을 준 터라 태성이 돌아다니는 데에는 어떠한 제약도 없었다.  
이 정도의 권력이, 이렇게 사악한 집단에 모여있다는 사실에 구역질이 날 것 같았다. 심지어 자신이 그 하수인이 될 뻔 했다.  
하태성은 앞으로 일어날 일들을 생각했다.   
이대로 조사자가 되면, 어렵고 복잡한 일이 많을 것이다. 경찰을 그만두게 되면 어머니께도 실망을 안겨드리지 않을 수 없었다. 평범한 직업을 갖기 힘든 일이다보니 파트 타이머로 생계를 꾸리기 힘든 이 나라에선 종종 금전적인 문제가 가장 큰 난관이 되기도 한다고 했다. 공권력과의 마찰도 문제였다.  
그래서인지 권현석 팀장은 그가 되도록 경찰에 남았으면 하는 눈치였다. 아직 경험이 없다는 핑계로 이번 일에서도 대놓고 문제가 될 수 있는 범위에는 끼우지 않으려고 노력했다. 하지만 태성은 회의적이었다. 자기가 경찰에 남는 게 무슨 의미가 있는지.  
단지 경찰 조직이 사악한 비리경찰 투성이라는 문제만이 아니었다. 괴물과 싸우기 위해서라고 해도 조사자들은 많은 불법을 저지른다. 배준혁 경감이 그렇게 악명 높은 추종자들의 선봉장일 수 있었던 이유가 그거였다. 이제 자기가 반대로 조사자들의 선봉으로 경찰 조직에 남는다면 그건 즉 앞으로 엄청난 불법 행위를 계속 눈감고 덮어줘야 한다는 의미도 되었다.  
어떻게 하는 게 옳을까. 아버지였다면 어떻게 하셨을까.  
텅 빈 도로에 차가 달려왔다. [정동진 관광. 매일 출발]이라고 써 있는 미니 버스였다. 창마다 커튼이 내려져 안에 있는 사람들은 보이지 않았다.  
길을 막고 있던 경찰이 그 차를 세웠다.  
“잠시만요.”  
태성이 손을 들고 그 쪽으로 갔다. 차 옆으로 가자 운전자가 차창을 내렸다.  
“팀장님한테 듣고 왔소만.”  
“예, 이미 지시 들었습니다. 들어가셔도 됩니다.”  
태성이 불안한 표정을 하고 있는 제복 경찰에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“계획의 일부입니다. 들여보내주십시오.”  
“정말요? 하지만 지금까지는...”  
“지금 책임자가 누구지요?”  
가까이 왔던 경찰서장이 손을 흔들었다. 순경이 차 옆에서 물러나 가라는 신호를 했다.  
조사자들이 탄 차가 실버 트와일라잇을 향해 달렸다. 하태성은 착잡한 심정으로 그 뒤를 보다 고개를 흔들었다.  
“이제 경계선을 넓히겠습니다.”  
“네?”  
“클럽에서 더 멀리 물러나도록 하세요. 그리고 무슨 소리가 나도 그 쪽에 신경 쓰지 마시기 바랍니다.”  
“네? 대체 뭐가...”  
발 밑이 움틀했다. 클럽 방향에서 작게 폭음이 들렸다.  
“네, 저런게 들려도 신경쓰지 마시라는 겁니다.”  
“...알겠습니다.”  
서장이 고개를 끄덕이고 경찰들을 불러모았다. 태성은 어쩔까 망설였다. 안쪽으로 들어가 저 조사자들과 함께 아마도 괴물을 사냥할지, 아니면 여기서 경찰들과 누군가 멋모르고 그 위험으로 걸어 들어가는 걸 막을지.  
하태성은 서장과 함께 도로 봉쇄를 어느 지점에서 다시 할지 의논했다.

 

준혁은 무사히 박근태의 집에서 수정이를 안고 나오는데 성공했다. 그후 하태성 일행과 최재석만 남기고 권현석팀은 전부 충북 산간 어딘가로 도망갔다. 아침에 하태성이 출근해보니 배준혁의 책상 서랍엔 사직서가 곱게 들어있었다.  
클럽의 핵심 인원 중 거의 반수 이상이 죽었는데도 세상은 조용했다. 어떤 언론에도 보도되지 않았고 수사도 전혀 이루어지지 않았다. 태성은 경찰 윗선 누군가에게 조용히 불려가 아는 것이 있냐는 질문을 받았다. 그는 배준혁 경감에게서 경비를 서라는 지시를 받아 경비를 섰을 뿐 안에서 무슨 일이 일어났는지는 전혀 모른다고 답했다. 믿는 기색은 아니었지만 그 경찰 간부는 태성을 그냥 보내주었다.  
그리고 그는 서울지방 경찰청 강력계로 재발령이 났다. 박근태에게 불려가기 이전과 똑같은 상황으로 돌아와서, 태성은 겨우 이번 일이 통째로 없었던 일로 취급될 거란 걸 깨달았다. 그를 불렀던 사람이 경찰청장이며 클럽의 존재는 알고 있었지만 회원은 아니었단 사실도.  
이대로 이전과 조금도 다름없이 살 수 있을 것만 같았다. 이러려고 편을 바꾼 게 아니었다는 생각에 마음에 불편함이 쌓일 즈음, 권현석에게서 전화가 왔다.  
-안녕, 하태성 경위. 잘 지내고 있어?  
“...팀장님.”  
-사건은 조용해졌지? 혹시 뭐 불이익을 당한다거나 그런 건.  
“없습니다.”  
태성이 앞질러서 대답했다.  
“너무 아무 일도 없어서 전부 꿈인가 했을 정도 입니다.”  
-그래. 혹시라도 자네 신변에 이상이 생긴 것 같으면 바로 알려달라고 다른 두 사람에게 말해뒀지만.  
“...왜 저한테 직접 안 하시고?”  
-직장 내 괴롭힘 같은 건 밖에서 봐서 알기 힘드니까 걱정했었는데 별 일 없다니 다행이다.  
권현석은 추궁을 회피했다.  
“도망친 사람들은 어떻습니까?”  
하태성이 역으로 상대의 안부를 물었다.  
-응, 이쪽도 상상 이상으로 편안해. 정말로 우릴 쫓을 사람들이 다 죽어버린 것 같아.  
“다 죽....”  
태성이 새삼 움찔했다.  
-아, 미안.  
권현석의 쓴웃음이 전화 너머로 보이는 것 같았다.  
-실은 미정이와 재호는 이미 서울로 올라갔어. 아무래도 생업을 언제까지나 버려둘 수는 없으니까. 나는 좀 더 있다 갈 거고, 상일이와 준혁인 아예 여기에 정착하는 것도 고려중이야.  
“그, 수정이는 어떻습니까?”  
-아, 그거.  
현석이 웃었다.  
-준혁이가 업고 다녀.  
“결국 그렇게 되는군요.”  
-그런 거지. 진작 애아빠 경험자 말을 들을 것이지.  
태성은 희미하게 웃었다.  
“권혜연 순경에게는 언제 가보실 건가요?”  
-윽.  
“팀장님?”  
-아니, 여기서도 준혁이랑 상일이랑 시백이까지 전부 날마다 쪼아대는데 너까지.... 이번 주말에는 올라갈 거야.  
“네. 그럼 겨우 돌아올 결심을 하셨는데 집에 가 보니 따님은 외출하고 없다던가 하는 일을 방지하기 위해 제가 권순경에게 연락해서 주말에 약속을 잡아두겠습니다.”  
-...도망갈 길 원천 봉쇄야?  
“네.”  
웃음소리가 들리는 거 보니 저쪽에서는 다른 사람들도 듣고 있는 것 같았다.  
“저도 그 동안 있었던 일 정리해 보고도 할 겸, 팀장님 등짝이 벗겨지는 것도 막아드릴 겸 같이 있어드릴까 했는데 방해될까요?”  
-...아니 고마워.  
“네. 그럼 주말에 뵙겠습니다.”  
-그래.  
전화를 끊고 나서야 태성은 다른 사람들도 모두 모여서 이야기를 듣는 편이 좋았을 거라는 생각을 했다.  
복수를 이룬 건 해피엔딩이겠지만 그 이후의 삶은 그렇지만도 않을 것이다. 마치 사건 이전으로 돌아간 것만 같은 자신과는 달리 다른 사람들은 이전과는 아주 다르게 인생이 바뀌었을 거고.  
‘저주는 어떻게 된 거지?’  
역시 아직 모르는 게 너무 많았다. 권현석이 돌아오고 나면 그런 의문점들을 모두 물어봐야겠다고, 그러기 위해선 우선 김주황과 허건오를 만나 미리 추궁할 말을 의논해야겠다고 하태성은 결심했다.

 

끝.

끝났다!!!   
자 이제... 아마도 외전으로 준혁이의 조사자 적응기, ‘저를 팀장님의 노예로 삼아주세요’(가제) 한 편만 더 쓰면 이 세계에 대한 이야기는 완전히 끝이 날 겁니다. 아, 길었다.


End file.
